El final de una Niñez (Fairy tail-Naruto Crossover)
by joakiiin-14
Summary: "Ser un niño y crecer es una parte tan cool de la vida. Cuando eres joven, no tienes preocupaciones, sin dramas, solo tu imaginación"
1. Chapter 1

**El final de una Niñez**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales, en este caso no soy dueño de Fairy tail ni de Naruto, ambas pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo el material Oc me pertenece.**

 **Esta historia es de forma un tanto extraña uno de mis pocos fics donde el universo Fairy tail tiene prioridad sobre el universo de naruto, este fic es basicamente un intento de justificar la personalidad infantil de Natsu y a su vez hacerlo evolucionar como personaje, en el fic basicamente Natsu era mas joven de lo que pensabamos y de hecho cuando termina el arco de Tartaros el tiene tan solo 15 años siend años mas joven que Erza, basicamente es bastante mas joven que casi todos los personajes con excepcion de Romeo y Wendy, basicamente el fic era de un Natsu al que le llego muy tarde la adolescencia y vemos como va evolucionando fisicamente y en cuanto a personalidad dandole una actitud mas despreocupada tipica de esa edad donde a los jovenes en general en su momento no nos importaba nada, no digo que los que estamos en Fanfiction seamos viejos pero hay un mundo de diferencia en la mentalidad de los que tenemos 20 años y los que tienen 12 o 15 años, por cierto el fic esta basado en algunos elementos en De tal Palo tal Astilla pero aclaro que en esta historia en principio las apariciones de Naruto seran muy pocas por no decir inexistentes, el aparecera pero en el momento que lo considere necesario, esto en principio es el prologo.**

 **Sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prologo**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Magnolia que como siempre estaba revosante de vida con las personas realizando sus actividades cotidianas, las personas abrian sus negocios o iban a sus trabajos, las amas de casa compraban la despensa del dia o llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela mientras la poblacion conformada por magos se preparaba para un dia mas de duro trabajo, basicamente seria un gran dia para todo el mundo.

— ¡Happy cierra la puta ventana que me duele la cabeza!—

Bueno, quiza no seria un buen dia para todo mundo, a las afueras de la ciudad mas especificamente en medio del Bosque nuestro querido protagonista Natsu Dragneel tapaba su cabeza con una almohada en un intento desesperado de protegerse de la luz del sol que se adentraba por la ventana de su cabaña.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Happy donde estas?— exigio saber el dragonslayer claramente irritado soltando un grito con un tono considerablemente grave, señas inequivocas de que su voz comenzaba a cambiar.

El chico se paro de su cama bastante irritado por haberse despertado comenzando a buscar a su amigo felino pero no le encontraba por ningun lado.

—Debe haber ido a otra cita con Charle— gruño el joven ya mas calmado mientras se encaminaba al baño con la clara intencion de tomar un baño para ir al gremio. —No es como si fuera a ocurrir algo interesante por ahi— penso natsu con una sonrisa amarga.

Ya habian pasado un par de meses desde la terrible batalla contra **Tartaros** habia culminado y todo habia vuelto a ser normal una vez el gremio y la ciudad fueron reconstruidos…..bueno, casi todo regreso a la normalidad.

Poco despues de la batalla contra los demonios de **Tartaros** la mayoria de las chicas del gremio pasaron un buen rato conversando entre ellas y reflexionando, llegaron a la conclusion de que ya era hora de dejar e comportarse como **niñas** y comenzar a **madurar** por lo cual necesitaban conseguir una pareja cuanto antes, ¿La razon?, despues de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte comenzaron a temer que llegarian a morir solas.

Obviamente algunas parejas ya estaban predispuestas como eran los casos de Gray y Juvia, que tras la dolorosa muerte de su padre dejo de ser tan tsundere y darse una merecida oportunidad con la maga de agua para gran deleite de esta, el caso de Gajeel y Levy que tras semanas de convencimiento de esta ultima dejo de lado su orgullo y acepto sus sentimientos por la joven de cabello azul.

Las otras chicas al ver como estas parejas se formaban no quisieron quedarse atrás y no tardaron mucho en intentar conseguir una pareja, algunas con mas éxito que otras, Lucy y Lisanna sorprendentemente habian comenzado a salir con dos tipos de una banda de Pop o lo que sea, para el gremio fue un poco triste enterarse de esto por revistas y no por boca de las dos magas pero al final todos estaban felices por sus compañeras, todos menos Natsu que le fastidiaba ver a sus compañeras actuar como unas tontas, según el, Erza por su parte trataba de mantener una relacion estable con Jellal pero esto no era nada facil ya que el ex mago santo aun tenia muchos complejos emo sobre redimir sus pecados, Evergreen pese a su orgullo y actitud narcisista fue capaz de mantener una buena relacion con Elfman el cual no paraba de gritar que tener novias es de hombres, Mirajane era la mas atrevida de las chicas y no habia escatimado en intentos para seducir a Laxus, para nadie era un secreto que desde que estaba en su faceta Gotica la mayor de los Strauss habia tenido un flechazo por el nieto de Makarov, pero este en ningun momento habia mostrado interes en esta.

— _Idiotas, todos son unos idiotas, no los necesito_ — penso Natsu sin poder evitar sentirse algo molesto.

En otros tiempo Natsu no habria tenido problemas con la vida amorosa de sus compañeros, todo lo contrario, se habria sentido feliz por ello e incluso se habria burlado de ellos, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?, es algo que el mismo no sabia, por lo menos no al 100% ya que una parte de el no podia evitar sentirse solo en el ultimo par de meses, se sentia algo abandonado ya que todos estaban muy ocupados con sus vidas amorosas, cosa de la que el carecia ya que no lo comprendia del todo, pero era mas que eso, los ultimos meses incluso antes de la batalla con Tartaros su estado de animo no habia sido el mejor de todos, inestable era la mejor forma de describirlo, en momento se sentia el sujeto mas feliz del mundo y en otros se molestaba por cosas que realmente no importaban, queria golpear al primer hijo de puta que se atravesara en su camino solo para desquitar su coraje, incluso un par de ocasiones le habia terminado gritando al primer desconocido que veia en las calles sin saber el mismo porque, se molestaba por todo, se entristecia por todo, comenzaba a molestarle y a preocuparle, queria gritar, pedir ayuda, pero no sabia como, habia ocasiones en que por el contrario se sentia simplemente aburrido y las batallas eran lo unico que despejaba su mente.

—Todo esto es una mierda— gruño molesto llegando finalmente al baño mirandose al espejo el cual cabe destacar que estaba roto producto de una pelea de almohadas con Happy.

Su apariencia fue otra cosa que habia estado cambiando los ultimos meses y esto igualmente le comenzaba a preocupar pero a diferencia de sus cambios emocionales sus cambios fisicos no le molestaban mucho, comenzo con su estatura, no habia crecido mucho pero en comparacion a su altura de antes era un gran cambio, se atreveria a decir que ya era mas alto que Gajeel, su rostro era el que habia cambiado significativamente ya que este comenzaba a perder poco a poco la grasa de bebe dando lugar a rasgos faciales mas adultos, incluso noto que su piel comenzaba a palidecer poco a poco, su cabello tambien habia crecido considerablemente y se habia vuelto mas rebelde de ser posible al punto en que uno de sus ojos se tapaba en ocasiones, bello facial era uno de sus cambios menos preferidos, paso su mano por su barbilla haciendo una mueca por la sensacion rasposa de esta, seña inequivoca del crecimiento de barba, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esto ya que definitivamente no queria comenzar a lucir como Gildarts o como Makarov, noto que igualmente comenzaba a crecer bello en su pecho, axilas y lugares donde es mejor no explicar y finalmente uno de sus cambios mas obvios ocurrian en su anatomia, era un tema incomodo para el ya que no sabia que diablos le pasaba y comenzaba a molestarle que su ropa interior se volvia cada vez mas incomoda de usar.

Sacudio la cabeza ante sus pensamientos mientras salia de la ducha y comenzaba avestirse, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado al ver sus ropas ya algo desgarradas y un poco malolientes producto del arduo entrenamiento de el ultimo par de meses, fue una de las pocas cosas positivas que le habian pasado en los ultimos tiempos, con sus compañeros de equipo ocupados con sus parejas el tenia que hacer los trabajos en solitario, al no tener que soportar las quejas de Lucy sobre los trabajos peligrosos finalmente podia tomar solicitudes mas arriesgadas y emocionantes, al principio no fue facil ya que enfrentar a enemigos poderosos en numeros grandes el solo normalmente terminaba medio muerto arrastrandose con su ultimo aliento hacia la ciudad, el maestro Makarov o Gildarts que habia regresado a quedarse por un tiempo eran los que normalmente lo encontraban y lo llevaban a curar con Porlyusica, ambos magos veteranos no paraban de decirle que debia tomarse las cosas con calma pero el les ignoraba y no hacia mas que entrenar cada vez mas duro en busqueda de enemigos cada vez mas fuertes, le emocionaba la perpectiva de seguir luchando contra magos cada vez mas fuertes, seguir haciendose cada vez mas fuerte, entrenaba mas de lo que nunca habia entrenado en su vida, incluso que cuando estaba con Igneel, su esfuerzo finalmente comenzaba a rendir frutos ya que el propio Gildarts le habia dicho que estaba por alcanzar el nivel de Erza y de Mirajane y que si seguia a este ritmo si poder seguiria creciendo a pasos agigantados.

—Tal vez deba mandarlas a lavar y arreglar— dijo Natsu para si mismo mientras se colocaba sus ropas haciendo una mueca al sentir que estaban ya mas apretadas por su reciente crecimiento.

Estando todo listo el joven salio de su pequeña cabaña rumbo al gremio con la intencion de tomar un trabajo, realmente era una pena que no sea un mago clase S ya que los trabajos más interesantes eran peligrosos y solo los magos de Clase S autorizados por el maestro podian realizarlos.

—Tal vez deba robarme una mision de clase S otra vez, todos estan demasiado embobados como para notarle, para cuando Jii-chan lo note tal vez incluso ya habre terminado la mision— susurro Natsu para si mismo con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro, era uno de los pocos rasgos que podia decir con orgullo que mantenia de su personalidad, obviamente elevados a otro nivel.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Magnolia era totalmente inconsciente de que algunas de las jovenes le daban mirada coquetas y las mas descaradas le desnudaban con la mirada mientras murmuraban sobre el nuevo y sensual aspecto de **salamander** , despues de unos minutos llego finalmente al gremio, el hijo de Igneel no se encontraba de humor para sus tipicas entradas que incluian tumbar la puerta de una patada asi que se limito a empujar la puerta y entrar tranquilamente pero para su sorpresa el lugar estaba vacio con excepcion de Makarov el cual se encontraba sentado sobre la barra leyendo una de sus revistas con contenido no apto para menores.

—Jii-chan— saludo Natsu caminando hacia el anciano el cual levanto su mirada hacia el pelirosa.

— ¿Natsu?, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— cuestiono el maestro de fairy tail al chico al cual analizaba con la mirada, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al notar el mal olor de su ropa, igualmente enarco una ceja cuando reparo en su aspecto actual, el fue uno de los pocos que noto que poco a poco el aspecto del dragonslayer cambiaba pero sin embargo hoy eran mas notorios que nunca sus cambios, barbilla en crecimiento, cabello rebelde semi largo, mayor altura entre otras cosas.

—Venia a tomar un trabajo, ¿Cómo que temprano?— cuestiono Natsu confundido ya que el pensaba que era un poco mas tarde.

—Son las 7:00 de la mañana y es fin de semana, nadie vendra aquí por lo menos hasta medio dia, por eso se me hizo extraño que llegaras tan pronto— respondio Makarov ganando un ceño fruncido del Dragonslayer. —Deberias tomartelo con calma Natsu, te has tomado muy enserio eso de hacer trabajos ultimamente, con la cantidad de recompensas que haz tomado me sorprende que no hayas deshechado esos harapos viejos y comprado ropa nueva— dijo Makarov de forma seria señalando las ropas desgastadas y sucias de Natsu.

—Planeaba reparar mi ropa vieja, en cuanto a los trabajos es mi unica forma de pasar el tiempo, las cosas se han vuelto muy aburridas por aquí jii-chan— ahora si las alarmas se encendieron en la mente del maestro de fairy tail al escuchar que el pelirosa se estaba aburriendo en el gremio, habia notado los cambios recientes en su personalidad pero no penso que fuese tan serio.

—Sabes que cualquier cosa que te pase puedes decirmelo Natsu, el gremio es como tu familia, ¿Quieres hablar de ello?— dijo Makarov dandole una sonrisa paternal pero el dragonslayer solo solto un bufido.

—No quiero hablar— gruño Natsu de forma tajante pero el maestro no se iba a rendir.

—Todos necesitamos hablar con alguien, a veces…..—

— ¡DIJE QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR!— rugio natsu ya harto del sermon y le tomo unos segundos reparar en lo que habia hecho, le habia gritado al maestro el cual lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos ya que no se esperaba esa reaccion del dragonslayer. —Lo siento Jii-chan— se disculpo rapidamente el pelirosa ya que no habia querido gritarle de esa forma al que veia como un segundo padre y abuelo.

— ¡Bah! no tengas cuidad, te dije que todos necesitamos alguien con quien desahogarnos— dijo makarov restandole importancia al asunto.

—No se lo que me pasa, asi ha sido los ultimos meses, aveces estoy feliz pero otras veces siento como si todos me dejaran solo y otras veces siento que quiero golpear al primer bastardo con quien me encuentro…..— por la siguiente hora Makarov escucho atentamente todo lo que le habia pasado al dragonslayer, desde sus ambios fisicos hasta sus cambios de temperamento, por su mente pasaban posibles explicaciones y solo una sonaba medianamente logica, pero a sus ojos era casi imposible.

— _Despues de todo Natsu es practicamente un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, a juzgar por su poder el deberia tener una edad arriba de los 20 años, pero los cambios que sufre son sintomas inequivocos de la adolescencia, Gray lo paso, Laxus lo paso, Elfman lo paso, pero ahora que lo pienso Natsu nunca lo vivio, tal vez eso explique que siempre se comporta como un niño, ¿Podria ser que Natsu es mas joven de lo que pensabamos?_ — sabiamente decidio dejar esas conclusiones para despues cuando tenga mas informacion, ¿Por qué no?, tal vez incluso darle **la charla** al chico. —Escucha Natsu por ahora no se lo que te pueda estar pasando pero te prometo que averiguare lo que pueda— dijo makarov logrando calmar al joven que le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. —En cuanto a lo otro, ¿Qué puedo decir?, los demas tal vez te hayan abandonado un poco, estan deslumbrados descubriendo lo que es el amor pero eso no quiere decir que hayan dejado de ser tus amigos, en todo caso tu tambien puedes formar nuevos vinculos, incluso tener algunas novias, no digo que te pongas en ese plan de las chicas de que temen morir solas, solo digo que no estaria mal que tengas algunas chicas— de mas esta decir que lo ultimo makarov lo dijo con una sonrisa algo perversa dejando al chico con mucho en que pensar.

—Tal vez tengas razon Jii-chan— dijo Natsu ya en mejor estado de ánimo.

—Por lo pronto debes comprarte nuevas ropas, esos arapos no son dignos de uno de los magos mas fuertes de fairy tail, ve a comprarte unas ropas nuevas y mañana tomas las misiones que quieras— ordeno Makarov de forma seria no dejando lugar a replicas, el pelirosa no estaba muy contento con tener que pasar su dia de compras pero asintio de igual forma, estaba por salir del gremio rumbo a su casa por algo de dinero cuando makarov le lanzo una bolsa la cual atrapo en un rapido movimiento.

— ¿Qué es esto?— cuestiono Natsu mirando el contenido de la bolsa la cual tenia un par de rastrillos, unas banditas y unas cremas.

—La barba no va contigo y creeme que puede ser una molestia para las chicas— dijo el maestro lo ultimo algo sonrojado con Natsu mirando muy confundido pero francamente en este momento no le importaba averiguarlo asi que solo se dio la vuelta rumbo a su casa para conseguir dinero dejando al maestro de fairy tail solo riendo cual colegiala.

 **Esta historia continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

**El final de una Niñez**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales, en este caso no soy dueño de Fairy tail ni de Naruto, ambas pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo el material Oc me pertenece.**

 **Esta historia es de forma un tanto extraña uno de mis pocos fics donde el universo Fairy tail tiene prioridad sobre el universo de naruto, este fic es basicamente un intento de justificar la personalidad infantil de Natsu y a su vez hacerlo evolucionar como personaje, en el fic basicamente Natsu era mas joven de lo que pensabamos y de hecho cuando termina el arco de Tartaros el tiene tan solo 15 años siend años mas joven que Erza, basicamente es bastante mas joven que casi todos los personajes con excepcion de Romeo y Wendy, basicamente el fic era de un Natsu al que le llego muy tarde la adolescencia y vemos como va evolucionando fisicamente y en cuanto a personalidad dandole una actitud mas despreocupada tipica de esa edad donde a los jovenes en general en su momento no nos importaba nada, no digo que los que estamos en Fanfiction seamos viejos pero hay un mundo de diferencia en la mentalidad de los que tenemos 20 años y los que tienen 12 o 15 años, por cierto el fic esta basado en algunos elementos en De tal Palo tal Astilla pero aclaro que en esta historia en principio las apariciones de Naruto seran muy pocas por no decir inexistentes, el aparecera pero en el momento que lo considere necesario.**

 **Muchos notaran que Natsu comienza entrar en lo que podriamos llamar estereotipos adolescentes clasicos y ya muy conocidos, mi idea es hacer varias combinaciones de la vida adolescente de Natsu, no lo se, saque muchas de las ideas de muchisimas series, Malcolm el de en medio, Drake & Josh, incluso Gravity Falls entre muchas mas.**

 **Sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 1: Un dia terrible…. ¿O ta vez no?**

 **Centro Comercial de Magnolia**

 **2:00 PM**

El centro comercial de la ciudad de Magnolia era un regalo a la vista de cualquier joven e incluso adultos, un punto de encuentro para los grupos sociales de todo tipo, un claro indicio de que los avances tecnologicos son cada vez mas grandes dentro de Earth-Land, construido 4 años despues de que los magos mas poderosos de Fairy tail desaparecieran este lugar habia pasado de ser un negocio arriesgado a una grandiosa fuente de ingresos de sus dueños, muchisima gente visitaba este lugar a diario, principalmente adolescentes, este lugar ademas de ser un lugar para adquirir articulos a buen precio tenia varias formas de entretenimiento que hacian a las personas pasar un buen rato.

Por ello era una escena bastante inusual ver a una persona malhumorada caminando por los pasillos del lujoso lugar, nuestro joven protagonista, Natsu Dragneel, avanzaba por los pasillos del centro comercial con una expresion que decia claramente que no estaba en sus cabales, apretaba puños y dientes con gran fuerza al punto que sus nudillos estaban blancos mientras apartaba a la gente que se atravezaba en su camino quienes sabiamente decidian hacer caso omiso del Dragonslayer ya que su mirada no tenia nada que envidiarle al peor de los Maou del mas profundo de los infiernos, basicamente Natsu Dragneel era una bomba de tiempo andante.

—Todo esto es una mierda— gruño Natsu en voz baja por segunda vez en el dia, muchos pensarian que el joven solo era alguien amargado que no sabia disfrutar de las diversiones que ofrecia un lugar como el centro comercial sin embargo la verdad es que el Dragonslayer no estaba teniendo un muy buen dia.

Su idea de pasar un dia sin misiones, cosa que jamas habria considerado de no ser porque Makarov lo habia obligado, era simplemente ir a comprar la ropa que necesitaba, lo que el creia no le tomaria mas de una hora, luego pasar el resto de su dia en el bosque entrenando, pescando y finalmente bañarse otra vez antes de dormir aprovechando para rasurarse con las cosas que le dio Makarov, todo eso para finalmente poder largarse a un trabajo al otro dia, el no era creyente o de hecho jamas se habia puesto a pensar en eso pero estaba seguro de que si existia un dio este sin lugar a dudas le gustaba verlo sufrir.

¿Cómo empezar a narrar el horrible dia que habia tenido Natsu Dragneel?, primero fue su intento de entrar al centro comercial, tuvo que esperar casi 3 horas a que el maldito lugar abriera sus puertas mientras escuchaba murmurar a lo empleados sobre un subnormal de pelo chicle que estaba formado desde las 7 de la mañana, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no rostizar a los pobres infelices con un aliento de Dragon ya que si hacia esto terminaria en la carcel y alguien tendria que ir a sacarlo, muy probablemente Erza, el pelirrosa no era precisamente alguien muy inteligente pero incluso el sabia que Erza sacandolo de la carcel era lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona, el recuerdo de cuando fue a sacar a Gray de ese lugar por faltas a la moral que se traduce en ir desnudo por la calle aun estaba fresco en su mente, nadie sabe en que forma Titania habia castigado al mago de hielo pero fue tan malo que Gray se ponia a llorar cada vez que le preguntaban sobre ello, ademas cabe destacar que el pelinegro tuvo problemas para caminar por varios dias y evitaba sentarse porque se quejaba de que le dolia.

Cuando finalmente el centro comercial comenzo a dejar entrar a los clientes a las 10 de la mañana el trato de entrar por la puerta grande como lo haria un cliente normal, no puso ni un pie en el lugar cuando los guardias se lanzaron sobre de el y trataron de hecharle del lugar ya que por su ropa desgastada y mal oliente sumandole la barba desarreglada le hacia parecer un vagabundo, naturalmente Natsu trato de defenderse de estas acusaciones e incluso saco de entre sus ropas su gran bolsa de dinero para demostrar que era un cliente como cualquier otro, esto resulto ser un grave error ya que ahora no solo se le tachaba de ser un vagabundo ahora los guardias le comenzaban a acusar de ladron, no hace falta decir que el Dragonslayer estaba totalmente furioso, ¿Quién no lo estaria? ¡Era un maldito mago de fairy tail por el amor de dios! ¡Natsu Dragneel! El tipo que ha destruido más propiedades públicas y privadas que nadie, era un insulto que ahora le tratasen como un vulgar delincuente unos malditos cerdos cuyo unico trabajo era cuidar la puta puerta.

Afortunadamente y antes de que el mago de fuego cometiera alguna locura uno de los empleados del lugar al ver la prepotencia con la que lo trataban los guardias se compadecio de el lo suficiente como para hablar con los guardias argumentando que los encargados de monitorear las camaras de seguridad dentro y fuera del Centro Comercial no habia reportado ningun robo, despues de mas de una hora finalmente los guardias decidieron no llamar a las autoridades pero esto no impidio que estos le hecharan del lugar no sin antes gritarle que lo dejarian entrar cuando dejara de ser un mugroso de segunda clase, esa habia sido la gota que derramo el vaso y el pelirrosa estaba apunto de lanzarles una llamarada a los guardias importandole poco o nada las consecuencias pero una vez mas antes de cometer una locura otra joven empleada se acerco a calmarlo diciendole que reportarian a esos guardias con el gerente por su actitud discriminatoria y que la actitud de ellos no reflejaba la actitud del centro comercial a sus clientes, no hace falta decir que Natsu no estaba muy contento con esto pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calmarse le dedico una sonrisa a la empleada antes de irse a casa con la intension de lavar su ropa, rasurarse, regresar y acabar con todo de una vez para poder irse, si se hbiera quedado unos minutos mas habria notado que la empleada lo miraba con una sonrisa boba.

Lavar su ropa no fue algo precisamente facil puesto que no era algo que acostumbrara hacer, en su tiempo Lisanna era la que le ayudaba a lavar su ropa pero cuando esta fue a Edolas creyendo que estaba muerta el tenia qe lavarla solo y no muy a menudo puesto que no era algo de su interes, lavar meses y meses de mugre y sangre no fue facil, mas su preciada bufanda de escamas que acostumbraba lavar con suma delicadeza, fue solo gracias a su magia de fuego que no tardo mucho mas tiempo, sin embargo hizo una nota mental de contratar un servicio de lavanderia como hacen muchos en el gremio, el rasurarse por increible que parezca no fue tan dificil como el creia en principio, las cremas que le habia proporcionado Makarov le habian facilitado mucho las cosas impidiendo hacerse cortadas en su rostro.

Ya con una apariencia medianamente presentable regreso al Centro Comercial mas por la fuerza que con ganas reales de ir, una vez mas trato de entrar por la puerta grande pero muy para su molestia no pudo ni poner un pie en el lugar cuando los mismos guardias le detuvieron nuevamente, fue una discusión que duro mas de 1 hora ya que estos guardias se negaban con vehemencia a dejarlo pasar gritando que un ciudadano de segunda clase no deberia entrar a ese lugar de superlujo, si antes estaba enojado ahora se podia decir que Natsu Dragneel habia estado genuinamente furioso, son muy pocas las personas que habian conocido al chico genuinamente enojado, sin embargo parecia que los empleados del lugar disfrutaban mucho de ser los heroes del dia ya que una vez mas fue su oportuna interferencia lo que evito que el Dragonslayer hiciera volar todo el lugar con un poderoso ataque igneo, esta vez la misma empleada que lo calmo antes llamo al mismisimo gerente el cual a diferencia de los demas fue capaz de reconocerlo como uno de los magos famosos de fairy tail, no hace falta decir que el encargado no se puso muy contento al enterarse de que los guardias estaban discriminando a un cliente y no a cualquier cliente sino a un cliente conocido por su racha destructora que pudo haber causado un holocausto en el centro comercial.

El gerente fue lo suficientemente amable para ofrecerle una disculpa despues de amenazar a los guardias con dejarlos sin sueldo o peor aun, despedirlos sin carta de recomendación, en otras situaciones Natsu poco o nada le habrian importado las disculpas y habria freido sin compasion a los dos guardias pero con sus recientes cambios de personalidad fue capaz de calmarse y aceptar las disculpas del gerente el cual muy amablemente deposito su dinero en una cuenta de banco y facilitarle una tarjeta de credito a forma de disculpa para que no tuviera que cargar tanto dinero a todos lados, hizo una nota mental de traer despues el resto de sus ahorros y depositarlos al banco, con la gran cantidad de trabajos muy bien pagados que habia hecho en los ultimos meses ya tenia unos ahorros nada despreciables.

Eso nos lleva a la situacion actual con un Natsu haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por calmarse de todos los ataques de ira que habia tenido en las últimas 4 horas tratando de ignorar las miradas que recibia de las personas del centro comercial, algunas eran miradas de arrogancia y superioridad de parte de adolescentes en sus grupos de amigo que murmuraban en voz baja sobre su cabello afeminado ganando una mirada feroz suya, otras que eran minoria eran de gente mayor algo clasista que susurraba cosas sobre un **Malviviente** a causa de sus ropas destrozadas, una vez mas dedicaba una mirada amenazante a estas personas tratando de no cometer una estupidez que lo llevaria a la carcel y que haria que Erza y Makarov lo maten.

Sin embargo no todo era malo ya que aunque el no era precisamente alguien inteligente eso no significaba que era un despistado, durante su caminar no pudo evitar notar que entre los grupos femeninos a diferencia de los demas le miraban de forma muy distinta, no sabia como describirlo, no sabia muy bien que era pero despertaba sensaciones extrañas en el, la clase de atencion que recibia en estos momentos le hacia querer inflar el pecho con orgullo pero a su vez sus instintos le decia que esa atencion solo le traeria problemas, los tipos de mirada variaban, las chicas mas jovenes cuyas edades iban entre los 12 y 15 años le daban lo que solo podia describir como miradas soñadoras, las mismas miradas que habia notado que las niñas les daban a los novios de Lucy y Lisanna, sin embargo las miradas de las chicas de 16 años en adelante eran muy distintas, no sabia como describirlo pero de cierta forma le recordaban a las miradas que Mirajane le daba a Laxus cuando trataba de llamar su atencion, no sabia como sentirse por ello ya que a su mente llegaban los escasos y extraños concejos que le daba Gildarts sobre las mujeres.

 ** _—_** ** _Natsu se que las chicas del gremio pueden ser un tanto bruscas y en consecuencia tu te portas igual con ellas, como si fuese un hombre pero debes recordar que no sera lo mismo con todas— explico Gildarts de forma seria con un Natsu mirandole muy confundido._**

 ** _—_** ** _¿De que diablos me hablas Gildarts?— pregunto Natsu muy confundido de las palabras del As de fairy tail._**

 ** _—_** ** _Hay muchos tipos de Chicas y todas tienen una mente tan compleja que jamas terminaremos de entenderlas pero a estas alturas eh adquirido un poco de experiencia que me ha permitido sobrevivir a ellas, habra chicas que sean mas sensibles, mas delicadas, unas damas a las que debes mostrarles tu lado mas sensible y demostrar esas cursilerias de la caballerosidad, otras chicas por otro lado les gustara ver tu lado malo, dominante y agresivo, no porque quieran que las trates mal, ellas quieren que tengas las bolas suficientes para protegerlas de todo— explicaba Gildarts mientras Natsu le daba una mirada de WTF que hizo suspirar al pelinaranja._**

 ** _—_** ** _No entiendo— dijo Natsu de forma inocente mientras el mago mayor se jalaba el cabello en señal de frustracion._**

 ** _—_** ** _Tan solo eres un niño, hablaremos de esto algun dia— gruño Gildarts alejandose del chico hacia un grupo de mujeres maduras pero muy bien proporcionadas las cuales no tuvieron reparo en golpear con sus bolsos al legendario mago y pisarle el cuerpo con sus tacones de aguja._**

Sacudio la cabeza no queriendo recordar la paliza que sufrio el hombre al que consideraba como una clase de mentor, mientras pasaba junto a otro grupo de chicas que al igual que las otras le dieron unas sonrisas esta vez y por primera vez en su vida y a pesar de estar algo malhumorado decidio por una vez en su vida hacer caso de un consejo y les dedico una sonrisa al grupo que solo pudo sonrojarse mientras susurraban entre ellas.

Algo le decia que esto solo le traeria problemas pero dejo de pensar en ello cuando finalmente llego a la tienda de ropa que estaba buscando.

—Por lo que se Erza compra sus armaduras con la misma compañía que puso esta tienda, tal vez pueda encontrar algo util— susurro Natsu para si mismo mirando la gran tienda pintada de negro con un anuncio de luces que decia **Heart Kreuz** en letras grandes con el emblema de dicha marca. —Terminemos en esto— gruño para si mismo queriendo terminar con aquello de una vez por todas para poder ir a casa.

Dio un ligero empujon al par de grandes puertas y entro a la tienda esperando terminar con esto rapidamente, al entrar a la tienda no pudo evitar dar un silbido de impresión ante la gran cantidad de mercancia que tenia este lugar, habia secciones de hombres y de mujeres para todos estilos y gustos, largos pasillos de percheros inundaban el lugar, habia de todo tipo de ropas, desde ropa para magos hasta ropa para uso meramente civil.

No pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar en lo que harian las chicas del gremio si alguna vez llegaban a dar con este centro comercial que sin lugar a dudas estaba muy bien surtido en cuanto a mercancia, casi sentia pena por los pobres infelices que tenian por novios que tendrian que hacer de mulas de carga el dia que eso llegase a pasar.

— _¡Oh! las caras de Gajeel y Gray no tendran precio_ — penso el hijo de Igneel con una sonrisa un tanto oscura mientras imaginaba a un Gray y un Gajeel chibi con grandes cajas de zapatos sobre sus espaldas siendo golpeados con latigos por unas Juvia y Levy chibis.

Por muy divertida que fuese aquella imagen mental el pelirrosa decidio que era momento de enfocarse en lo que habia venido a hacer y como no tenia ni idea de por donde empezar sabiamente decidio que lo mejor era buscar un encargado del local, rapidamente encontro un mostrador donde estaba una empleada y no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver que esta nisiquiera habia reparado en su precencia.

La chica en cuestion el propio Natsu dentro de su inocencia en cuanto a mujeres tenía que reconocer que era bastante hermosa, realmente no tenia nada que envidiarle a las chicas de su gremio, la chica en cuestion parecia estar en los 19 años aproximadamente, su cabello es largo llegando casi hasta su espalda baja de un color negro como la noche misma un poco alborotado pero muy bien cuidado, su piel es clara como la porcelana, sus rasgos faciales son finos y delicados, ojos negros, y una figura que no tenia mucho que envidiarle a ninguna chica que haya conocido antes, la joven vestia una playera sin mangas gris ajustada, encima una camisa de cuadros roja abierta, unos shorts cortos negros, medias negro transparentes y unos tenis oscuros que parecian hechos de mezclilla, la joven traia puestos unos audifonos sobre su cabeza muy similares a los de laxus mientras movia su cabeza al ritmo de la musica y leia una revista ignorando totalmente la presencia del Dragonslayer.

En otro momento y a causa del pesimo dia que estaba teniendo sumandole sus cambios de humor Natsu no habria dudado en golpear el mostrador para hacer notar su presencia pero en estos momentos se encontraba escuchando atentamente lo que escuchaba la chica ya que con sus sentidos de dragon podia escuchar claramente el sonido de la guitarra y la bateria, nunca se habia tomado el tiempo para prestar atencion a la musica pero lo que escuchaba esta chica lo habia atrapado totalmente ya que era muy distinto a lo que los novios de Lucy y Lisanna tocaban, de hecho solo podia describirlo como una version refinada de las tonterias que tocaba Gajeel.

 ** _Oh my god have i done it again,_**

 ** _there's a pulse and its deafening_**

 ** _I cant help what i hear in my head,_**

 ** _Its the switch that i flip they said,_**

 ** _Hand of Blood!_**

 ** _I dont wana feel like my heart is breaking,_**

 ** _Hand OF Blood!_**

 ** _I dont wana see that life is burning_**

—Lo se, lo se, es una gran cancion guapo— Natsu abrio los ojos abruptamente saliendo de su mundo de fantasia para encontrarse con aquella chica que lo miraba algo divertida, el joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la mirada de aquella chica que lo habia captado infraganti escuchando lo que ella escuchaba.

—Lo siento….mira yo….— no podia evitar tartamudear mientras buscaba una excusa por haber sido pillado de aquella forma, su reaccion era comprensible, sus experiencias con chicas no habian sido las mejores y la mayoria habian terminado de forma violenta y dolorosa para el.

—No te disculpes, la mayoria de los idiotas que vienen aquí no aprecian la buena musica, en todo caso tambien es mi culpa por no haber notado que estabas aquí ya que la mayoria de mis clientes no vienen hasta en la tarde— aclaro la joven de forma tranquila calmando a Natsu. —Bienvenido a **Heart Kreuz Emporium** en que puedo ayudarte encanto— pregunto la joven dandole una sonrisa coqueta al joven el cual trago visiblemente ante la actitud de la chica.

—Necesito ropa nueva y no tengo idea de por donde empezar— explico Natsu llendo directo al grano. —Podrias ayudarme…— Natsu enfoco su vista en el gafete que tenia en su pecho que tenia escrito en letras negras **Shizuka**.

—Mis ojos estan aquí pequeño pervertido— gruño Shizuka frunciendo el ceño y cruzandose de brazos haciendo saltar ligeramente sus pechos.

—Lo siento yo…..— en ese instante Natsu supo que la habia cagado y a lo grande y trataba de disculparse no solo para no ser golpeado sino para no ser hechado de la tienda por aquella joven.

—Jajajajajajajajajaja me duele jajajajajajajajaja— ahora Natsu tenia una expresion de WTF en su rostro mientras miraba como la chica reia sin control retorciendose en el piso con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. —Hahahaha era solo una broma hahahaha si hubieras sido cualquier otro idiota te habria golpeado hahahaha pero te confieso que me caiste muy bien— dijo Shizuka poniendose de pie y mirando de forma divertida al pelirrosa.

Fue en ese momento en que Natsu supo que se estaban burlando horriblemente de el y no podia evitar maldecir su suerte ya que esto era la cereza sobre el pastel para coronar su mal dia.

— ¡HaaHaa Muy graciosa!— gruño con sarcasmo goteando en su voz, cosa que ni siquiera el mismo sabia que podia hacer.

—Bueno, pasemos a los negocios…— Shizuka guardo silencio por unos minutos esperando escuchar el nombre de su cliente el cual le tomo unos momentos entender lo que la pelinegra queria.

—Natsu, Natsu Dragneel— respondio Natsu dejando a Shizuka en silencio por unos momentos cuyos ojos se estrechaban en señal de reconocimiento.

—Natsu Dragneel, ¿El mismo Natsu Dragneel destructor de Monumentos, Restaurantes y demas propiedad pública y privada?— pregunto Shizuka estrechando sus ojos sacando una revista donde habia una foto de Natsu siendo sometido por los guardias del concejo y tras de el lo que parecia ser una escuela ardiendo en llamas con varios magos de agua tratando desesperadamente de apagar el incendio y varios niños bailando alrededor del incendio dandole miradas a Natsu que reflejaban admiracion pura.

—El mismo— respondio bruscamente Natsu ya esperando que lo hechen de la tienda, no seria la primera vez ya que en mas de una ocasión habia sido hechado de algun restaurante ya que los dueños temian a la racha destructora de los magos de fairy tail.

— ¡Cool!— exclamo de pronto la chica mirando al pelirosa como si de un heroe se tratase.

— ¿Eh?— eso si no se lo esperaba Natsu que solo podia mirar con clara confusion a la chica de pelo negro.

—Viviste el sueño de muchos adolescentes y niños Natsu-kun, puedes destruir mi escuela el dia que quieras— dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa coqueta antes de acercarse lentamente hacia nuestro protagonista y susurrar unas palabras que helaron su corazon. —Pero si destruyes el objeto mas insignificante de mi tienda hare que lo que podria ser un buen momento para ambos se vuelva el peor de los infiernos, ¿Te quedo claro Natsu-kun?— no fue la amenaza ni el hecho de que se lo dijo con su boca peligrosamente cerca de su oreja, lo que realmente hizo que la piel del mago de fuego se erizara al sentir un escalofrio recorrer su espalda fue el simple y yano hecho de que Shizuka tenia un muy afilado cuchillo peligrosamente cerca de su hombria.

— ¡Aye! Me quedo muy claro— respondio rapidamente Natsu soltando el aliento que no sabia que estaba conteniendo en el momento en que Shizuka retiro el cuchillo de su virilidad.

— ¡Bien! entonces volvamos a los negocios— exclamo Shizuka mientras comenzaba a analizar detenidamente al joven mientras tomaba medidas con una cinta metrica, cabe destacar que mas de una ocasión Natsu sintio que su trasero era pellizcado mientras Shizuka sonreia de forma descarada. —Te sere honesta, estas hecho un desastre, tienes mal sentido de la moda Natsu-kun, tu bufanda es genial pero el resto de tu ropa es una porqueria, por lo que eh visto en revistas llevas usando la misma ropa por muchos años, obviamente esta inservible y el hecho de que estas aquí significa que alguien muy inteligente te hizo venir, no pareces la clase de chico que vendria a un centro comercial por su propia voluntad— palabras tan crueles dichas de forma tan desinteresada molestaron en cierta medida a Natsu mas sin embargo el mismo no podia negar la veracidad de estas, llevaba muchisimos años con estas ropas y la unica razon por la que las habia comprado fue porque la ropa anterior ya no le quedaba. —Pero viniste al lugar correcto, te garantizo que seras un hombre nuevo cuando salgas de aqui— dijo Shizuka de forma tranquila mientras tomaba al dragonslayer de la mano encaminandole hacia la seccion donde habia ropa de su talla en base a las medidas tomadas.

La mente de Natsu en este momento era un mar de pensamientos mientras sentia la calidez de la mano de Shizuka en contacto con la suya propia, esta era uno de esos momentos donde maldecia enormemente sus recientes cambios de personalidad, no era la primera vez que una chica lo tomaba de la mano o tenia contacto fisico con alguna de ellas, ¡Maldita sea! Habia visto a Erza y Lucy desnudas en multiples ocasiones, a esta ultima le habia tocado las tetas mas veces de las que recordaba, no habia sido nada especial, no le veia lo especial, hasta hace unos meses esto no era nada importante, pero en tiempos recientes no habia podido evitar sentir curiosidad por el sexo opuesto, una curiosidad que no habia sentido antes, no lo entendia pero una cosa era clara y era que estaba disfrutando de las atenciones que le estaba brindando la muchacha de pelo negro y mas si tenia una buena vista de su figura.

Poco o nada sabia Natsu Dragneel que en estos momentos estaba experimentando una de las experiencias mas placenteras de los varones y que en un futuro se volveria mas frecuente, Natsu Dragneel, el miembro mas asexual de fairy tail estaba mostrando interes en las chicas.

—Como veras nuestra tienda no solo cuenta con ropa especial para los magos sino que tambien cuenta con varios tipos de ropa de uso cotidiano— explicaba Shizuka sacando de sus pensamientos al joven Dragonslayer.

— ¿Ropa civil? ¿Por qué venderian algo como eso en una tienda de magos?— pregunto Natsu encontrando la idea carente de sentido.

—Lo se, fue una pesima idea, de hecho tengo pensado abrir una segunda tienda con ropa para civiles con toda la ropa de uso cotidiano que tengo aqui— dijo Shizuka soltando un suspiro mientras mostraba un estante lleno de pantalones de uso civil. —Inclui ese tipo de ropa ya que pensaba que los magos necesitarian ropa casual para los dias libres, ¿Qué sentido tendria la vida si no se tienen dias libres?, la idea funcionaba muy bien en otras ciudades pero en Magnolia no fue asi, la mayoria de los magos aquí llevan vidas muy monotonas y aburridas, viven solo para trabajar e incluso sus ratos libres solo piensan en pelear, es cool y todo eso pero la vida es mas que solo pelear y trabajar, mi hermano solia ser asi, vivia su vida dedicado al trabajo con su gremio— mientras Shizuka divagaba sobre la vida de los magos era muy poco o nada consciente de que sus palabras estaban dejando a Natsu con mucho en que pensar. —Cuando empezo el era como yo, un espiritu libre, trabajaba y todo pero siempre tenia tiempo para hacer una vida social, salir a fiesta, pasar el rato con amigos, tener citas, papa siempre le decia que la vida de un mago podia ser muy genial si se sabia disfrutar, obviamente mi hermano no supo hacerlo, todo se fue volviendo muy rutinario, los magos de esta ciudad son asi, incluso sus parejas son aburridas, una tipa pelirroja rogandole a un tipo peliazul entrar a una pasteleria repleta de ancianos, el tipo era todo un emo, solo gritaba que no era digno de entrar a ese lugar y que debia redimir sus pecados, jajaja que idiotas, basicamente la ropa civil de mi tienda son muy pocos los que la compran, la mayoria magos que estan de paso de otros lugares— mientras la pelinegra seguia divagando Natsu escuchaba atentamente lo que esta decia.

— _Erza se pondria verde del coraje si escuchara esto_ — penso Natsu riendose mentalmente de la desgracia de su amiga pelirroja con el emo de Jellal, sin embargo las palabras de esta chica tan rara lo habian dejado con mucho en que pensar, ¿Qué habia hecho de su vida que no fuera pelear? ¿Dónde estaba su vida social? ¿Alguien en el gremio tenia alguna vida social?, las respuestas eran muy claras, la vida social de los magos de su gremio era en cierto grado limitada, la mayoria conversaban en sus respectivos grupos de amigos, pero mas haya de eso no, sus amistades se limitaban al gremio, solo algunos tenian amistades fuera de este, la mayoria de los magos y magas se dedicaban sus vidas unicamente a trabajar, beber y pelear en el gremio. — _¿Sera por esto que empiezo a aburrirme cada vez más en el gremio? ¿Mi vida se ha vuelto tan monotona como dice Shizuka?_ — era mentirse a si mismo si negara la verdad de lo que decia Shizuka, el unico tipo que podia decir que tuvo una vida social como la que decia Shizuka era Loke antes de que volviera al mundo de los espiritus celestiales, tal vez Makarov y Gildarts que en sus largas vidas se habian hecho de muchos amigos fuera del gremio,

 _—_ _¿Qué puedo decir?, los demas tal vez te hayan abandonado un poco, estan deslumbrados descubriendo lo que es el amor pero eso no quiere decir que hayan dejado de ser tus amigos, en todo caso tu tambien puedes formar nuevos vinculos, incluso tener algunas novias, no digo que te pongas en ese plan de las chicas de que temen morir solas, solo digo que no estaria mal que tengas algunas chicas—_

Las palabras de Makarov resonzaron en su mente, la ambicion de ser poderoso seguia en su mente, pero hizo una nota mental de ya no descuidar los demas ambitos de su vida, entrenaria el doble de duro y administraria de mejor forma su tiempo libre para hacer cosas nuevas.

Durante la siguiente hora Natsu pasó explorando la zona de ropa casual tratando de encontrar algo a su gusto y que le quedase siempre con los buenos concejos de Shizuka, al final de la hora llevaban un pequeño carro de compras lleno de todo lo que el mago de fuego habia comprado ya que el dinero no era un problema con su cuenta de banco recien adquirida.

—Ahora iremos a la zona de ropas para magos— dijo Shizuka tomando una vez mas de la mano al pelirrosa guiandolo hacia la zona de magos, cuando llegaron a dicho lugar Natsu no pudo evitar notar que la ropa de esta zona era por lo menos el triple de costosa que la ropa comun.

—No es que tenga problema con el dinero pero ¿Por qué es más costosa?— cuestiono Natsu ladeando la cabeza en señal de confusion.

—La ropa hecha por Heart Kreuz es muy especial no solo porque esta dirigida especificamente a los magos, esta hecha de un material muy raro que la hace mas resistente que la ropa comun, ademas posee hechizos que la han vuelto casi inmune al fuego y al agua ademas de hacerla mas dificil de ensuciar por lo que requieren menos lavado, como imaginaras no es ropa que pueda costearse cualquier mago pero es una inversion que vale la pena— explico Shizuka mientras los tantos atuendos que habia tras las vitrinas del lugar.

—Increible— susurro Natsu mientras buscaba entre los distintos conjuntos de ropa pero al final solo unos habian llamado su atencion.

— ¡Cool!— dijo Shizuka dando un guiño de aprobacion ante la ropa elegida por el chico.

—Supongo que es todo— dijo Natsu con algo de pesar ya que habia disfrutado bastante de la compañía de Shizuka.

—No precisamente, me caiste muy bien Natsu-kun, tal vez podriamos salir un dia de estos— dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa mientras deslizaba la tarjeta de credito por la terminal y entregaba las bolas con las cosas compradas por Natsu.

—Claro, seria genial— dijo Natsu con una sonrisa inocente sin notar la sonrisa depredadora que le estaba dando Shizuka.

—Por cierto Natsu-kun, ¿Te gustan los tatuajes?— pregunto Shizuka con cierta curiosidad mientras Natsu la miraba confundido por la pregunta.

—No lo se— respondio Natsu con total sinceridad ya que nunca habia pensado en ello.

Shizuka miro con curiosidad genuina por varios minutos al pelirrosa, la pelinegra no podia negarlo, el mago de fuego habia despertado su curiosidad desde el momento en que entro a su tienda, a cualquier otro cliente le habria tratado con toda la formalidad pero a Natsu le habia brindado atenciones que ella no acostumbraba, incluso le habia coqueteado y tomado la mano.

— _¡Es lindo! ¡Si, no puedo negarlo!_ — gruño mentalmente la joven cuando una idea perversa llego a su mente, busco en su bolsa un pequeño artefacto que habia comprado en una tienda de magia junto a unos amigos por mera diversion, era un juguete que podia adivinar la edad de las personas, sorprendentemente el aparato era bastante certera.

Natsu por su parte se limito a enarcar una ceja al ver que Shizuka le apuntaba con una pistola de juguete que tenia una pantalla extraña con varios numeros, pasaron unos minutos hasta que observo como los ojos de Shizuka se abrian en estado de Shock.

— _Tiene que ser una broma, ¡Esta cosa marca que tiene 15 años! Llevo todo este tiempo coqueteandole a un niño, no es que me importe pero sin duda debe tener buena genetica, esos musculos no son de un niño de 15 años_ — penso Shizuka en estado de shock al ver la edad que marcaba el aparato, Natsu Dragneel era en pocas palabras un adolescente de escasos 15 años de edad y no un mago adulto de apariencia infantil como todo mundo creia hasta ahora, Shizuka no pudo evitar sonreir de forma oscura, ¡Oh! como se iba a divertir con su nuevo amigo. —Toma estas Tarjetas, se que todo esto llamara tu atencion muy pronto— dijo Shizuka entregandole unas tarjetas a Natsu.

— ¿Salon de Tatuajes? ¿Tienda de discos Rock City? ¿Motocicletas? ¿Qué diablos es todo esto y como sabes que va a llamar mi atencion?— pregunto Natsu algo confuso mirando el monton de Tarjetas que le dio Shizuka.

—Lo se porque comenzaron a llamar mi atencion a tu edad— respondio Shizuka viendo como el mago de fuego caminabahacia la salida de su tienda.

—Como sea, nos veremos luego— respondio Natsu levantando el brazo en señal de despedida ignorando las últimas palabras de su nueva amiga.

Ya estando fuera de la tienda el pelirrosa dirigio su mirada hacia una tienda de relojes y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ligeramente al ver que ya eran las 5 de la tarde, habia pasado casi 3 horas en aquella tienda.

—Tal vez deba cambiarme aquí o si voy al gremio asi Jii-chan no me creera que si compre la ropa— susurro Natsu para si mismo mientras buscaba algun vestidor, no fue muy dificil y para su suerte no habia mucha fila en el lugar para cambiarse la ropa.

Penso seriamente ponerse sus ropas de mago pero Shizuka le habia dicho que no eran algo muy adecuado para estar en un centro comercial asi que en su lugar opto por usar unos pantalones negros ajustados con las rodillas desgarradas, unos tenis negros con algunas franjas blancas, una playera negra con el estampado de una calavera con cuernos y encima una chaqueta negra de mezclilla, sumando la bufanda de escamas el Dragneel no pudo evitar dar un silbido de impresión al verse al espejo, no lucia tan mal.

—Tal vez sea hora de ir a ver a Jii-chan— susurro Natsu con la clara intencion de irse cuando sintio que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Dandose la vuelta se encontro mirando a una niña por demas hermosa, parecia tener unos 15 años, su edad, su cabello era castaño claro que llegaba casi hasta su trasero, tenia la piel clara, ojos azules como el cielo y una figura semi desarrollada bastante increible para alguien tan joven, la chica definitvamente estudiante vestia una falda azul escolar que llegaba un poco por debajo de sus muslos, medias negras que llegaban igualmente hasta sus muslos, zapatos negros, camisa de cuello blanca y encima de esto un sueter café de botones ajustado, la chica estaba parada frente al pelirrosa con una sonrisa timida y las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Ummm…..— realmente esta era una situacion incomoda para Natsu ya que si era honesto consigo mismo tenia una experiencia inexistente en lo que se refiere a chicas, por consecuencia no tenia idea de que decir pero sin embargo tampoco podia quedarse callado poniendo su mejor cara de idiota ni mucho menos actuar de forma impulsiva, las mujeres con las que normalmente convivia con las que actuaba impulsivamente terminaban golpeandolo, tomo una respiracion antes de dedicarle su mejor sonrisa a la muchacha. —Puedo ayudarte— pregunto amablemente notando como la castaña se ponia mas nerviosa.

Escucho unas risitas y al buscar el origen de estas se encontro con otro grupo de chicas de la misma edad que la castaña mirandoles con suma atencion, una parte de el le decia que lo mejor era largarse de ahí o lo lamentaria para el final del dia pero desafortunadamente el peso de las palabras de Gildarts y Makarov sobre como tratar a las mujeres y formar nuevos vinculos no lo dejaban en paz, como si tuvieran un microfono en su cabeza.

—En realidad….mis amigas y yo nos preguntabamos…. ¿Quieres ir de compras con nosotras?— pregunto la chica castaña dandole una sonrisa dulce.

Natsu parpadeo un par de veces mientras abria la boca ligeramente, eso no se lo habia esperado, nunca ninguna chica le habia pedido eso y no hace falta decir que no sabia como reaccionar.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— pregunto pensando que habia escuchado mal.

La chica en cuestion no pudo evitar reir por lo bajo al ver su expresion confusa. — _Es lindo_ — penso la joven con las mejillas enrojecidas. —Pregunte que si querias ir de compras con nosotras— respondio la chica con una sonrisa.

Por razones que el propio Natsu desconocia sentia que el calor subia a sus mejillas y estaba seguro de que su cara igualaba el tono de su amiga de la infancia, Erza, su teoria de confirmo cuando la castaña y sus amigas que les observaban reian en voz baja, no podia negarlo, sus risas las hacian ver muy lindas, de nuevo su instinto de supervivencia le decia que si no se iba de aquel lugar su dia no terminaria nada bien, sin embargo sus instintos mas simples y primarios le decia a gritos que no fuera un idiota y que respondiera y de nuevo creia escuchar en su cabeza las voces de Makarov y Gildarts.

—Claro me encantaria ir con ustedes— respondio Natsu dandoles una sonrisa por demas inocente, el tenia la intencion de pasar el resto del dia entrenando pero tal como decia Shizuka necesitaba tambien divertirse, ya veria a makarov mas tarde.

¡Oh Natsu! Debes aprender a nunca jamas desconfiar de tus instintos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Centro Comercial de Magnolia**

 **9:00 PM**

Natsu no estaba muy seguro de que como habia terminado en esta situacion, en el momento en que una respuesta afirmativa habia salido de sus labios la chica de cabello claro se habia aferrado a su brazo con su cabeza reposando sobre su hombro y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada habia sido arrastrado con su grupo de amigas, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba pasando se vio arrastrado por varias de las tiendas del centro, por extraño que parezca las chicas no habian comprado mucha ropa pero si habian modelado bastantes atuendos de los cuales siempre pedian su opinion mientras modelaban exclusivamente para el, siendo esto una experiencia nueva para el no tenia ni idea sobre que decir asi que trataba de responder lo mejor que podia, obviamente de su boca solo salian balbuceo y cabe destacar que se habia ruborizado tanto como un tomate, esto lejos de molestar habia hecho que este grupo de chicas deseasen pasar mas tiempo con el, cada vez haciendo preguntas mas personales como si tenia novia o cosas por el estilo, la siguiente parte del paseo fue el cine, una de las partes que el Dragonslayer disfruto mas ya que todo esto era nuevo para el, era una pelicula de terror, despues de haberse enfrentado a Acnologia esto realmente no era gran cosa pero para las chicas fue una experiencia un tanto fuerte que a cada minuto se encontraban a si mismas acurrucandose en su cuerpo en busca de proteccion.

Esto nos lleva a la situacion actual, el protagonista de nuestra historia se encuentra en una posicion por demas comprometedora, alrededor de una mesa con restos de comida chatarra un grupo formado por 5 chicas y Natsu se encuentra conversando amenamente sentados en un sillon, lo interesante es que el pelirrosa se encuentra en medio de dos chicas las cuales lo habian tomado como su almohada personal, la misma chica castaña que le habia invitada y otra chica de cabello morado largo atado en una cola alta, de ojos negros, igual de hermosa que su compañera, las dos jovenes se encuentran con sus cabezas recargadas sobre los hombros de Natsu con sus caras pegadas con sus mejillas tomandose fotos con el chico ambas cubiertas por la bufanda de escamas blanca.

—Sigo sin creerte que no tengas novia Tsu-kun, un chico tan lindo como tu debe tener novias por doquier— dijo la castaña inflando las mejillas mientras se aferraba mas al cuerpo del pelirrosa el cual se sonrojo al sentir las pequeñas manos de la chica aferrarse al su cuerpo, por inercia paso su brazo por la cintura de la chica.

—Eso es porque Natsu-san no es nigun pervertido como los idiotas de nuestra clase— dijo una de las chicas de cabello negro y unos lentes rojos.

—Ahiri tiene razon Yuki-chan, Natsu-san si es todo un caballero— respondio otra chica de cabello naranja viendo la posicion tan comoda en la que se encontraban esos tres, cualquier otro chico ya estaria tratando de propasarse pero Natsu se habia limitado a llegar hasta donde las dos chicas lo permitian.

—Chicas van a hacer que Natsu-san le de una fiebre— dijo la otra chica de cabello rubio corto en forma de broma al ver que Natsu estaba rojo de vergüenza.

—No seas aguafiestas Yari— gruño la chica de pelo morado mientras al igual que su amiga se aferraba mas al cuerpo de Natsu mientras sentia como el otro brazo del chico la abrazaba por la cintura.

Las dos chicas disfrutaban con tranquilidad del calor geneado por los tres mientras en estos momentos Natsu no podia evitar sentirse el sujeto mas afortunado del mundo.

Es una pena que todo lo bueno deba terminar.

— ¡Come esto pervertido de mierda!—

— ¿Are?— susurro Natsu enfocando su mirada hacia el origen de aquel grito de furia, lamento mucho haber hecho eso ya que se encontro con una escena nada bonita, Gildarts Clive el legendario As de fairy tail siendo golpeado por 3 mujeres cuyas edades no pasaban de los 40 años, las 3 muy atractivas, probablemente habian sido molestadas por el usuario de magia Crash lo que derivo en aquella golpiza. —Miren chicas me eh divertido mucho con ustedes pero tengo que ir a salvar al As de mi gremio— dijo Natsu con claro pesar al sentir como las dos chicas se ponian de pie sintiendo sus brazos mas ligeros.

—Es una pena, nos vemos luego Tsu-kun— dijeron las chicas despidiendose del Dragonslayer el cual solo pudo mirar con molestia en direccion hacia Gildarts.

— ¡Piedad!— exclamo Gildarts entre sollozos mientras su rostro era golpeado por un bolso de cuero negro.

— ¿Piedad? ¿Cómo te atreves a pedir piedad despues de pellizcarme el trasero maldito hijo de puta?— rugio una de las mujeres dandole una patada con sus botas de tacon en la espinilla haciendo que el mago chille de dolor.

—No pude evitarlo, esque usted tiene un culito increible, incluso con su edad….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH— Natsu no pudo evitar ponerse palido al ver como una de las mujeres le daba una poderosa patada en la entrepierna a Gildarts despues de haber dicho semejante sandez.

— ¡Vas a morir viejo depravado!— rugieron las mujeres hechas una furia mientras gildarts caia al piso tratando de sobarse sus partes nobles.

El mago de fuego ya habia observado suficiente ya que aunque estaba molesto con Gildarts por haberle interrumpido en tan buen momento que estaba pasando pero aun asi no podia dejarlo morir en una situacion tan horrible asi que sin pensarlo mucho corrio hacia el cuerpo del pelinaranja, lo tomo y salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo hasta llegar al parque donde recosto el pesado cuerpo del mago en una banca.

—Pense que Cana te habia dicho que no queria que siguieras molestando mujeres— gruño Natsu mirando de forma acusadora a Gildarts pero este sin embargo le dio una mirada igual de acusadora.

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo Natsu que eso ya no te queda— exclamo Gildarts señalando de forma recriminatoria al pelirrosa.

— ¿De que diablos me hablas viejo?— exigio saber Natsu totalmente confundido.

—Te eh visto en el Centro Comercial, vi a esas chicas que te abrazaban y tambien vi al bombon que te coqueteaba en la tienda de ropa— reclamo el hombre adulto antes de darle al pelirosa una sonrisa paternal con sus ojos al borde de las lagrimas. —Pense que Gray y los otros chicos lo estaban haciendo bien con sus novias, pero tu Natsu, tu de todas las personas finalmente haz visto la luz a los placeres del camino del hombre, no solo una, tuviste varias chicas para ti en un solo dia, si alguna vez estuve orgulloso de ti es ahora— en el momento en que Gildarts comenzo a llorar y se abrazaba a Natsu este supo que la habia cagado y como le habian dicho sus instintos, este dia no terminaria nada bien.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **De antemano pido una disculpa por mis multiples faltas de ortografia en este capitulo, mientras arreglaba el carro de mi Papa sufri un pequeño accidente en mis dedos con un martillo que me dejo por demas adolorido y de ahí que algunas palabras no las haya escrito bien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El final de una Niñez**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales, en este caso no soy dueño de Fairy tail ni de Naruto, ambas pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo el material Oc me pertenece.**

 **Esta historia es de forma un tanto extraña uno de mis pocos fics donde el universo Fairy tail tiene prioridad sobre el universo de naruto, este fic es basicamente un intento de justificar la personalidad infantil de Natsu y a su vez hacerlo evolucionar como personaje, en el fic basicamente Natsu era mas joven de lo que pensabamos y de hecho cuando termina el arco de Tartaros el tiene tan solo 15 años siend años mas joven que Erza, basicamente es bastante mas joven que casi todos los personajes con excepcion de Romeo y Wendy, basicamente el fic era de un Natsu al que le llego muy tarde la adolescencia y vemos como va evolucionando fisicamente y en cuanto a personalidad dandole una actitud mas despreocupada tipica de esa edad donde a los jovenes en general en su momento no nos importaba nada, no digo que los que estamos en Fanfiction seamos viejos pero hay un mundo de diferencia en la mentalidad de los que tenemos 20 años y los que tienen 12 o 15 años, por cierto el fic esta basado en algunos elementos en De tal Palo tal Astilla pero aclaro que en esta historia en principio las apariciones de Naruto seran muy pocas por no decir inexistentes, el aparecera pero en el momento que lo considere necesario.**

 **Muchos notaran que Natsu comienza entrar en lo que podriamos llamar estereotipos adolescentes clasicos y ya muy conocidos, mi idea es hacer varias combinaciones de la vida adolescente de Natsu, no lo se, saque muchas de las ideas de muchisimas series, Malcolm el de en medio, Drake & Josh, incluso Gravity Falls entre muchas mas.**

 **Sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 2: El amor de mi vida tiene dos ruedas Parte 1.**

¡Un horrible destino peor que la muerte te espera si sigues caminando por este sendero! ¡Date la vuelta! ¡Corre! ¡Corre y no te detengas! ¡Por favor hazme caso! ¡Corre y salvate antes de que sea tarde! ¡Date la vuelta y corre sin mirar atras! ¡Si lo haces te atrapara y sera el final de todo! ¡Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida y corre!

— ¡ _Maldita sea ya callate¡_ — rugio mentalmente Natsu mientras sacudia la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente, esas voces en su cabeza, las conocia muy bien, lo habian salvado de las garras de la muerte en muchas ocasiones, esas voces habian sido clave para vencer a poderosos magos a lo largo de su vida, esas voces habian sido clave en situaciones en las que todo parecia perdido, esas voces eran sus instintos mas primitivos pero a su vez los mas certeros, esas voces son los instintos de los Dragones.

El instinto humano era muy poderoso, no importa cuantos millones de años de evolucion les haya tomado a los primates ser lo que son ahora, los seres humanos tienen instintos casi animales que no pueden ser negados, instintos que les han permitido sobrevivir por mucho tiempo a su propia estupidez, sin embargo pocas son las cosas que pueden superar los instintos de un Dragon los cuales a diferencia de los instintos humanos dificilmente se equivocan, es tan certero que casi se le llego a considerar una habilidad premonitoria, cuando el instinto de un Dragon grita a peligro estos no lo cuestionan y toman acciones según el tipo de Dragon que hablemos, fue a causa de este poderoso instinto que esta majestuosas criatura dominaron el mundo magico siglos atrás, cuando el instinto dice que habra escazes un dragon no espera a comrpobarlo, almacena lo que puede para tener reservas, cuando el instinto dicta que hay enemigos cerca el dragon no espera a que lleguen, este simplemente les caza y les elimina, cuando el instinto dicta que la muerte esta cerca un dragon no trata de retrazar lo inevitable, el dragon busca un enemigo poderoso y trata de tener una muerte digna de ser relatada por generaciones, el instinto de un dragon es casi absoluto y solo un perfecto imbecil se atreveria a ignorarlo.

Natsu Dragneel es la definicion clara de un perfecto imbecil y esta noche aprenderia que jamas debe ignorar los instintos de un Dragon.

—Entonces cuando tienes a la chica en la habitacion del Motel te lanzas sobre ella y luego…— Natsu estaba ignorando olimpicamente todo lo que le estaba explicando el As de fairy tail por el simple hecho de que no habia comprendido palabra alguna de lo que le decia el hombre que desde que lo rescato de aquella turba de chicas lo tenia agarrado del hombro mientras le daba **una charla de hombres** totalmente inconsciente de la mirada de muerte que recibia de las pocas mujeres que habia en la calle que susurraban cosas sobre viejos rabo verde que corrompian a los jovenes.

—Ossan no te entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo— respondio Natsu despreocupadamente caminando por delante hacia las puertas del gremio siendo seguido por Gildarts.

—No te hagas el inocente Natsu, vi como tenias todo controlado con todas esas chicas, no esperaras que crea que no tienes idea de lo que hablo ¿Verdad?— cuestiono Gildarts entrando junto con Natsu al gremio.

Al igual que esta mañana el gremio se encontraba vacio con la gran diferencia de que en lugar de estar limpio y ordenado el lugar estaba hecho una pocilga que solo era superada por la casa del propio Natsu, agujeros en el techo del tamaño de televisiones, botellas de cerveza tiradas por doquier, colillas de cigarro por todo el suelo, platos rotos y comida a medio comer esparcidas por todos lados, mesas y sillas que evidentemente se habian usado en una batalla campal, la cereza sobre el pastel eran las manchas de sangre y charcos de vomito en algunos de los rincones del gremio.

— ¡El gremio esta hecho una porqueria! ¿Qué diablos paso aqui?— pregunto Natsu a nadie en especifico mientras tanto el como Gildarts caminaban por el lugar evitando pisar los charcos con liquidos de dudosa procedencia, el gremio terminaba algo destruido despues de las tipicas peleas entre amigos pero esto sin duda habia revasado los limites, incluso dentro de sus propios estandares tomando en cuenta que el habia incendiado una escuela.

—No lo se, no estaba asi cuando sali de aquí en la tarde— dijo Gildarts haciendo una mueca al ver en una parte del piso unos pantalones que reconocio como parte de la ropa de Gray. —Estuvo salvaje la fiesta— rio el As de fairy tail negando con la cabeza.

—Eso fue de todo menos una fiesta— gruño una voz rasposa y cansada que reconocieron como la voz de Makarov, ambos magos buscaron con su vista al Sandaime de fairy tail al cual encontraron rapidamente en el segundo piso sentado en uno de los pocos lugares que se habia salvado del frenesi provocado por sus agremiados, el anciano de baja estatura estaba sentado sobre una torre de libros leyendo su papeleo con una expresion que denotaba cansancio.

— ¡Jii-chan!— saludo Natsu caminando hacia el anciano el cual al levantar su vista de su papeleo no pudo evitar abrir los ojos enormemente al ver al pelirrosado con una apariencia muy diferente a la que habia visto esta mañana. —Veo que seguiste mi concejo mocoso, ese estilo te sienta muy bien, tendras a muchas bellezas derrapando por ti— exclamo Makarov levantando su pulgar sin notar que Natsu se tensaba ligeramente.

¡Te lo dije! ¡Corre ahora que puedes!

Antes de que Natsu pudiera decir nada sintio como la mano de Gildarts se posaba una vez más sobre su hombro mientras que le daba a Makarov una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Ya las tiene maestro, ya las tiene— Natsu no pudo evitar palidecer ligeramente al ver que el As de fairy tail sacaba de entre sus ropas una camara algo vieja pero funcional.

Genuinamente curioso Makarov prendio el aparato con la intencion de ver las fotos, lo que vio fue algo que de no ser por las pruebas en sus manos el jamas lo hubiese creido, las fotos eran de ni mas ni menos que del mago de fuego frente a el que hasta ahora se creia era un Asexual sin remedio, las fotos eran por demas comprometedoras y eso era decir poco, primero una sexy pelinegra con sus brazos enroscados en su cuello susurrandole cosas al oido, fotos de ambos tomandose de las manos, luego otras fotos de Natsu en compañía de unas colegialas modelando para el y la cereza sobre el pastel era una foto de Natsu acurrucado en medio de dos de las chicas.

—Debio verlo usted mismo maestro, el chico estubo increible, algo inexperto pero genial, nuestro pequeño Dragon se esta volviendo todo un hombre— no hace falta decir que las palabras de Gildarts hacian sentir a Natsu cada vez mas incomodo ya que una vez mas su instinto le estaba diciendo que huyera.

¡No seas pendejo y hazme caso! ¡Corre y no te detengas!

La situacion se puso aun mas incomoda cuando Makarov se puso de pie y sin previo aviso le dio un abrazo paternal al Dragonslayer mientras lloraba de forma por demas dramatica.

— ¡Oh! Hijo mio como pude ser tan ciego, yo siempre crei que jamas llegarias a conocer o a mostrar interes en alguna mujer, pero tan solo mirate, tantas chicas en un solo dia, ni yo en mi juventud pude lograr algo asi— Natsu solo pudo darle unas palmaditas en la espalda al maestro del gremio que no paraba de llorar de felicidad mientras murmuraba sobre lo orgulloso que estaba.

—Sin embargo aun tienes mucho que aprender sobre las mujeres Natsu y el hecho de que no hayas entendido ninguno de mis concejos me deja muy claro que no prestaste atencion cuando se te dio **la Charla** —gruño Gildarts notando como Makarov se tensaba visiblemente mientras Natsu le daba una mirada de no comprender.

— ¿Charla? ¿Qué charla?— cuestiono Natsu sin notar que la mirada del mago mas destructivo del gremio se volvia seria.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes de que Charla hablo? La charla que se les da a todos los varones del gremio cuando llegan a la edad adecuada Gray, Laxus, Elfman, todos ellos recibieron la charla, Romeo pronto la recibira por parte de Macao— dijo Gildarts algo frustrado al ver que Natsu le daba una mirada en blanco que decia claramente que no tenia idea de que le hablaban.

¡Largate! ¡Largate ahora que aun puedes!

—Veras Gildarts, desde el momento en que te fuiste Natsu jamas demostro madurez fisica ni mental que nos indicara que mostraba interes en las chicas, de hecho nuna hemos sabido que edad tiene, en base a su poder pensabamos que ya pasaba de los 20 años y que era algo asi como Asexual, por ello nunca le di esa Charla pero con acontecimientos recientes tengo motivos para creer que es mucho mas joven de lo que pensabamos y que de hecho aun estamos a tiempo para darle esa Charla— explico Makarov con pesar y algo de culpabilidad al ver que Gildarts no estaba nada contento.

—Supongo que en parte tambien es mi culpa, debi darle esa Charla antes de irme a la mision de 3 años pero como tu dices maestro, aun estamos a tiempo— ambos magos se miraron el uno al otro de forma seria, asintieron con la cabeza antes de pozar sus miradas en Natsu que se habia quedado callado por varios minutos.

¡Vete! ¡Escondete y que no te encuentren!

Se pozaron a ambos lados del Dragonslayer, le tomaron de los hombros y comenzaron a guiarlo hasta la oficina de Makarov.

— ¿Ossan? ¿Jii-chan? ¿A dónde me llevan?— pregunto Natsu ya preocupado escuchando una voz en su cabeza que le suplicaba que saliera de aquel lugar.

—A ningun lado, solo tendremos una conversacion que debimos haber tenido hace años— respondio Makarov de forma seria, todo fue tan rapido que Natsu no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, cadenas salieron de la silla de la oficina de Makarov y le aprisionaron obligandole a sentarse, escudos magicos reforzaron las paredes impidiendo cualquier via de escape, Gildarts sacaba de un mueble un proyector y una cortina junto a unas cintas de video viejas.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa aqui?— exigio saber Natsu tratando de soltarse de las cadenas pero sus esfuerzos eran inutiles.

¡Te rogue muchas veces que debias escapar pero me ignoraste! ¡Ahora enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos!

Makarov saco una cinta blanca y cortando dos trocitos obligo al Dragonslayer a mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Comencemos— dijo Gildarts con una expresion sombria poniendo el primero de los videos, dando inicio a una escena sacada del mismismo infierno.

 **En el reino animal cuando el macho y la hembra alcanzan cierta edad llega un momento inevitable donde el macho monta a la hembra y….**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Los gritos desgarradores del muchacho pelirosa resonaron por las oscuras calles de Magnolia ante la cantidad de imágenes que sus castos ojos habian tenido que presenciar esa noche, una valiosa leccion para no volver a ignorar a sus instintos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Magnolia**

 **Al dia siguiente: 3:00 PM**

Para los pobladores de Magnolia lo que estaban presenciando era muy inusual por decir lo menos, no todos los dias podian decir que estaban viendo a uno de los magos más extrovertidos de fairy tail en un estado tan deplorable, algunos incluso repararon en su nueva apariencia, era mas alto, su cabello mas largo y rebelde, su piel mas palida y ropa nueva.

En estos momentos Natsu Dragneel era la encarnacion misma de la miseria, sus ropas no era muy distintas a las que usaba ayer, pantalon ajustado negro con las rodillas rotas, chaqueta de mezclilla negra y su inseparable bufanda de escamas, la unica diferencia con su ropa de ayer era que llevaba una camisa de cuadros roja con negro similar a la que usaba Shizuka el dia anterior, un detalle interesante es las horribles ojeras bajo los ojos del pelirrosa y sumandole la nube de tormenta sobre su cabeza que parecia estar siguiendolo a todos lados contribuian enormemente en hacerlo parecer un ser miserable.

—Todo esto es una mierda— asi es, esa frase se estaba volviendo demasiado recurrente en la vida de nuestro protagonista el cual movia su cuerpo con pesar hacia el gremio tambaleandose en mas de una ocasion. —Es una suerte que Happy este viviendo unos dias con Lisanna y teniendo citas con Charle, lo ultimo que necesito es un interrogatorio de parte de ese Gato, sigo pensando que fue mala idea dejar que Cana llenara su mamila de cerveza cuando era un bebe— divago Natsu pensando en su amigo felino que pasaba a ser el gato mas azul y malvado que haya conocido.

Sabia que si Happy se llegase a enterar de la traumante charla que tuvo con Makarov y Gildarts el maldito Troll no lo dejaria vivir en paz por el resto de su vida, ya bastante malo fue quedar marcado de por vida por la serie de documentales de educacion sexual que ese par le obligaron a ver toda la noche, fue una experiencia horrible pero que inevitablemente despertaba su curiosidad, tenia algunas dudas que no se atrevia a preguntar a los dos magos mas fuertes de fairy tail ya que estos se limitarian a explicarle las partes pervertidas del tema, el no era ese tipo de persona, por lo menos no en un 100%, la unica fuente confiable de informacion eran los libros, habia prometido jamas volver a leer mas de lo necesario desde aquella experiencia traumatica donde Erza le enseño a leer y escribir pero esta vez tendria que hacer una excepcion, solo tomaria unos libros prestados de la biblioteca y regresaria a casa a leerlos en paz, despues de la horrible experiencia de ayer no podria mirar a los ojos a ninguna chica por bastantes horas, necesitaba buscar unos libros que abordaran el tema sexual de una forma seria, incluso no seria mala idea conseguir unas novelas romanticas, dios sabe cuan aburrido es para un hombre leer eso pero tendria que hacer el sacrificio.

—Es domingo por la tarde y con el desastre que dejaron ayer no dudo de que la mayoria deben estar en casa durmiendo, esto hara las cosas mas faciles para mi, lo ultimo que necesito es tener a Gajeel y Gray burlandose de mi por leer un puto libro— gruño Natsu ya imaginandose la escena que harian esos dos si lo veian leyendo libros, el terminaria golpeandolos dando inicio a una pelea, dejarian el gremio peor que ayer, erza se enojaria, los golpearia y ya no tendria tiempo de leer los libros.

Camino por unos minutos más cuando por fin estaba a tan solo unos metros del gremio y fue en ese momento donde su sentido del peligro entro en alerta maxima.

¡Escondete!

Afortunadamente Natsu Dragneel fue capaz de aprender que sus instintos no son algo que deba ignorar tan facilmente, la horrible experiencia de anoche se lo dejo mas que claro asi que sin pensarselo mucho se escondio dentro de un barril que se encontraba vacio mirando desde la otra calle hacia el enorme castillo que es fairy tail.

—Todo esta muy silencioso, no es sorprendente, es domingo despues de todo, ¿Qué diablos es esta sensacion? ¿Fuimos atacados otra vez durante la noche? Mi instinto dice que este lugar es muy peligroso— Naturalmente ninguna de estas preguntas sonaba logica en la mente del pelirrosado, aun con su escasa inteligencia podia decir que este lugar era peligroso y que lo mejor era darse la vuelta e irse, sin embargo pese a todo el era un mago de fairy tail, no podia simplemente darle la espalda a su familia e irse como si nada. —Tendre que averiguarlo— gruño algo molesto antes de comenzar a acercarse sigilosamente sin abandonar su disfraz de barril.

Le tomo algunos minutos cruzar la barda que rodeaba el gremio ya que debia caminar muy sigilosamente para que nadie lo descubriera, un barril caminando solo llamaria demasiado la atencion, cuando llego al costado del gremio en un borron de velocidad salio del barril y se escondio en un arbusto ya que esto sin duda era un disfraz mucho menos sospechoso.

—Ahora debo colarme en el gremio y ver que diablos esta pasando aqui— susurro para si mismo en voz baja tratando de idear un plan que no involucre volar el lugar con un chorro de fuego.

— ¿Natsu eres tú?— Natsu volteo rapidamente hacia el origen de aquella voz y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Max Alors escondido en el arbusto que estaba a lado suyo, el hombre parecia haber visto dias mejores, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, tenia ambos ojos morados, sangre salia por la comisura de su boca y sus ropas estaban hechas igualmente un desastre.

— ¡Max! ¿Qué diablos te ocurrio? ¿Qué esta pasando con el gremio? ¿Qué…ajjds?— No pudo seguir hablando ya que Max tapo la boca de Salamander para que este no siguiese gritando, miro freneticamente hacia los lados para asegurarse de que estaban solos antes de sumergirse dentro de los arbustos.

—Guarda silencio idiota, si nos escuchan nos encontraran y todo estara perdido— dijo Max freneticamente tratando de gruñir en voz baja. —Por cierto linda ropa— rapidamente Max quito su mano de la boca de Natsu el cual tomaba unas respiraciones tratando de calmarse.

— ¿Quién nos encontrara? ¿Qué quieres decir con que todo va a estar perdido?— pregunto Natsu en voz baja viendo que Max tenia una mirada de terror absoluto rememorando los sucesos que lo habian llevado a esta situacion.

—Miralo por ti mismo— respondio Max con voz que denotaba cansancio mientras se movian dentro de sus disfraces de arbusto hasta llegar a una de las ventanas.

Lo que Natsu vio por la ventana parecia ser sacado de una pelicula de terror, o tal vez de una de esas peliculas que hablan sobre dictadores, Makarov y Gildarts estaban prisioneros dentro de una jaula de acero colgada del techo donde normalmente cuelgan las lamparas, el resto de los varones del gremio se encontraban enfrentando una tortura que haria temblar de miedo al mismisimo Rey del Hades, todos los varones se encontraban vestidos de Maids, con cadenas en manos y pies, haciendo tareas domesticas y arreglando el desastre dejado la noche anterior, los pocos que trataban de resisitirse eran cruelmente castigados por un latigo, el monstruo causante de esta atrocidad era ni mas ni menos que Erza Scarlet, la Titania de fairy tail, tenia una mirada perdida que decia claramente que no estaba en sus cabales, su ropa misma era intimidante y eso era decir poco, la pelirroja vestia una version femenina y provocativa de un traje militar, un abrigo verde abotonado hasta medio muslo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura con un cinturon de tela en su cintura, el abrigo estaba lleno de condecoraciones y debajo de este llevaba una camisa blanca con una corbata, llevaba una gorra de policia y unas botas largas negras de tacon alto, la pelirroja estaba sentada sobre un trono improvisado y a sus costados algunos de los varones del gremio en posicion de firmes, igual estaban vestidos de maids con collares metalicos con focos sobre sus cuellos.

— ¿Cómo que aun no encuentran a ese gusano de Max? ¿Qué tan dificil puede ser encontrarlo?— exigio saber Titania con una voz poderosa cargada de autoridad.

—Lo sentimos Scarlet-sama pero Max se ha escondido muy bien, arrojo varias bombas de olor alrededor del gremio inutilizando nuestras narices de Dragon— dijo Laxus de forma sumisa y con claro terror en su mirada hacia la mujer pelirroja.

— ¡No me importa lo que tengan que hacer bola de incompetentes! ¡Quiero a Max Alors sometido a mis pies! ¡Redfox! ¡Fullbuster!— rugio Titania con los dos mencionados inclinandose ante su ama.

—A sus órdenes mi señora— declararon los dos magos de forma sumisa al igual que Laxus.

— ¡Vayan a la ciudad! ¡Esta es una mision de busqueda y captura! ¡Traigan a Max! ¡Tambien vayan a casa de Natsu! ¡Quiero a ese gusano sometido ante mí! ¡Es el unico varon que sigue estando libre y no pienso permitirlo! ¡Vayan ahora!— ordeno Erza a los dos magos que asintieron de forma sumisa con claro temor en sus miradas, el temor a ser castigados si no cumplian con las ordenes.

Natsu parpadeo, abrio la boca, se tallo los ojos y volveo a parpadear, era ridiculo lo que acababa de ver y eso era decir poco, una Erza en un traje tremendamente Sexy sometiendo a todos los varones de fairy tail, si no lo estuviera viendo el mismo pensaria que todo era una broma, esto era Feminazismo.

— ¿Qué demonios paso aqui?— pregunto Natsu sin molestarse en disfrazar su miedo mientras miraban como Gajeel y Gray salian del gremio a buscarlos por la ciudad.

— ¡Fue horrible! Todo empezo ayer, no haciamos nada fuera de lo normal, estabamos en nuestros grupos de amigos platicando como siempre, pero las cosas se salieron de control cuando Gildarts salio del gremio y el maestro se fue a dormir un rato a su oficina, Cana entro con varias cajas de Cerveza, dijo que era una nueva marca que le vendio un extraño en un Bar, nos invito un poco, todos bebieron menos yo y unos cuantos porque mi cuerpo nunca ha soportado bien el alcohol, apenas dieron el primer trago todo se salio de control, todos se pusieron muy borrachos, vomitaban por todos lados, pero la pelea campal comenzo cuando Gajeel tropezo con una botella de cerveza y cayo encima de Juvia, Gray estaba igual de borracho y se molesto mucho, lanzo uno de sus ataques de hielo contra Gajeel pero no apunto bien y golpeo sin querer a Elfman, el se lanzo tratando de golpear a Gray pero el lo esquivo y termino cayendo sobre Laxus, el se puso furioso y trato de atacar a los que habian iniciado toda la pelea, antes de darnos cuenta todo el gremio estaba teniendo una batalla campal, las chicas huyeron y solo nos quedamos los hombres— Max se quedo unos momentos cayado viendo como Natsu asimilaba la informacion.

— _¡Por eso el gremio estaba hecho un desastre!_ — penso Natsu antes de que sus ojos se abrieron al notar algo. — ¿Por qué Erza no detuvo la pelea desde el principio?— pregunto Natsu al ver que Max comenzaba a palidecer.

—Ella no detuvo la pelea porque estaba tratando de tener una cita con Jellal en el segundo piso, ¡Ese imbecil tiene la culpa de todo! Lo unico que tenia que hacer era mantener feliz a Erza pero el muy estupido comenzo con sus tonterias de redimir sus pecados, el tenia que quedarse en el segundo piso pero no lo hizo, comenzo a bajar y a mitad de las escaleras fue balaceado por una rafaga de ladrillos, no me preguntes de donde salieron porque no lo se, el punto es que esa rafaga de ladrillos lo golpeo, la mayoria de los ladrillos lo golpearon en su cabeza, cayo y el filo de la escalera le volvio a golpear la cabeza, fue ahí donde todo se fue al diablo, Erza perdio el juicio y comenzo a golpearnos a todo, tuvimos que salir corriendo y la unica razon por la que no persiguio a nadie en ese momento fue porque tuvo que llevar a jellal al hospital ya que la casa de Porlyusica-san quedaba muy lejos, pensamos que todo iba a estar bien pero cuando llegamos al gremio esta mañana vimos al maestro y a Gildarts encerrados en esa jaula, Erza perdio la cordura a causa de la furia y comenzo a esclavizarnos a todos, le tomo poco mas de 1 hora hacerse cargo del gremio, las chicas decidieron no meterse en el asunto y se fueron a sus casas, esos collares que tienen en sus cuellos les causan dolor si no le obedecen, solo yo pude escapar porque use unas bombas de olor para que los Dragonslayer bajo su mando no me encontraran con su olfato— Natsu se quedo en silencio por unos minutos despues de haber escuchado atentamente el relato de Max, solo podia definir la situacion con unas sabias palabra.

—Todo esto es una mierda— dijo Natsu con Max asintiendo, sin duda de acuerdo con las palabras del Dragonslayer. —Me duele decirlo pero incluso nosotros dos no podriamos derrotar a Erza, por lo menos no con el resto de los chicos bajo su control— en otros tiempos Natsu no habria dudado en irrumpir por la puerta grande y desafiar a Erza en un intento de salvar el dia, sin embargo en tiempos recientes habia despertado un poco de sentido comun y sabia que eso era una pesima idea.

Jamas noto que cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca Max solto un aire que no sabia estaba conteniendo ya que temia que su compañero de cabello rosa fuera a cometer un acto estupido como los que solo el sabia, fue sorprendente para el ver al mago mas impulsivo del gremio actuar con tanta calma pero decidio no cuestionar a la suerte.

—Lo unico que podemos hacer es ir al hospital donde esta Jellal y averiguar su estado, la unica forma en que Erza recupere su cordura es si ve a ese tonto en perfecto estado de salud, luego podremos escondernos y esperar a que todo pase— explico Max pero cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca Natsu lo tomo por los hombros y le dio una mirada por demas oscura.

— ¿Estas dispuesto a dejar a nuestros Nakamas en manos de Erza? ¿Vas a dejar a tu familia a su suerte mientras tu te escondes tranquilamente?— pregunto Natsu con una voz por demas peligrosa que hizo temblar a Max el cual solo asintio de forma temblorosa y para su sorpresa Natsu le solto y solto un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Cool! debemos apresurarnos, no pienso usar una de esas ropas ridiculas— exclamo Natsu mientras el mago de arena lo miraba con una gota tras su cabeza antes de asentir. —Debemos buscar una forma de llegar al hospital sin que Gajeel detecte nuestro olor, si el nos encuentra informara a Erza y estaremos perdidos— gruño Natsu maldiciendo el super olfato de los dragones.

—Voy un paso adelante amigo— dijo Max acercandose sigilosamente hacia un arbol, arranco del piso junto al arbol una arfombra con camuflaje de pasto revelando una tapa del alcantarillado.

— ¿De donde diablos salio esto?— pregunto Natsu retirando la tapadera y adentrandose al drenaje junto a Max.

—Warren y yo lo encontramos hace un par de meses, creemos que **Twilight Ogre** lo usaba para robarnos y hacer que nuestras deudas con ellos crecieran, Warren entreno mucho en los ultimos tiempos y pudimos usar su magia para robar de la alcaldia un mapa del alcantarillado en caso de tener que escapar de una situacion como esta— explico Max mientras sacaba una lampara y el mapa del alcantarillado.

Natsu asintio de forma inusualmente seria, muchos pensarian que idear planes de escape de tu propio gremio era algo tonto pero Natsu no lo creia asi ya que cuando era un niño el solia crear muchisimos planes de escape junto a Happy para escapar de casa en cualquier emergencia, desde un apocalipsis zombie, un holocausto canival e incluso de un perro gigante.

Caminaron en silencio mirando algo perturbados las rarezas que habia en el alcantarillado de Magnolia, un grupo de duendes horribles cocinando unas cucarachas, junto a ellos una rata del tamaño de un perro Pitbull, fue una escena por demas espeluznante ver como este grupo inusual era devorado por un cocodrilo gigantesco de color albino.

— ¿En que clase de ciudad vivimos?— se pregunto Natsu negando con la cabeza ante aquella escena tan perturbadora.

—Solo espero nunca tener que encontrarme con una de esas cosas en el baño— respondio Max estremeciendose ante el mero pensamiento.

El Dragonslayer no podia negarlo, quienes construyeron todo este conjunto de tuneles eran sin duda muy precavidos y sin duda previeron tener que usarlo como ruta de escape, las escaleras que guiaban a las distintas salidas tenian pintados logotipos de los lugares donde saldrian, la alcaldia, el parque, incluso hoteles, les tomo alrededor de media hora llegar a la escalera que los llevaria al patio trasero del hospital y sin pensarlo mucho la treparon.

—Parece ser que no hay nadie— dijo Max levantando la tapa con el brazo y saliendo del alcantarillado.

—Finalmente— dijo Natsu tomando una gran bocanada de aire tratando de olvidar aquel horrible olor de las aguas residuales.

El hospital de Magnolia no era nada fuera de lo comun, era un hospital como cualquier otro, un edificio alto pintado de blanco con una cruz roja encima, el lugar tenia un servicio de muy buena calidad y en tiempos muy recientes habia abierto un area de investigacion magica para la cura de enfermedades magicas.

Ambos magos entraron al edificion rumbo a la recepcion con la esperanza de obtener informacion sobre Jellal, en la recepcion se encontraba una joven enfermera que estaba introduciendo datos en una computadora.

—Señorita— llamo Max llamando la atencion de la joven.

— ¿Si? ¿En que puedo ayudarles señores?— pregunto la enfermera educadamente dandoles una sonrisa a los dos magos.

—Venimos a visitar a un amigo, Mystogan, fue ingresado aquí por la noche, fue golpeado en la cabeza y queriamos saber como esta— respondio esta vez Natsu mordiendose la lengua al usar la palabra amigo.

A pesar de mantenerse civil y estar agradecido por haberlo ayudado con Zero el Dragonslayer aun no tenia precisamente al maestro de **Crime Sorciere** en muy alta estima principalmente por su actitud emo hacia Erza.

Ambos magos no pudieron evitar enarcar una ceja al ver como la pobre enfermera comenzaba a temblar de miedo mientras miraba freneticamente de un lado a otro.

— ¿Mystogan-san? ¡Por favor! Diganme que no biene con ustedes la loca de armadura que lo trajo ayer— pidio la enfermera con claro temor en su mirada.

— ¿Erza? Tranquila ella no vino, solo somos nosotros dos— dijo Max tratando de calmar a la pobre mujer la cual solto un suspiro de alivio, no tenian ni la menor idea de que escena armo Erza para meter a Jellal al hospital pero francamente estaban mejor sin saberlo.

—Que alivio, en ese caso ¡Aiko-chan!— la enfermera llamo a otra chica de cabello negro que estaba con otras enfermeras.

— ¿Si?— pregunto Aiko tranquilamente acercandose a la recepcion.

—Lleva a estos chicos a la habitacion de Mystogan-san— pidio la enfermera educadamente con Aiko asintiendo.

—Siganme— pidio Aiko mientras ambos magos la seguian hasta el segundo piso al area de Traumatologia.

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitacion de Jellal, era como cualquier otra habitacion de hospital, pintada de blanco, un mueble junto a la camilla, unos sillones destinados para las visitas y una ventana, en la camilla se encontraba postrado Jellal, con una bata de hospital, con los ojos cerrados, varios moretones en su rostro y una venda alrededor de su cabeza, ademas pudieron notar un enorme chichon por encima de su cabeza.

—Viejo enserio que ahora si se pasaron— dijo Natsu al ver el estado tan deplorable del mago peliazul, mas ese horrible chichon en medio de su cabeza.

—Que raro, no recuerdo que tuviera ese chichon cuando lo golpeamos— dijo Max en una pose reflexiva.

— ¡Oh! ese se lo hicimos nosotros, desperto por la madrugada cuando estabamos apunto de sacar las radiografias, se puso a gritar tonterias sobre derrotar a Zeref y trato de escapar, para su mala suerte el medico no es alguien muy paciente y tubo que tomar medidas drasticas para calmarlo— dijo Aiko con una dulce sonrisa señalando a la esquina de la habitacion.

A los dos magos les salio una gran gota tras de sus cabezas al ver que la enfermera señalaba un enorme mazo hecho totalmente de metal que tenia algunas manchas de sangre frescas, sabiamente decidieron no preguntar al respecto.

— ¿Cuál es su estado?— pregunto Natsu tratando de olvidar lo que vio pero haciendo una nota mental de no venir nunca a este hospital.

—Tuvo mucha suerte si me permiten decirlo, los magos poseen una resisitencia mucho mayor que una persona civil, la muchacha que lo trajo nos dijo que habia sido golpeado por una rafaga de ladrilos lanzados con mucha fuerza y que luego se golpeo la nuca con el filo de los escalones, un ser humano normal habria muerto pero en el caso de este joven solo fueron varios chipotes, con el desinflamante que le pusimos y los medicamentos se quitaran en algunas semanas— dijo Aiko con una sonrisa calmando en gran medida a Max ya que no tendrian que cargar con la culpa de haber matado a jellal y lo mas importante Erza no gobernaria el gremio por siempre.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo le tomara despertar?— pregunto Natsu esperando que no sea mucho tiempo ya que de lo contrario tendrian que buscar un nuevo escondite ya que no podian esconderse por siempre en las alcantarillas, el lugar olia muy mal y no se sentian muy comodos en un lugar infestado de duendes, ratas gigantes y cocodrilos.

—Tomando en cuenta el golpe en la cabeza, los medicamentos y los tranquilizantes que le hemos inyectado tal vez para mañana por la noche ya este despierto, como sea, los dejo a solas con su amigo, la hora de visitas termina en una hora— Aiko salio de la habitacion dejando a ambos magos en un incomodo silencio.

— ¡Mierda!— maldijo Max apretando los puños en señal de frustracion, era demasiado tiempo el que le tomaria a jellal despertar, no podian esconderse tanto tiempo, no con Gray y Gajeel buscandolos, aunque pudieran esconderse de ellos por algunas horas de nada serviria ya que Erza perderia la paciencia y enviaria al resto de los chicos a darles caza.

— ¡Maldita sea! Estan aqui— exclamo Natsu mirando por la ventana a Gray y Gajeel que estaban en las puertas del hospital, el ultimo se encontraba olfateando por el piso de tal forma que recordaba mucho a un perro sabueso.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora!— grito Max claramente asustado, ambos salieron del cuarto de jellal al cuarto que estaba enfrente, sin pensarlo mucho saltaron por la ventana de dicho cuarto llegando una vez mas al patio trasero y rapidamente volvieron a entrar al alcantarillado.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre— exclamo Natsu corriendo por los largos tuneles junto a Max.

— ¡Lo se! No hay otra opcion, tenemos que huir de la ciudad, en estos momentos no hay lugar seguro en Magnolia— dijo Max seriamente con Natsu asintiendo ya que no tenian muchas opciones.

Corrieron por lo que parecieron ser horas hasta que llegaron a otra salida, subieron rapidamente por las escaleras, retiraron la tapadera revelando lo que parecia ser un paradero de Autobuses.

— ¿Qué hacemos aqui?— pregunto Natsu viendo a los enormes monstruos de cuatro ruedas repletos de pasajeros.

—Aquí es donde debemos separarnos Natsu, si nos encuentran juntos no solo nos volveremos esclavos de Erza tambien sufriremos un destino peor de la muerte por haber armado toda esta conspiracion, ademas es mucho mas dificil que nos encuentren si vamos por caminos separados, yo tomare un autobus a la ciudad donde esta mi antigua escuela y me escondere ahí hasta que todo se calme, tu debes tomar un el tren y salir de la ciudad lo mas rapido posible— Max entrego rapidamente el mapa del alcantarillado y la lamapara a Natsu quien los recibio sin saber que decir.

— ¡Estas loco! ¡Ni muerto subire a un puto tren!— grito Natsu negandose rotundamente a subir a la bestia del infierno causante de sus problemas estomacales.

— ¿Estas seguro?— pregunto Max sacando una foto por demas intimidante, Erza Scarlet en uniforme militar apuntando hacia la camara con un mortero luciendo una expresion por demas amenazante.

— ¡El tren! ¡El tren! ¡Definitvamente prefiero el tren!— grito Natsu antes de sumergirse una vez mas a las alcantarillas no sin antes asegurarse de que Max haya subido al autobus.

Nuestro protagonista corrio por lo que parecieron ser horas siguiendo al pie de la letra los caminos que según el mapa lo llevaria a una salida afuera de la estacion de trenes, finalmente despues de unos minutos llego a dichi lugar y asomo lentamente parte de su cabeza para inspeccionar el perimetro.

— _¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo llegaron aqui tan rapido?_ — grito mentalmente Natsu al ver a dos personas custodiando la entrada a la estacion del tren y solo era gracias a los olores del alcantarillado que no habia sido detectado por uno de ellos.

Gajeel Redfox y Gray Fullbuster estaban de pie frente a la estacion del tren de Magnolia con expresiones sombrias en sus rostros vigilando cual halcones a todas las personas que entraban y salian del lugar, lucirian muy intimidantes de no ser por las ropas de Maids que llevaban, naturalmente los adolescentes y niños que pasaban se burlaban en voz alta de los dos magos mientras les señalaban con el dedo, los adultos mas conservadores solo negaban con la cabeza murmurando comentarios por demas homofobos.

—Salamander esta cerca— declaro Gajeel de forma muy seria mirando hacia todos lados en busca de alguna melena rosada.

—Sigo pensando que esto es una perdida de tiempo, ese Baka jamas vendria a una estacion del tren por voluntad propia— gruño Gray fastidiado mirando meticulosamente a cada persona que entraba y salia.

— ¡Mis instintos me dicen que Salamander vendra! Los instintos de los Dragones no se equivocan— respondio el Dragon de hierro de forma tajante y muy confiado de sus afirmaciones.

—Si como no, ¿Qué vendria a hacer Natsu de todas las personas a este lugar?— pregunto Gray de forma retorica y con la burla goteando en su voz.

—Escapar de la ciudad— respondio Gajeel sin rastro de duda en sus palabras. —Si conozco a Salamander como creo conocerlo entonces estoy seguro de que sus instintos le dijeron que estaba en peligro y esta planeando escapar— dijo Gajeel sin mirar al mago de hielo que seguian un tanto exceptico.

—Flamita jamas podria descubrir por su cuenta que lo estamos cazando, aunque pudiera el jamas se subiria a un tren— dijo Gray ganando una risa burlona de Gajeel.

—Si yo fuera Salamander preferiria mil veces vivir el resto de mi vida en un tren que pasar por esto que nosotros estamos pasando a manos de Titania, es por eso que estoy seguro de que vendra y cuando llegue lo atraparemos— respondio Gajeel cruzandose de brazos haciendo saltar los pechos postizos que traia bajo la ropa.

Desconocido para ambos Natsu habia escuchado toda la conversacion, siempre teniendo que contenerse para no salir y golpear a Gray pero en silencio planeando ya su venganza, igualmente no podia dejar de maldecir a Gajeel y sus malditos instintos que sin duda eran casi tan exactos como los suyos propios.

— _Debo buscar una forma de entrar sin que estos tontos lo noten_ — penso Natsu freneticamente revisando el mapa en busqueda de una salida, una sonrisa maligna adorno el rostro del mago de fuego al ver que en las cercanias habia un pequeño Bar.

Entro una vez mas al alcantarillado y camino por este un par de calles hasta la salida que lo llevaria hacia el bar, asomo una vez mas la cabeza encontrandose en un baño donde habia cuatro hombres adultos, el primero era un hombre muy grande y corpulento de cabello castaño rebelde, nari redonda y restos de barba desarreglada, el otro era un hombre calvo musculoso de estatura media con un tatuaje de calavera en su cabeza, el otro era un hombre medianamente alto de pelo rubio algo largo con un gorro de lana rojo y el ultimo era un joven de cabello largo atado en un chongo y lentes negros.

— ¿Señores?— hablo Natsu llamando la atencion de los matones que miraron algo extrañados la cabeza de un adolescente saliendo del suelo.

— ¿Quién eres tu mocoso y como entraste?— exigio saber el tipo calvo ganando una sonrisa del mago de fuego.

—Vengo a hablar de negocios con ustedes— dijo Natsu sacando cuatro fajos de billetes ganando la atencion del grupo quienes se miraron entre ellos antes de sonreir maliciosamente.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Momentos Despues**

Gajeel y Gray seguian buscando sin descanzo a Natsu, en los rostros de ambos magos se podia ver claramente la fatiga y desesperacion.

— ¡El no vendra!— gruño Gray con la esperanza de convencer al amante de los tornillos de buscar a Natsu en otro lugar. —Mejor vamos a buscar a Max— dijo gray recordando que tambien debian buscar al hechicero de arena.

—Podemos buscar a ese tonto en otro momento, es más dificil capturar a Salamander, entre mas rapido lo capturemos mejor— declaro el Redfox de forma obstinada.

Gray estaba por responder cuando sintio que alguien le pellizcaba el trasero, dio un chillido poco masculino mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar al culpable encontrandose con un hombre calvo.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa idiota?— exigio saber Gray muy enojado dandole una mirada de muerte al extraño hombre.

—No te pongas asi preciosa, solo dejate llevar, es hora de que conozcas a un hombre de verdad— dijo el hombre pelon con una voz seductora dejando palido al mago de hielo.

— ¡Estas loco!— gruño Gray retrocediendo unos pasos solo para sentir unos brazos que le abrazaban de forma posesiva.

—Dejate querer zorrita, con nosotros lo tendras todo— dijo un hombre rubio con un gorro pozando su rostro sobre el hombro de Gray.

— ¡Bastardos enfermos sueltenme!— grito gray hecho una furia tratando de soltarse.

—Hahahahahahahahahaha ya tienes pretendientes hahahahaha— Gajeel estaba tan ocupado riendose de gray que no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando un hombre corpulento lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzo a besarle el cuello.

—Que lindo cabello tienes chiquita— gruño el hombre mientras olfateaba el cabello de Gajeel.

— ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA SUELTAME!— grito Gajeel tratando de transformar su brazo en un pilar de hierro pero para su horror no funcionaba a causa de los collares.

El hombre de la cola de caballo no se quedo atrás y comenzo a masajear los pechos falsos del mago de hierro.

—Tienes un buen par preciosa— susurro el hombre pasando su lengua por el rostro de Gajeel.

—Con lo que me encantan los trenes— exclamo el calvo mientras comenzaba a restregar su trasero en la falda de Gray cuando sintio sierta parte que definitivamente no era de una chica, se quedo estatico por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y darle un potente golpe en el rostro a Gray. — ¡Jefe! ¡Estas no son chicas! ¡Son un par de maricones! ¡El mocoso de pelo rosa nos engaño!— grito el calvo ocasionando que sus compañeros soltaran a los dos magos adoptando una mirada por demas furiosa.

—Ese mocoso me las pagara cuando lo vea, pero mientras debemos darle una leccion a este par de raritos— exclamo el mas grande de ellos pateando hacia un callejon a los dos pobres magos.

Desconocido para ambas partes Natsu observaba todo desde su lugar en el tren grabando con detalle gracias a su nueva camara que una de las chicas le ayudo a escoger en el centro comercial, Salamander solto una risa burlona antes de recostarse sobre su lugar, con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco y olvidarse del mareo que lo acosaria las proximas horas.

 **Esta historia continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4

**El final de una Niñez**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales, en este caso no soy dueño de Fairy tail ni de Naruto, ambas pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo el material Oc me pertenece.**

 **Esta historia es de forma un tanto extraña uno de mis pocos fics donde el universo Fairy tail tiene prioridad sobre el universo de naruto, este fic es basicamente un intento de justificar la personalidad infantil de Natsu y a su vez hacerlo evolucionar como personaje, en el fic basicamente Natsu era mas joven de lo que pensabamos y de hecho cuando termina el arco de Tartaros el tiene tan solo 15 años siend años mas joven que Erza, basicamente es bastante mas joven que casi todos los personajes con excepcion de Romeo y Wendy, basicamente el fic era de un Natsu al que le llego muy tarde la adolescencia y vemos como va evolucionando fisicamente y en cuanto a personalidad dandole una actitud mas despreocupada tipica de esa edad donde a los jovenes en general en su momento no nos importaba nada, no digo que los que estamos en Fanfiction seamos viejos pero hay un mundo de diferencia en la mentalidad de los que tenemos 20 años y los que tienen 12 o 15 años, por cierto el fic esta basado en algunos elementos en De tal Palo tal Astilla pero aclaro que en esta historia en principio las apariciones de Naruto seran muy pocas por no decir inexistentes, el aparecera pero en el momento que lo considere necesario.**

 **Muchos notaran que Natsu comienza entrar en lo que podriamos llamar estereotipos adolescentes clasicos y ya muy conocidos, mi idea es hacer varias combinaciones de la vida adolescente de Natsu, no lo se, saque muchas de las ideas de muchisimas series, Malcolm el de en medio, Drake & Josh, incluso Gravity Falls entre muchas mas.**

 **Edades**

 **Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, Cana. 19 años.**

 **Erza, Mirajane. 20 años.**

 **Laxus. 24 años.**

 **Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia. 18 años.**

 **Jellal. 26 años.**

 **Hisui. 16 años.**

 **Natsu. 15 años.**

 **Wendy, Romeo. 13 años.**

 **Algunos se han preguntado que emparejamientos tendra este fic, sinceramente aun no lo se, tengo un oc que encajaria perfecto pero tambien me veo tentado a hacer un harem, estoy considerando seriamente dejar a la pareja protagonista de este capitulo como la pareja definitiva ya que de esta existen muy pocos fics, menos de 30 si mal no recuerdo pero si llego a decidir eso dejaria que Natsu se divierta un rato antes de que eso ocurra, asi podria agregarle bastante drama a la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 3: El amor de mi vida tiene dos ruedas Parte 2.**

 **Crocus: Estacion de Trenes.**

 **7:00 PM**

La sensacion de la Libertad, no hay sensacion alguna que pueda igualar la grandiosa sensacion de ser libre, esa sensacion que sientes despues de haber escapado de las garras de la esclavitud y estar en la mas absoluta libertad, nada puede someterte, nada puede darte ordenes, nada puede humillarte, has escapado de tan cruel destino y eres libre de tomar las riendas de tu vida.

— ¡Bendita tierra! ¡Nunca dejare de amarte!— ante la mirada extraña de todos los transeuntes en la estacion de trenes nuestro pelirrosa preferido salio hecho una bala del ferrocarril y para la incredulidad de las personas el joven comenzo a revolcarse sobre el pavimento con una expresion de felicidad pura como si el duro concreto fuese el colchon mas suave del mundo.

— ¡Mami! ¿Por qué ese chico se revuelca en el piso?— pregunto inocentemente una pequeña de 5 años señalando con su dedo a Natsu antes de ser arrastrada de la mano por su madre.

—Alejate de el Aki-chan, pobre chico debe ser un enfermo mental, ojala alguien llame a un psiquiatrico— gruño la madre llevandose a su hija lejos de aquel pobre diablo.

— ¡Drogadicto de mierda!— susurro un hombre de 50 años en un traje negro pasando junto a salamander que no paraba de abrazarse al piso.

— ¡Largo de aquí mocoso! ¡Asustas a los pasajeros!— grito el guardia de la estacion maldiciendo su suerte de encontrarse con tipos raros en su pesimo empleo y murmurando cosas sobre conseguir un mejor empleo.

El mago de fuego ignoro olimpicamente los susurros hacia su persona y comenzo a caminar fuera de la estacion de trenes con una expresion de felicidad absoluta, tenia muchos motivos para ser feliz, su dia al igual que ayer habia sido una mierda, no habia dormido bien, no habia podido pasar su dia tranquilo en casa leyendo los libros que necesitaba, habia tenido que sumergirse en las mal olientes alcantarillas para escapar de una sexy pelirroja feminazista y su ejercito de Maids travestis, habia pasado tres largas horas montado en una bestia metalica de varios metros de largo luchando con fiereza contra las ganas de vomitar, pero eso ya no importaba, ahora era totalmente libre de Erza, estaba en una de las ciudades mas seguras del reino donde esa terrible mujer demonio no podia hacerle daño.

— ¡Por fin soy libre¡— susurro el pelirrosa en voz baja camianando tranquilamente por las calles de aquella ciudad que a pesar de ser algo tarde sus calles aun estaban repletas de gente algunos de los cuales reconocieron al mago que vencio a los Dragones Gemelos de Sabertooth.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Ese no es Natsu Dragneel?—

— ¿Natsu Dragneel?—

—El mago de fuego de fairy tail—

— ¿Te refieres al tipo que derroto a los Dragones Gemelos?—

—Ese mismo, sin duda es el, no puede ser otra persona—

—Se ve muy diferente para mí, incluso viste mejor y su cara cambio un poco—

—Luce muy guapo si me lo pregunta—

—Tal vez esta creciendo, tarde o temprano debia pasar—

Natsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al escuchar los susurros de las personas hacia su persona, no pudo evitar notar que al igual que en dias anteriores estaba captando demasiado la atencion de la poblacion femenina jove, desde chicas de su edad hasta chicas mas grandes, algunas dandole sonrisas dulces y otras sonriendole de forma mas coquetas, camino por varios minutos tratando de pensar en un curso de accion, bien podria irse a un hotel y quedarse por el resto del dia pero eso seria muy aburrido.

—Tal vez deba ir a uno de esos locales de videojuegos, parece divertido— susurro para si mismo recordando como el dia anterior en el centro comercial habia visto como unos chicos estaban en un local con varias maquinas presionando botones y botones, a juzgar por sus expresiones parecia que estaban en un asunto por demas serio sin embargo habia podido sentir la atmosfera de diversion alrededor de ese local y se habia quedado con la curiosidad.

Saco su cartera y no pudo evitar sonreir al ver que todavia tenia consigo cantidades considerables de dinero sin contar su tarjeta de credito, haber hecho tantos trabajos de alto nivel con recompensas muy jugosas el ultimo par de meses habia rendido sus frutos, por primera vez no tendria que preocuparse por gastarse el dinero de la comida en tonterias ya que tenia aun mas dinero guardado en casa sin contar su cuenta de ahorros, jamas olvidaria aquella ocasión en que Happy lo hecho de la casa una semana por haberse gastado el dinero de la comida en un disfraz de Ninja que termino incendiando con su magia antes de poder devolverlo a la tienda.

— ¡Esta decidido! ¡Los videojuegos!— exclamo natsu comenzando a correr por las calles de la ciudad en busqueda de un local de videojuegos, estaba tan encarrerado que no pudo frenar a tiempo y antes de darse cuenta tacleo con gran fuerza al pobre transeunte que estaba en su camino.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

La princesa del reino de Fiore, Hisui E Fiore, podia decir con toda seguridad que no estaba teniendo un buen dia, todo lo contrario, habia tenido un dia de mierda, muchos dirian que una princesa no debia usar un lenguaje tan vulgar pero eso era algo que a estas alturas poco o nada le importaba a Hisui, la joven peliverde habia tenido un dia por demas pesado y su paciencia estaba por llegar a su limite, habian pensado pasar su dia de una forma simple, se habia levantado temprano, bañado y vestido de forma muy sencilla con un pantalon de mezclilla azul ajustado que llegaba a la mitad de su pantorrilla, playera blanca con rayas azules y unos tenis azules, tenia toda la intencion de dar un paseo por la ciudad y olvidarse por un rato de todas sus responsabilidades, despues de todo su padre habia tomado un viaje diplomatico de suma importancia que traducido al español significaba irse de vacaciones en secreto para librarse de los politicos fastidiosos, eso sonaba muy bien en la mente de Hisui, su padre trabajaba muy duro para mantener el reino a flote, sus ultimas vacaciones habian sido hace ya casi 30 años, ya se merecia unas buenas vacaciones.

Sin embargo el problema con esto es que el principal problema para la tranquilidad de su padre habia recaido en los hombros de Hisui arruinando asi la tranquilidad de esta, Darton, el ministro de defensa, aquel hombre responsable de haber arruinado todos los planes de su padre para poder descanzar, ahora el viejo era su problema y este no habia escatimado en intentos por hacerla trabajar, apenas se preparaba para poner un pie fuera del castillo el hombrecillo se lo impidio diciendole que tenia una reunion programada con 3 familias de alto rango, una reunion que no recordaba siquiera haber programado.

La reunion no hace falta decir fue aburrida, basicamente eran un grupo de politicos tratando de obtener mas poder forzandola a un matrimonio con sus hijos, rechazo tajantemente las peticiones y le tomo mas de 4 horas hacer que aquellas personas se fueran, cuando penso que finalmente era libre una vez mas Darton la dijo que debia reunirse con algunos socios comerciales que le presentarian unas nuevas propuestas para mejorar la economia, fue un esfuerzo sobrehumano no quedarse dormida en aquella reunion de mas de 3 horas, varias veces viendose tentada a darle la orden al siempre fiel Arcadios de ejecutar a Darton por meterla en estas situaciones, cuando finalmente la reunion termino penso que ahora si era todo pero como si Darton leyese sus pensamientos le dijo rapidamente que tenian que llenar el papeleo del cual una parte se encontraba en una oficina en la ciudad, esto nos lleva a la situacion actual, el ministro de defensa y la princesa del reino cargando grandes pilas de documentos.

— ¡Darton esto es mucho trabajo!— se quejo Hisui viendo con tristeza todos los documentos que habia sin contar los que estaban en el castillo.

—Es solo el papeleo de rutina princesa y debe ser cumplido a la brevedad aunque nos tome toda la noche— declaro Darton con pasion ignorando la mirada de muerte que le daba la futura reina.

Hisui no odiaba a Darton en lo absoluto, de hecho le tenia cierto aprecion, pero en este momento y ya totalmente furiosa con la obsesion del anciano con el trabajo solo podia orar mentalmente a cualquier deidad que la libere de aquel dolor de cabeza de nombre Darton.

 **¡Paaammmm! ¡Paaammmm! ¡Paaammmm! ¡Paaammmm!**

La joven princesa parpadeo un par de veces mirando con icredulidad lo que acababa de pasar, el ministro de defensa acaba de ser noqueado, el hombre mayor literalmente habia sido tacleado con tal fuerza que se habia estrellado con un arbol quedadon totalmente inconsciente, busco con la mirada al responsable de aquella accion y para su incredulidad el responsable era Natsu Dragneel, aquel mago que salvo al reino durante los Grandes Juegos Magicos, pero este era un Natsu un poco distinto al que recordaba y de hecho fue inevitable que el rubor subiera a sus mejillas al notar lo mucho que habia cambiado, era algo mas alto, su piel habia perdido parte de su color dando lugar a un tono mas palido, sus rasgos faciales habian dejado en su mayoria de ser los de un niño inmaduro dando lugar a rasgos mas varoniles con cierta aristocracia que Hisui no podia evitar preguntarse de donde podria haberla heredado mas sin embargo no podia negar que el chico tenia un rostro muy atractivo, su cabello habia crecido ligeramente dando lugar a un peinado mas rebelde de lo que ya era, finalmente uno de sus cambios mas notorios era su ropa, con excepcion de su inseparable bufanda su vestimenta actual era totalmente diferente a lo que el Dragonslayer acostumbraba.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora si estoy en problemas!— exclamo Natsu preocupado al ver que habia noqueado a alguien de alto rango dentro del reino, corrio hacia Darton, le tomo en brazos y lo llevo hacia una banca.

— ¡Natsu Dragneel!— hablo Hisui llamando la atencion del pelirrosa que palidecio visiblemente al reconocer a la princesa.

— ¡Princesa Hisui!— exclamo Natsu visiblemente alterado y sin querer soltando bruscamente el cuerpo de Darton. — ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Lo juro!— se excuso rapidamente natsu moviendo freneticamente los brazos con la esperanza de no ser arrestado pero para su sorpresa Hisui sonrio tranquilamente moviendo su mano con desden.

— ¡Descuida! Si Darton no hubiera sido tan insistente en llevar tanto papeleo el te hubiera visto y te hubiera esquivado— el pelirrosa pudo ver facilmente a travez de la mentira de Hisui quien tenia una sonrisa demasiado inocente, cualquiera pensaria que estaba feliz por lo que le ocurrio a Darton, sin embargo no cuestionaria a la suerte.

Natsu estaba por decir algo mas cuando un gemido llamo la atencion de ambos jovenes, Darton comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente tratando de recuperar el sentido, una expresion de panico aparecio en el hermoso rostro de Hisui cuya mirada miro de un lado a otro, Darton que movia su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de recuperarse, el papeleo regado por todos lados, Natsu que miraba todo con una expresion inocente, su decision era tan clara como el agua.

— ¡Nos vamos!— sin darle oportunidad de decir nada al respecto Hisui tomo de la mano a Salamander y comenzo a correr lo mas rapido posible alejandose rapidamente de Darton, corrieron por varios minutos adentrandose en las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a un callejon lo suficientemente lejos de Darton. — ¡Estuvo cerca!— dijo Hisui recargandose contra la pared con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?— pregunto Natsu sentandose junto a la peliverde, a el no le canso en absoluto esa pequeña carrera pero la chica se veia tan indefensa en esa pose que simplemente no podia dejarla asi como asi.

—Lamento haberte arrastrado en todo esto Natsu Dragneel— se disculpo la princesa con claro pesar en sus palabras. —Y solo queria irme de ahí, ya no lo soportaba mas, trabajar sin descanzo no era mi idea para este dia— dijo Hisui ligeramente triste llamando la atencion del pelirrosa.

—Siempre pense que la vida de la realeza era fiestas y felicidad— dijo Natsu curioso ganando una sonrisa amarga de Hisui.

—Lamento decirte que no es asi, las familias reales desde sus inicios han tenido que cargar con el peso de gobernar, la vida de la realeza es siempre mantener una fachada ante los demas y a menudo ceder a la presion social, siempre debes ser lo que se espera de alguien de la realeza, sacrificar incluso la felicidad propia por el bien del Reino—a cada palabra dicha por Hisui se podia notar que estaban cargadas de melancolia.

— ¡Tu padre no parece ser el tipo de hombre que permitiria que su hija lleve una vida asi!— respondio Natsu interesado por los problemas de la joven princesa, el Rey Thoma a simple vista no parecia ser el estereotipo de Rey clasista, pedante con un palo de 6 metros en el culo.

— ¡No lo es!— dijo Hisui rapidamente no queriendo que el pelirrosa se hiciera ideas equivocadas de su padre, ni ella misma sabia porque le contaba estas cosas al mago de fuego con el cual no habia intercambiado mas que un par de palabras. —Mi padre a diferencia de la mayoria de los Reyes nunca se preocupaba por las apariencias, tampoco lo hacia mi madre, ambos gobernaban el reino y siempre sobraba tiempo para nosotros, pero desgraciadamente mi madre fallecio de una rara enfermedad cuando yo era muy pequeña— cada palabra era acompañada de una profunda tristeza y pesar de parte de la joven.

Estaba por seguir hablando cuando sintio un brazo pasar por su hombro y abrazarle protectoramente, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Natsu le estaba abrazando dandole una mirada de comprension, Hisui no era la clase de persona que permitiria a alguien a quien apenas conocia hiciera esto pero habia un aura de calidez y comprension alrededor de Natsu que le hizo no resisitirse, sin pensarselo mucho apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del mago mientras seguia desahogandose.

—Cuandi mi madre murio mi padre tubo que hacerse cargo el solo de todo el reino dejando mi educacion en manos de Darton y otras personas, como ya imaginaras Darton es alguien muy estricto y en cierta forma extremista, nunca permitio que jugara con niños de mi edad, decia que la futura reina de Fiore no podia ser mal influenciada por niños del pueblo, pasaba todo el dia recibiendo educacion avanzada con muy poco descanzo, reuniones sociales en las que siempre me decia que debia darles una buena impresión, muchas veces me hizo reunirme con gente que yo detestaba en un intento de pactar matrimonios con hijos de familias de clase alta, siempre argumentando que era lo mejor para el pais— el agarre de Natsu se hizo mas fuerte acercando mas a Hisui a su abrazo maldiciendose internamente por no haber tacleado con mas fuerza a ese viejo idiota pero haciendo una nota mental de golpearlo a la primera oportunidad que tuviese. —Lamento que tengas que escuchar mis problemas Natsu Dragneel— se disculpo la peliverde ganando una sonrisa del Dragneel.

—Jii-chan me dijo que aveces todos necesitamos con quien desahogarnos, me alegra que te hayas podido desahogar conmigo, no soy el mejor consejero pero tratare de ser un buen oido, por cierto llameme Natsu Princesa— Honestamente el propio Natsu no tenia idea de donde salio esa basura, maldita sea, los del gremio le estaban contagiando lo cursi.

—Solo si tu dejas de llamarme princesa, llamame Hisui— respondio la princesa secandose sus lagrimas dandole al pelirrosa una hermosa sonrisa.

—Es un trato Hisui— respondio Natsu sonriendo enormemente, ambos se quedaron en un comodo silencio que duro varios minutos cuando Hisui recordo que no habia preguntado algo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí en crocus Natsu? ¿Estas en algun trabajo? ¿Por qué no estas con tu equipo?— pregunto Hisui notando que Natsu se tensaba visiblemente mientras un aura depresiva le rodeaba, realmente no queria hablarle de los horrores que habia vivido pero tomando en cuenta que Hisui se habia abierto a contarle sus problemas seria un poco injusto si el no hacia lo mismo.

—No tienes idea de los horrores que eh vivido— dijo Natsu con el panico en su voz aterrando a la pobre peliverde.

Durante los proximos minutos Hisui tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reir incontrolablemente mientras escuchaba la epica historia de cómo Natsu escapaba de las garras de la cruel dictadora Erza Scarlet que usaba a su aguerrido ejercito de Maids para sembrar el terror y la discordia sobre Magnolia en busqueda de venganza por el terrible ataque que sufrio su amante emo, ella habia escuchado de grupos feministas pero lo que relataba Natsu era inaudito, ella era una firme defensora de los derechos de las mujeres pero todo tenia un limite, incluso dudaba que las magas de **Mermaid Heels** que son famosas por perpetrar horribles torturas a los varones que se acerquen un metro a la redonda de su gremio fueran capaces de hacer las cosas que Titania de fairy tail habia hecho en su ciudad.

—Solo en Fairy tail podrian pasan esas cosas jejeje— dijo Hisui riendo ligeramente recordando las anecdotas que habia escuchado sobre el gremio mas loco del pais.

 **¡Grrrrrrrrrr!**

Un silencio incomodo se formo mientras ambos se miraban el uno al otro sonrojados mientras sujetaban sus estomagos que habian rugido al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Mejor busquemos algo de comer!— dijo Natsu riendo mientras se ponia de pie y ofrecia una mano a Hisui para ayudarle a levantarse.

— ¿Estas invitandome a comer?— pregunto una sorprendida Hisui mientras un sonrojo aparecia sobre sus mejillas, nunca habia tenido una cita, habia recibido muchas invitaciones pero todas las habia rechazado tajantemente pero no le molestaba mucho la idea de tener una cita con el mago mas destructivo de fairy tail.

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo haria? No es la primera vez que invito a alguien a comer— todo pensamiento romantico formado en la mente de la princesa fue aplastado por aquellas palabras de parte de Salamander, tal vez ahora comprendia un poco mas a las mujeres y una pequeña parte de su inocencia habia sido mancillada pero aun conservaba parte de ella lo cual se hacia notar en esta situacion.

—Jejeje si, con gusto acepto tu invitacion Natsu— respondio Hisui tomando la mano del pelirrosa el cual sonrio enormemente.

El par de jovenes salio del callejon rumbo a las calles de la metropolis que es Crocus en busqueda de algo para comer, ninguno de los dos noto que sus manos seguian entrelazadas y si lo notaron poco o nada les importo, afortunada o desafortunadamente según el punto de vista los transeuntes si notaron esta inusual interaccion y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Miren eso! ¡Es la princesa!—

— ¿La princesa? ¿No se supone que Darton-sama casi no la deja salir?—

—Tal vez finalmente le hizo ver quien manda a ese viejo decrepito—

— ¡Viene con Natsu Dragneel!—

— ¿Natsu Dragneel? El mago de fairy tail que salvo la ciudad de esos dragones—

— ¡El mismo! ¡Que hacen el y la princesa tomados de las manos!—

—No culpo a la princesa, Natsu Dragneel se ha vuelto un bombon—

— ¡Se ven Kawais juntos!—

—Es muy irresponsable que la princesa se ande paseando con ese gamberro—

Mientras que Natsu a pesar de escuchar claramente los murmullos el les ignoraba olimpicamente sin embargo Hisui a cada comentario se sonrojaba como un tomate y a su vez le dio una mirada amenazante al ultimo sujero que llamo a su **amigo** un gamberro.

— ¡Eso huele delicioso!— exclamo de repente Natsu llamando la atencion de la princesa que dirigio su atencion a donde miraba el Dragonslayer.

Era un local de Hamburguesas caseras de tamaño medio, parecia tener muy buen ambiente y la comida sin duda debia ser buena puesto que el lugar tenia mucha gente, Hisui tomo una pequeña respiracion tratando de captar el olor, ella no tenia el olfato de un Dragon pero sin embargo una pequeña parte del olor fue captado por su fina nariz.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Huele muy bien!— exclamo Hisui maravillada por aquel aroma, nunca habia probado una hamburguesa puesto que no era precisamente un menu acostumbrado por la realeza pero algo que tenga tan buen aroma no podia ser tan malo.

El duo de cabello extravagante entro tranquilamente al local y para su suerte habia un lugar disponible pegado a la pared, se sentaron quedando frente a frente y no tardaron en ser atendidos por una camarera.

—Bienvenido a hamburguesas locas ¿En que puedo servirles?— pregunto la camarera levantando la vista de su libreta asombrandose al ver quienes eran los clientes. — ¡Oh por dios! ¡Es la princesa Hisui junto a Natsu Dragneel! ¡Esto es todo un honor! ¡Diganme que puedo hacer por ustedes!— exclamo la camarera por demas emocionada al ver a dos celebridades en tan pequeño local, mas una de ellas siendo de la realeza.

—Primero que nada te agradeceria si me tratas como a cualquier cliente, vengo en plan de divertirme, en este momento soy como cualquier persona que viene a este lugar— dijo Hisui amablemente con la camarera asintiendo interiormente asombrada ya que no esperaba tal sencillez de parte de una persona de la familia real. —En cuanto a nuestras órdenes…— la peliverde se quedo en silencio mirando la hoja con el menu sin tener idea de que era cada cosa.

—Queremos 2 Hamburguesas Hawaianas, dos refrescos grandes y unas papas fritas por favor— ordeno Natsu salvando del predicamento a Hisui.

—En seguida— dijo la camarera terminando de apuntar la orden antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

—Gracias— dijo Hisui suspirando al ver que habia sido salvada de quedar como una tonta.

Ambos se quedaron conversando de cosas banales mientras esperaban su comida, los otros clientes no podian evitar mirar discretamente a la mesa de la pareja ya que se podia ver a una Hisui riendo incontrolablemente mirando la camara de Natsu que tenia fotos de Gajeel y Gray vestidos de Maids siendo acosados sexualmente por unos pandilleros para despues mostrar unas fotos donde eran golpeados.

—Aquí estan sus ordenes— dijo la camarera apareciendo con una bandeja donde venian las hamburguesas, los refrescos y un gran cesto de papas fritas con catsup y queso.

Sin querer esperar Natsu estaba por dar una mordida a su hamburguesa que sin duda tenia un aspecto delicioso cuando observo que Hisui miraba con gran confusion el alimento frente a ella.

— ¿Dónde estan los cubiertos?— pregunto ladeando la cabeza en señal de confusion haciendo que Natsu la mirara con confusion.

— ¿Nunca habias comido una hamburguesa?— pregunto natsu algo sorprendido ya que no esperaba eso, la peliverde nego algo avergonzado haciendo que el mago de fuego se maldijera mentalmente por su falta de tacto, recordando como siempre las palabras de Gildarts sobre ser un caballero tomo su propia hamburguesa y simulo que la mordia. —No necesitas cubiertos para comer una hamburguesa, solo la tomas con tus manos, la acercas a tu boca y la muerdes— explico Natsu tratando de no parecer un idiota cosa que contra toda probabilidad se le estaba dando muy bien.

Con algo de duda Hisui tomo el pan con carne y piña entre sus manos, lo dirigio a su boca y dio una mordida. — ¡Delicioso!— susurro con sorpresa antes de dar una segunda mordida al sencillo pero delicioso manjar.

La pareja comia y bebio tranquilamente entre risas y cotilleos de ambas partes, sin duda lo estaban pasando bien y no habian dudado en inmortalizar el momento en foto gracias a la camara de Natsu, les tomo un rato considerable terminar la comida, Hisui tomo una servilleta limpiandose la boca con gracia y elegancia, levanto la mirada y no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza al ver que su acompañante tenia la boca llena de catsup y mostaza.

— ¡Limpiate!— ordeno la peliverde suavemente mientras tomaba una servilleta y limpiaba el rostro del Dragonslayer el cual la miraba con clara inocencia no comprendiendo del todo las implicaciones de aquel acto.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El resto de la noche seria algo que sin duda Hisui no olvidaria en tan poco tiempo, mucha gente prejuiciosa pensaria que un caballero es alguien que viste ropa cara, es un niño bonito y tiene un ego del tamaño del monte Hakobe, para la princesa la definicion de un caballero era Natsu Dragneel, cuando salieron del restaurante ambos habian escuchado a un grupo de niños murmurar sobre un parque de diversiones nuevo, uno que Hisui conocia muy bien puesto que ella firmo la autorizacion para la construccion de dicho parque, lo recordaba bien puesto que Darton le habia dicho que no era una buena idea construir el parque porque seria muy mala imagen poner una vulgar feria en la capital del pais, en aquel entonces ella no le habia tomado importancia al asunto y estaba por rechazar la construccion del parque pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando tanto su padre y Arcadios irrumpieron en la habitacion suplicandole que aceptara la construccion del lugar, ¿La razon?, ambos querian subirse a la dichosa montaña rusa, ella termino firmando la autorizacion ya que era una orden del propio Rey cuya autoridad es absoluta dejando a un Darton muy molesto, era muy curiosa de ver con sus propios ojos el lugar que tanto defendieron su padre y Arcadios asi que ambos decidieron ir a explorar dicho lugar.

Fue toda una experiencia tanto para Natsu como para Hisui el cual en este momento agradecia los concejo de Shizuka sobre tener vida social, si esa vida era parecido a esto que estaban experimentando sin duda tendria que hacerlo mas seguido, comenzaron por los juegos de destreza donde para sorpresa de Natsu Hisui demostro ser muy habil con los dardos lo que dio lugar a una competencia amistosa que termino en empate y un dueño muy aterrado puesto que varios de los dardos estuvieron por golpearlo en zonas vitales, los juegos mecanicos pese a los problemas con el movimiento de Salamander fueron una experiencia muy divertida, la teoria de que Natsu podia ser un caballero quedo confirmada cuando el Dragonslayer hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para subirse a las bestias mecanizadas solo para hacer feliz a Hisui la cual supo responder a sus acciones permitiendole apoyar su cabeza en su regazo logrando que ambos disfrutazen de los juegos.

Tristemente todo tiene que llegar a su fin ya que Hisui era muy conciente de que si tardaba mas tiempo en regresar al castillo Arcadios comenzaria a preocuparse y no dudaria en enviar a todo un ejercito a buscarla por toda la ciudad, solo esperaba que Darton estuviera dormido ya que no queria arruinar esta noche tan especial escuchando los sermones del hombre mayor a sabiendas de que mañana pasarian todo el dia haciendo el papeleo pendiente, esto nos lleva a la situacion actual, el hijo de Igneel y la hija del Rey caminando hacia la salida del parque en un comodo silencio, la princesa llevaba un algodón de azucar rosa y un globo con forma de calabaza, cabe destacar que lleva puesta la chaqueta de Salamander y cuelga del brazo de este, el propio Natsu no sabia en que momento ocurrio esto pero francamente no le importaba mucho.

— ¡Pasen damas y caballeros! ¡Midan su fuerza! ¡Hombres impresionen a sus chicas! ¡Ganense estos muñecos edicion especial de los gatos de fairy tail! ¡Pasen!— el duo al instante fijo su atencion sobre el origen de esa voz y no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos como platos al ver qu era el clasico juego de la campana golpeada con un mazo atendido por un hombre gordo de espeso bigote, los premios eran ni mas ni menos que peluches de gran tamaño con las formas de Charle, Phanterlily y Happy, este ultimo tenia una apariencia que si mal no recordaba Natsu poseia cuando tenia 6 meses de edad.

— ¡Happy!— exclamo Natsu mirando en estado de Shock el muñeco de su amigo felino con apariencia de bebe.

— ¡Kawai!— susurro en voz baja la princesa mirando con un sonrojo el peluche de Happy.

Natsu se preguntaba como fue que esos peluches fueron a llegar a este parque cuando recordo que hace unos meses Gajeel le habia exigido a Max hacer una figura de accion de el mismo con Phanterlily a su lado ya que como el y Wendy tenian una pensaba que tambien tenia derecho, Max temiendo ser atacado por el ex mago de Phantom Lord mando una ordena la fabrica para fabricar las figuras de accion de Gajeel pero ocurrio un error en el papeleo y a las pocas semanas no solo llego una caja con las figuras de accion sino que tambien llegaron varias ajas con peluches de los gatos, dichos peluches fueron bien negociados por Max en ventas con tiendas de juguetes, dinero que se uso para reparar el gremio que fue destruido en una de las tantas batallas entre miembros.

— ¿Cómo me gano uno de esos?— pregunto Natsu acercandose al sujeto gordo al ver que Hisui queria uno de esos peluches.

—Natsu ¿Crees que sea buena idea?— pregunto Hisui algo preocupada ya que algo en el sujeto que atendia no le gustaba para nada.

—Es muy facil amigo, solo tienes que golpear y si la campana toca el timbre ganas el muñeco que quieras— explico el hombre mientras Natsu le entregaba unos billetes. — ¡ _IDIOTA!_ — penso el sujeto gordo sabiendo que la maquina tenia un freno especial que no permitia que la campana llegase al timbre.

—Confia en mi, eh entrenado mucho mi fuerza fisica, si no puedo con esto mucho menos podre con Erza, Laxus o Gildarts— declaro el Dragneel con clara conviccion en sus palabras mientras se preparaba para desafiar al juego.

Muchos curiosos se acercaron hasta formar una rueda ya que habian escuchado rumores sobre que la princesa tenia una cita con Salamander y lo que estaban viendo comprobaba dichos rumores, el encargado del juego le ofrecio el mazo a Natsu pero este nego con la cabeza y para sorpresa de todos dio un potente puñetazo con la mano desnuda sin haber usado magia en absoluto, la campana ascendio a velocidad vertiginosa hacia el timbre, para el horror del dueño se escucho claramente el sonido de los frenos rompiendose y cuando la campana toco el timbre este exploto en mil pedazos.

— ¡Mi maquina!— exclamo el gordo en estado de shock mientras Natsu tomaba el peluche de Happy y lo entregaba a Hisui la cual estaba sin palabras.

Los dos caminaron en silencio comodo con Hisui Sujetando en brazos el peluche de Happy, les tomo bastante llegar al castillo, las calles ya estaban vacias puesto que ya era más de media noche.

—¡Llegamos!— dijo Hisui con claro cansancio en su palabras ya que este habia sido un largo dia. —Me la pace muy bien Natsu, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida— dijo Hisui con una sonrisa antes de hacer algo que dejo estatico al Dragon de fuego, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar corriendo al castillo.

Natsu se quedo en silencio por varios minutos con su mano pasando por su mejilla, nego con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo en busca de un hotel para dormir esta noche, mañana por la noche regresaria a magnolia con la esperanza de que todo este normal.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Al dia siguiente**

 **5:00 PM**

Aburrido, esa era la unica forma en que Natsu podia describir su dia, totalmente aburrido, era interesante ver como paso una noche por demas emocionante y ahora estaba muerto de aburrimiento, encontrar un lugar para dormir no fue nada facil, la mayoria de los hoteles estaban llenos de turistas, el no tenia muchos problemas con dormiren las calles y de hecho habia escogido el arbol de un parque como un sitio para dormir, desafortunadamente un guardia que hacia su ultima ronda de vigilancia antes de irse a su casa lo encontro y le dijo que no podia dejarlo dormir en un parque ya que el Rey Thoma era firme en sus politicas que prevenian la situacion de calle de ciudadanos en la capital, el hombre fue lo bastante amable para llevarlo a un Motel barato, no era el lugar mas lujoso del mundo pero era mejor que nada con el pequeño inconveniento de que le costo mucho trabajo dormir a causa de los **Ruidos Inapropiados** de los clientes de otras habitaciones.

Se levanto algo tarde e hizo su rutina matutina que consisitia en bañarse, lavar sus dientes y vestirse (Se vio forzado a comprar ropa interior porque no habia podido empacar un muda extra) antes de pagar la cuenta para pasar el resto del dia en la ciudad antes de emprender su viaje de vuelta a Magnolia, el hubiera deseado poder pasar el dia con Hisui pero apenas se acerco al castillo pudo verla a distancia discutiendo con Darton el cual por lo que pudo escuchar le recriminaba su mal comportamiento mientras Arcadios le miraba con molestia murmurando cosas sobre no faltarle el respeto a la princesa, sentia la imperiosa necesidad de rostizar a ese viejo decrepito e insoportable con su magia pero sabia que esto le daria mas problemas a Hisui asi que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse antes de alejarse del castillo.

Sin nada mejor que hacer decidio pasarse por algun pequeño restaurante a desayunar y luego ir a los videojuegos como habia planeado el dia anterior, comenzaba a comprender porque los chicos de su edad dedicaban bastante rato a jugar con aquellos aparatos, era una sensacion qe no podia describir, pero era muy divertido, unos chicos del local que visito fueron lo bastante amables como para enseñarle lo basico, paso unas horas bastante divertidas antes de que aquellos chicos con los que jugaba salieron huyendo porque según parece habian escapado de la escuela y estaban por ser descubiertos, no tenia mucho sentido jugar el solo pero hizo una nota mental para adquirir una consola en un futuro, estaba seguro de que a Happy le encantaria cuando regresara de con Lisanna.

El Dragonslayer solto un pesado suspiro mientras caminaba por las calles de Crocus pensando en alguna forma de pasar el resto del dia ya que comenzaba a aburrirse y aun le quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de tomar el Tren rumbo a Magnolia, planeaba tomar el ultimo tren que salia a las 10 de la noche con lo cual llegaria a casa a la 1 de la mañana, tenia la esperanza de que para esa hora Jellal ya hubiera despertado, Erza recuperado su cordura y el pudiera irse a casa sin dificultades.

Una brisa de aire golpeo su rostro y no pudo evitar agradecer que su magia de fuego le hacia casi inmune al frio porque a falta de su chaqueta que le dejo a Hisui estaria sintiendo mucho frio, una de las ventajas de ser el Dragonslayer del fuego.

— ¡Estoy empezando a pensar que era mejor haber irrumpido en el castillo! ¡Voy a morir de aburrimiento si no encuentro algo que hacer pronto!— gruño algo molesto el pelirrosa buscando desesperadamente algo que hacer.

Busco freneticamente con su mirada cualquier fuente de entretenimiento, vio un cine que tenia una fila por demas larguisima, vio un centro comercial pero no tenia ganas de ir ahí, vio un parque acuatico pero no tenia una traje de baño, se jalo el cabello en señal de frustracion y estaba por rendirse cuando su mirada se poso en un lugar haciendo que todo su ser quedara en estado de shock.

— ¡Hermosa!— susurro el Dragonslayer posando su mirada en ella, estaba maravillado ante su belleza, sus curvas, su figura, todo era perfecto en ella, sentia su corazon latiendo al mil por hora, de forma casi automatica camino hasta la vitrina de aquel lugar tan solo para poder verla mas de cerca.

Un hombre adulto que se dirigia a su casa despues de un largo dia de trabajo en la oficina miro curioso al joven pelirrosa que tenia estrellas en sus ojos con su cara pegada al vidrio de un local, enfoco su atencion en el reveptor de sus miradas pensando que era alguna chica linda pero hizo una mueca de molestia al ver lo que realmente miraba.

— ¡Mocoso idiota!— gruño el adulto al ver que el joven miraba una Motocicleta, nego con la cabeza siguiendo su camino murmurando cosas sobre la juventud irresponsable y sobre que si el fuera el padre del chico ya le habria puesto una buena golpiza.

Nuestro protagonista no presto la minima atencion a las palabras de aquel sujeto puesto que su atencion estaba totalmente enfocada en el monstruo de dos ruedas hecho de metal tras la vitrina, un monstruo, era la mejor forma de describir aquella maquina infernal, parecia ser el esqueleto de un demonio que habia adoptado la forma de moto, tenia la suspension delantera larga con una forma similar a un kunai con cadena, la parte del manublio parecia la cara de un demonio con largos cuernos cuyos ojos arrojaban las luces para ver en la noche, Natsu nunca habia sentido curiosidad alguna sobre los medios de transporte construidos por el hombre ya que su enfermedad de movimiento era una gran frontera entre ambos, sin embargo su curiosidad por aquel aparato fue tal que por un breve instante eso poco o nada le importo, casi de forma automatica entro a aquella tienda de motocicletas permitiendole ver el vehiculo mas de cerca.

 **If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man,  
You win some, lose some, it's all the same to me,  
The pleasure is to play, makes no difference what you say,  
I don't share your greed, the only card I need is  
The Ace Of Spades**

 **N/A: Ace of Spades- Motorhead, obviamente no me pertenece.**

Natsu no pudo evitar sentirse facinado por aquella cancion que sonaba de un Viejo radio mientras seguia admirando aquella maquina del diablo, tan distraido mirandola que no noto que alguien se acercaba.

—Veo que tienes muy buen gusto niño— gruño una voz rasposa que hizo que Natsu se volteara a encarar al dueño de dicha voz.

Era un hombre de unos 60 años de cabello canoso y alborotado cubierto por una gorra, tenia la piel blanca y era bastante corpulento pero con una construccion fuerte, tenia ojos negros y barba abundante y desarreglada, el hombre mayor vestia unos pantalones azules de mezclilla, botas negras y una chaqueta negra con un estampado del diablo en la espalda.

— ¡Lo siento Ossan yo…..!— trato de disculparse Natsu por haber sido atrapado en aquella situacion pero el viejo puso su mano enfrente en señal de que se callara.

— ¡No te disculpes chico! Te entiendo a la perfeccion, tuve tu edad y mi reaccion fue la misma cuando tuve en mi poder mi primera motocicleta— dijo el viejo mientras entregana a Natsu un folleto con las especificaciones basicas de la moto.

— ¡Es muy caro!— dijo Natsu mirando con los ojos muy abiertos el precio de aquel aparato, basicamente todo el dinero que tenia actualmente en el banco.

—Es como todo lo bueno en la vida, no es barato pero vale la pena, tan solo mira esto— el hombre abrio la tapa del tanque de combustible de la moto permitiendo ver que estaba lleno de un líquido azul que parecia tener brillos. —Esta maquina a diferencia de la mayoria que funcionan con Gasolina funciona con Magia, tiene un dispositivo creado recientemente que absorbe el Ethernano en el aire evitando que tengas que gastar en combustible, principalmente es por esto que es muy cara, es increiblemente rapida, si estuviera en manos de un mago de fuego seria algo imparable, esta cosa absorbe la magia del usuario y se adapta a esta— explico el hombre canoso dejando a Natsu asombrado ya que el era un mago de fuego, el destino e incluso el instinto le decia a gritos que debia tenerla pero sin duda seria un gasto importante, aun tenia bastante dinero en casa pero habia aprendido por las malas que debia ser responsable al gastar dinero.

¡Tú nunca has sido responsable para gastar dinero!

— _Tienes un buen punto_ — penso Natsu al escuchar a su instinto y sin poder resistir la tentacion se subio a aquel armatoste ganando un silbido del viejo.

— ¿Alguna vez has motado una moto? Porque parece que hubieras nacido en una— dijo el anciano antes de hacer una mueca cuando el rostro del pelirrosa se puso algo verde bajandose rapidamente de la motocicleta.

— ¡Uuhhhhh!— gruño Salamander antes de salir corriendo hasta el bote de basura donde procedio a vaciar su estomago ante la mirada del hombre mayor que lo miraba en estado de shock ya que el ya habia vivido algo como esto.

—Oye chico ¿Estas bien?— pregunto el viejo preocupado al ver que Natsu dejaba de vomitar pero su semblante no mejoraba en lo mas minimo.

—Ossan no creo poder comprar una cosa de estas, digamos que tengo una grave enfermedad familiar que me da mareos cuando me subo a un transporte, si la comprara no podria usarla sin estrellarme— dijo Natsu tratando de recuperar el aliento apoyandose sobre el mostrador, realmente no estaba mintiendo cuando decia que era una enfermedad familiar, todos los Dragonslayer que habia conocido a la fecha tenian el mismo problema con el movimiento, incluso Laxus que era un asesino de dragones artificial tenia la enfermedad.

—Estas Bromeando ¿Cierto?— pregunto el viejo seriamente pero Natsu le devolvio una mirada molesta que decia que hablaba muy enserio. —Ya habia vivido esto antes, hace mas de 30 años cuando yo era joven y recien habia comprado esta tienda, llego un joven de tu misma edad igual de interesado en una de mis motos, se podria decir que a ti te fue bien ya que el apenas la toco vomito todo el piso, me dijo exactamente lo mismo que me estas diciendo, pero el no se rindio y fue a buscar un medico que le ayudara con su problema— relato el viejo dejando a Natsu muy curioso ya que aquel sujeto sin duda debio ser un Dragonslayer.

— ¿Que hizo?— pregunto Natsu rapidamente pensando en que si existia una cura para este tormento que era la enfermedad del movimiento haria lo que sea para conseguirlo.

—Si no mal recuerdo fue a la clinica que esta a unas calles de aquí, no se que habra pasado pero volvio un mes despues totalmente curado, compro la motocicleta y nunca le volvi a ver, pero frecuentemente llegaban magos a comprar motos diciendo que el los habia enviado, lo ultimo que supe de el es que habia desaparecido hace casi 20 años y hoy en dia no han encontrado rastro de el por lo que se le declaro muerto— explico el anciano dejando a Natsu por demas pensativo.

—Supongo que no pierdo nada con probar, guarda esa moto para mi Ossan— dijo Natsu mientras salia del local levantando el brazo en señal de despedida.

— _Viejo mas te vale no vendas ese armatoste porque ya tiene dueño_ —

El viejo se tallo los ojos un poco ya por un segundo creyo ver una segunda silueta tras el joven de cabellos rosas que acababa de salir de su tienda.

— ¡Se parecen mucho! Ahora que lo pienso se parecen mucho, si se pintara el cabello y usara unos lentes de contacto seria su doble exacto, ¿Acaso sera que…..?— el anciano nego con la cabeza rapidamente ya que sonaba ilogico, aquel sujeto fue un mago por demas famoso, si hubiese tenido descendencia la noticia habria salido a la luz hace mucho tiempo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El protagonista de nuestra historia podia decir con toda seguridad que detestaba los hospitales, no se habia llevado una muy buena imagen de ellos cuando descubrio los metodos con los que habian dormido a Jellal, esta clinica si bien no usaba esos metodos no significaba que fuese menos molesto, la razon es la enorme fila por la que habia tenido que pasar solo para una simple consulta, desde parejas gritandose, bebes llorando y niños haciendo maldades podia decir que no lo habia pasado nada bien, cuando finalmente pudo entrar fue sometido por el viejo doctor a pruebas por demas molestas para el, pruebas de saliba, pruebas de sangre, pruebas de orina, pruebas fisicas entre otras cosas, estubo apunto de vomitar cuando lo hizo subir a una caminadora y se nego rotundamente a volver a subir a ella, ahora estaba sentado frente al escritorio del doctor que era un hombre viejo y calvo vistiendo una bata medica, este leia con sumo detalle los resultados de las pruebas hechas al pelirrosa.

—Le sere sincero joven Dragneel, no habia visto un caso como el suyo en mas de 30 años, usted presenta una grave Cinetosis a nivel genetico y magico, en resumen usted heredo esta enfermedad por la magia y la sangre Draconiana recidente en su cuerpo— explico el medico guardando silencio por unos momentos asegurandose de que el niño le prestaba atencion. —Esta enfermedad presenta varios rasgos muy raros no visto más que en algunas enfermedades letales, la causa principal es que el ADN de humanos y dragones a pesar de ser muy compatible posee una sola incompatibilidad que se manifiesta en el ADN dando resultado a la Cinetosis, normalmente el cerebro percibe el movimiento gracias al oido interno, los ojos, los musculos y las articulaciones, de ahí se origina el mareo cuando el cerebro recibe señales erroneas, pero en su caso la condicion se agraba porque su defecto genetico ordena dar señales falsas cuando esta en movimientos no naturales, de ahí que no tenga problemas con transportes animales, por lo que me cuenta usted ha tratado de curarse con hechizos magicos poderosos que solo le funcionaron poco tiempo, eso es porque su propia magia induce la evolucion de la enfermedad, es como los humanos, se adapta a toda situacion y se hace mas fuerte, tambien descubrimos que esta enfermedad se hace tan fuerte como lo hace el mago, usted es un mago particularmente poderoso lo que hace la enfermedad aun mas poderosa, el ultimo sujeto al que trate por un mal como el suyo hace mas de 30 años apenas toco la caminadora cayo agonizando y vomitando— Natsu escucho com suma atencion las explicaciones del doctor y estaba asombrado, el era conciente de lo terrible que era la enfermedad el mareo pero descrito de esa forma tan compleja sonaba aun peor de lo que imaginaba.

— ¿Hay alguna cura?— pregunto Natsu por demas nervioso y para su alegria el medico asintio sacando de entre sus bocas una botella de medicina de unos dos litros con una etiqueta verde.

—Este medicamento a mas de 3 decadas de su creacion sigue siendo lo mejor que existe para curar la Cinetosis, solo tiene que tomarse toda la botella y no tendra problemas por el proximo mes, cuando este mes pase debe tomarse toda la botella y asi sera por mucho tiempo pero si sigue el tratamiento al pie de la letra no tendra problemas— explico el medico entregandole la botella a natsu que no pudo evitar abrir enormemente los ojos al ver el precio de la botella.

— ¿Por qué tanto dinero?— exigio saber Natsu mientras el medico solo sonreia tranquilamente.

—El cliente para el que originalmente fue creada esa medicina poseia un nivel de enfermedad muy alto al grado que en aquella epoca no existia un remedio que durara lo suficiente, el hombre era adinerado y estaba desesperado asi que no dudo en invertir fuertes sumas de dinero para financiar una investigacion para buscar una cura, se gasto mucho dinero en tan solo un mes, se contrataron a los mejores cientificos, se usaron hierbas muy raras y dificiles de obtener, incluso hubo varios brujos trabajando en el proyecto, el pmedicamento es muy poetnte por si mismo pero tambien tiene la capacidad de neutralizar el rasgo evolutivo de la enfermedad, de ahí que sea tan costoso, realmente es una pena que ese sujeto lleve desaparecido casi 20 años, hay fuertes sumas de dinero en el baco que corresponden a sus ganancias de los ultimos años que estan esperando que alguien las reclame— explico el medico dejando sin argumentos a Natsu.

— ¡Mas vale que funcione!— gruño Natsu entregando el dinero al medico antes de tomarse la botella entera de un trago. — ¡Ahhhhh!— gruño el Dragonslayer haciendo una mueca ante el excesivo sabor a menta del medicamento.

—Compruebe los resultados por usted mismo joven Dragneel— pidio amablemente el viejo medico señalando a la caminadora, algo dudoso el pelirrosa se paro sobre la caminadora y presiono el boton de encendido.

Se quedo en estado de shock cuando se vio forzado a seguir caminando en aquella maquina, no sentia dolor de estomago, no sentia nauseas, estaba totalmente curado.

— ¡Estos es genial! ¡No mas mareos!— exclamo Natsu apunto de llorar de la emocion mientras se abrazaba al medico antes de salir corriendo hacia la tienda de motocicletas.

Las calless de Crocus ya estaban oscuras y Natsu sabia que tenia que darse prisa o cerrarian la tienda, le tomo unos minutos llegar y para su suerte el lugar estaba abierto aun por lo que corrio hacia la entrada.

— ¡Ossan! ¡Estoy curado!— exclamo Natsu entrando a la tienda viendo aquel viejo que estaba leyendo un periodico.

— ¡Eso fue rapido!— dijo el viejo dejando de lado su periodico y sacando todo el papeleo de regla para la compra. —Solo tienes que firmar en las lineas punteadas, normalmente la mercancia se entrega 24 horas despues pero como soy el dueño puedo acelerar el proceso y entregarla al instante, deja una direccion donde te enviaremos en un mes el Kit de herramienta de regalo, los dos cascos y una suscripcion a la revista de motos— explico el viejo mientras recibia la tarjeta de credito del joven que firmaba cada uno de los papeles.

Tomo alrededor de una hora arreglar todo el papeleo y lo relacionado con el pago antes de que finalmente Natsu pudiera recibir aque artefacto del diablo.

—Buena suerte Chico, presiento que la necesitaras— dijo el hombre mayor despues de haberle ayudado a empujar la moto fuera del local hasta la calle.

— ¡Gracias por todo Ossan!— grito Natsu encendiendo la moto comenzando a partir del lugar, inicio con una velocidad lenta mientras se acostumbraba a su nueva adquisicion poco a poco acelerando. —Ahora que recuerdo el viejo dijo que esta cosa se adaptaba a la magia…..— sin poder evitar la curiosidad concentro su magia de fuego y antes de poder asimilar que pasaba la motocicleta acelero como si de un cohete se tratase dejando tras de si un suelo carbonizado. —¡Woooooohhhhhhhhooooooooooo!— gritaba el Dragonslayer demasiado facinado sin saber las consecuencias que traeria su nuevo aparato.

 **Esta historia continuara….**


	5. Chapter 5

**El final de una Niñez**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales, en este caso no soy dueño de Fairy tail ni de Naruto, ambas pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo el material Oc me pertenece.**

 **Esta historia es de forma un tanto extraña uno de mis pocos fics donde el universo Fairy tail tiene prioridad sobre el universo de naruto, este fic es basicamente un intento de justificar la personalidad infantil de Natsu y a su vez hacerlo evolucionar como personaje, en el fic basicamente Natsu era mas joven de lo que pensabamos y de hecho cuando termina el arco de Tartaros el tiene tan solo 15 años siend años mas joven que Erza, basicamente es bastante mas joven que casi todos los personajes con excepcion de Romeo y Wendy, basicamente el fic era de un Natsu al que le llego muy tarde la adolescencia y vemos como va evolucionando fisicamente y en cuanto a personalidad dandole una actitud mas despreocupada tipica de esa edad donde a los jovenes en general en su momento no nos importaba nada, no digo que los que estamos en Fanfiction seamos viejos pero hay un mundo de diferencia en la mentalidad de los que tenemos 20 años y los que tienen 12 o 15 años, por cierto el fic esta basado en algunos elementos en De tal Palo tal Astilla pero aclaro que en esta historia en principio las apariciones de Naruto seran muy pocas por no decir inexistentes, el aparecera pero en el momento que lo considere necesario.**

 **Muchos notaran que Natsu comienza entrar en lo que podriamos llamar estereotipos adolescentes clasicos y ya muy conocidos, mi idea es hacer varias combinaciones de la vida adolescente de Natsu, no lo se, saque muchas de las ideas de muchisimas series, Malcolm el de en medio, Drake & Josh, incluso Gravity Falls entre muchas mas.**

 **Algunos se han preguntado que emparejamientos tendra este fic, sinceramente aun no lo se, tengo un oc que encajaria perfecto pero tambien me veo tentado a hacer un harem, estoy considerando seriamente dejar a la pareja protagonista de este capitulo como la pareja definitiva ya que de esta existen muy pocos fics, menos de 30 si mal no recuerdo pero si llego a decidir eso dejaria que Natsu se divierta un rato antes de que eso ocurra, asi podria agregarle bastante drama a la historia.**

 **Yo se que esto a simple vista esto parece un Bashing pero no lo es, llamemosle solo una situacion que hay que tomar con algo de humor, en particular se que esto podria parecer un Bashing contra Gray pero aclaro que no es asi.**

 **Sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 4: Una interaccion inesperada.**

 **Magnolia**

 **6 dias despues de la huida**

 **Viernes 12:00 PM**

Han pasado exactamente 6 dias desde que el gremio representante de la siempre llena de vida ciudad de Magnolia habia sufrido una de sus peores crisis en toda su historia, los ciudadanos varones no lo admitirian en voz alta pero en el momento en que el reinado del terror de la reina de las hadas llego a su fin sintieron como si un enorme peso cayera de sus hombros, no era para menos, en el poco tiempo que la belleza pelirroja estuvo a cargo del gremio se esparcieron rumores de que la mujer planeaba no solo esclavizar a la poblacion masculina de su gremio sino que tambien planeaba hacer lo mismo en toda la ciudad creando un nuevo regimen feminazista donde las mujeres gobernarian con puño de hierro.

No fue hasta el preciso instante en que su reinado del terror culmino que los hombres de la ciudad pudieron respirar en paz algunos llegando tan lejos como para organizar fiestas en celebracion por su libertad, fue cuestion de pocos dias para que todo regresara a la normalidad y ninguno estaba tan aliviado como el maestro de fairy tail, Makarov Dreyar, el cual se encontraba en una mesa improvidasa en la barra del gremio firmando todo su papeleo que estuvo retrasado a causa de los acontecimientos y tambien enviando disculpar a las personas que habian enviado solicitudes para un trabajo y no habian sido respondidas a tiempo igualmente a causa de la dictadura.

— ¡Maldito seas Gildarts! ¡Si tan solo hubieras aceptado tu destino de ser el Godaime maestro yo no tendria que estar pasando por esto!— gruño el Sandaime-Rokudaime claramente molesto por tener que pasar el dia firmando papeles sin poder evitar pensar en los acontecimientos de los ultimos dias.

Cuando Gray y Gajeel regresaron de su mision de capturar a Natsu y Max e informar sobre su rotundo fracaso Erza no habia quedado muy contenta con aquel desarrollo, aun se estremcia visiblemente de solo recordar lo que paso aquel dia.

 **Flashback**

— ¿Como que no pudieron capturar a ese par de gusanos?— exigio saber Erza con aura negra rodeandola mirando con frialdad a Gray y Gajeel que estaban arrodillados sobre su trono con panico visible en sus rostro.

— ¡Por favor perdonenos mi señora! ¡Esos dos fueron demasiado listos!— dijo Gray tratando de salir bien librado de aquella situacion.

— ¿Eres idiota o que gusano? ¡Ese par de imbeciles estan libres! ¡LIBRES! ¡Burlandose de mi y eso es algo inaceptable!— rugio Erza muy enojada mirando a los dos hombres vestidos de Maids con asco puro.

— ¿Qué haras con nosotros?— pregunto Gajeel sabiendo que no tenia sentido excusarse y solo podia buscar una forma de salir bien librado de esta.

—Ambos preparense porque tendre que castigarlos— sentencio la pelirroja reequipando sus ropas en un traje dominatrix, los varones en situaciones normales se habrian sentido por demas excitados ante la vision de aquella sexy pelirroja pero el aura homicida que esta emitia mataba cualquier deseo carnal.

El instinto de Gajeel le decia a gritos que debia hacer algo de lo contrario lo lamentaria por el resto de su vida asi que hizo algo que sorprendio hasta la medula a sus compañeros, su mano se blindo de hierro y procedio a golpear su propio rostro una y otra vez.

— ¡Ya me estoy castigando yo solo!— exclamo Gajeel con sus ojos morados ganando una sonrisa de Erza.

—Por lo menos alguien reconoce las consecuencias de sus actos asi que sere benevolente contigo…. pero tú…..— sin darle tiempo de decir palabra alguna Erza tomo a gray de una pierna y le arrastro hasta un cuarto oscuro, los gritos desgarradores del mago de hielo no dejaron de sonar en toda la noche.

 **Fin del Flashback**

El maestro desconocia totalmente que es lo que Erza habia hecho con el mago de hielo y francamente estaba mejor sin saberlo pero sin duda fue lo suficientemente malo como para dejar en estado de depresion al pobre Gray por varios dias que no paraba de bañarse cada hora diciendo que se sentia sucio y durante esos dias tuvo que ir a un medico porque decia que tenia problemas para sentarse y caminar.

Afortunadamente y antes de que las cosas se salieran de control una enfermera entro al gremio con toda la calma del mundo para informar a Erza y al maestro que Mystogan (Jellal) habia despertado y estaba recuperando la salud, ese parecio ser un interrumptor adecuado ya que la pelirroja desactivo los collares que los esclavizaban y sin decir palabra alguna salio corriendo al hospital, en el momento en que vio al mago de cabello azul despierto y en mejor estado de salud recupero de la nada su cordura y lo interesante fue que no recordaba casi nada de lo que hizo durante su faceta de dictadora.

Fue una victoria muy amarga ya que al dia siguiente Erza entro al gremio con una expresion abatida ya que su amante se habia escapado por la madrugada dejando unicamente una pequeña nota que decia que iba a **Crime Sorciere** porque sus compañeros necesitaban su ayuda para destruir un gremio oscuro, los magos mas rencorosos querian gritarle a Titania que se merecia lo que estaba pasandole por lo mal que los habia tratado durante esos dos dias, sin embargo todos estos magos se contuvieron de decir algo ya que Mirajane que estaba consolando a la pelirroja les dedico una sonrisa por demas dulce emanando un aura diabolica que decia que si decian algo ella se encargaria de hacerlos sufrir de formas mil veces peores, por decision unanime se acordo que nadie diria a Erza todo lo que habia pasado ya sea por temor a Mirajane o por miedo a que Titania volviera a tomar esa personalidad.

Esa misma tarde fue por demas interesante ver las reacciones de sus hijos en el momento en que Max Alors entro por las puertas del gremio muy tranquilamente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la mayoria de los varones del gremio le miraban como si fuera alguna clase de heroe por haber sobrevivido a la terrible dictadura de Erza, incluso Gajeel y Laxus le miraban con un nuevo respeto mientras que Gray le miraba algo molesto ya que si lo hubiera capturado no habria tenido que pasar por aquel infierno del que no quiere volver a hablar, el stripper del gremio cuestiono a Max donde habia estado los ultimos dos dias si no habia tomado un trabajo atrayendo la atencion de las mujeres del gremio, en particular Erza, afortunadamente Max habia visto venir algo como esto y se excuso diciendo que sus antiguos profesores en la escuela de economia le habian llamado a una reunion de ex alumnos y que habia ido a recordar viejos tiempos.

Sorprendentemente Erza le creyo totalmente cuando el usuario de arena le mostro unas fotos de su escuela, la pelirroja le habia dicho que era bueno que no se olvide de las personas responsables de su educacion, no hace falta decir que nadie podia creer la suerte de aquel mago de arena para burlar la muerte, en el momento en que tuvo la oportunidad Makarov hablo en privado con Max preguntandole si el sabia donde estaba Natsu, la conversacion habia dejado por demas preocupado a Makarov ya que por lo que le conto Max el Dragonslayer tambien habia huido de la ciudad pero no tenia idea de a donde, el mago de arena esperaba que Natsu regresase primero que el por lo que quedo algo sorprendido al enterarse que aun no regresaba, de eso ya habian pasado 4 dias y el pelirrosa aun no regresaba, el maestro trataba de no demostrarlo pero estaba preocupado y si se tardaba un dia mas en regresar tendria que enviar a un equipo de busqueda, Gildarts habia tomado una mision corta pero Makarov sabia que el As del gremio discretamente habia ido a buscar informacion sobre el chico.

— ¡Ese mocoso sera mi muerte un dia de estos!— gruño Makarov levantando la mirada admirando su gremio el cual estaba totalmente vacio.

La mayoria de sus hijos habian ido a trabajos ya que en estos momentos la cantidad de solicitudes pendientes eran demasiadas y los equipos o parejas se habian organizado para cumplir la mayor cantidad de trabajos posibles, incluso Mirajane que entre sus intentos de casamentera, tratar de seducir a Laxus y hacer trabajos para contribuir con la causa habia dejado al pobre anciano a cargo del registro de misiones.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

— ¡Estoy hecho un desastre!— gruño la voz de el protagonista de nuestra historia el cual se podia ver a lo lejos su silueta en su nueva motocicleta apunto de entrar a Magnolia a velocidad un poco lenta.

El pelirrosa era la imagen clara del desastre en este preciso instante, su cabello estaba más alborotado de que costumbre, bajo sus ojos habia ojeras muy marcadas y sus ropas estaban muy arrugadas, el joven mago se veia claramente que estaba teniendo problemas para controlar la motocicleta mientras se sobaba la cabeza a cada oportunidad que tenia.

—Debo llegar al gremio— gruño el Dragneel con una voz que demostraba cansancio y haciendo una mueca al sentir el aroma del alcohol en su propio aliento.

Definitivamente las cosas no habian salido como lo habia planeado, cuando salio de Crocus tenia toda la intencion de regresar directamente a Magnolia pero mientras viajaba penso que seria buena idea viajar otro poco para acostumbrarse a la moto, ese poco se habia convertido en tres largos dias pero todo tenia una justificacion.

 **Flashback**

Natsu miraba de un lado a otro totalmente confundido tratando de averiguar donde se encontraba, hace unos momentos estaba en el bosque ya que habia frenado un rato para tomar un baño en un lago, cuando llego la hora de retomar su rumbo penso que seria buena idea volver a concentrar su magia de fuego sobre aquel aparato, no supo exactamente cuanto habia acelerado pero sin dudas se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaba originalmente, levanto la vista y grande fue su sorpresa al ver el edificio frente a el.

— ¿Sabertooth? ¿Estoy en Sabertooth?— se pregunto Natsu mirando el gremio de sus antiguos enemigos el cual bastante impresionante, no tanto como fairy tail pero se le acercaba bastante.

— ¿Natsu-san?— pregunto la voz de Sting Eucliffe el cual salia de su gremio junto con Rogue al escuchar ruidos extraños en la puerta de su gremio y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era su compañero Dragonslayer.

— ¡Sting! ¡Rogue! ¡Tiempo sin verlos!— exclamo Natsu saludando a los dragones gemelos ya que no los habia visto desde la pelea con Mard Geer.

— ¡Natsu-san!— dijo Rogue igual de serio que de costumbre mientras daba un asentimiento en señal de saludo al mago de fuego.

— ¡Es bueno verte Natsu-san! ¿Qué haces por aqui?— pregunto curioso Sting sobre la aparicion de Salamander afuera de su gremio, al igual que en Magnolia donde los ciudadanos pedian trabajos exclusivamente a fairy tail en esta ciudad las personas pedian trabajos exclusivamente a Sabertooth por lo que era obvio que Natsu no estaba ahí por trabajo.

— ¡Sinceramente no lo se!— respondio Natsu encogiendose en hombros. — Estaba probando la velocidad de esta cosa cuando se me ocurrio inyectar magia de fuego en ella, cuando deje de acelerar ya estaba aqui— explico Natsu haciendo que los dos caza dragones notaran el tan peculiar vehiculo.

— ¡Natsu-san! ¿Qué diablos haces en eso? ¡Baja antes de que sea tarde!— grito de repente Sting dando un par de pasos atrás mirando la motocicleta con panico.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?— pregunto Natsu preocupado por el hijo Weisslogia. — ¡Rogue! ¿Qué le pasa a Sting?— pregunto Natsu al hijo de Skiadrum solo para ver como este vomitaba sobre un bote de basura.

— ¿Cómo puedes montar esa cosa y no sentirte mal Natsu-san?— pregunto el dragon de las sombras mirando sorprendido al dragon de fuego.

— ¡Oh era eso!— dijo el Dragonslayer comprendiendo la reaccion de los magos de Sabertooth la cual era muy comprensible, si hubiera sido el hace unos dias habria reaccionado de la misma forma.

Les hizo una seña discreta para que se acercaran, ambos dudaron un poco pero de igual forma se acercaron, Natsu saco de sus bolsillos unas tarjetas con el nombre del medicamento que el habia bebido y las tiendas farmaceuticas donde podia adquirirse.

—Hace unos dias estuve con un medico en crocus, dice que si tomas toda la botella no tendras problemas por todo un mes, como pueden ver funciona muy bien— explico Natsu dejando a los dos dragones perplejos que sin duda alguna guardaron las tarjetas en sus bolsillos con la intencion de comprar las dichosas botellas mas adelante.

— ¡Sting-kun!—

— ¡Rogue!—

La conversacion de los Dragonslayers fue interrumpida por Lector y Frosch, los compañeros felinos de los dragones gemelos, estos vieron algo sorprendidos al tan famoso Salamander, el mismo sujeto que derroto por su cuenta a sus compañeros.

— ¡Natsu-san! ¿Qué sorpresa verte por aqui?— dijo lector asintiendo en señal de saludo que fue correspondido por salamander.

— ¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!— dijo Frosch igual recibiendo un guiño del mago de fuego.

— ¿Por cierto donde esta Happy Natsu-san?— pregunto Sting confundido al ver que faltaba el gato azul compañero del hijo de Igneel.

— ¡Esta viviendo en casa de Lisanna por un tiempo!— respondio Natsu mientras bajaba de la moto.

— ¿Lisanna-san? ¿Porque?— cuestiono Rogue algo curioso.

—Dijeron algo de recuperar tiempo perdido Madre-Hijo, no puse mucha atencion realmente, tambien anda ocupado tratando de llamar la atencion de charle— respondio Natsu de forma distraido mientras se sentaba en la banqueta junto a los magos de saber.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿PORQUE A MI?— grito de repente Lector rompiendo a llorar de forma por demas dramatica mientras Frosch igualmente comenzaba a llorar.

— ¿Y a estos que les pasa?— pregunto Natsu a los dragones gemelos mientras señalaba al par de gatos llorando.

—Lector habia desarrollado un pequeño flechazo por la gatita de Wendy-san, enterarse que Happy la esta pretendiendo fue un duro golpe para el— explico Sting mirando con algo de pena al gato rojo.

—Frosch puede ser algo solidario con Lector, por eso esta llorando junto con el para demostrarle que lo acompaña en su dolor— explico Rogue conmovido por las acciones de su gato.

Natsu solo asintio con una gran gota escurriendo tras su cabeza, habia visto cosas mas raras en fairy tail, ya pocas cosas podian sorprenderlo.

— ¿Dijiste Madre-Hijo? ¿Acaso Lisanna-san es la madre adoptiva de Happy?— pregunto Sting ganando un asentimiento distraido de Natsu. —Pense que salia con un tipo de una banda de Pop igual que Lucy-san— dijo Sting recordando haber leido sobre eso en una de esas revistas que leian Yukino y Minerva.

— ¿Y eso que?— pregunto Natsu no entendiendo que queria decir Sting.

—Lo que Sting quiere decir es que ¿Acaso no te molesta? ¿No sientes mal que Lisanna-san y Happy esten con ese tipo? ¿Tampoco te molesta que el otro tipo sea novio de Lucy-san?— las preguntas de Rogue parecian ser duras pero no podia evitarse, los dragones gemelos e incluso los Exceeds sentian mucha curiosidad por la respuesta del Dragneel, ellos cuando escucharon que Lucy estaba saliendo con un miembro de una conocida banda de Pop pensaban que Salamander lo estaria pasando mal, pero verlo tan tranquilo y desinteresado respecto al tema, sin contar que durante la conversacion habian notado sus cambios fisicos y de personalidad habia despertado la curiosidad de los miembros de Sabertooth.

El joven pelirrosa les miro por unos segundos asimilando lo que le habian preguntado, quedo en silencio por unos momentos antes de sonreir de una forma que no habian visto hasta ahora, era una sonrisa algo descarada que reflejaba indiferencia, si bien nuestro protagonista sigue siendo un tanto inocente en los ultimos dias Makarov, Gildarts y las experiencias habian logrado mancillar un poco de la inocencia y carácter blando del Dragonslayer dando resultado a una respuesta que no se esperaban los magos.

— Lucy y Lisanna son solamente amigas, pase mucho tiempo con ellas pero hasta ahí, si quieren encadenarse a un hombre a su corta edad poco o nada me importa, yo no pienso ponerme a jugar a la casita con ellas ni con nadie cuando aun tengo muchas cosas por vivir— los ojos de los magos y gatos se abrieron con incredulidad al escuchar aquella respuesta del mago de fuego, no habia rencor ni molestia en su tono, lo dijo de forma cantarina con cierto grado de indiferencia.

 **En algun lugar de fiore**

 **¡Crack!**

—Lisanna que te ocurre— pregunto Mirajane viendo con preocupacion como su hermana caia al suelo sujetandose el pecho con fuerza.

— ¡No lo se! ¡Senti un dolor en el pecho!— respondio Lisanna tratando de ponerse de pie sujetandose la zona del corazon.

— ¡Wendy! ¡Por favor revisala!— grito Mira volteandose a buscar a la pequeña pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que esta junto a Happy y Charle trataban de ayudar a Lucy a ponerse de pie mientras se sujetaba la zona del corazon al igual que su hermana.

— ¡Me duele!— gruño Lucy sujetandose el pecho.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Lisanna!— grito Happy mirando preocupado a ambas magas.

 **De vuelta a Sabertooth**

— ¡Ese es el espiritu Natsu-san!— exclamo de pronto Sting abrazando por el cuello a Natsu y Rogue. — ¡Somos jovenes! ¡Podemos hacer lo que queramos! ¡Pelear, embriagarnos, conseguir chicas!— los dos magos miraban a Sting de forma rara pero una parte de ellos de acuerdo con el rubio.

— ¡No me metas en tus tonterias!— gruño Rogue algo molesto por la actitud del dragon blanco.

— ¡Llegas en buen momento Natsu-san! ¡El gremio esta vacio! Solo estamos nosotros, Orga y Rufus, pensabamos hacer unos pequeños combates por diversion y comprar unas bebidas, ¿Te unes?— pregunto Sting con su actitud animada notando que los ojos de Salamander se encendian ante la mencion de los combates.

— ¡Cuenta conmigo!— exclamo Natsu pensando que no seria malo quedarse un par de horas y luego regresaria a Magnolia.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Todo estubo en calma por las primeras horas, habia conversado y peleado con los magos de sabertooth los cuales tenia que reconocer habian mejorado muchisimo, sin embargo el mismo no se habia quedado de brazos cruzados, los meses haciendo trabajos peligrosos por su cuenta y entrenando hasta desfallecer habian demostrado resultados muy fructiferos cuando ninguno de los magos de Sabertooth pudo vencerle, esas pequeñas batallas habian sido muy divertidas y le habian brindado algo muy importante, despues de terminar los combates habia tenido la intencion de regresar a Magnolia pero en ese momento Sting habia sacado varias botellas para celebrar, el no tenia experiencia alguna con el alcohol asi que al maestro de Sabertooth no le habia costado mucho convencerle de quedarse ya que sentia curiosidad por las bebidas que tanto se consumian en su gremio.

Despues de las primeras botellas no recordaba mucho de lo que habia pasado pero el hecho de que desperto en un inflable en medio de la alberca encontrandose con Orga abrazandose a un salvavidas mientras dormia, Rufus colgando de un candelabro igual durmiendo, Sting y Rogue tirados en el piso con evidentes signos de haber peleado y a los dos gatos durmiendo con los estomagos inflados como globos le habian dado la clara señal de que habia sido una fiesta demasiado salvaje.

En estos momentos el hijo de Igneel se habia detenido unos momentos para mirar las fotos de su camara cuyas fotos eran los unicos indicios de lo que habia pasado.

— ¡Que noche!— susurro Natsu mirando las fotos que habia tomado.

Tenia fotos de Sting empinandose una botella, fotos de este bailando con una escoba que tenia una peluca similar al cabello de Yukino, tenia fotos de Rogue llorando mientras conversaba con Frosch, fotos de ambos dragones gemelos agarrandose a golpes, fotos de Orga y Rufus peleando, fotos de si mismo empinandose una botella, fotos de si mismo sobre un escenario improvisado con una guitarra, fotos de si mismo golpeando a los dragones gemelos.

—Sera mejor que Erza nunca vea estas fotos— se dijo a si mismo ya sabiendo que a Titania no le haria la mas minima gracia descubrir que desaparecio tantos dias por estar emborrachandose con los miembros de un gremio rival, el recuerdo de cuando descubrio a Gray probando por primera vez un cigarrillo hace mucho años aun seguia fresco en su mente, ese dia la pelirroja formo varios rollos de papel viejo equivalente a una cajetilla completa de cigarrillos y obligo al Fullbuster a fumarlos todos, desde ese dia Gray nunca volvio a probar un cigarrillo.

Lo tranquilizaba un poco darse cuenta que su amiga de la infancia no seguia con esa actitud Feminazi puesto que ya no sentia esa tension en la ciudad de hace unos dias pero aun asi no queria tentar a la suerte con la pelirroja.

— ¡Finalmente!— susurro al ver finalmente el gremio el cual pudo notar a distancia estaba vacio y con las puertas abiertas. — ¡ _Perfecto_!— penso Salamander al ver que no habia nadie tal vez excepto Makarov.

Se acerco lentamente y con sumo cuidado estaciono su motocicleta junto a una pared, se bajo de esta y dio un suspiro antes de entrar al gremio para encarar al maestro, como se esperaba el lugar estaba vacio, esta vez mucho mas ordenado que la ultima vez que lo vio, el maestro se encontraba en la barra en una mesa improvisada firmando papeles, al anciano le tomo unos segundo percatarse de la presencia de su hijo y abrio ligeramente los ojos al ver el estado en que venia, no necesitaba un superolfato para detectar el aroma a cigarrillos y alcohol, despues de haber pasado tantos años con Cana, Macao y Wakaba su nariz se habia vuelto muy sensible a esos olores.

— ¡Natsu! ¿Dónde diablos has estaso? Max me dijo que no ibas a tardar más de dos dias y con este ya llevas seis dias desaparecido, ¿Sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado? Aun más importante, ¿Por qué vienes en ese estado? ¿Sabes lo que Erza te hara si te ve asi? ¿No aprendiste nada de cuando encontro a Gray fumando?— regaño makarov no deseandole a Natsu pasar por el mismo castigo que paso el desnudista del gremio, en ese entonces fue terrible obligar a un muchacho de 14 años a fumar papel, aun se estremecia de tan solo recordarlo.

— ¡Lo siento Jii-chan….ocurrieron unos imprevistos y no pude regresar antes!— se disculpo Natsu usando la palabra imprevistos ya que no podia decirle al maestro que no vino antes por embriagarse incluso si este lo sabia claramente.

— ¡Lo importante es que regresaste!— dijo Makarov tranquilamente ya que el nunca habia sido precisamente alguien represor con ese tipo de cosas siempre y cuando sus hijos no tomasen decisiones equivocadas estando en un estado inconveniente.

— ¿Dónde estan todos?— pregunto Natsu queriendo cambiar de tema al ver que el castillo estaba totalmente vacio.

—Ya te imaginaras toda la carga de trabajo que se junto cuando Erza tuvo su pequeña **crisis** y la cantidad de quejas que llegaron por tardar demasiado en cumplir con las solicitudes, yo estoy haciendo el papeleo pendiente y enviando las cartas de disculpa mientras que los demas fueron a cumplir tantos trabajos como pudieran, solo quedan los trabajos que eran menos urgentes— explico Makarov mientras Natsu se acercaba al pizarron de trabajos el cual tenia unas 7 solicitudes que no parecian ser de carácter muy urgente según los puntos de vista, cuidar de unos arqueologos mientras estos viajan en una zona donde se cree hay bandidos, cazar a una bestia que se usara para una magia ritual, 3 de las solicitudes implican destruir tres bandas distintas de bandidos que rondan las mismas zonas enfrentandose unas a otras, capturar a un mago oscuro que usando su magia hace fallar las cerraduras de los bancos para robarles, la ultima pero no menos importante pide derrotar a 3 Wyverns que han estado rondando cerca de un pueblo y han estado robando ganado para comer, lo curioso es que a pesar de no ser precisamente urgentes todas eran muy bien pagadas.

¡Escondete!

Hizo caso de su instinto y rapidamente se escondio tras la barra del gremio, el maestro le dio una mirada confusa antes de escuchar unos pasos acompañados de un sonido metalico que el conocia perfectamente, los instintos de supervivencia de los dragones eran certeros y eso Makarov lo aprendio hooy cuando Erza Scarlet entro por la puerta con el porte de autoridad que siempre la distingue.

— ¡Maestro!— dijo Erza seriamente mientras subia hacia el segundo piso en busqueda de un trabajo Clase S.

— ¡Erza!— saludo Makarov a la pelirroja sin dejar de firmar sus papeles. — ¿Piensas tomar un trabajo finalmente?— pregunto el pequeño anciano curioso ya que en los dias que estubo deprimida no habia querido tomar trabajo alguno.

— ¡El gremio esta en graves momentos de necesidad y no puedo quedarme en casa sin hacer nada cuando mas se me necesita!— dijo Erza seriamente mientras tomaba una solicitud y se la mostraba al maestro, el asintio mientras registraba la mision en la libreta donde se lleva a cabo el registro.

— ¡Listo! ¡Ve con cuidado!— respondio el maestro entregando la solicitud a la joven.

— ¿Sigue sin aparecer Natsu? ¡Mas le vale a ese tonto que no este haciendole al vago o tendre que castigarlo!— dijo la pelirroja poniendo nervioso al Dragneel el cual escuchaba todo desde su escondite.

— ¡El ya vino!— respondio Makarov sin despegar su mirada de los documentos, estaba mintiendo a la perfeccion puesto que la pelirroja lo miro sorprendida.

— ¿Ya vino? ¡Eso no me lo esperaba!— dijo Erza que ya se habia mentalizado en castigarlo por estar ausente por tantos dias y dejar al gremio con toda la carga de trabajo pero parecia ser que el mago de fuego se habia anticipado a sus planes. — ¿Le pregunto donde habia estado estos cuatro dias?— pregunto Titania con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta negativa del maestro y tener excusa para hacer valer su autoridad sobre el hijo de Igneel, lamentablemente aunque no la miraba el maestro noto las intenciones de la maga de armadura y una vez mas mintio con gran facilidad.

—Estuvo en su casa, pronto vendran los tiempos lluviosos y dijo que tenia que tapar las goteras, eso le tomo dos dias y paso los otros dos dias entrenando para tomar trabajos de mayor nivel, vino por la madrugada, tomo algunas misiones y se fue— respondio Makarov dejando sorprendida a Titania la cual miro al maestro por unos minutos en busca de cualquier señal de mentira pero no la encontro.

—En ese caso yo tambien me voy— dijo Erza satisfecha con la respuesta del maestro y apunto de irse pero cuando llego a la puerta no pudo evitar frenar mientras su expresion antes tranquila se iba tornando en furia. — ¿De quien es esta maldita motocicleta?— exigio saber la maga de armadura ganando una mirada interrogante del maestro quien noto que Natsu se tenso bajo la barra del bar, no necesitaba saber mas. — ¿Quién fue el idiota que se atrevio a comprar una estupida motocicleta? ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar en semejante estupidez? Son peligrosas, ruidosas y una total molestia, ¿Quién la compro Maestro?, encontrare al pobre idiota que se atrevio a cometer esta tonteria y lo hare regresarla despues de pasar por su merecido castigo, nadie en este gremio tendra una motocicleta, no mientras yo este aqui— rugio Erza muy molesta sin notar que por un breve segundo Natsu encendio su poder magico claramente molesto por haber sido insultado de esa forma.

— ¡No es de nadie del gremio!— mintio una vez mas Makarov salvando de una muerte segura al Dragonslayer de fuego. —Un turista la estaciono, dijo que queria explorar la ciudad y me pidio permiso para estacionarla ahi— dijo Makarov notando como la pelirroja le miraba analiticamente en busqueda de un rastro de que estaba mintiendo pero una vez mas no encontro nada.

— ¡Mas vale! ¡En ese caso mejor me voy!— dijo Erza retirandose hacia la estacion del tren llevando como siempre un carrito con equipaje por demas excesivo.

— ¡Finalmente!— suspiro Natsu saliendo de su escondite.

— ¿Una motocicleta? Pense que no te gustaban los vehiculos porque te mareabas— dijo Makarov curioso de este acontecimiento ya que jamas se imagino que Natsu de todas las personas quisisera tener una de esas maquinas de dos ruedas.

— ¡Compre un medicamento para el mareo!— respondio Natsu ganando un asentimiento de Makarov.

—Yo te entiendo Natsu, en tiempos recientes eh llegado a la conclusion de que eres mas joven de lo que pensabamos, es muy normal que todas esas cosas llamen tu atencion, solo ten cuidado y trata de que Erza no te vea en esa cosa, Dios sabe que sufriras mucho si te ven en ella y muy posiblemente te obligue a deshacerte de ella— pidio Makarov de forma comprensiva sin notar que por un momento la mirada de Natsu se tornaba algo molesta.

El Dragonslayer ya comenzaba a hartarse de esta situacion, tuvo que escapar de la ciudad por temor a Erza, tenia que esconderse para beber o fumar porque Erza lo golpearia, tenia que esconder su motocicleta porque a Erza no le gustaban, siempre era lo mismo y no se podia hacer nada al respecto.

— _¡Erza esto! ¡Erza aquello! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es mi amiga pero no mi madre!_ — penso muy molesto Salamander por la actitud mandona de Tiania mirando friamente el lugar por el que esta habia salido, nego con la cabeza tratando de calmarse.

Camino hacia la pizarra de los trabajos y arranco las 7 colicitudes restantes, se acerco hacia Makarov y le entrgo las hojas.

—Necesitamos justificar tus mentiras Jii-chan y no hay mejor forma que ausentandome unos dias— explico Natsu ganando un asentimiento del maestro el cual reviso cada una de las solicitudes, no parecia ser nada que el hijo de Igneel no pudiese manejar.

— ¡Listo! ¡Puedes partir en cualquier momento pero te aconsejo que vayas a casa y duermas un poco, yo se lo terrible que es trabajar crudo y no te lo recomiendo!— dijo Makarov dandole las solicitudes al mago de fuego.

—Tienes razon, tuve que conducir hasta aquí con el dolor de cabeza y no fue muy agradable, partire en la madrugada Jii-chan, nos vemos— grito Natsu saliendo del gremio en direccion a su casa.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Ya se que fue un capitulo muy corto y poco emocionante pero era de esos capitulos cortos necesarios para ir justificando hechos futuros, muchos por los reviews quieren ver la reaccion de los magos de fairy tail por los cambios de personalidad de Natsu, yo tambien estoy ansioso de escribir esas escenas pero necesitaremos esperar un poco mas ya que quiero ir desarrollando la personalidad de Natsu, tendremos que esperar otros dos capitulos, agradezco el apoyo de todos los que han comentado esta historia, los que la han agregado a favoritos y followers, gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**El final de una Niñez**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales, en este caso no soy dueño de Fairy tail ni de Naruto, ambas pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo el material Oc me pertenece.**

 **Esta historia es de forma un tanto extraña uno de mis pocos fics donde el universo Fairy tail tiene prioridad sobre el universo de naruto, este fic es basicamente un intento de justificar la personalidad infantil de Natsu y a su vez hacerlo evolucionar como personaje, en el fic basicamente Natsu era mas joven de lo que pensabamos y de hecho cuando termina el arco de Tartaros el tiene tan solo 15 años siend años mas joven que Erza, basicamente es bastante mas joven que casi todos los personajes con excepcion de Romeo y Wendy, basicamente el fic era de un Natsu al que le llego muy tarde la adolescencia y vemos como va evolucionando fisicamente y en cuanto a personalidad dandole una actitud mas despreocupada tipica de esa edad donde a los jovenes en general en su momento no nos importaba nada, no digo que los que estamos en Fanfiction seamos viejos pero hay un mundo de diferencia en la mentalidad de los que tenemos 20 años y los que tienen 12 o 15 años, por cierto el fic esta basado en algunos elementos en De tal Palo tal Astilla pero aclaro que en esta historia en principio las apariciones de Naruto seran muy pocas por no decir inexistentes, el aparecera pero en el momento que lo considere necesario.**

 **Muchos notaran que Natsu comienza entrar en lo que podriamos llamar estereotipos adolescentes clasicos y ya muy conocidos, mi idea es hacer varias combinaciones de la vida adolescente de Natsu, no lo se, saque muchas de las ideas de muchisimas series, Malcolm el de en medio, Drake & Josh, incluso Gravity Falls entre muchas mas.**

 **Algunos se han preguntado que emparejamientos tendra este fic, sinceramente aun no lo se, tengo un oc que encajaria perfecto pero tambien me veo tentado a hacer un harem, estoy considerando seriamente dejar a la pareja protagonista de este capitulo como la pareja definitiva ya que de esta existen muy pocos fics, menos de 30 si mal no recuerdo pero si llego a decidir eso dejaria que Natsu se divierta un rato antes de que eso ocurra, asi podria agregarle bastante drama a la historia.**

 **Yo se que esto a simple vista esto parece un Bashing pero no lo es, llamemosle solo una situacion que hay que tomar con algo de humor, en particular se que esto podria parecer un Bashing contra Gray pero aclaro que no es asi.**

 **Sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 5: Las heridas del pasado**

 **Magnolia**

 **1:00 AM**

El silencio nocturno y la más negra penumbra reina sobre las calles de la concurrida ciudad de Magnolia, sus calles normalmente repletas de gente ahora estan en la mas absoluta soledad que solo puede ser vista durante la madrugada, a pesar de ser viernes por la noche en esta ciudad los jovenes que acostumbran salir en este dia para disfrutar de las maravillas nocturnas por alguna razon habian decidido regresar a casa temprano por esta noche, en medio del bosque cuyo silencio macabro solo era roto por el viento chocando con las hojas se encuentra el hogar del protagonista de nuestra historia.

Dicho protagonista se encuentra saliendo de la ducha cubierto solamente con una toalla enroscada en su cintura, cualquiera que conozca lo suficiente a Natsu Dragneel y entre en estos momentos a su hogar pensaria que se equivoco de cabaña, ¿Porque?, para todos es muy conocido que la casa de Salamander es un basurero que es un milagro que no se encuentre infestado de ratas pero sin embargo la imagen que en estos momentos refleja su hogar es todo menos un basurero, toda la basura ha sido desechada, los pisos, paredes y techo fueron lavados, los platos estan en su lugar y los muebles estan acomodados en la forma adecuada.

— ¡Sin duda hoy fue un dia productivo!— exclamo el Dragonslayer satisfecho con la nueva imagen de su hogar mientras tomaba una respiracion complacido con el aroma a limon.

Nunca lo admitiria en voz alta pero cuando la gente le decia que su casa era una pocilga habia aprendido por la mala que tenian toda la razon, lo aprendio hoy por la mala cuando despues de salir del gremio llego a su cabaña con la intencion de comer y dormir un poco, lamentablemente sus **amables inquilinos** tenian otros planes ya que cuando abrio su refrigerador fue recibido por una vision por demas inquietante, su refrigerador habia sido invadido por las ratas las cuales hacian una fiesta al mas puro estilo de Hawai con su comida como festin, esto habia sido un duro despertar para el asesino de dragones haciendolo por primera vez plantearse seriamente la idea de limpiar la casa despues de haber corrido a esas ratas espantandolas con su magia de fuego, naturalmente el no tenia la paciencia como para ponerse a lavar su casa, las tareas domesticas mas haya de lavar su ropa o cocinar algo medianamente comestible no eran lo suyo, de intentar hacer algo como lavar la totalidad de la cabaña le tomaria todo el dia asi que decidio tomar una opcion mas practica, llamar a un servicio de limpieza.

Paso sus dedos por un pequeño librero muy complacido al ver que no habia ninguna mota de polvo en el, aquel servicio de lavado a pesar de ser algo costoso era muy efectivo, terminaron el trabajo en poco menos de dos horas haciendo uso de aspiradoras e hidrolavadoras, movian y vaciaban los muebles para lavarlos a conciencia, incluso se tomaron el tiempo para lavar la alfombra que estaba repleta de tantos liquidos que era dificil identificarlos todos, todo esto mientras el pescaba su desayuno.

 **N/A: La hidrolavadora es algo parecido a una maleta de viaje que se arrastra, se conecta a la toma de agua y permite lanzar chorros de agua a presion, generalmente se usa en los lavados de autos pero por lo menos yo tambien la uso para lavar la casa.**

Una vez que la casa estaba limpia habia intentado dormir un poco pero en ese momento no sentia mucho sueño asi que decidio entrenar un poco su fisico, esta era una de las principales razones por las que el ultimo par de meses habia tomado preferencia a los trabajos que lo alejaran por varios dias de la ciudad, estos trabajos normalmente lo terminaban llevando a zonas lo suficientemente alejadas de la civilizacion donde podia dar rienda suelta a su magia y entrenarla de forma adecuada, en Magnolia no tenia esta ventaja ya que apreciaba demasiado la belleza del bosque donde se ubicaba su casa y si entrenaba su magia aquí solo terminaria destruyendolo todo, por ello cuando estaba en casa se limitaba a los entrenamientos meramente fisicos pero siempre haciendolos de la forma mas intensa posible, esto estaba generando muy buenos resultados ya que recientemente habia notado que habia podido derrotar a la mayoria de sus oponentes unicamente con sus habilidades fisicas, estaba meditando muy seriamente la idea de encontrar un lugar que pudiera convertir en su campo de entrenamiento, ahora que tenia la motocicleta podia ir a lugares mas alejados en poco tiempo por lo que esta idea se volvia mas factible.

En total dedico poco más de tres horas a sus entrenamientos antes de caer dormido durante las siguientes cinco horas, para cuando desperto ya era bastante noche y originalmente tenia planeado bañarse, vestirse e irse de la ciudad a realizar las solicitudes que habia tomado pero en aquel momento recordo que aun tenia algo importante que hacer, mientras buscaba la ropa de mago que habia comprado se encontro con un dibujo que habia hecho a mano y no pudo evitar observarlo por algunos minutos.

En una hoja de papel dibujado a lapiz se encontraba una extraña interpretacion de Igneel con forma de un dragon Chino, su cuerpo con la forma de una serpiente draconiana envuelto sobre una cruz y sus alas saliendo detrás de esta, su rostro miraba hacia el con una expresion feroz, guardo el dibujo dentro de uno de los cajones del ropero mientras inconscientemente recordaba la conversacion que tuvo con Orga de Sabertooth cuando le pregunto si dolian los tatuajes, este habia sido curioso por la pregunta de Salamander pero le respondio con toda sinceridad, dolia pero para el habia sido un dolor que podia soportar sin problemas, fue interesante escuchar que haberse tatuado fue la principal causa de que el **God Slayer** fuera hechado de casa por su padre teniendo tan solo 16 años solo para unirse a Sabertooth un año despues, tambien le habia dejado muy claro que los Tatuajes eran algo de por vida y que lo pensara muy bien antes de hacerlo, tambien le dijo que si encontraba un buen tatuador le pasara la direccion ya que aun tenia mucho espacio que llenar, según parece el mago de Sabertooth tenia la intencion de seguir tatuando su cuerpo y la unica razon por la que no habia seguido despues de su primer tatuaje era que no habia encontrado a un tatuador decente.

El joven pelirrosa mentiria si dijera que los tatuajes no habian llamado su atencion no pudiendo evitar maldecir a Shizuka ya que la pelinegra le habia dicho que esto pasaria, veia a personas tatuadas en las calles a diario y no podia negar que aquellas marcas en la piel lucian geniales y que le gustaria tener alguna, personas como Erza sin duda verian de mala forma marcar su cuerpo de forma permanente usando una aguja con tinta pero el no lo veia de esa forma, daba lo mismo agregar una marca mas o una marca menos si a fin de cuentas la marca del gremio tambien era permanente, la unica diferencia era que los tatuajes lucian mas cool, muchos magos famosos tenian tatuajes, incluso habia escuchado recientes rumores de que Gildarts tenia un tatuaje en el trasero con el nombre de la madre de Cana dentro de un corazon.

La decision estaba tomada y no habia vuelta atrás asi que cuando habia despertado decidio que antes de irse tenía que pasarse por un salon de Tatuajes para pedir informes y concretar una cita, afortunadamente aun guardaba las tarjetas que le habia dado Shizuka asi que no fue muy dificil encontrar un buen lugar.

 **Flashback**

Le tomo solo unos minutos llegar a la direccion indicada en la tarjeta, ya era bastante tarde asi que no tenia muchas esperanzas de que estuviera abierto pero parecia que la suerte estaba de su lado ya que el lugar aun estaba abierto, a simple vista parecia ser un local decente, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y habia dos ventanas con plantillas de tatuajes pegadas, tenia puertas dobles hechas de madera, desde afuera se podia notar que el lugar era bastante higienico, las paredes, piso y ventanas parecian recien lavados y pudo notar el sutil aroma del detergente.

Sin pensarselo mucho entro al local y no pudo evitar dar un silbido de impresión al ver el lugar por dentro, era una habitacion con las paredes pintadas de rojo y el techo de blanco, el piso estaba hecho de marmol, todo se veia muy limpio, las paredes estaban repletas de carteles que tenian pintados varios dibujos que sin duda eran algunos de los tatuajes que este lugar tiene que ofrecer, habia un mostrador sin duda donde el tatuador atendia a los clientes y unos sillones de piel negros donde las personas esperaban, noto que no habia nadie en lo que parecia ser la recepcion pero noto que la puerta que conduce a otra habitacion estaba abierta y su agudo oido detecto el sonido de un zumbido.

— ¡Pasate!— gruño una voz rasposa desde la otra habitacion.

Algo dudoso Natsu entro a aquella habitacion, lo primero que noto es que esta era totalmente distinta al cuarto anterior, esta habitacion parecia mas una sala medica, toda pintada de blanco con todos los artilugios necesarios para tatuar y esterilizar, la vision por la que fue recibido fue por demas extraña, recostado boca abajo sobre un sillon-cama se encontraba un sujeto delgado de piel blanca, la expresion de su rostro decia claramente que no estaba en su juicio, tenia los pantalones bajados mientras el tatuador trabajaba sobre ¿Su trasero?

El tatuador en cuestion era un hombre muy alto de alrededor de 1.90 de estatura, casi tan alto como Laxus, su edad parecia estar cerca de los 30 años, su complexion era algo musculosa sin llegar a la exageracion, estaba repleto de tatuajes, el sujeto tenía cabello largo negro que llegaba hasta sus homoplatos, piel blanca y una barba desarreglada que lo hacian ver muy intimidante, el hombre vestia un pantalon negro ajustado, botas industriales negras, una playera negra sin mangas, por incma de esto llevaba un mandil azul, su rostro era cubierto por un tapabocas azul y sus manos eran cubiertas por guantes de latex blancos.

El sujeto de cabello largo retiro la aguja de la piel de su cliente por un par de segundos para poder mirar a la persona que habia entrado a su tienda y enarco una ceja al ver que se trataba de un mocoso cuya edad parecia estar entre los 15 y los 18, su mirada se agudizo tratando de ver que clase de persona era el cliente potencial ya que no le gustaba mucho tener que tratar con adolescentes de esa edad, la mayoria aun vivia demasiado dominados por sus padres y el mero hecho de poner un pie en su tienda le traia problemas, algunas veces el cliente se arrepentia cuando el ya tenia todo preparado para realizar el tatuaje, otras veces no tenian el dinero para pagar, otras ocasiones cuando estaba por comenzar un padre furioso irrumpia en su negocio y sacaba a rastras al mocoso gruñendo cosas sobre darles una paliza, las peores situaciones son cuando un padre viene a ocasionar problemas cuando el trabajo ya fue hecho exigiendole que haga algo para retirarlo.

Era fastidioso para el asi que se tomo su tiempo para analizar al tipo de cabello rosa frente a el para saber si tratarlo como a cualquier cliente o sencillamente hecharlo a patadas, afortunadamente pudo ver en su mirada que parecia estar muy decidido, vio por la puerta abierta a traves de la ventana una motocicleta estacionada, un padre problemático jamas permitiria a sus hijos tener motocicletas asi que la posibilidad de tener problemas con un padre furioso quedaba descartada y finalmente el mero hecho de poder costear una moto descartaba la posibilidad de la falta de dinero.

—Bienvenido a Tattomania, te atiende Dereck, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?— pregunto el ahora identificado como Dereck volviendo a enfocar parte de su atencion en su trabajo.

— ¡Quiero tatuarme y queria hacer una cita!— respondio Natsu sin rodeos haciendo sonreir bajo el tapabocas al tatuador ya que su cliente parecia ser la clase de tipo decidido.

—Veo que estas decidido niño asi que no creo que tenga que decirte que lo que vas a hacer es permanente y que una vez hecho no hay vuelta atras— dijo Dereck mirando por el rabillo del ojo como Natsu asentia de forma muy seria. —En ese caso, ¿Tienes idea de que cosa quieres ponerte? Necesito estar familiarizado con el diseño ya que no me gusta cometer errores, necesito hacer pruebas hasta estar seguro de que me saldra perfecto— pregunto Dereck de forma seria ya que era la clase de Tatuador que le gustaba que su trabajo salga a la perfeccion no importa cuantas horas le tome.

—En realidad queria ver la clase de cosas que tienes aquí para decidirme por algo— respondio Natsu algo apenado mientras dereck volvia a frenar para mirarlo de forma seria.

—Escucha niño yo no tengo problemas con tatuar a personas que vienen a ponerle tonterias a su cuerpo, de hecho es bueno que seas espontaneo a la hora de escoger tus tatuajes, de lo contrario yo no estaria aquí tatuando esta estupidez en el trasero de este tipo— Dereck señalo con su mirada una hoja con el Tatuaje que realizaba en este momento.

Natsu la miro y no pudo evitar reir al ver que se trataba del Pato Lucas con una peluca rubia y vestido de porrista, miro hacia donde estaba el cliente de Dereck y una gota se formo tras su cabeza al ver que era el mismo dibujo en su trasero.

—Sin embargo puedo ver que eres primerizo y siempre sugiero a los primerizos que traten de que su primer tatuaje sea medianamente especial, algo que valga la pena de contarse, si quieres hacer tu diseño hazlo, ahí tengo papel y lapiz— gruño Dereck señalando hacia una mesa donde habia hojas de papel y lapices.

Se quedo en silencio mirando las hojas antes de tomarlas, no veia nada malo en dibujar su primer tatuaje, de esa forma garantizaba que se veria genial y ademas como decia Dereck tendria una historia digna de mencion, un recordatorio permanente, era mas facil decirlo que hacerlo, se la paso por casi una hora mirando las hojas en blanco tratando de pensar en que dibujar, primero penso en dibujar algo que le recordase a sus amigos en el gremio, a su familia, penso en dibujar aquella seña con la mano que invento Laxus pero descarto eso inmediatamente ya que la marca del gremio en su hombro derecho se encargaba de recordarle a diario que fairy tail es su familia, penso seriamente en dibujar algo relacionado a Hisui pero eso fue descartado al instante, lo habia pasado muy bien con la chica pero aun no interactuaba lo suficiente con ella como para siquiera considerar tatuarse algo relacionado a ella, estaba por rendirse cuando de pronto la inspiracion llego a su mente y le tomo otro rato considerable hacer un boceto que cumpliera con sus espectativas.

— ¡Termine!— dijo Natsu mostrando el dibujo al tatuador el cual enarco una ceja visiblemente al ver el dibujo de Salamander.

— ¡Luce Cool lo acepto! ¿Pero esto tiene un significado especial para ti?— pregunto Dereck curioso al ver el dibujo de un dragon enroscado en una cruz.

—Es muy especial, digamos que represena al sujeto que fue como un padre para mi— en cualquier otro momento Dereck habria pensado que se trataba de una broma de no ser por la triste sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del pelirrosa.

— ¿Para cuando quieres que se haga el trabajo?— pregunto Dereck queriendo desviar el tema de conversacion.

—Estare fuera de Magnolia por varios dias, ¿Te parecen bien dos semanas?— pregunto el hijo de Igneel.

—Me parece perfecto, me dara tiempo para memorizar tu diseño y hacer las pruebas necesarias— dijo Dereck mientras tomaba algunas fotos al boceto. —Te agendare junto a una de mis clientas, es una universitaria que viene por su tercer tatuaje— dijo Dereck con Natsu asintiendo.

El pelirrosa sabiendo que ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí salio del lugar con la intencion de irse a casa, tomar una ducha para poder irse.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Nego con la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras se miraba al espejo con aquella ropa de mago que le compro a Shizuka, en el mostrador se veia genia pero anque no era alguien precisamente banidoso no podia dejar de pensar que veia muy Cool con aquellas ropas puestas las cuales combinadas con la bufanda de escamas blancas le daban un porte por demas importante.

— ¡No lo se! ¡Siento que algo falta!— gruño para si mismo mientras se miraba al espejo tratando de averiguar que faltaba, algo hizo click en su cabeza y con ambas manos comenzo a alborotar su cabello el cual ahora lucia mucho mas rebelde con varios mechones cayendo sobre su rostro. — ¡Perfecto!— exclamo satisfecho mientras comenzaba a empacar.

Guardo todo lo que creia iba a necesitar en su inseparable mochila de campamento la cual era mucho mas ligera de lo que muchos pensarian, guardo algo de dinero, las solicitudes, un mapa, su bolsa de dormir entre otras cosas mas, hizo una mueca al escuchar el sonido inconfundible de un rayo, pronto lloveria y tendria que darse prisa asi que salio de casa y monto su moto.

— ¡Tal vez deberia despedirme de Jii-chan!— exclamo para si mismo conduciendo hacia el gremio con la intencion de despedirse del anciano quien sin duda debia seguir lidiando con el papeleo.

No le tomo mucho llegar al castillo del gremio el cual al ser de noche lucia muy oscuro y estaba totalmente silencioso, el Dragonslayer no se dio cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas asi que bajo de la moto y se acerco a la puerta con la intencion de entrar.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Un silencio inquietante acompañado de la macabra oscuridad reinaba dentro del gremio mas fuerte de Fiore, la Luz se habia ido y lo unico que iluminaba un poco el lugar era una vela, dicha vela permitia a Makarov Dreyar seguir firmando sus papeles, el hombre mayor lucia una expresion cansada mientras firmaba los ultimos papeles para terminar y finalmente poder irse a casa, todo mientras susurraba en voz baja maldiciendo a sus hijos por hacerlo pasar por una carga tan pesada.

— ¡Faltas a la moral! ¡Discursos Sexistas! ¡Acoso sexual! ¡Asalto a una licoreria! ¡Estos mocosos van a hacer que me de un infarto!— rugio Makarov al ver que entre los ultimos documentos habia quejas contra algunos de sus magos por parte del gobierno.

Gray desnudandose en la calle frente a dos chicas que eran hijas de alguien influyente, Elfman gritando cosas sobre ser un hombre frente a un grupo de manifestantes feministas, Macao y Wakaba tratando de invitar a salir a dos mujeres que les dieron una paliza y finalmente Cana que una vez mas no pudo controlar su gusto por la bebida y amenazo a un cantinero que se rehusaba a seguirle vendiendo.

Firmo las quejas ya algo resignado mientras por breves instantes su mirada se fijaba en su gremio totalmente vacio sin poder evitar pensar en la situacion actual por la que la mayoria de sus hijos pasaban, el amor, el mentiria si dijera que no estaba preocupado, el no tenia nada en contra del amor a primera vista ni de tener a una sola pareja toda tu vida, el creia en el amor unico si es que una persona estaba segura de ello, la prueba mas fidenigna eran Alzack y Bisca que desde que se conocieron nunca tuvieron otra pareja, se habian casado y eran muy felices, sin embargo esa situacion no era para todas las personas, el no era tonto, el habia notado desde el momento en que las feminas de su gremio comenzaron a conseguir parejas que algo no estaba bien.

Los intentos de Mirajane de seducir a Laxus cuando este no le prestaba la mas minima atencion, los burdos intentos de Erza de forzar una relacion con alguien tan inestable como Jellal, los esfuerzos de Lisanna y Lucy por fingir estar enamoradas de dos musicos aunque hasta hace poco tuvieron fuertes sentimientos por el que antes solia ser el miembro mas asexual de su gremio, todo esto era un claro grito de desesperacion, las chicas habian desarrollado el miedo a morir solas y en su desesperacion por tener una pareja asegurada estaban dispuestas aferrarse a quien creian era su ultimo tren sin explorar otras opciones, a el no le gusta esta actitud que estaban tomando sus hijas pero el no era quien para meterse en esa clase de decisiones.

El veia poco potencial en las parejas de su gremio con sus contadas excepciones que eran Elfman y Evergreen, Gray y Juvia, Gajeel y Levy entre los mas destacados que sabia que los sentimientos eran puros y sinceros, esperaba sinceramente que sus agremiadas recapacitaran antes de cometer acciones de las que despues se lamentarian.

— ¡Ironicamente ahora me gustaria que fueran mas como Natsu!— susurro algo divertido acordandose del mago de fuego que finalmente comenzaba a disfrutar de su juventud, el ruido de los truenos llamo su atencion. — ¡Supongo que dormire una vez mas en mi oficina!— gruño molesto ya que con la tormenta no podria ir a casa.

El sonido de la puerta abriendose lentamente llamo la atencion del maestro el cual miraba hacia la oscuridad con una expresion confusa preguntandose quien podria ser a estas horas, un terrible presentimiento se apodero de su viejo corazon mientras miraba friamente hacia la oscuridad incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

El sonido de pasos se hacia mas fuerte, señal inequivoca de que lo que entro estaba acercandose, la poca luz de la vela iluminaba a aquel sujeto, la vestimenta de aquel hombre era demasiado familiar para Makarov, pantalon negro de combate, botas negras de combate, chamarra negra con varios bolsillos, una bufanda blanca y por encima un abrigo negro de cuello alto sujeto por una cadena dorada, su mano palida cubierta por guantes negros sin dedos llevaba un anillo con un craneo demoniaco, no podia ver su rostro pero el conocia muy bien aquella forma de vestir.

— ¿D-sama? ¡Es imposible! ¡El murio hace mucho tiempo! ¿Quién diablos eres?— rugio Makarov poniendose de pie en posicion de combate negandose a creer que aquel hombre estuviera frente a el, era simplemente absurdo, **el** estaba muerto, desaparecio hace mas de 20 años y nadie le habia vuelto a ver.

— ¿Jii-chan? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Soy yo! ¡Natsu!— dijo el sujeto acercandose mas a la luz dejando ver el rostro de Natsu Dragneel que lucia preocupado por el ataque de panico que habia sufrido el maestro.

— ¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces aqui?— pregunto el maestro calmandose un poco al ver que se trataba del pelirrosa. — _¿Qué diablos me paso? ¿Cómo pude confundir a Natsu_ _ **con ese hombre**_ _?_ — penso Makarov muy preocupado sin dejar de mirar al Dragonslayer.

—Estaba por irme pero quise pasar a despedirme— respondio Natsu de forma inocente sin entender la reaccion del maestro de fairy tail.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa ropa?— pregunto Makarov seriamente señalando la vestimenta del chico.

— ¡Se la compre a una chica en el centro comercial! ¡Lucia muy Cool en mi asi que la compre!— respondio Natsu sin entender todavia la situacion. — ¿Qué diablos te paso Jii-chan y quien es ese tal D-sama?— pregunto Natsu notando que Makarov se tensara visiblemente.

— ¡No es nadie Natsu! ¡Tal vez tanto papeleo me empieza a afectar jejeje! ¡Sera mejor que acabe rapido para poder irme a dormir!— respondio frenenticamente el Sandaime de fairy tail ya que no queria tener que responder a aquella pregunta.

— ¡Te hace falta Jii-chan! Solo venia a decirte que ya me voy, nos vemos en unos dias— dijo Natsu dandose la vuelta con la intencion de irse ya que no queria quitar mas el tiempo al anciano.

— ¡Ve con cuidado!— grito Makarov viendo como el mago de fuego salia, cuando escucho el sonido de la motocicleta alejandose se dejo caer sobre su silla con una expresion de cansancio. —La vejez comienza a afectarme, o tal vez no fue imaginacion mia, con ese peinado por unos momentos realmente crei estar frente a **el** — susurro para si mismo mientras se quitaba su camisa dejando ver sobre su espalda una horrible cicatriz que iba desde el hombro hasta la cadera, parecia haber sido hecha por un abojeto filoso que estaba ardiendo al rojo vivo ya que la cicatriz mostraba signos inequivocos de haber sido cauterizada por un intenso calor.

La mente del Maestro se dejo llevar por memorias del pasado, hace mas de 20 años cuando si bien no era un jovencito aun tenia el nivel de poder suficiente como cuando estaba en su mejor momento, cuando por un pequeño malentendido termino en un **duelo amistoso** con aquel sujeto, fue duro aprender que incluso en su forma titan podia ser herido de esta forma.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Ya se que fue un capitulo muy corto y poco emocionante pero era de esos capitulos cortos necesarios para ir justificando hechos futuros, muchos por los reviews quieren ver la reaccion de los magos de fairy tail por los cambios de personalidad de Natsu, yo tambien estoy ansioso de escribir esas escenas pero necesitaremos esperar un poco mas ya que quiero ir desarrollando la personalidad de Natsu, el momento se acerca cada vez mas, agradezco el apoyo de todos los que han comentado esta historia, los que la han agregado a favoritos y followers, gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**El final de una Niñez**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales, en este caso no soy dueño de Fairy tail ni de Naruto, ambas pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo el material Oc me pertenece.**

 **Esta historia es de forma un tanto extraña uno de mis pocos fics donde el universo Fairy tail tiene prioridad sobre el universo de naruto, este fic es basicamente un intento de justificar la personalidad infantil de Natsu y a su vez hacerlo evolucionar como personaje, en el fic basicamente Natsu era mas joven de lo que pensabamos y de hecho cuando termina el arco de Tartaros el tiene tan solo 15 años siend años mas joven que Erza, basicamente es bastante mas joven que casi todos los personajes con excepcion de Romeo y Wendy, basicamente el fic era de un Natsu al que le llego muy tarde la adolescencia y vemos como va evolucionando fisicamente y en cuanto a personalidad dandole una actitud mas despreocupada tipica de esa edad donde a los jovenes en general en su momento no nos importaba nada, no digo que los que estamos en Fanfiction seamos viejos pero hay un mundo de diferencia en la mentalidad de los que tenemos 20 años y los que tienen 12 o 15 años, por cierto el fic esta basado en algunos elementos en De tal Palo tal Astilla pero aclaro que en esta historia en principio las apariciones de Naruto seran muy pocas por no decir inexistentes, el aparecera pero en el momento que lo considere necesario.**

 **Muchos notaran que Natsu comienza entrar en lo que podriamos llamar estereotipos adolescentes clasicos y ya muy conocidos, mi idea es hacer varias combinaciones de la vida adolescente de Natsu, no lo se, saque muchas de las ideas de muchisimas series, Malcolm el de en medio, Drake & Josh, incluso Gravity Falls entre muchas mas.**

 **Algunos se han preguntado que emparejamientos tendra este fic, ya habia mencionado que muy probablemente seria Hisui pero no es algo que aun tenga decidido, esto al principio seria lo que llamaria un semi-harem, como todo hombre joven Natsu vivira muchas aventuras con distintas chicas pero al final para lo que aun falta mucho el tendra una pareja definitiva, tambien aclaro que Shizuka no sera una pareja ni tendra interaccion romantica o sexual con Natsu, pese a su actitud coqueta ella sera mas como una hermana mayor.**

 **Yo se que esto a simple vista esto parece un Bashing pero no lo es, llamemosle solo una situacion que hay que tomar con algo de humor, en particular se que esto podria parecer un Bashing contra Gray pero aclaro que no es asi.**

 **No pude evitar notar que mi prologo de El linaje de Abadon tuvo bastante aceptacion, la cantidad de favoritos y follower que recibio para ser un prologo fue mas de la que yo esperaba, confieso que tardare un poco en actualizar ese pequeño proyecto pero les garantizo que cuando lo haga no se van a arrepentir.**

 **Sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Magnolia**

 **14 dias despues**

 **8:00 PM**

Las calles de Magnolia como en cualquier Viernes por la noche estaban considerablemente concurridas, la mayoria de las personas en las calles eran adolescentes o personas medianamente jovenes que salian con sus amigos o parejas a disfrutar de las maravillas que la noche tiene para ofrecer, en otros tiempos este tipo de actividad no era comun en Magnolia pero en los ultimos años con la era moderna esto se volvia cada vez mas comun.

En medio de una de las calles mas iluminadas de la ciudad se llevaba a cabo una escena por demas hermosa, un hombre joven de cabello negro en un traje blanco estaba de rodillas frente a una joven de pelo castaño, mostrandole un argolla de matrimonio todo ante la atenta mirada de los transeuntes que sonreian ante tan tierna escena.

— ¡Amada mia por favor! ¿Me harias el honor de casarte conmigo?— pidio el hombre mostrando el anillo a la mujer que le daba una tierna sonrisa.

— ¡Claro que si quiero casarme contigo Haru-kun! ¡Eres todo un caballero, no podria decirte que no!— dijo la mujer con lagrimas de alegria en sus ojos.

— ¡Yuri!— susurro Haru conmovido por las dulces palabras de su futura esposa, la pareja estaba por sellar su compromiso con un beso lleno de amor, sus labios estaban por tocarse cuando una motocicleta pasó junto a ellos a gran velocidad, la moto pasó encima de un gran charco de agua sucia que ensucio a la joven pareja.

— ¡Lo siento!— grito la persona en la moto.

— ¡Maldito mocoso idiota! ¿Cuánto crees que gaste en este puto traje? ¡Ven para aca para que te ponga una putiza bastardo hijo de puta!— rugio el hombre cambiando su personalidad a una muy grosera.

— ¡Haru-kun calmate!— pidio Yuri preocupada por el cambio tan horrible en la actitud de su prometido acercandose a el tratando de calmarlo.

El hombre en su ataque de histeria no midio sus acciones y al sentir que alguien le abrazaba solo pudo empujarlo de forma brusca dandole una mirada feroz.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca perra!— rugio el hombre antes de darse cuenta a quien le habia gritado tan horribles palabras, esa persona lo miraban con enojo y decepcion. —Yuri….yo…. — trato de excusarse el hombre pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 **¡PLAF!**

— ¡Pudrete!— grito Yuri llendose en otra direccion ante la mirada estupefacta de su ex novio.

— ¿Qué pasa por nuestra boda?— pregunto el hombre cayendo de rodillas totalmente desesperado.

— ¡Agarra tu anillo y tu boda y metetela por el %&$!— grito la mujer mientras le arrojaba el anillo llendose de ahí dejando solo al sujeto.

Los transeuntes solo le daban miradas burlescas y de desprecion al pobre diablo que hace unos momentos parecia ser el hombre perfecto.

— ¡Perdedor!— se burlo un adolescente pasando junto a el mientras le daba un escupitajo, el hombre se puso en posicion fetal tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrirle y solo pudo gritar una cosa.

— ¡MALDITO SEAS MOTOCICLISTA HIJO DE PUTA!— rugio el hombre hacia el cielo mientras se tiraba al mismmo charco que lo habia ensuciado poniendose a beber una botella de vino con la que planeaba celebrar esta noche junto a su amada.

El responsable de arruinar la vida de aquel hombre resulta ser ni mas ni menos que nuestro protagonista Natsu Dragneel el cual presencio toda esa escena con una gota resbalando tras su cabeza, para el era un poco perturbador no sentir remordimiento alguno despues de eso pero sabiamente decidio no pensar en eso.

— ¡Tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar!— gruño para si mismo haciendo una nota mental de ragalarle unas moneda a ese pobre diablo si se convertia en un indigente.

El ojo experto podia notar a simple vista que Natsu no estaba en su mejor momento, de hecho era todo lo contrario, su cabello era un desastre, tenia un ojo morado, el labio estaba partido y ademas si se ponia la suficiente atencion se notaria que su cara, manos y pelo tenian manchas de sangre seca, algunas pertenecientes a el y las otras pertenecientes a sus enemigos, una nariz superdesarrollada de un Sabueso o un Dragonslayer notaria el fuerte hedor a sangre que venia del cuerpo de Salamander, increiblemente sus ropas estaban totalmente intactas y limpias señas de que cuando decian que eran mas resistentes y dificiles de ensuciar no era una simple broma.

— ¡Estoy hecho un desastre!— rio de buena gana haciendo una mueca de dolor ya que sus musculos dolian demasiado.

Su estado era mas que justificable, de hecho cualquier otro mago que hubiera pasado por lo mismo que el habria muerto, todo habia empezado de forma tan simple, cuando salio de magnolia casi a las dos de la mañana le tomo algunas horas llegar al lugar de la primera solicitud donde en un pequeño laboratorio el equipo arqueologico descanzaba y se preparaba para irse al lugar donde tendrian que excavar, estos estaban bastante sorprendidos al ver que la solicitud habia sido respondida de forma tan rapida ya que esto facilitaria todo el viaje, el trabajo era simple, lo unico que tenia que hacer era ayudar a los arqueologos a cruzar el bosque hasta llegar a una zona segura en unas ruinas donde estaba otro equipo de arqueologos siendo protegidos por otros magos, eso era todo lo que tenia que hacer, los rumores decian que el bosque estaba plagado de simples bandidos, para un mago de su nivel esto no era un problema, lo que no se esperaban era que entre este grupo de bandidos habia algunos magos de un nivel considerable que no dudaron en atacarlos solo para robarles.

Mentiria si dijera que aquel combate no lo habia dejado muy agotado, no solo habia tenido que lidiar con numerosos bandidos sino tambien con esos magos, pudo solo haber derrotado al primer grupo que los ataco y llevar rapidamente a los arqueologos a la zona segura pero como no queria tener ataques futuros en represalia por haber herido a sus compañeros decidio que lo mejor era acabar el problema de raiz derrotando a toda la banda de ladrones dejandolos preparados para cuando los Rune-Knight que por ahora estaban bajo el mando de los Reyes se los llevaran, naturalmente este pequeño acontecimiento habia elevado drasticamente el rango de la mision de categoria C a categoria A debido al factor de los magos, afortunadamente los arqueologos fueron lo bastante amables para entregarle una recompenza mas elevada de la pactada no sin antes enviar un mensaje a Makarov sobre el cambio en lo parametros del Trabajo.

En otras situaciones el pudo haber tomado un pequeño descanzo para recuperar fuerzas antes de partir al siguiente trabajo pero al igual que en ocasiones anteriores en los ultimos meses decidio no hacerlo ya que queria aprovechar esta situacion como un entrenamiento donde llevaria sus capacidades al limite para poder hacerse mas fuerte, con eso en mente tomo la motocicleta y no habia frenado hasta llegar al lugar donde realizaria la segunda solicitud, la bestia en cuestion a la que habia tenido que cazar habia resultado ser mucho mas fuerte que lo relatado en la solicitud, la bestia le habia hecho algunas heridas pero al final habia podido vencerlo, los recuerdos de la conversacion que tuvo con los clientes aun seguian frescos en su mente.

 **Flashback**

Natsu miraba de forma seria al grupo de encapuchados frente a el, eran magos de eso no cabia duda ya que se podia sentir el fuerte poder magico que emitian pero a juzgar por su fisico delgado y algo demacrado se podia decir que no eran magos hechos para el combate, dos de los magos se acercaron al cadaver de la bestia que era un enorme lobo blanco del tamaño de 3 osos mirandolo con claro asombro ya que el animal habia sufrido una derrota brutal.

— ¡Esta es la bestia señor, no cabe duda de ello!— exclamo uno de los brujos que terminaba de revisar el cadaver.

—No tengo palabras para agradecer que haya logrado terminar el Trabajo Natsu Dragneel-san, no se preocupe por los parametros erroneos de la mision, enviaremos una carta a su maestro explicando todo y tambien recibira cuatro veces extra del pago acordado, no tengo palabras para disculparme por haberlo engañado— se disculpo uno de los encapuchado aparentemente el lider del grupo entregandole una gran maleta repleta de dinero que como el decia era mucho mas de lo acordado ya que habia sido obvio que esto no habia sido un trabajo nivel C en absoluto.

— ¿Por qué mentir sobre esto?— pregunto Natsu que lejos de estar molesto estaba curioso del porque estas personas que indudablemente no tenian problemas de dinero habian hecho pasar un trabajo tan peligroso por una sencilla solicitud nivel C.

—Necesitabamos que esto fuera lo mas discreto posible Dragneel-san, esa bestia que usted ve ahí tiene propiedades magicas muy fuertes que se usaran en un rito magico para curar la infertilidad de mis señores, Lord y Lady Nygrum, las cabezas de la antigua y noble casa magica Nygrum— explico el encapuchado de forma sombria dejando por demas confundido a Natsu ya que no comprendia mucho de lo dicho por el hombre.

— ¿Casas magicas? ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Natsu un poco confundido por el termino ya que jamas lo habia escuchado antes.

—No me sorprende que no sepa de ellos Dragneel-san, despues de todo las casas magicas les gusta ser discretas y por ello no son tan conocidas entre el publico pero sin embargo en el mundo de las altas esferas han sido temidos y respetados por miles de años a causa de su linaje y poder, las casas magicas son algo parecido a la familia real pero con magos, grupos familiares muy poderosos economica y politicamente hablando, las casas magicas tambien son conocidas por cada una tener en su poder conocimientos magicos muy antiguos que usan a su conveniencia, algunos de los magos mas poderosos de la historia venian de una de estas casas, rumores dicen que el propio zeref era un miembro perdido de una casa magica muy poderosa, hay rumores de que las casas mas antiguas como los Nygrum, los Kuroda e incluso los D, hay quienes dicen que incluso los Fiore fueron una poderosa familia magica hasta hace 200 años cuando dejaron de dedicarse a la magia optando por simplemente gobernar— explico el brujo dejando por demas asombrado a Natsu el cual abrio los ojos ligeramente ante la ultima mencion ya que era lo mismo que Makarov habia mencionado.

— ¿Los D?— pregunto Natsu curioso de que pudo haber puesto tan asustado al poderoso maestro de fairy tail.

—Fue hasta hace 20 años la casa magica mas poderosa y violenta de todas con su ultimo sobreviviente como la cabeza de esta, el difunto Lord D, el hombre que en tan pocos años se convirtio en uno de los magos mas poderosos del mundo sino es que el mas poderoso militar y politicamente hablando, fue tan temido y respetado que incluso el concejo magico dejo de tratar de meterse en sus asuntos, nadie recuerda el apellido completo de esta familia asi que se limitan a llamarlos D, es una pena que haya muerto sin dejar herederos, es por eso que mis señores necesitaban con tanta desesperacion a la bestia que usted capturo, desafortunadamente ellos sufren de una terrible enfermedad que les impide tener hijos y si no hacen algo pronto la casa Nygrum no tendra herederos y se extinguira al igual que lo hicieron los D— Natsu queria preguntar mas pero el brujo se dio la vuelta con la intencion de retirarse pero no sin decirle unas ultimas palabras. —La casa Nygrum esta en deuda con usted Dragneel-san y los Nygrum nunca se olvidan de quien les ha ayudado, tengalo por seguro de que sabra mas de nosotros— fue lo ultimo que djijo el brujo antes de desaparecer.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Esa conversacion lo habia dejado muy curioso, en particular ese tal D al que Makarov habia mostrado tanto temor y el extraño brujo le habia confirmado que alguna vez fue el mago mas poderoso del mundo, le emocionaba la idea de medir su fuerza contra alguien asi y realmente era una pena que ya este muerto, sin embargo ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso ya que despues de eso una vez mas se nego a tomar un descanzo mas haya del que tomaba mientras conducia y condujo sin parar hacia el siguiente trabajo, fue una verdadera ventaja que las siguientes 3 solicitudes fueran en la misma zona, la solicitud fue por si misma un trabajo de categoria A en su maxma expresion ya que las 3 bandas de bandidos eran por si mismas numerosas sin contar el hecho de que se creia que en cada una de ellas habia magos de alto nivel, todos con altos cargos criminales que iban desde el robo, el asesinato, el chantaje y los peores violaciones y secuestros, de ahí que el trabajo fuera el mas pagado de los que habia tomado ya que entre los principales afectados estaban comerciantes con altos ingresos cuyas preciosas cargas habian sido robadas, alcaldes cuyas ciudades estaban sufriendo y personas adineradas que estaban siendo amenazadas, estas personas por ello habian puesto altas recompensas por derrotar a las tres bandas de bandidos.

Le tomo un total de 5 dias derrotar a la totalidad de los bandidos y magos con escasos descanzos para comer y dormir, esta clase de trabajos eran los que lo habian llevado al nivel que ostentaba actualmente y sabia que si seguia a este paso su poder seguiria elevandose mas y mas, se habia sentido agotado, habia estado mal herido, tenia que cuidarse las espaldas a cada segundo y tenia que destrozar al enemigo antes de que este lo destruya a el, la adrenalina bombeaba asus limites por su cuerpo, era una sensacion emocionante, como cuando dos dragones luchan, era sencillamente imposible no sentirse emocionando a pesar de que en multiples ocasiones pudo haber muerto, realmente aquella batalla lo habia hecho sentirse encendido, cuando destruyo la ultima base de aquellos bandidos penso que todo habia llegado a su fin.

Fue en ese momento que la realidad le golpeo en toda la cara, cuando exploraba aquella base descubrio que la guerra entre esas bandas de Bandido no habia sido mas que una farsa ostentada por una poderosa mafia formada por magos oscuros que habian traicionado a otros gremios oscuros, esta mafia habia manipulado en secreto a las tres bandas de bandidos para que peleasen entre si para que la atencion del gobierno no se enfocase en ellos y poder hacer sus negocios sucios en paz, realmente la solicitud no decia nada sobre esto asi que no habia estado en obligacion de cazar a esta mafia pero tampoco es como si pudiera dejar las cosas asi por lo que paso otros 4 dias cazando a toda esa mafia cuyo nivel de amenaza resulto ser peor que el de los bandidos, varias veces vio la muerte demasiado cerca cuando se enfrento al lider de aquella mafia cuyo poder sin duda no era tan lejano al de Erza, fue sin duda una experiencia valiosa y que sin duda fue bien recompensada ya que los benefactores de las tres solicitudes estuvieron de acuerdo en pagar una recompensa mucho mas elevada de lo acordado porque aquellos trabajos sin duda habian sido de clase S y no clase A como la solicitud decia.

El siguiente trabajo fue de hecho muy facil e incluso el lo podria llamar un pequeño receso, el trabajo era unicamente capturar al mago oscuro que abria cerraduras de banco, no fue realmente muy dificil ya que aquel mago a pesar de ser un ladron muy habil no haba demostrado tener grandes habilidades para pelear, le tomo menos de un dia cumplirla y despues de recibir el pago del trabajo habia conducido hasta el bosque del ultimo trabajo que consisitia en derrotar a los 3 Wyverns.

No todo podia ser facil ya que parecia que al destino le estaba gustando llevarlo a los limites, resulto que hubo un error en la solicitud y en lugar de haber 3 Wyverns se vio forzado a enfrentarse a 6 de estos monstruos, derrotar a uno de ellos era muy dificil pero derrotar a 6 era algo que muchos considerarian absurdo, le tomo un dia entero lograr tal hazaña que fue cuando finalmente su cuerpo colapso, no recordaba mucho de lo que paso, lo ultimo que recordaba fue que despues de haber matado al ultimo Wyvern habia caido en un charco de su propia sangre con todos los huesos rotos y cortes de gran tamaño en todo su cuerpo, su condicion habia sido grave y cualquier otro mago habria muerto pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al despertar su cuerpo estaba en su mayoria curado con solo un ojo morado y fuerte dolor de sus musculos como recordatorio de su anterior condicion, no sabia que habia pasado para que sus heridas sanaran tan rapido pero sin duda lo investigaria mas adelante, cuando desperto despues de un dia entero de sueño regreso a la ciudad que habia solicitado el trabajo con los cadaveres de los Wyverns arrastrando con algunos troncos, naturalmente el Alcalde de la ciudad tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado ya que por su error cualquier mago de menor nivel que hubiese tomado el trabajo hubiera muerto, el mandatario no dudo en enviar un informe al maestro Makarov notificando lo sucedido dejando el trabajo como un trabajo de Clase S en lugar de clase A, naturalmente aumentando sustanciosamente la recompensa a pagar.

Muchos dicen que el dinero que se gana con trabajo duro se disfruta mas, algunos lo consideran una frase de ancianos aburridos pero hoy Natsu Dragneel habia sido testigo de lo veridica que era esta frase ya que con las grandes cantidades de dinero que habia ganado estas dos semanas podria vivir sin preocupaciones por mucho tiempo, de hecho habia sido tanto que habia tenido qe depositar la mayoria en el banco y actualmente solo llevaba consigo las ganancias de la venta de los cadaveres de los Wyverns que estaban resguardadas en dos grandes mochilas que habia sujetado con cuerdas a su motocicleta, ademas despues de estas dos semanas tan pesadas podia sentir claramente como su nivel habia aumentado siquiera un poco, basicamente tenia muchos motivos para estar de muy buen humor.

Tendria dinero por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo dolia pero con dormir todo el dia estaria recuperado con el factor de que sus heridas estaban sanando mas rapido, habia logrado superar barreras que hasta hace poco hubiera sido imposible, por ello pese a su estado no podia evitar sonreir enormemente mientras conducia hasta el gremio para ver al maestro Makarov para despues irse a dormir, despues de todo mañana tenia la cita con Dereck para hacer su primer tatuaje y necesitaba estar listo mentalmente..

Le tomo tan solo unos minutos llegar al gremio el cual para su gran sorpresa estaba vacio, lo noto rapidamente por el inusual silencio que rodeaba el edificio y solo sabia que habia alguien por que se veian las luces prendidas, estaciono la motocicleta junto al gremio y tranquilamente entro a este siendo recibido por la ya usual escena de Makarov sentado cerca de la barra en una mesa improvisada llenando el papeleo de rutina del gremio y llenando informes en el registro de los trabajos, como el esperaba el gremio estaba vacio y ordenado, sin duda Kinana o Mira habian hecho su trabajo antes de irse a casa dejando solamente al viejo maestro de fairy tail el cual bebia un tarro de cerveza mientras firmaba sus documentos.

—Este lugar siempre esta vacio, cualquiera diria que todo mundo trata de evitarme— gruño el Dragonslayer algo inocente haciendo que Makarov lo mirase, el anciano no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver el estado en que venia el pelirrosa.

—Mas bien parece que tu tratas de evitar a los demas, no tiene ni una hora que todos se fueron a hacer un trabajo, incluso Nab ha comenzado a tomar trabajos porque Erza le amenaza con que si sigue sin trabajar ya no le dejara entrar al gremio— dijo Makarov haciendo que una gota escurra tras su cabeza al imaginarse a una Erza con cuernos y un tridente hechando del gremio a Nab.

—Termine con mis solicitudes Jii-chan— dijo Natsu sonriendo mientras entregaba a Makarov sus solicitudes el cual las tomo y volvio a rigistrarlas en la libreta con la marca de **Completado** en la seccion con el nombre de Natsu.

—Cuando recibia los informes de los clientes creia que eran exageracion pero verte en ese estado hace darme cuenta que realmente todo se complico— gruño esta vez Makarov mas seriamente al ver que su hijo estaba lleno de manchas de sangre seca, su labio partido y el ojo morado, ironicamente su ropa estaba totalmente intacta.

— ¡Esto no es nada a comparacion de cómo estaba!— dijo Natsu mientras le contaba al maestro lo ocurrido despues de su pelea con los Wyverns, al principio Makarov se horrorizo al escuchar que el muchacho habia caido medio muerto en un charco de su propia sangre con todos los huesos rotos pero la preocupacion paso a la gran curiosidad cuando escucho que despues de dormir un dia entero casi todas sus heridas habian sanado en su totalidad.

—Sin duda debe tratarse de algun poder curativo, sinceramente casi nunca habia escuchado de un mago con poderes regenerativos, mucho menos que aparezcan de la nada, debes prestar atencion al desarroyo de estos poderes y aprender a controlarlos— dijo Makarov seriamente mientras el chico asentia de forma distraida sin duda no muy preocupado sobre el asunto. —Veamos con el rango aumentado en las misiones tenemos un total de dos trabajos categoria A, un trabajo categori trabajos categoria S, todo en tan solo dos semanas, muy impresionante, no habia visto una marca asi desde Gildarts cuando era joven, has dado mucho de que hablar entre los clientes con tus hazañas, en algunos de los trabajos clase S incluso piden especificamente que tu te hagas cargo de la situacion, debo decir que me siento muy orgulloso— dijo Makarov con una sonrisa paternal.

—¿Enserio?— pregunto Natsu emocionado mostrando un lado infantil que no habia mostrado en mucho tiempo ya imaginandose tomando trabajos de clase S mientras a la distancia un chibi Gray y un chibi Gajeel lo miraban verdes de envidia.

—Lamentablemente seria un poco injusto para los demas si te muestro ese favoritismo de tomar Trabajos clase S asi que ya le dije a los clientes que hasta que tengas el rango adecuado sus solicitudes seran atendidas ya sea por Laxus, Gildarts, Erza o Mirajane— sentencio Makarov cambiando radicalmente su fantasia donde una version chibi de si mismo era rodeada de un aura depresiva mientras chibi Gray y chibi Gajeel se burlaban de el.

— ¡Kuso!— gruño haciendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo reir un poco al maestro.

—Velo por el lado bueno Natsu, con todas estas solicitudes y las que has realizado en el ultimo par de meses tu lugar en el proximo examen esta mas que asegurado, hasta ahora ningun mago en el gremio ha hecho ni de cerca la cantidad de solicitudes que tu, unicamente Gildarts ya que yo le enviaba solicitudes mientras viajaba, claramente aun falta mucho tiempo para el proximo examen pero esta vez puedo ver que tienes grandes oportunidades de ganar, no solo has madurado como mago sino que tu poder sgue creciendo a pasos agigantados, el lider de aquella mafia que derrotaste era un reconocido mago que se decia tenia poderes casi a la altura de Erza, has mejorado mucho y estoy seguro de que seguiras dando mucho de que hablar— Makarov no estaba mintiendo ni tratando de animar al Dragonslayer, era una realidad que habia que afrontar, desde el momento en que entro a su gremio supo que el pelirrosa tenia potencial, mas ahora que estaba casi seguro de que era mas joven de lo que habia creido en principio, una cosa el tenia muy clara en su mente, Natsu Dragneel seria alguien de que se hablaria mucho en el futuro.

Por su parte no pudo evitar sonreir enormemente ante las palabras del maestro algo rojo de la vergüenza, ahora sabia que la muerte de Igneel no habia sido en vano, se estaba haciendo fuerte y tenia que seguir volviendose aun mas fuerte, lo mejor de todo es que lo estaba logrando sin dejar de vvir su vida.

—Cambiando de tema, llego esto para ti— Makarov saco de la parte de debajo de la barra un paquete envuelto en papel café con una etiqueta del correo, curiosamente tenia el simbolo de la familia real, el anciano entrego el paquete a Natsu el cual lo miro algo confundido.

— ¿Para Natsu de Hisui?— se pregunto alg confuso Natsu leyendo la etiqueta, curioso comenzo a romper la envoltura preguntandose que pudo haberle enviado la peliverde.

Cuando termino de abrir el paquete grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en este se encontraba su chaqueta de mezclilla negra que le habia prestado a Hisui para que se abrigara del frio cuando estuvieron en el parque de diversiones, pudo notar que la chaqueta habia sido lavada pero su nariz pudo notar el sutil aroma del perfume de la princesa señal de que la uso por bastante tiempo, noto que en el bolsillo habia una pequeña tarjeta la cual tomo y comenzo a leer.

 **"** **Querido Natsu perdona por tardar tanto en devolver tu chaqueta, han sido dias muy ocupados para mi con el papeleo, como te imaginaras Darton no se tomo muy bien haberlo abandonado luego de que lo noquearas y ha triplicado sus esfuerzos para fastidiarme y limitar mi tiempo libre, no sabes la cantidad de veces que me eh visto tentada de ordenarle a Arcadios que lo ejecute, como sea espero que un dia de estos puedas visitarme, seria lindo poder hacer algo divertido juntos, tambien espero poder visitarte algun dia de estos, seria muy divertido seguir escuchando de tus locuras en fairy tail, cuidate mucho"**

 **"** **Firma: Hisui E Fiore"**

Sobra decir que las expresiones en el rostro de Natsu eran faciles de leer, feliz porque la peliverde le escribio mientras hacia una nota mental de enviarle una carta, molesto por lo entrometido que era Darton y un tanto curioso ya que aun no olvidaba lo dicho por aquel brujo sobre que la familia de Hisui en su momento tambien tuvo magos en sus filas.

—Asi que ¿La princesa Natsu?— cuestiono Makarov enarcando la ceja con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, a Natsu no le gusto nada esa sonrisa ya que solo le tomo unos momentos darse cuenta de las intenciones tras esta.

— ¡No es lo que crees Jii-chan!— exclamo rapidamente Natsu mientras guardaba la nota en la bolsa de su pantalon. — ¡Solo somos amigos!— se defendio rapidamente pero Makarov tenia una mirada que decia claramente que no le creia.

— ¡Claro Natsu yo te creo!— dijo Makarov con sarcasmo goteando en su voz ganando un suspiro derrotado del Dragonslayer.

—Mejor me voy a dormir— dijo Natsu tomando de nuevo las solicitudes para su muro de los recuerdos antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

— ¡Buena suerte!— grito Makarov sabiendo que el pelirrosa necesitaria mucho descanzo despues de haber manejado tantos trabajos en tan poco tiempo.

Natsu levanto el brazo en señal de despedida mientras subia una vez más a su motocicleta conduciendo rumbo hasta su casa con la intencion de dormir un poco, mañana seria un largo dia.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Al dia siguiente**

Era una mañana inusualmente fria en Magnolia, el cielo estaba cubierto de las nubes grises de tormenta, el aire helado hacia estremecer a la poblacion y los charcos de una lluvia del dia anterior aun prevalecian sobre el pavimento, lo interesante es que a pesar de esto la poblacion de esta ciudad realizaba sus actividades cotidianas importandoles poco o nada el clima protegiendose unicamente con sueteres, bufandas o abrigos, por las calles de esta ciudad nuestro protagonista caminaba de forma muy tranquila en direccion al local de Dereck.

El Dragonslayer vestia una pantalon azul marino ajustado, botines negros de combate y una chamarra cazadora verde oscuro por la cual se asomaba su fiel bufanda de escamas, habia iniciado la mañana como cualquier otra, se habia bañado, se habia vestido y habia desayunado, tal como esperaba el dia de hoy estaba como nuevo, sus musculos ya no dolian, la herida del labia y su ojo morado tambien habian desaparecido, el era muy curioso sobre este extraño desarrollo pero por el momento habia decidido no pensar en ello por ahora ya que queria ver primero como evolucionaba esta habilidad,

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando finalmente llego al local de Dereck, tomo una respiracion profunda antes de entrar, sabiendo que esto le traeria consecuencias muy serias con Erza pero a estas alturas poco o nada le preocupaba, despues de haber escuchado lo que decia sobre la moto sabia que tarde o temprano tendria serios problemas con la pelirroja pero por primera vez en muchisimo tiempo estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla, era un acto suicida, era consciente de que muy probablemente moriria pero si eso significaba librarse del control de Titania sobre el estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Entro al local e igual que la última vez la recepcion estaba vacia pero reconocio el sutil zumbido de la maquina de tatuar lo que indicaba que Dereck estaba trabajando en alguna persona.

— ¡Pasate!— grito la voz desde la otra habitacion, natsu entro por la misma habitacion de la vez pasada donde el tatuador tapaba con su gran cuerpo a su cliente pero pudo notar que le tatuaba cerca de la garganta. —Llegas temprano, apenas estoy empezando con este otro tatuaje y me tomara varias horas, si quieres puedes esperar y ver para que te des una idea de lo que voy a hacer contigo— dijo Dereck sin despegar la vista de su cliente.

— ¡Puedo esperar!— respondio Natsu curioso de ver como seria hacer su primer tatuaje.

— ¡Natsu-kun!— el Dragonslayer enarco una ceja al escuchar una voz femenina tras de Dereck llamandolo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de ni mas ni menos que Shizuka.

La pelinegra vestia un pantalon azul ajustado con las rodillas rasgadas, botas negras y una playera negra con el estampado de una rosa marchita, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta, la joven estaba recostada sobre el siilo-cama de Dereck y pudo ver sobre su cuello marcas inequivocas de que el hombre la habia estado tatuando.

— ¡Shizuka!— exclamo Natsu sorprendido de encontrarse con la pelinegra. — ¿Ella es la universitaria que va por su tercer Tatuaje?— cuestiono Natsu curioso.

— ¡Asi es!— exclamo Shizuka mientras se remangaba un poco el pantalon dejando ver su tobillo el cual tenia tatuada la cruz de Heart Kreuz. — ¡Este fue mi primer tatuaje, es el simbolo de la compañía de mis padres!— explico Shizuka sorprendiendo un poco a Natsu ya que el desconocia que la pelinegra fuera hija de los dueños de una compañía lo que le hacia preguntarse porque trabajaba en una tienda, la pelinegra no paro ahí y se dio un poco la vuelta haciendo una seña al Dragneel para que se acercara, pudo observar que debajo de su cuello habia un tatuaje con un pequeño buho sobre una rama. —Ese fue el segundo tatuaje, me lo hice cuando entre a la universidad, me recordo un poco a ese buho raro de Winnie Pooh— explico Shizuka dejando al mago de fuego con una expresion vacia ante la explicacion de ese ultimo tatuaje.

—Veo que se conocen, eso me facilitara mucho las cosas— dijo Dereck de forma tranquila haciendo enarcar una ceja a Shizuka.

— ¿Te vas a tatuar? Cuando te vi por primera vez presenti que lo harias, tienes la cara de ser un tipo loco que lo haria pero honestamente no pense que fuera tan pronto— dijo Shizuka dando una sonrisa victoriosa haciendo sentir un poco molesto al Dragneel. — ¿Qué tatuaje te vas a poner?— pregunto Shizuka genuinamente curiosa por saber que se tatuaria el pelirrosa.

— ¡Esto!— respondio Natsu sacando de su bolsillo el boceto que habia dibujado.

— ¡Cool! ¡Esto es oro viejo!— dijo la pelinegra dando un silbido de aprobacion.

Dereck tosio falsamente sacando a los dos adolescentes de su conversacion para volver al trabajo, mientras Dereck trabajaba tanto Natsu y Shizuka siguieron conversando de cosas banales con el tatuador uniendose un par de veces a la conversacion sin distraerse de su obra de arte, sin duda Natsu habia aprendido mucho de Shizuka durante el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, tuvo pocos amigos durante la infancia ya que a los otros niños no les gustaba su forma de ser, su hermano era distante y su unico amigo que tambien fue su primer flechazo que es 4 años mayor que ella se fue a estudiar a otro pais a los 16 años, ella misma era originaria de otro lugar y vino a Magnolia a estudiar y a trabajr porque sus padres no querian que fuese como la mayoria de las chicas ricas, habia tratado de olvidar a su antiguo amigo saliendo con distintos chicos pero a la mayoria termino terminandolos de la forma mas cruel porque eran unos idiotas, hoy en dia sigue escribiendose con su antiguo amigo y guarda esperanzas de reencontrarse con el.

Tambien de Dereck habia aprendido un par de cosas, la vida del tatuador habia sido algo dura ya que su padre murio cuando el era un niño dejandolo a el con la carga de cuidar de su madre y hermanos, viene de una larga tradicion de tatuadores por lo cual le fue mas facil salir adelante en la vida, actualmente es un hombre casado luego de haberse robado a su esposa de una familia muy conservadora.

Cuando le llego la hora de hablar de si mismo fue un tema por demas incomodo cuando se hablo de su vida amorosa, en principio Dereck le dijo que el hombre es un hijo de puta por naturaleza pero que incluso entre estos hay niveles, Shizuka por otro lado le dijo que si bien no era malo salir con varias personas mientras se es joven que nunca debia jugar con los sentimientos de las personas y que si lo hacia lo mataria de forma violenta y horrible, la pelinegra incluso le dio un par de concejos sobre el genero femenino que el Dragonslayer fue lo bastante sabio para tomar muy en cuenta.

— ¡Esta hecho!— gruño Dereck limpiando el sudor de su frente con una toalla mientras bajo su tapabocas sonreia orgulloso de su obra.

Natsu miraba igualmente sorprendido el trabajo del pelinegro, no habia errores, todas las curvas perfectamente definidas, los colores fueron plasmados de forma increible, los hechos lo decian claramente, Dereck era un gran tatuador, Shizuka misma se miraba al espejo muy complacida con el trabajo, era un colibri verde volando sobre una flor.

— ¡Realmente te luciste Dereck!— elogio Shizuka sacando de su billetera el pago acordado por el trabajo mientras el tatuador comenzaba colocar una venda alrededor del cuello de la chica despues de haber limpiado y frotado con pomada la zona tatuada.

—Ya conoces el proceso de cuidar un tatuaje pero de todas formas toma el folleto y la crema que necesitas— dijo Dereck entregando a Shizuka un folleto donde explica detalladamente el cuidado necesario al tatuaje y una pomada. — ¡Sigues tú mocoso!— gruño Dereck mientras se colocaba unos nuevos guantes, un nuevo mandil y un nuevo tapabocas ademas de cambiar la aguja de la maquina por una nueva.

El Dragonslayer procedio a quitarse la chaqueta dejando ver una playera blanca de manga corta, se quito igualmente la bufanda y se remango el brazo izquierdo, se recargo sobre una mesa dejando que Dereck hiciera su trabajo, todo ante la atenta mirada de Shizuka que tomo prestada la camara del Dragonslayer que llevaba guardada en su chaqueta para tomar fotografias del momento, Dereck procedio a afeitar y limpiar la zona del hombro izquierdo y una vez hecho procedio a realizar el tan ansiado tatuaje.

Mentirian si dijeran que fue algo muy rapido, de hecho Dereck se tomo algunas horas para realizar el trabajo pero al final valio la pena, se miro al espejo y no pudo evitar dar un silbido de impresión al ver el magnifico trabajo de Dereck, la cruz tenia unos colores azul y amarillo y el dragon tenia colores identicos a los de Igneel, sin duda el tatuaje lucia mejor que en el boceto.

— ¡Es increible!— susurro Natsu emocionado al ver aquella marca en su brazo sabiendo que no se borraria jamas.

— ¡Cool!— dijo Shizuka igual de sorprendida ya que sin duda Dereck habia hecho un trabajo genia.

Natsu pago el precio por el tatuaje despues de que dereck le limpiara y vendara dandole el mismo folleto y pomada que a Shizuka, tomo su chaqueta al igual que Shizuka se ponia una chaqueta negra y ambos salieron de la tienda de Dereck.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos?— pregunto Natsu curioso ya que no se sentia con el animo de regresar a casa aunque ya era algo tarde, habian pasado bastantes horas en el estudio de Dereck.

— ¡Sin duda debemos comer algo!— gruño Shizuka ya que no habian comido absolutamente nada en todo el dia.

Se miraron el uno al otro antes de asentir e ir en busca de algun local de comida rapida, mientras caminaban Shizuka saco de la bolsa de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros, puso uno en su boca lo encendio usando su encendedor humano que era Natsu, dio una bocanada y paso el cigarro al Dragonslayer que sin muchos problemas dio otra bocanada, no les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar un restaurante de comida rapida que tenia unas mesas al aire libre, ambos pidieron sus respectivas comidas mientras pasaban el tiempo entre bromas y hablando de cosas sin importancia.

— ¡Jajajaja mira eso! ¡Pero que Bakas! ¡Jajajaja!— el Dragonslayer de fuego miro hacia donde señalaba shizuka y no pudo evitar sudar un poco al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Laxus? ¿Mira?— efectivamente, se trataba de ni más mi menos que de Laxus y Mirajane, la modelo del gremio cargaba una pequeña caja con botellas de salsa, aceite y de mas condimentos para la cocina mientras el nieto de Makarov arrastraba cual burro de carga una carreta repleta de provisiones para el gremio.

Como casi siempre la pelinlanca llevaba una radiante y eterna sonrisa mientras caminaba feliz de la vida, Laxus por el contrario tenia una expresion de aburrimiento y molestia pura mientras arrastraba la pesada carreta deseando estar en cualquier lugar que no sea este.

— ¡Maldita sea Mira! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que haga estas tonterias? ¿No era Natsu el que te ayudaba con esto?— rugio Laxus muy molesto mientras pisaba sin querer un charco de lodo ensuciando sus zapatos, calcetines y pantalones.

Desde su lugar Natsu y Shizuka escuchaban atentamente las palabras del Dragonslayer de los rayos mientras Shizuka le daba una mirada interrogante al hijo de Igneel.

—Antes solia ayudarla con esa carreta porque hacia la vista gorda cuando me comia todas las golosinas pero los ultimos meses eh estado ocupado, quise ser un caballero pero no pasare mis dias como una puta mula de carga, de hecho ya llevaba casi 3 meses sin ver a esos dos, como imaginaras casi no eh estado en el gremio— dijo Natsu encogiendose en hombros sin dejar de prestar atencion a la conversacion.

— ¡Solo queria pasar un tiempo a solas contigo Laxus!— respondio Mirajane sin mostrarse afectada por la forma tan grosera en que le hablaba Laxus. —Ademas a Natsu no le eh visto en meses, según lo que dice el maestro ha estado tomando muchas misiones, tal vez este juntando para comprar otro disfraz ridiculo— dijo Mira algo divertida mientras que desde su lugar Natsu tenia un tic en el ojo ante la mencion de **disfraz ridiculo**.

— ¿Disfraz Ridiculo?— cuestiono Shizuka algo divertida ganando una mirada molestia de su amigo.

— ¡No quiero hablar de eso!— respondio Natsu sin dejar de mirar hacia la pareja.

— _¡No lo creo! ¡Conociendo a Natsu debe estar ocupado haciendose más fuerte! ¡Y yo aquí perdiendo mi puto tiempo!_ — penso Laxus apretando los dientes claramente frustrado.

— _¡No tienes idea de cuanta razon tienes socio!_ — penso Natsu sonriendo de forma victoriosa como si hubiese leido los pensamientos del rubio mientras daba otra fumada al tabaco.

— ¡Pobre chica casi siento pena por ella!— dijo Shizuka riendo ligeramente mientras veia la escena. — ¡Es obvio que ella quiere formar una relacion seria de telenovela pero ese pobre idiota es demasiado macarra para eso y solo la ignora pero ella no se rinde jajaja, es patetico!— mientras Shizuka reia de la desgracia de ese par Natsu la miraba de forma tan fria como el hielo.

 **¡PAM!**

— ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mis amigos? ¿De mi familia?— exigio saber Natsu con voz peligrosa mientras golpeaba la mesa al punto de casi quebrarla.

— ¿Algun problema con eso Dragneel?— pregunto la pelinegra con voz fria no dejandose intimidar por el pelirrosa.

Ambos se miraban de forma peligrosa con la tension haciendose mas grande al punto en que algunos clientes se alejaban un poco no queriendo estar en fuego cruzado, el ambiente era insoportable, parecia que ninguno queria ceder, las cosas estaban por salirse de control cuando…

—Jajajajajajajajajajaja— para incredulidad de los que miraban la escena el inusual duo comenzo a reir pasando sus brazos sobre el hombro del otro mirando por demas divertidos como Laxus tropesaba y todas las privsiones caian sobre el.

A veces es inevitable reir del sufrimiento ajeno y este par era el claro ejemplo de ello.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

En las sombras y desconocido para el propio Dragonslayer se ocultaba una sombra mortal que era la silueta de un tipo obeso con una camara que fotografiaba cada momento y accion cometida por el pelirrosa.

— ¡Esto es oro puro! ¡Ya lo veras Natsu Dragneel! ¡Me vas a volver el mejor periodista de chismes! ¡Ni siquiera ese imbecil de Jason podra conmigo cuando salga todo esto!— reia la sombra de forma oscura mientras sostenia una camara repleta de fotos de nuestro protagonista, algunas de ellas por demas comprometedoras.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Primero que nada agradezco el apoyo de todos los que han comentado esta historia, los que la han agregado a favoritos y followers, gracias por su apoyo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, el momento que todos ustedes esperaban esta por llegar, finalmente veremos las reacciones de los magos de fairy tail.**

 **Avances**

 **Capitulo 6: El tiempo.**

 **"** **Nada es Eterno. El café se enfria, el humo se disipa. El tiempo pasa y la gente cambia"**

 **—** **¿Natsu?— pregunto Happy mirando en estado de Shock a su mejor amigo el cual se veia muy distinto.**

 **—** **¿Donde diablos esta mi camara?— gruño Natsu buscando desesperadamente su camara.**

 **—** **¿La vida reventada de Natsu Dragneel?— pregunto Lucy mirando con extrañesa la revista sorcerer o más especificamente el titulo de esta.**

 **—** **¡Natsu Dragneel date por muerto!— rugio Erza mirando todas y cada una de las fotografias de la revista.**

 **Todo esto y más en el proximo capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**El final de una Niñez**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales, en este caso no soy dueño de Fairy tail ni de Naruto, ambas pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo el material Oc me pertenece.**

 **El capitulo de hoy como ya muchos imaginaran es bastante especial ya que indica el final de una fase y el inicio de otra, los primeros capitulos como muchos notaron consistieron principalmente en explorar los primeros pasos de Natsu al cruel mundo de la adolescencia, como si inocente mente era atraida por cosas nuevas totalmente inconsciente de que a cada paso iba perdiendo la inocencia, cuando se crece se va perdiendo la inocencia dando paso a los sentimientos caoticos de un adolescente, en este capitulo observaremos un poco la evolucion de Natsu despues de un largo Timeskip donde basicamente ha sido sometido a la influencia de personajes como Shizuka, en este capitulo veremos un Natsu un poco mas maduro pero a su vez mas reventado, no precisamente la personalidad de un adulto, veremos a alguien que ya no se comporta como un niño pequeño, naturalmente mantendre un poco de la esencia del personaje, sus rasgos mas importantes que son su gusto por la batalla entre otras cosas, pero si veremos una evolucion importante.**

 **Los que conocen mi prologo de** ** _El linaje de Abadon_** **les reitero que tardara un poco en actualizarse pero cuando lo haga se sorprenderan bastante porque tengo planes muy importantes para esa historia.**

 **Algunos por los PM me preguntan sobre Naruto en esta historia, de entrada aclara que aun falta muchisimo para que el haga una aparicion en este fic, mas haya de las sutiles menciones sobre el tratare de no hablar mucho de eso ya que si lo hago arruinaria la sorpresa un poco pero los que tienen sentido comun no les tomara mucho armar el pequeño rompecabezas.**

 **Seria todo por ahora y sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 7: El tiempo**

 **Tres meses despues**

 ** _"_** ** _Nada es Eterno. El café se enfria, el humo se disipa. El tiempo pasa y la gente cambia"_**

El tiempo pasa y conforme transcurre te das cuenta de la cruel realidad, estas creciendo, crecer para algunos puede ser una experiencia genial mientras que para otros puede ser lo peor que te puede pasar, es un hecho inevitable que tarde o temprano nos pasa, cuando dejas de ser un niño y te vuelves un adolescente, la edad problemática donde no te importa nada, solo quieres pasarlo Cool, sin darte cuenta una parte de tu inocencia muere, una parte de tu esencia se mantiene pero ya nada volvera a ser igual, crecer significa cambiar según la clase de persona que seas, tus gustos maduran, pierdes el interes en algunas cosas y tu atencion se enfoca en otras, una cosa es seguro, todo se vuelve un desastre cuando creces

Cualquiera que haya visitado meses atrás el hogar de Natsu Dragneel y lo visitara hoy nuevamente podia decir con facilidad que casi todo habia cambiado, la casa ahora era de tres pisos hecha de madera y piedra, solo podia ser descrita como lujosa con un estilo americano, las puertas eran de madera y vidrio, tenia afuera una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, los alrededores estaban llenos de vegetacion, la unica pista de lo que fue la anterior casa era el adorno con un craneo con cuerno encima de la puerta y la paleta de madera en forma de cabeza de gato que tenia escrito **Natsu y Happy** con letras rojas.

 **N/A: . /-a_Gpm1hNe2E/UvfuGnxsmkI/AAAAAAAAlVQ/tTfX5B0jq0s/s1600/casa-de-madera .jpg**

 **¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!**

El inconfundible sonido de una mano aplastando el despertador resono por una de las habitaciones en la cual el protagonista de nuestra historia hasta hace unos momentos dormia como tronco importandole poco o nada que ya casi era medio dia del dia laboral del Lunes.

— ¡Tendre que comprar uno nuevo!— gruño el pelirrosa con una voz suave pero a su vez masculina, muy distinta a su voz chillona que poseia hasta hace poco, sostenia en su mano un despertador destrozado, se encogio en hombros arrojandolo hasta una esquina donde habia unos 10 despertadores en el mismo estado.

De muy mala gana comenzo a levantarse de su gran cama mientras su mirada cansada miraba alrededor de la habitacion, paredes blancas, cama grande con una colcha negra, un ropero, una tele grande de pantalla plana con una consola de videojuegos, un librero que ademas de unos pocos libros albergaba varias peliculas, videojuegos e historietas, una guitarra colgada sobre la pared, un equipo de sonido, basicamente el sueño de toda persona joven, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano comenzo a arrastrarse hacia el baño de la habitacion, dicho baño tenia paredes blancas, piso de marmol, un toilet, un lavabo, dos espejos, uno encima del lavabo y otro de tamaño humano y una ducha.

— ¡Estoy hecho un desastre!— gruño con una risa cinica mientras se miraba al espejo tamaño humano notando que habia dormido con ropa, vestia un pantalon negro ajustado de vestir, zapatos negros y una camisa de vestir azul marino con franjas doradas, su ropa estaba arrugada, sus ojos tenian horribles ojeras y no habia que ser un genio para no notar el fuerte hedor de cigarrillo y alcohol que salia de su cuerpo, se podia notar que habia cambiado un poco, era ligeramente mas alto, sus rasgos faciales se habian acentuado un poco y su cabello era mas rebelde.

El Dragonslayer comenzo a quitarse la camisa revelando no solo es tatuaje que se habia hecho hace 3 meses sino que tambien algunos otros que no tenia en aquel entonces, una pantera azul pasando por su costado, unas rosas con espinas en su garganta similares a las de Shizuka pero sin el colibri y sobre sus nudillos de ambas manos tenia escrito en letras Incised Black su nombre, termino de quitar su ropa y rapidamente entro a la ducha sin molestarse en abrir el agua caliente, era un Dragonslayer de fuego, el frio no le afectaba en absoluto.

Mientras sentia como el agua helada caia sobre su piel tratando de olvidar el dolor de cabeza el joven hijo de Igneel no podia evitar reflexionar sobre los ultimos 3 meses, no podia negar que habian sido muy productivos, habia aprendido muchas cosas y habia hecho otras que antes jamas hubiera pensado en hacer, su vida habia sido rutinaria y espontanea al mismo tiempo, muy rara combinacion, llegaba lo mas temprano posible al gremio para tomar los trabajos mejor pagados y los mas complejos, se ausentaba hasta dos semanas dependiendo de la complejidad del trabajo que con la suerte que tenia en ocasiones aumentaba de rango hasta la clase S, regresaba a casa habiendo ganado cantidades considerables de dinero al punto en que Makarov decia que se estaba volviendo el mago mejor pagado del gremio, descanzaba unos dias en los que normalmente Shizuka lo arrastraba fuera de casa para hacer algo divertido ya sea solos o con los amigos de esta, luego volvia tomar trabajos donde como siempre jamas sabia que esperar.

De hecho fue gracias a esas situaciones donde el trabajo aumentaba repentinamente de Rango por las que fue capaz de costear la construccion de esta casa tan lujosa, conseguir material no fue muy dificil ya que lo unico que tuvo que hacer fue pasar dos dias cortando arboles y acarreando carretillas de rocas, incluso el vidrio habia sido cortesia de Max Alors que le proporciono la arena que con magia de fuego pudo convertir en vidrio, pagar una constructora que usaba metodos magicos fue algo costozo, basicamente se gasto casi la totalidad del dinero ganado con las 7 solicitudes que tomo hace 3 meses, fue un fuerte gasto pero habia valido la pena, los muebles y demas lujos fueron cosas que habia ido comprando poco a poco, despues de todo ahora que hacia los trabajos en solitario no tenia que dividir la recompensa con alguien ni mucho menos pagar daños a propiedad ya que los trabajos que acostumbraba tomar consisitian en causar mucha destruccion.

Su vida amorosa realmente no podia quejarse mucho, despues de tener muchas conversaciones con Shizuka respecto al tema se habia vuelto muy curioso respecto al tema, los ultimos meses habia salido con bastantes chicas, con algunas en plan de divertirse y pasar un rato lindo mientras que con otras las cosas habian sido mas fuertes pero nunca paso de una sesion de besos, por lo menos no todavia ya que no tenia muchas prisas con eso, las dos unicas ocasiones que estuvo por pasar fue interrumpido de la forma mas ruin.

Salio de la ducha con una toalla enroscada a su cintura acercandose esta vez al labavo, retiro el espejo dejando ver un botiquien de medicamentos del cual saco un cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, rastrillo, crema de afeitar y su medicamento para el mareo el cual tomaba mes tras mes, realizo el ritual matutino reglamentario lo cual le tomo unos minutos, mientras se rasuraba noto como accidentalmente se cortaba en algunas zonas con el rastrillo pero dichas heridas se cerraban casi al instante.

Su habilidad con aquella regeneracion habia evolucionado en gran medida, habia descubierto que mientras más serias fueran las heridas mayor poder magico gastaba, cuando se curaba una herida seria la zona se reforzaba y despues de tanto usarla su poder magico tambien crecia, el unico problema es que aun no aprendia a controlarla ya que muchas veces reaccionaba contra su voluntad.

Regreso a su habitacion y procedio a colocarse su vestimenta que consistia en un pantalon negro de combate, botines negros de combate y una playera blanca acompañado de su bufanda de escamas, alboroto su cabello un poco y procedio a bajar a la cocina para hacer su desayuno, mientras pasaba por el pasillo no pudo evitar asomarse hacia la habitacion que habia hecho para Happy, dentro de esta se encontraba el pequeño gato azul totalmente dormido sobre una cama demasiado grande para el, la pequeña television plana y la consola de videojuegos estaban prendidas.

—Otra vez no durmio en toda la noche por tratar de pasar de nivel— gruño Natsu cerrando silenciosamente la puerta.

El Dragonslayer llego a la cocina y mientras dejaba caer un efervecente sobre un vaso de agua no pudo evitar recordar el dia en que llego el gato azul a la casa despues de haber estado por mucho tiempo en casa de Lisanna.

 **Flashback**

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba en la sala de su casa recostado sobre un sofa mirando tranquilamente la television, hoy no habia tenido muchas ganas de tomar un trabajo y definitivamente no podria salir con Shizuka puesto que esta estaba en la escuela, tampoco habia tenido muchas ganas de entrenar por lo que la television era el ultimo recurso de entretenimiento.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡ICHIGO!— grito Natsu totalmente desesperado mientras miraba en la pantalla como un pelinaranja caia al suelo con un agujero en su pecho causado por un pelinegro con cuernos.

— ¡AHHHHHHH!— el Dragonslayer se levanto del sillon y salio corriendo hacia la entrada cuando escucho un chillido fuera de su casa.

Apenas llego a la entrada fue recibidopor una escena que el no se esperaba, su hijo adoptivo, Happy, miraba hacia la casa con una expresion de Shock total con pequeñas lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

— ¡Happy! ¿Qué te ocurre?— grito Natsu corriendo hacia el gato totalmente preocupado.

El pequeño Neko Azul miro hacia el que lo llamaba y una vez quedo petrificado mientras le miraba con incredulidad tratando de reconocer al sujeto frente a el.

— ¿Natsu eres tu?— pregunto Happy mirando algo confuso al sujeto frente a el, su cabello era como el de Natsu de eso no cabia duda, pero la piel de este sujeto era mucho mas palida que la de Natsu, su rostro era un poco diferente, su fisico habia cambiado ligeramente ya que este sujeto era bastante mas alto que Natsu, su voz era un poco distinta, mas suave y un poco mas varonil, el Natsu que el conocia definitivamente no tenia esos tatuajes y definitivamente no usaba esos tipos de ropa.

— ¡Si vas a dejar de reconocerme cuando regresas no te volvere a dejar ir tanto tiempo con Lisanna!— gruño el pelirrosa con una expresion de enojo comica escupiendo un chorro de fuego al aire.

— ¡Sin duda eres Natsu!— dijo Happy con una expresion vacia al ver la reaccion de su amigo casi padre. — ¿Qué te paso?— interrogo el gato sin duda curioso por el cambio radical de apariencia del hijo de Igneel.

— ¡Han pasado meses sin vernos es natural que haya crecido un poco! ¿No me veo Cool?— pregunto Natsu mirando interrogante al pequeño animal. — ¡Incluso me hice un tatuaje que me recordara a ti socio!— Natsu se subio un poco la playera dejando ver su tatuaje de una pantera azul.

El gato se limito a asentir, no podia negarlo, su amigo lucia muy Cool, tanto o incluso mas que el novio de Lisanna, pero todo era muy inesperado, jamas se habia esperado que su denso amigo tuviera cambios de personalidad tan radicales en el tiempo que no lo vio, se notaba a simple vista que ya no era el mismo Natsu que habia visto hace unos meses, su forma de hablar, su forma de mirar, todo era tan diferente pero podia notar la pequeña chispa del antiguo natsu que aun seguia ahí.

— ¡Erza te matara si te ve asi!— sentencio Happy entrando en modo Troll pero para su sorpresa el pelirrosa se encogio en hombros.

—Lo que tenga que pasar pasara, ¿Por cierto porque gritabas hace un momento?— pregunto Natsu cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—Me asuste porque cuando llegue no vi nuestra casa y pense que nos habian desalojado, ¿Qué fue lo que paso por aqui? ¿Dónde esta nuestra casa?— pregunto Happy mirando al Dragonslayer.

— ¿Qué no te gusta? ¡Esta es nuestra nueva casa! ¡Incluso tiene tu propio cuarto!— dijo Natsu con una sonrisa dejando al gato todavia mas confundido.

— ¿Nueva casa? ¿Cómo pudiste pagarla?— pregunto Happy ya que esta casa no parecia nada barata y temia seriamente que el pelirrosa haya hecho algo estupido que mas tarde les traeria muchos problemas.

—Eh trabajado mucho y pense que ya era hora de algunos cambios, mejor deja de hacer tantas preguntas y entremos, tenemos mucho de que hablar— dijo Natsu llevando a Happy dentro de la casa.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese dia Natsu habia tratado de disminuir las preocupaciones de su fiel compañero, honestamente no podia culpar a Happy por estar preocupado ya que muchas cosas habian cambiado en los ultimos meses, de estar en su posicion el estaria igual de preocupado, habia hecho lo posible para hacer sentir comodo al gato en la nueva casa y afortunadamente lo habia logrado, habian decidido no ir al gremio durante la semana, esos dias los pasaron pescando, entrenando, viendo caricaturas y jugando videojuegos, solo el dia anterior el pequeño felino se habia quedado solo porque Shizuka lo habia invitado a una fiesta de su universidad y no habia estado en casa hasta las 5:00 AM que apenas entro a casa cayo dormido en su cama.

Sin embargo hoy era el dia en que ambos regresarian al gremio, era lunes asi que dudaba que fuese un dia con solicitudes dignas de su atencion por lo que no le molestaba ir un poco tarde, despues de tomar de un trago el agua con el efervescente procedio a servir su desayuno y el de Happy, el **pequeño desayuno** consistia en dos platos grandes con torres de panquetes para cada uno, un plato para cada uno de huevos con tocino y un gran plato con fruta picada, ademas habia servido dos tazas grandes de café y dos vasos con jugo de naranja, esta era una de las pocas cosas que no habia cambiado en el, su forma de comer seguia siendo exactamnte la misma pero ahora que iba por las madrugadas al gremio ya no encontraba a Mira para que le diera algo de comer asi que se vio forzado a cocinar por su cuenta, sus primero intentos no fueron precisamente buenos ya que ni al mas miserable le gustaria comerse una rata al carbon pero despues de varios intentos se habia convertido en un cocinero decente.

— ¡A comer!— exclamo el pelirrosa antes de comenzar a devorar como si no hubiera mañana solo frenando para dar sorbos a su jugo o café.

— ¡Algunas cosas nunca cambian!— dijo Happy bajando por las escaleras mirando como su compañero comia sin ninguna pizca de modales.

— ¡Me duele la cabeza y tengo mucha hambre!— respondio Natsu con la boca llena mientras tomaba un gran trago de jugo para tragar el alimento en su boca.

El gato se limito a negar con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en una silla especial para poder alcanzar a comer, si bien el gato no era un duque en cuanto a modales sin duda demostraba comer de forma mas recatada que el humano de cabello rosa pero el gato no podia culpar a su amigo por comer de esa forma, el desayuno estaba delicioso, incluso noto que el Dragonslayer se tomo la molestia de cortar trozos de pescado crudo y hecharlos sobre su plato, la primera vez que probo algo hecho por su amigo penso que estaba cometiendo un suicidio asi que fue una gran sorpresa para el darse cuenta que este podia ser un buen cocinero cuando queria.

— ¡Ahhh estuvo delicioso!— exclamo el hijo de Igneel satisfecho mientras limpiaba su cara y manos con una servilleta.

— ¿Hoy si iremos al gremio a tomar algun trabajo?— pregunto Happy mientras se sobaba el estomago que parecia apunto de reventar.

—Planeaba que fueramos por la tarde y tomar algun trabajo sencillo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quieres ir antes?— pregunto Natsu notando que el gato se sonrojaba un poco.

— ¡Queria ver si todavia no se iba Charle a tomar un trabajo con Wendy! ¡Quiero despedirme de ella!— respondio Happy algo sonrojada mientras Natsu asentia mientras sonreia algo resignado.

— ¡Adelantate si quieres y despues te alcanzo!— dijo Natsu dando un sorbo a su café.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias Natsu!— exclamo Happy apunto de salir corriendo pero en ese momento Natsu recordo algo.

— ¡Espera!— grito Natsu frenando la carrera del Neko que lo miro con atencion. — ¡Casi olvido darte tu regalo socio!— de la bolsa de su pantalon Natsu saco una maleta tamaño miniatura y se la entrego al gato.

Curioso comenzo a abrir la maleta y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que la maleta estaba repleta de ropa a su tamaño, chalecos similares a los de Frosch, sombreros y algunas cosas mas.

— ¿Natsu? ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto Happy curioso y conmovido por el regalo.

—Todos los Exceeds menos tu tienen alguna prenda, incluso Frosch con su traje de rana, creo que ya es hora de que tu tengas algo, ¿No crees?— dijo Natsu sonriendo mientras Happy asentia con lagrimas amenazando salir de sus pequeños ojos.

El gato tomo uno de los chalecos el cual era color naranja con rayas blancas y un sombrero café, se miro en un pequeño espejo y el propio Natsu dio un silbido de aprobacion por el nuevo aspecto del gato.

— ¡Luces bien socio!— dijo Natsu mirando divertido como el gano arreglaba su cabello aunque su cabeza era cubierta por el sombrero.

— ¡Gracias Natsu! ¡A Charle y Lisanna les encantara!— exclamo Happy preparandose para salir sin notar que el semblante de su amigo se oscurecia un poco cuando menciono a la menor de las Strauss.

Durante una conversacion en la que Natsu pregunto como le habia ido con Lisanna salio a relucir un pequeño detalle que molesto en gran medida al Dragonslayer, según parece en ocasiones en que el novio de Lisanna la visitaba el cantante habia demostrado abiertamente que no le gustaban los gatos y en mas de una ocasión trato de convencer a la peliblanca de hecharlo a la calle, afortunadamente Lisanna se impuso ante esta situacion pero aun asi cuando el joven la visitaba le daba miradas muy frias al pobre Neko.

— _¡Sera mejor que ese pobre diablo nunca tenga la suerte de encontrarse conmigo! ¡Novio de Lisanna o no voy a rostizar al maldito hijo de puta!_ — penso el hijo de Igneel de forma por demas oscura mientras se ponia su anillo de craneo demoniaco en el dedo mientras tronaba sus nudillos. — ¡Ve al gremio Happy antes de que sea tarde!— dijo Natsu tratando de despejar esos pensamientos.

El gato asintio y salio volando por una de las ventanas hacia el gremio dejando a Natsu solo con sus pensamientos.

—Antes de ir al gremio deberia buscar mi camara para revelar las fotos— susurro para si mismo llendo hacia su habitacion en busqueda de su camara.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fairy Tail**

— ¡El mal viene hacia aca!— gruño Makarov para si mismo haciendo su papeleo desde el segundo piso mientras miraba como sus agremiados convivian en santa paz cada uno sentado en sus recpectivos grupos de amigos. — _¡No hay peleas! ¡No hay gritos! ¡No hay nada! ¡Es como si el universo mismo me dijera a gritos que algo grande va a ocurrir!_ — penso Makarov tomando un sorbo de cerveza, tenia un raro presentimientos de que algo pasaria hoy pero prefirio ignorarlo ya que no creia que fuera demasiado grave.

El dia de hoy en fairy tail las cosas estaban inusualmente tranquilas aun cuando casi todos los miembros del gremio estaban presentes ya que despues de todo hoy es Lunes, el dia en que no llegan muchas solicitudes, los agremiados estaban esparcidos en sus distintos grupos de amigos ya sea conversando y haciendo cosas banales, los magos no se encontraban en sus tipicas peleas, todo era una inusual calma que normalmente predecia una tormenta, entre los grupos destacados se encontraban Gajeel, Lily y Gray compartiendo una mesa junto a Levy y Juvia, el hijo de Metallicana tenia una expresion por demas seria que comenzaba a preocupar a sus acompañantes.

— ¡Algo muy fastidioso va a pasar hoy!— gruño Gajeel tomando un tornillo de un pequeño traste repleto de chatarra.

— ¿Enserio?— pregunto Gray de forma desinteresada mientras daba un sorbo a su lata de refresco.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Gajeel?— pregunto Levy preocupada por la expresion seria en el rostro de su novio el cual mordia un tornillo.

— ¡Mis instintos me lo estan gritando!— respondio tan simple como eso el pelinegro ganando un resoplido fastidioso de Gray y una expresion preocupada de Lily, Levy y Juvia.

— ¡Si los instintos de Gajeel-kun lo dicen entonces debe ser cierto!— declaro Juvia comenzando a preocuparse.

— ¿No me digas que crees en los disparates de este tipo y sus instintos Juvia?— pregunto Gray con incredulidad a su novia peliazul la cual asintio de forma muy seria.

—Eh sido testigo de lo precisos que pueden ser los instintos de Gajeel-kun Gray-sama, cuando estabamos en Phantom y sus instintos le decian que algo pasaria esto siempre pasaba— dijo Juvia mientras su novio la miraba con incredulidad.

— ¡El tiempo que eh pasado con Gajeel tambien me ha permitido ver que tan precisos son sus instintos, cuando dice que algo va a pasar esto normalmente ocurre!— sentencio Lily mientras Gajeel sonreia con suficiencia.

— ¡Levy tu eres una persona inteligente y culta! ¡Diles que lo que dicen son puros disparates!— suplico Gray buscando apoyo en la maga de escritura pero esta solo le miro con pena.

— ¡Lo siento Gray pero estoy con ellos en esto! ¡Eh visto demasiadas veces la precision de los instintos de Gajeel! ¡Es un hecho sin bases cientificas pero es demasiado obvio como para ignorarlo!— dijo Levy con algo de pena mientras la sonrisa de Gajeel se ampliaba pasando su brazo por el hombro de su enana.

— ¡Tienen que estar bromeando!— gruño Gray algo incredulo al ver que incluso su propia novia apoyaba los disparates del mago de pelo negro. — ¡Debo reconocer que tienes buenos instintos ya que eh sido testigo de ello pero eso no te hace un maldito psiquico como para decir que algo va a pasar hoy porque tu instinto lo dice!— dijo Gray muy poco convencido de las palabras del Redfox.

—No me creas si no quieres pero si mi instinto dice que algo va a pasar entonces pasara, los instintos de los Dragones casi nunca se equivocan, incluso presiento que Salamander va a tener mucho que ver en esto— dijo Gajeel de forma aun mas seria dejando por demas confundidos a los demas.

— ¿Flamita?— pregunto Gray aun más incredulo que antes. — ¡Tal vez tus instintos no fallen despues de todo y nos vayan a decir que fue arrestado por destruir otra ciudad!— rio el mago de hielo imaginandose a Natsu tras las rejas.

—Ahora que lo pienso llevo mucho de no ver por aquí a Natsu-san, ¿Creen que este bien?— pregunto Juvia curiosa ya que llevaba mucho tiempo de no ver al mago de fuego rondando por el gremio.

— ¡Tienes razon!— dijo Gray comenzando dejando de lado las bromas ya que lo dicho por su novia le habia hecho notar que su rival llevaba meses sin aparecerse por ahí.

— ¡Debe estar bien! Hace unos dias escuche al maestro y Gildarts hablando de el, por lo que escuche ha estado viniendo al gremio al amanecer para tomar las misiones mas dificiles, debe estar muy decidido a ser parte de los examenes clase S de este año— dijo Levy tranquilamente tratando de calmar al mago de hielo.

— ¡Ese maldito!— gruño Gray molesto y aliviado, molesto de enterarse de que su rival acaparaba las mejores misiones pero aliviado al saber que estaba bien.

— ¡No entiendo el escandalo! ¡Nosotros lo vimos hace unos dias!— dijo Gajeel dando un sorbo a su refresco mientras Lily asentia dando una mordida a su Kiwi.

— ¿Ustedes lo vieron? ¿Cuando?— pregunto Levy a su novio y gato ya que no le habian contado nada de eso.

— Lo hemos visto muchas veces, lo vimos hace casi 3 meses cuando iba en la calle con esa chica amiga suya, lo hemos visto en esas lecciones de guitarra que comenzo a tomar Gajeel, nos hemos reunido un par de veces en su nueva casa de lujo para entrenar— respondio Lily encogiendose en hombros.

El silencio letal reino en la mesa mientras Gray, Juvia y Levy miraban a Gajeel y Panterlily con total incredulidad y el shock reflejado en sus expresiones, ¿Habian escuchado bien? ¿Una chica? ¿Clases de guitarra? ¿Casa de lujo? Definitivamente nada de eso sonaba como a Natsu.

— ¿Qué me ven?— exigio saber Gajeel fastidiado de las expresiones incredulas de sus amigos y novia respecto a un tema que el no veia como algo fuera del otro mundo.

Mientras ahora los 3 magos comenzaban a interrogar al mago de hierro y al gato espadachin sentados en la barra ajenos totalmente a la conversacion de estos se encontraba el grupo de chicas formado por Mirajane, Lisanna, Lucy y Erza conversando animadamente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue anoche? ¿Lucy? ¿Lisanna? Tuvieron toda una noche con Ryuzaki y Kaito, algo interesante debio haber pasado— pregunto mirajane limpiando la barra del gremio con una sonrisa para nada inocente que pedia detalles sucios.

— ¡Fue un desastre!— gruño Lucy muy molesta mientras Mira la miraba con incredulidad. — ¡Queria que todo fuera especial! ¡Compre velas, hice una rica cena, pase todo el dia arreglandome! ¡Estabamos cenando muy tranquilos pero el representante de Ryu lo llamo y le dijo que tenia que irse lo mas rapido posible a Caelum!— explico la maga estelar con algo de pesar mientras Mirajane la miraba con pena.

— ¡Por lo menos el se despidio de ti! ¡A Kaito yo lo deje solo en el restaurante!— dijo Lisanna suspirando con pesadez.

— ¿Porque?— pregunto Mira confundida por las acciones de su hermana menor.

— ¡El muy tonto se puso decir que sabia que tarde o temprano entraria en razon sobre hechar a Happy porque penso que lo habia hechado a la calle, me moleste y lo deje solo!— respondio Lisanna mientras tomaba un sorbo de limonada.

Mirajane fruncio el ceño negando con la cabeza ante las actitudes de las dos magas que ella creia estaban exagerando un poco.

— ¿Y tu Erza? ¡Tuviste todo un fin de semana con Jellal! ¡Algo debio haber pasado!— pregunto Mirajane a la pelirrosa que estaba comiendo su pastel favorito y una taza de chocolate caliente.

— ¡No me recuerdes a ese imbecil! ¡Se la paso quejandose todo el fin de semana! ¡No merezco esto! ¡Soy demasiado malo para aquello! ¡Debo redimir mis pecados!— claramente Titania no estaba precisamente del mejor humor y lo demostro rapidamente dandole una mirada mordaz.

—Cuando dijimos que no queriamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas solas dijimos que teniamos que hacer un intento por retener a los chicos, no lo lograran si se ponen tan exigentes— regaño Mira de forma maternal tratando de hacer recapacitar a las chicas como la casamentera oficial del gremio.

—¿Y tu que tal con Laxus Mira?— pregunto Erza de forma sinica dejando callada a la maga del Take Over que sabia muy bien que sus intentos de estar con Laxus no estaban saliendo bien.

El incomodo silencio inundo a las 4 magas que se miraban entre ellas sin saber que decir ya que claramente sus vidas amorosas con los novios perfectos no estaban saliendo tan bien como ellas esperaban.

— ¡Hola a todos!— exclamo de repente Happy entrando al gremio ganando las miradas de todos los presentes que notaron rapidamente el nuevo Look del gato.

— ¡Linda ropa Happy, con eso Charle caera rendida a tus pies!— dijo Wakaba desde su mesa junto a Cana y Macao levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobacion.

—Es cierto esa ropa tiene estilo— aprobo Cana dandole un guiño.

— ¡Gracias!— respondio el Neko acercandose hacia la barra sentandose sobre esta frente a Lucy y Lisanna.

— ¿Dónde habias estado Happy? ¡Me tenias muy preocupada!— pregunto Lisanna por demas preocupada ya que desde que pequeño habia salido de su casa para regresar a la de Natsu no le habia vuelto a ver en toda una semana.

— ¡Decidimos tomarnos unos dias libres antes de tomar un trabajo, estuvimos toda la semana entrenando y jugando con la consola de Natsu!— respondio Happy comiendo un pescado que nadie sabe de donde salio.

— ¿Natsu tiene una consola?— pregunto Lucy curiosa ya que ella habia limpiado en una ocasión la casa del Dragonslayer y jamas habia visto algo remotamente parecido.

—La compro recientemente, tambien me compro esta ropa, ¿Les gusta? Charle dice que me veo mejor asi— dijo Happy recordando cuando se despidio de Wendy y Charle en el tren.

— ¿Dónde esta Natsu Happy?— pregunto Erza curiosa ya que ahora que lo pensaba tenia mucho tiempo de no ver al Dragonslayer por el gremio, las ocasiones que habia preguntado por el la respuesta que recibia del maestro era la misma, que esta ocupado haciendo un trabajo.

Tanto Lucy como Lisanna miraron atentamente al gato azul en espera de respuestas ya que ninguna de las dos habian visto en mucho tiempo al mago de cabello rosa, aunque Lucy no lo admitiria en voz alta extrañaba bastante al mago de fuego, llevaba muchisimo tiempo sin verlo e incluso ya hace mucho que no se colaba en su casa por la ventana, lo mismo Lisanna que tenia mucho sin ver a su amigo de la infancia, incluso Mirajane miraba atentamente en busqueda de respuestas ya que ella tambien se preguntaba que podria estar haciendo el hijo de Igneel.

— ¡Estaba algo agotado asi que quiso quedarse otro rato en casa! ¡No se donde estuvo ayer en todo el dia! ¡Lo vi irse con una chica y cuando regreso por la madrugada se quedo dormido y hoy lo vi tomando medicamento para el dolor de cabeza!— explico Happy de forma por demas inocente sin saber que los ojos de las magas se abrian como platos.

¿Una chica? ¿Madrugada? ¿Dolor de cabeza? Todo era muy claro para las magas pero escuchar esas palabras y sumar a Natsu en la ecuacion no les cuadraba en absoluto ¡Es Natsu Dragneel Maldita sea! El mago mas asexual de fairy tail, un adulto en cuerpo de niño, debia ser una confusion.

— ¿Qué clase de chica Happy?— pregunto Erza de forma seria mientras sus compañeras miraban atentamente.

— ¡Menos gorda que Lucy si era!— dijo Happy recordando a esa chica pelinegra con la que Natsu compartia un cigarrillo.

— ¡Deja de decirme gorda!— rugio Lucy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpear al gato.

Antes de que las magas siguieran interrogando al Gato con alas las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe llamando la atencion de todos los presentes.

— ¡MIREN ESTO!—

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Casa de Natsu**

La habitacion del Dragonslayer del fuego era un desastre por decir lo menos, la ropa estaba regada por todas partes, los muebles habian sido movidos, la cama estaba destendida y en medio de todo esto estaba el pelirrosa rebuscando desesperadamente por todos lados.

— ¿Dónde diablos esta mi camara?— grito Natsu rebuscando su preciada camara por todos los rincones de su casa.

Habia comenzado a buscar su camara en el lugar donde acostumbra dejarla pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no estaba, habia querido revelar las fotografias y colgarlas en su muro de los recuerdos el cual habia tenido que ampliar por todas las solicitudes que habia hecho en los ultimos meses, naturalmente esa camara no tenia porque perderse asi que comenzo a buscarla por todos lados pero no habia tenido resultados.

— ¡Maldita sea!— gruño el Dragonslayer mirando la mesa donde acostumbra dejar la camara fotografica, comenzo a olfatear la zona y no pudo evitar notar un olor extraño que no deberia estar ahi. — ¿Colonia Barata?— se pregunto sin tomarle mucho tiempo en armar el rompecabezas. —Sin duda alguien entro y la robo, ¿Pero quien?— susurro para si mismo.

Se encogio en hombros decidiendo que mejor era dejarlo para despues, se puso su chaqueta y abrigo de mago y salio de casa rumbo al gremio, totalmente inconsciente de la amenaza que rondaba en dicho lugar esperandolo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

— ¡MIREN ESTO!—

Las miradas de todos se posaron en Romeo Conbolt que irrumpio en el gremio sosteniendo en sus manos un ejemplar de la revista de Sorcerer Magazine, tenia una expresion de Shock en su rostro y a juzgar por su pesada respiracion parecia que habia estado corriendo por un buen rato.

— ¿Romeo? ¿Qué haces con esa revista? ¡No es para niños! ¡Ahora se porque tardas tanto en el baño por la noche!— regaño Macao con una expresion molesta sabiendo bien las fotos candentes de magas que hay en las paginas de esa revista, el la compraba semana a semana sin fallar.

El comentario de Macao fue entendido a la perfeccion por todos los presentes que tuvieron reacciones muy distintas, algunas magas miraron de mala manera a Macao por avergonzar a su hijo de esa forma, otras miraban al pobre muchacho de forma compasiva mientras que la mayoria de los varones reian sin parar señalando con el dedo al joven.

— ¡PAPA NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!— grito el pobre Romeo rojo de vergüenza mirando con enojo a su padre por avergonzarlo de esa forma. —Venia para el gremio cuando vi esta revista en un puesto de periodicos, se me hizo raro porque según se la Sorcerer solo se publica los miercoles asi que me acerque a ver y miren…. — Todos se acercaron al hijo de Macao genuinamente curiosos sobre lo que contenia la revista.

Lo primero que notaron es que la revista no tenia el sin numero de fotos que acostumbraba tener en sus portadas, su diseño era unicamente una foto del edificio de su gremio con las palabras **Articulo Especial** escritas en letras muy grandes, pero fue el titulo del articulo en la portada lo que dejo sorprendidos a los magos.

— ¿La vida reventada de Natsu Dragneel?— leyo Lucy en voz alta muy confundida por el titulo de la Sorcerer que sin duda involucraba al mago mas destructivo de fairy tail.

—Cuando vi esto pense que era otro de esos articulos donde Natsu-nii destruia algo como cuando destruyo aquella escuela asi que la compre y comence a leerla, no van a creer lo que hay ahi— Romeo comenzo a abrir la revista mostrando a todos el contenido de esta que comenzaba con un extenso articulo, Cana que estaba cerca tomo la revista comenzo a leer el articulo en voz alta.

 **"** **En todo el Reino de Fiore es muy conocida la reputacion del gremio fairy tail no solo por ser un gremio de racha destructora sino tambien de ser un lugar donde los chismes estan a la orden del dia, desde la relacion de las magas Lucy Heartfilia y Lisanna Strauss con los famosos cantantes de Pop de una de las mas renombradas Bandas de Pop Ryuzaki y Kaito, hasta la infinidad de magos de esta organización gremial que han pisado una carcel por faltas a la moral o por destruccion a propiedad publica y privada"**

— ¡Apuesto que lo de faltas a la moral lo dicen por Gray!— se burlo un mago al azar.

— ¡Estoy contigo socio!— apoyo otro mago al azar riendo en voz alta.

— ¡Cierren la boca y dejenme escuchar!— gruño Gray molesto por lo poco que lo respetaban, cabe resaltar que toda su ropa habia sido retirada con excepcion de sus Boxers.

Cana al ver que finalmente se habian callado decidio seguir leyendo.

 **"** **Lamentablemente es muy bien conocida la reputacion de este gremio por ser intolerantes a la honorable prensa con solo Jason siendo bien recibido en dicho lugar, limitando asi la informacion de los chismes de ultimo minuto, sin embargo su humilde servidor Robert Thompsom decidio correr el riesgo y trae hoy para ustedes lo que me atreveria a llamar el chisme del año"**

— ¡Que humilde eres amigo!— gruño Wakaba con evidente sarcasmo en su voz ya que era obvio que el sujeto que escribia eso tenia un ego del tamaño del oceano.

 **"** **Mi investigacion comenzo hasta hace casi 5 meses, en principio no encontraba nada interesante mas que lo que ya se conocia, sinceramente comenzaba a rendirme hasta que comence a seguir al ultimo mago que me faltaba por investigar, Natsu Dragneel, el famosisimo Salamander, uno de los magos mas destructivos de Fiore y antes conocido por ser el miembro mas asexual de fairy tail"**

Algunos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar la forma tan despectiva en que aquel reportero se referia al Dragonslayer de fuego pero era una verdad que las chicas del gremio no podian negar, incluso Lucy y Lisanna eran los principales testigos de esto, sin embargo los mas inteligentes como Levy notaron que habia hablado en pasado.

 **"** **Muchos dicen que cuando los jovenes crecen se convierten en personas totalmente distintas a lo que solian ser cuando niños, su inocencia se quebranta dando lugar a un mundo de hormonas e impulsos atreviendose a cometer actos que antes no hubieran pasado por sus mente impresionables, este reportero fue testigo de la veracidad de esto mientras investigaba al famoso mago de fuego, comencemos a hablar de la carrera como mago de Natsu Dragneel, quienes contratan magos de forma recurrente saben muy bien que el nombre de Natsu Dragneel se ha vuelto una constante en los ultimos meses, fuentes anonimas dicen que en tiempos recientes las solicitudes realizadas por este mago han sido inestables ya que la mayoria empiezan en los rangos que a el se le permite realizar que son clasificaciones D, C, B y A ya que al no ser un mago clase S no se le permite realizar misiones de mayor rango, lo interesante es que esta fuente anonima tambien ha confirmado que en la mayoria de estos trabajos algo ha salido terriblemente mal provocando que la peligrosidad, clasificacion y recompensa del trabajo se eleven enormemente y aun mas sorprendente es que el mago apodado Salamander salio victorioso de todas estas situaciones elevando asi su reputacion entre los clientes mas acaudalados, rumores dicen que varios clientes de fairy tail que realizan solicitudes clase S han insistido al Maestro Makarov que sea Natsu Dragneel el que se haga cargo de las solicitudes pero tambien se sabe que el Maestro del gremio se ha negado rotundamente a estas cosas ya que considera que seria injusto para los demas magos pero igualmente se dice que con la gran cantidad de solicitudes que ha hecho en los ultimos meses el mago de fuego tiene garantizado su lugar en los proximos examenes de Clase S, todos estos hechos en un giro interesante de acontecimientos es que dado que todos estos trabajos fueron hechos en solitario, sumando el aumento substancial en las recompensas, que todas las solicitudes consistian en destruir evitando que el dinero se pierda en deudas han convertido a Natsu Dragneel en el mago mejor pagado de todo fairy tail lo que ha permitido que dicho mago se de lujos que antes no hubiera podido, este humilde reportero reconoce una cosa, Salamander sabe vivir con estilo"**

Adjuntas a esa parte del articulo habia fotos de una casa lujosa donde antes se ubicaba la pequeña Choza de Salamander, fotos de personas entrando a esta con muebles finos, televisiones, consolas de videojuegos y demas cosas costosas como ropa cara, anillos de oro y demas baratijas.

—Increible—

—Mira todas esas cosas—

—El mago mejor pagado de fairy tail—

—Natsu sin duda tiene estilo—

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma!— susurro Lisanna mirando incredula aquellas fotografias que ella sabia muy bien que en otros tiempos Natsu jamas hubiera podido pagar, incluso Mirajane cuando hacia trabajos clase S habia ganado tanto dinero.

— ¡Imposible!— dijo Lucy igual de asombrada que Lisanna.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Flamita se esta pudriendo en dinero!— dijo Gray mirando incredulo las fotos con cosas que hasta hace poco su amigo y rival jamas hubiera podido pagar aunque interiormente tambien se preguntaba porque Natsu compraria todas esas cosas ya que no parecia ser el tipo de sujeto que compraria anillos ni ropa cara.

— ¡Tendra que invitar la proxima ronda de cervezas!— dijo Cana imaginando cuanto alcohol podria comprar con tanto dinero.

— ¡Dudo que todo esto sea verdad!— hablo Erza muy tranquila. — Es cierto que muchas veces un Trabajo puede subir de Rango repentinamente pero dudo que esto ocurra tantas veces ya que todas las solicitudes son revisadas minuciosamente por el maestro antes de decidir su clasificacion, incluso si ocurriera de forma tan frecuente el maestro no hubiera permitido a Natsu tomar tantos trabajos sabiendo que algo como esto le ocurria tan seguido, ¿Verdad maestro?— Erza miro hacia el segundo piso en busqueda del apoyo del maestro pero para su sorpresa este ya no estaba.

— ¡Todo lo que dice esa revista es verdad Erza!— dijo Mirajane de forma solemne mientras sacaba de la parte de atrás de la barra del gremio el libro donde registraban las misiones.

Lo que vieron en aquellas paginas sorprendio en gran medida a los magos del gremio, eran varias paginas dedicadas exclusivamente a trabajos hechos por Natsu en los ultimos meses, clasificacion, recompensa, ingresos extra, todos esos datos se encontraban en los registros, la inmensa mayoria de los trabajos registrados eran de Clas con solo algunos trabajos de clase B en la lista, todos eran trabajos con recompensas extremadamente altas, en ingresos extras se encontraban las cantidades de dinero generadas por algun objeto extraño que el Dragonslayer habia encontrado en su trabajo y lo habia vendido, escamas de Wyvern, libros raros, hierbas exoticas, espadas, joyas y bastantes cosas mas, tambien habia una nota a lado del nombre de Natsu que decia que su lugar en los proximos examenes clase S efectivamente ya estaba asegurado.

— ¡Increible!— susurro Levy igual de asombrada que el resto de sus compañeros que estaban en silencio mirando la revista con incredulidad.

— ¡Eso explica de donde saco dinero para la casa!— dijo Happy sin poder evitar sentirse orgulloso del pelirrosa.

La mayoria de los miembros del gremio estaban felices por el Dragonslayer ya que este llego al igual que muchos siendo un huerfano y saber que este estaba triunfando de esa forma era un alivio para muchos, incluso Gray y Gajeel que estaban molestos porque Natsu hizo mas misiones que ellos igual sentian algo de felicidad por su Nakama, la unica que estaba inusualmente seria por estos acontecimientos era Erza ya que esta pensaba que el mago habia actuado de forma muy irresponsable al tomar tantos trabajos peligrosos en lugar de cancelarlos y pedir ayuda, de igual forma no estaba muy contenta con el maestro ya que era obvio que el lo sabia y no habia hecho nada al respecto.

— ¡Sigue leyendo Cana!— ordeno Erza con una voz fria, la bebedora del gremio gruño molesta pero siguio leyendo ya que no queria provocar la legendaria furia de Titania.

 **"** **Inevitablemente Natsu Dragneel se ha convertido en un tema de conversacion recurrente en algunos circulos magicos, sin embargo elverdadero escandalo de mi investigacion no fue solo el progreso magico de Salamander, mientras se investigaba este servidor fue testigo de primera mano de cómo una persona cambiar con el tiempo, lo inevitable paso, el mago que antes era conocido por ser Tonto, Asexual e Inmaduro se fue convirtiendo lentamente en una cosa totalmente diferente, paso lo que todos los seres humanos pasan inevitablemente, el legendario Salamander dejo atrás la niñez para convertirse en un problemático Adolescente, que las imágenes hablen por si mismas"**

En principio los magos se confundieron mucho cuando leyeron aquello pero la confusion se convirtio en incredulidad cuando vieron que el resto de la revista estaba plaga de fotos de Salamander, todas por demas comprometedoras, lo primero que se notaba eran sus cambios fisicos, era mucho mas alto, su cabello era mas rebelde, su piel palida y su rostro en palabras de muchas de las magas presentes varonil y atractivo, incluso magas como Mirajane no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Habia fotos de Natsu en compañía de numerosas chicas, con algunas solamente tomados de la mano pero con otras eran sesiones de besos que encendieron a mas de uno, en particular habia fotos de Natsu acompañado de una pelinegra y otros sujetos evidentemente universitarios, bebiendo, fumando, haciendo tonterias, incluso habia fotos del Dragonslayer saliendo de un salon de tatuajes con su cuerpo ya tatuado en gran medida.

—Tiene que ser falso—

— ¿Enserio ese es Natsu?—

—Su cara cambio mucho—

—Su piel perdio color—

—Nunca lo habia visto beber—

—Luce muy guapo—

— ¿Que no aprendio nada de lo que le paso a Gray?—

—Maldito Natsu como consiguio a tantas chicas—

—Yo pensaba que era asexual—

—Yo pensaba que le gustaba Lucy—

Los murmullos de incredulidad no se hicieron esperar en el gremio ya que lo que esas fotos mostraban no era nada parecido al Natsu que todos ellos conocian, era absurdo en sus mentes, Lucy y Lisanna estaban particularmente afectadas ya que ellas habian guardado fuertes sentimientos por el mago de fuego pero cuando notaron que el jamas lo habia notado o que no mostraba interes habian decidido dejar esos sentimientos de lado y buscar su felicidad con otras personas pero verlo en aquellas fotos con distintas personas habia sido un duro golpe para ellas.

Erza se mantenia en silencio con el aura espeluznante haciendose cada vez mas grande, ella no estaba nada contenta mientras miraba esas fotos, alcohol, tabaco, tatuajes, sin duda se tomaria su tiempo para castigar de forma apropiada al hijo de Igneel, todo por su propio bien claro esta, ella no permitiria que el mago de fuego hiciera lo que quisiera.

 **"** **Como pueden ver el estilo de vida del legendario mago de fuego ha despertado la polemica y nos hace preguntarnos muchas cosas, ¿Qué paso con Natsu Dragneel?, paso lo que pasa con todas las personas, crecen y cambian, una cosa es segura, Natsu Dragneel dara mucho de que hablar en el futuro y como regalo para las magas jovenes dejo esta foto que tome por pura causalidad, se despide su servidor"**

El articulo finalizaba mostrando una fotografia del Dragonslayer sin camisa alguna montando su motocicleta de forma demoniaca mirando hacia la nada con una sonrisa rapaz, el silencio incomodo reino por todo el gremio, ni los insectos hacian ruido.

—¡Mo….tttooo….ccciii….cll.. !— tartamudeo Erza reconociendo muy bien aquella maquina salida del mismo infierno. **—** ¡Natsu Dragneel date por muerto!— rugio Erza emanando un aura oscura que desato el caos en el gremio.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Primero que nada agradezco el apoyo de todos los que han comentado esta historia, los que la han agregado a favoritos y followers, gracias por su apoyo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, el momento que todos ustedes esperaban llego finalmente, no fue lo que todos ustedes esperaban pero el proximo capitulo veremos el verdadero infierno.**

 **Avances**

 **Capitulo 8: Rebeldia**

 **—** **¡Corre Natsu!— gritaron todos en el gremio observando como el aura siniestra de Titania se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.**

 **—** **¡Cierra la puta boca!— no fueron las palbras usadas, fue la mirada fria llena de furia en el rostro de Natsu lo que hizo temer a todos sus compañeros mientras observaban como sostenia con fuerza la mano de Erza evitando la potente bofetada.**

 **—** **Natsu Dragneel nos ha demandado— sentencio la secretaria con pesar observando como su jefe palidecia enormemente.**

 **—** **¿Lord Kuroda?— pregunto Hisui con incredulidad mirando al sujeto frente a ella.**

 **Todo esto y más en el proximo capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**El final de una Niñez**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales, en este caso no soy dueño de Fairy tail ni de Naruto, ambas pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo el material Oc me pertenece.**

 **Primero que nada lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo para leer este capitulo, lo que pasa es que habia quedado muy largo por lo que tendre que escribir una segunda parte y ademas habia tenido demasiado trabajo.**

 **Los que conocen mi prologo de** ** _El linaje de Abadon_** **les reitero que tardara un poco en actualizarse pero cuando lo haga se sorprenderan bastante porque tengo planes muy importantes para esa historia.**

 **Algunos por los PM me preguntan sobre Naruto en esta historia, de entrada aclara que aun falta muchisimo para que el haga una aparicion en este fic, mas haya de las sutiles menciones sobre el tratare de no hablar mucho de eso ya que si lo hago arruinaria la sorpresa un poco pero los que tienen sentido comun no les tomara mucho armar el pequeño rompecabezas.**

 **Seria todo por ahora y sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 8: Rebeldia Parte 1**

 **"** **La Rebeldia nace de la Represion"**

¡Ha llegado la hora! ¡El peligro esta cerca! ¡Te deseo suerte! ¡Enfrenta lo que viene con valor y fuerza! ¡Si no lo haces te controlara por el resto de tu vida! ¡Abandona tu miedo! ¡Regresa y enfrentalo! ¡No le des cuartel! ¡Ahora Ichigo! ¡Avanza! ¡No te detengas! ¡Si te retractas envejeceras! ¡Siente miedo y moriras! ¡AHORA GRITA MI NOMBRE!

— ¡ZANGUETSU!—

El protagonista de nuestra historia se encontraba en una situacion por demas incomoda, las personas que caminaban por las calles de Magnolia le miraban raro, las madres arrastraban a sus hijos pequeños tratando de mantenerlos alejados de el murmurando cosas sobre lo malas que son las drogas en los jovenes, las chicas de escuela reian discretamente murmurando cosas sobre un chico lindo obsesionado por el anime mientras que los hombres se reian en voz baja señalandolo con el dedo.

— ¡Maldito loco!— gruño un hombre mayor pasando junto a el dedicandole una mirada despectiva.

— _¡Es un hecho! ¡Debo dejar de ver tanto Bleach!_ — penso el protagonista de nuestra historia Natsu Dragneel teniendo la decencia de sonrojarse al ver el espectaculo que habia montado antes de seguir su camino hacia el gremio.

El pelirrosa sin duda no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado sobre esa voz en su cabeza que comenzo como sus instintos de Dragon advirtiendole de una amenaza que tenia que enfrentar pero que al final comenzo a deformarse hasta transformarse en la voz de Zanguetsu, la fiel Zanpakuto de Ichigo Kurosaki, el protagonista de Bleach, sin duda ver tantas caricaturas comenzaba a afectarle, una cosa si era segura, algo grande iba a pasar, Natsu podia sentirlo, algo peligroso lo esperaba en el gremio y su instinto le decia a gritos que debia enfrentarlo, el Dragonslayer no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que diablos significaba esto pero si su instinto lo decia entonces debia ser verdad asi que solo pudo tomar un pesado suspiro esperando que eso no sea algo muy grave.

El joven de cabellos rosas mentiria si dijera que estaba del mismo humor que cuando desperto, aun se sentia bastante molesto de descubrir que alguien habia allanado su casa y robado su camara la cual contenia muchas fotos que tenia la intencion de revelar y pegar en su muro de recuerdos, en este momento su unica intencion era ir al gremio, tomar un trabajo rapido junto a Happy, regresar a casa y dedicarse a investigar quien fue el miserable que habia robado su camara, sea cual sea la amenaza que lo esperaba en el gremio la terminaria rapido.

Realmente era una ventaja haber dejado la Motocicleta en casa ya que si Erza lo veia en ella seria el inicio de la inevitable discusion con Titania, ya se habia preparado mentalmente para ello pero en este momento no tenia ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para ello, mientras caminaba hacia el gremio paso por una de las calles algo concurridas y no pudo evitar notar que algunas personas murmuraban en voz baja mientras lo señalaban con el dedo.

— ¡Miren eso! ¡Es Salamander!—

— ¿Salamander? ¡El que salio en la edicion especial de Sorcerer Magazine!—

—Dicen que se ha convertido en el mago mejor pagado de fairy tail—

— ¡Debe ser verdad! ¿Han visto su motocicleta?—

— ¡La eh visto! ¡Debe valer una fortuna!—

—Han visto lo guapo que se ha vuelto—

— ¡Los jovenes crecen tan rapido!—

— ¡Pareciera que fue ayer cuando destruyo el restaurante de aquella esquina!—

El mago de fuego no pudo evitar gruñir algo irritado mientras escuchaba los murmullos de las personas, parecia que una vez mas Sorcerer Magazine habia escrito algo sobre el, no era la primera vez que pasaba, existian infinidad de articulos de esa revista donde elogiaban su forma de destruir las cosas, casi todos escritos por Jason quien era el unico reportero de aquella revista que le caia bien ya que el resto solo se dedicaba a ensuciar su buen nombre, nego con la cabeza tratando de sacar esas cosas de su mente notando que ya estaba frente al gremio.

— ¡Demoniaco!— susurro el Dragneel sin poder evitar dar un silbido de impresión ya que el gremio emanaba un aura oscura de tonos rojizos que le daban una imagen escalofriante que decia a gritos alejate.

Se encogio en hombro y se acerco lentamente a la puerta con toda la intencion de entrar escuchando los gritos de su instinto que decian que el momento de la verdad habia llegado.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Crocus: Castillo Mercurius**

El castillo Mercurius es un regalo a la vista, siendo el hogar de la familia real lo convierte en un edificio muy importante si no es que el mas importante de toda la ciudad de Crocus, es un edificio grande y alto que se eleva sobre los demas edificios, incluso el imponente Domun Flau donde se realizan los Grandes Juegos Magicos palidece al lado del castillo del Rey, es un castillo con un diseño que parecieran ser varios edificios combinados, su majestuocidad es tal que incluso los residentes de Crocus no pueden dejar de asombrarse de el.

En una de las tantas habitaciones de este edificio en lo que parece ser una oficina realizando un papeleo por demas abundante se encuentra Hisui E Fiore, la princesa del Reino de Fiore y la proxima Reina del pais, la unica hija de Thoma E Fiore, la joven princesa se encuentra firmando documento tras documento que parece no tener fin.

— ¡Estas muy cerca Darton! ¡Muy cerca de terminar con mi paciencia!— gruño la princesa mientras por su joven mente ya pasaban escenarios de ella dando la orden y que Arcadios ejecute a Darton ya que el hombre mayor se esta excediendo cada vez mas tratando de controlar sus acciones y en mas de una ocasión se ha visto muy tentada a recordarle quien manda.

No podia evitar preguntarse como es que su padre podia soportar mas de 5 minutos al anciano y resisitir el impulso de gritarle todos los improperios conocidos, estaba segura de que la unica razon por la que el Rey aun no jubilaba a Darton para poder deshacerse de la molestia era el triste hecho de que por muy extremista e insoportable que fuera el hombre viejo sigue siendo uno de los pocos hombres de alta posicion que se preocupa por el bien del Reino incluso si sus metodos no son los mejores, el dicho **Todos son Utiles pero ninguno es Indispensable** es muy popular entre los jefes cuando llega el momento de despedir a un empleado pero desgraciadamente no es tan facil como suena ya que aunque hay muchos candidatos para la posicion de **Ministro de Defensa** que ostenta Darton nada garantiza que alguno de esos candidatos sea alguien que abuse del poder, ser el Ministro de Defensa es un rango con demasiado poder que no puede ser dado a cualquiera y entre todos los seres despreciables que podrian ostentar la posicion Darton es el menor de los males, por lo menos hasta que aparezca alguien mas adecuado.

Su mirada se poso sobre la revista **Sorcerer Magazine** que habia estado leyendo hace unos minutos y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de molestia, ella habia visto todas las fotos que dicha revista publico en relacion con Natsu Dragneel y decir que se habia molestado era decir poco, si bien estaba algo molesta y triste de ver al joven con todas esas chicas tuvo que suprimir rapidamente todas esas emociones, solo eran amigos despues de todo, lo que realmente le habia molestado es ver lo desesperado que estaba aquel reportero por ganar fama y popularidad que habia irrumpido en la privacidad de su amigo, ella habia notado que todas esas fotos habian sido tomadas por el propio Natsu y dudaba seriamente que el haya entregado su camara de fotos voluntariamente, la conclusion logica es que habia sido robada, tampoco se vio muy sorprendida por lo escrito en aquel articulo, la mayoria eran cosas que el Dragonslayer le habia contado por cartas que se habian escrito en los ultimos meses.

— _¡Sin duda debe estar furioso en este momento! ¡Casi siento lastima por ese pobre infeliz!_ — penso Hisui sin poder evitar estremecerse de imaginar la reaccion que tendria el pelirrosa al notar que fue un reportero quien robo su camara.

 **¡Tock! ¡Tock! ¡Tock! ¡Tock! ¡Tock!** **¡Tock!**

— ¡Adelante!— grito la princesa saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar el toquido en la puerta.

Dicha puerta se abrio revelando a uno de sus caballeros mas fieles, Arcadios, el cual se miraba inusualmente serio.

—Alguien quiere verte Princesa— dijo Arcadios mientras se inclinaba ante su señora la cual lucia muy confundida ya que no esperaba a nadie.

— ¡Sabes que no recibo a nadie sin ninguna cita cuando estoy trabajando a no ser que sea una emergencia!— comenzo Hisui entrando en lo que algunos apodaban el modo jefa. — ¡Tu normalmente les dices que vuelvan mas tarde si no lo consideras una emergencia por lo que tiene que ser algo muy importante si me estas avisando! ¿Quién me busca?— pregunto Hisui de forma seria notando que Arcadios se tensaba ligeramente y estaba por responder pero una voz le interrumpio.

— ¡Ese seria yo Hisui-Hime!— dijo una voz profunda cuyo dueño abrio la puerta y al verle los ojos de la princesa se abrieron con incredulidad.

— ¿Lord Kuroda?— pregunto Hisui mirando en estado de shock al sujeto que acababa de entrar a su oficina.

Era un hombre extremadamente alto, de 1.95 m de estatura aproximadamente, el hombre posee una musculatura considerable sin llegar a ser una montaña de musculos como Laxus Dreyar, su piel es palida de un tono grisaceo, su cabello es largo ondulado llegando hasta su espalda de un color negro como la misma noche, sus ojos poseen un particular color amarillo intenso que lo hacia lucir muy intimidante, su rostro tiene rasgos finos indudablemente de un aristocrata, el extraño hombre viste un traje color verde oscuro con rayas blancas con una camisa de vestir roja, una corbata negra, zapatos negros finos y sobre su dedo indice luce un anillo de oro con la estrella de seis puntas y en medio de esta la cara de una mujer.

A ambos lados del hombre se encontraban dos sujetos con traje de guardaespaldas, el primero de ellos tiene la piel blanca, pelo rubio semilargo atado en una cola y un arete que parece una cruz, el segundo sujeto tiene la piel blanca, cabello rojo de punta, barba descuidada y una cicatriz en forma de garra atravezando su garganta.

— ¡Ha sido mucho tiempo sin vernos Hisui-Hime! ¡Los años la han vuelto una hermosa mujer!— Saludo el hombre haciendo una reverencia en señal de educacion mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquila a la peliverde.

— ¡Lo mismo digo Lord Kuroda! ¡Pareciera como si los años no hicieran mella en usted!— respondio Hisui de forma educado haciendo una seña para que se siente frente a su escritorio mientras Arcadios iba en busca de algun sirviente que atendiera al invitado y los guardaespaldas de este salian a custodiar la puerta.

— ¡Semejantes palabras de una joven me hacen sentir honrado!— dijo Lord Kuroda con una sonrisa.

La princesa por su parte solo solto una risa ya que ella sabia bien que el hombre frente a ella no era precisamente joven, a simple vista su edad parecia estar cerca de los 30 años pero la realidad era que la edad de Lord Kuroda ya estaba en 52 años, no podia evitar preguntarse como diablos le hacia para mantenerse tan bien conservado.

Momentos despues llego una empleada domestica con un pequeño carro de Te, Café y Galletas, dio una reverencia antes de comenzar a servir a los dos.

— ¡Que buen Cafe!— elogio Kuroda mientras aspiraba un poco con su nariz antes de darle un pequeño sorbo.

Mientras el extraño sujeto elogiaba el café provocando sonrojos en la joven sirvienta la Princesa Hisui le miraba con la mas absoluta seriedad, trataba de mantener una actitud estoica e impasible como se le habia enseñado a la hora de tratar con personas de alta posicion sin embargo interiormente la joven estaba un poco preocupada sin poder evitar preguntarse que hacia el hombre frente a ella en su oficina.

La actual cabeza de la Antigua y Noble familia Kuroda, una de las familias magicas más antiguas y poderosas que existen, uno de los ultimos vestigios del linaje del mago Merlin, con su gran poder politico, militar y su enorme riqueza que en nada envidia a la de un Rey la familia Kuroda ha sido una de las familias mas importantes en Ishgar durante los ultimos 200 años, incluso mucho antes, no hay gobernante alguno en el continente que no sepa de los Kuroda, celebres no solo por tener entre sus parientes algunos de los magos mas poderosos de la historia sino tambien son conocidos por haber gobernado varios paises durante su apogeo ya que en la antigüedad los miembros de esta familia fueron conocidos por desposar princesas o principes ya que tenian cierto fetiche por estas, en tiempos recientes son mas conocidos por ser una de las familias mas importantes del Reino de Minstrel donde varios de sus Reyes han sido descendientes de la familia Kuroda.

El hombre frente a ella es reconocido por ser posiblemente el jefe mas poderoso que ha tenido esta familia, tal vez solo un par de ellos fueron mas poderosos que el, Lord Kuroda, uno de los magos mas poderosos de la era moderna, tan peligroso que se dice que incluso God Serena de los dioses de Ishgar, el hombre que se dice es el mago mas poderoso de Ishgar es incapaz de vencer al patriarca de los Kuroda, uno de los pocos hombres que piso la cima del mundo de la magia, los propios magos santos han afirmado que el titulo de Dios de Ishgar es solamente eso, un titulo, no un hecho, hay magos en Ishgar que son aun mas poderosos que ellos, Lord Kuroda es uno de los ejemplos de esta afirmacion, entre familias magicas algunas son mas antiguas y poderosas que otras en lo militar y en lo politico, hoy en dia los Kuroda son un fuerte candidato para ser la mas fuerte por tener como su jefe a Lord Kuroda y por su gran influencia en distintos paises, de hecho su poder es tal que aunque hoy en dia Minstrel es gobernado por el descendiente de la familia Real original del pais no es precisamente un secreto que Lord Kuroda es el que realmente gobierna el pais en las sombras, el Rey jamas aprueba cosas de gran importancia sin consultar a Lord Kuroda y debe rendirle informes de todo lo que pasa y aunque muchos considerarian esto alguna clase de absolutismo nadie expone menor queja por el simple hecho de que el pais se ha levantado en gran medida bajo el mando de los Kuroda.

Era bien conocido que en años recientes Lord Kuroda no acostumbra hacer visitas dejando todos los asuntos en manos de su gente de mayor confianza a no ser que se presente una emergencia que requiera de su intervencion lo que normalmente eran asuntos por demas turbios que era lo que tenia preocupada a la hija del Rey de Fiore cuya mente se hacia preguntas sin una respuesta clara, ¿Qué deseaba este hombre aqui? ¿Qué podia tener Fiore que fuese de su interes? ¿Qué era tan importante como para que el se apersonara en su oficina? Todas buenas preguntas pero carentes de respuesta, realmente esperaba que no fuese nada grave ya que el ultimo encuentro que su familia tuvo con los Kuroda no era precisamente un muy buen recuerdo aunque no precisamente por culpa de estos.

— ¡Me alegra que le guste el café que hace la señorita Mai Lord Kuroda! ¡Es muy delicioso! ¡Pero creo que deberia comenzar por decirme que asuntos desea tratar conmigo! ¡Es un hecho conocido que usted no acostumbra hacer visitas sociales en lugares tan lejanos por lo que debe tratarse de un asunto importante!— definitivamente Hisui no queria hacerle una groseria al poderoso sujeto en su oficina pero si era un asunto serio preferia que fuese tratado cuanto antes.

— ¡Directo al grano! ¡Igual que tu padre! ¡Seras una Gran Reina Hisui-hime!— se rio el homre que lejos de molestarse encontraba divertida esta situacion.

Cualquier actitud jovial y tranquila de parte de Lord Kuroda fue remplazado por una mirada monotona, fria y carente de emociones, no reflejaba nada, felicidad, enojo, tristeza, absolutamente nada, no era posible hacerse una idea de que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Los motivos de mi visita son dos, el primero es advertirle que aunque todavia no lo hago público recientemente firme mi Testamento e hice los arreglos necesarios para nombrar a mi hija, Haruna Kuroda, la proxima jefa de la antigua y noble familia Kuroda— explico Lord Kuroda mientras Hisui no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa.

Por muy triste que suene el mundo de la nobleza muchas veces puede ser muy machista o extremista respecto a sus tradiciones, en la mayoria de las familias reales el Heredero a la posicion de liderato debe ser el primogenito de la familia y si este es una mujer la herencia automaticamente pasa al siguiente hijo siempre y cuando este sea un varon, si la familia tiene unicamente hijas una de estas debe casarse con alguien que el padre considere digno y este sera la cabeza de la familia, pero en la mayoria de las familias con sus contadas excepciones jamas permitian que una mujer tomara una posicion de poder, por esto Hisui no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar que el jefe de una de las familias mas importantes del mundo magico tomara la decision de nombrar a su hija como su heredera siendo que tiene un Primogenito varon y dos hijos mas pequeños igualmente varones.

—No deberias sorprenderte tanto por mi decision Hisui-hime, hace mas de doscientos años los Fiore fueron considerados una de las familias magicas mas poderosas asi que deberias saber que los estandares para elegir un heredero de una familia magica son muy distintos a los de las familias reales comunes, mientras que las familias no magicas eligen al Varon Primogenito de la familia como su proximo lider en las familias magicas las cosas son muy distintas, solo el mas poderoso, el mas inteligente, el que posea los ideales adecuados, ese es el perfil que el proximo Lord o Lady Kuroda debe tener, a menos asi sera mientras yo sea el regente absoluto de la familia, no me importa si es hombre o mujer, si es el adecuado de ser mi sucesor entonces eso pasara— declaro friamente Lord Kuroda mientras Hisui le miraba algo sorprendida.

Ella siempre habia respetado al jefe de la familia Kuroda desde el momento en que se reunio con el por primera vez, en ese entonces era una pequeña de tan solo 12 años acompañando a su padre a una reunion diplomatica con el reino de Mistrel, las cosas comenzaron bien, Lord Kuroda les habia hecho sentir bienvenidos, habian disfrutado bastante la visita pero las cosas se amargaron cuando un consejero del reino de Mistrel sugirio que para hacer fuerte la alianza entre ambos reino le permitieran desposar a la princesa osease ella, nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan asqueada como en aquella ocasión que aquel anciano la miro de forma tan lasciva y esa ocasión su padre tampoco estaba precisamente contento, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control ocurrio lo impensable, de un momento a otro y ante la incredulidad de todos aquel anciano fue borrado de la faz de la tierra por manos del propio Lord Kuroda sentenciando que no toleraria semejante escoria en su pais y despues de eso procedio a disculparse por aquel momento tan desagradable, desde aquel entonces la relacion entre los Fiore y los Kuroda habian sido buena y su respeto por el hombre habian nacido, en este momento dicho respeto habia aumentado al darse cuenta que el mago veterano no tenia la clase de prejuicios que son tan comunes en las familias adineradas.

— ¡Debo imaginar que su primogenito no lo tomo muy bien!— dijo Hisui notando el deje de molestia que aparecia en el rostro de Kuroda.

—No lo tomo nada bien, se porto peor que un maldito niño mimado y si no fuera por intervencion de mi esposa le habria quitado mi apellido en ese mismo momento despues de la paliza que le puse— gruño Lord Kuroda claramente molesto mientras que Hisui le miraba con pena ya que debe ser muy dificil tener que pelear contra un hijo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?— pregunto Hisui curiosa sobre porque la cabeza de los Kuroda le comentaba todo esto.

—Como usted misma dijo antes mi Primogenito no tomo nada bien mi decision y a buscado cualquier metodo posible en las leyes vigentes de la familia para apelar a mi decision, el problema es que encontro dicho metodo— explico Lord Kuroda masajeando las sienes de su cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza venir. —Hay una Ley muy antigua en la familia Kuroda, tan antigua que yo mismo la desconocia, esta Ley enuncia que un miembro de la familia puede tomar el liderato por la fuerza sin importar la opinion del actual lider si es que cumple con cierto requisito— dijo esta vez de forma mas sombria mientras apretaba su puño con algo de rabia quebrando en pedazos la taza de café que tenia.

— ¿Cuál es ese requisito?— cuestiono Hisui preocupada de lo que podria ser tan malo para ocasionar la furia del hombre mientras la sirvienta limpiaba el desastre provocado por la taza rota.

— ¡Casandose con una princesa!— solto sin rodeos Lord Kuroda provocando que los ojos de la joven princesa se abran como platos ya que no tardo en conectar los puntos del porque Lord Kuroda vino personalmente.

— ¡Yo soy la princesa en la que ha puesto su mirada! ¿Cierto?— mas que una pregunta parecia una afirmacion y la mirada helada de Hisui demostraba que no era muy feliz de escuchar eso.

— ¡Me temo que si!— respondio Lord Kuroda friamente igual o incluso mas molesto que la princesa ya que las acciones de su hijo solo traian vergüenza al buen nombre de su familia.

— ¿Por qué yo? Para empezar es casi 10 años mayor que yo, hay suficientes princesas jovenes y solteras que darian lo que fuera por ser la proxima Lady Kuroda— pregunto Hisui de forma helada y sin molestarse en ocultar su descontento.

— ¡Usted deberia saber mejor que nadie que en los asuntos politicos a los interesados la edad es lo ultimo que les importa!— comenzo seriamente Lord Kuroda ganando un estremecimiento de Hisui que sabia bien a que se referia el noble. —Tambien tiene en cierto grado razon, hay muchisimas princesas cuyo arbol genealogico no es algo que se pueda simplemente despreciar, si mi hijo se casa con cualquiera de ellas el automaticamente se convertiria en mi sucesor y yo no podria impedirlo, por lo menos no por los metodos convencionales, la cosa es que mi hijo me conoce demasiado bien y sabe que yo hare todo lo posible para evitar que mi posicion caiga en sus manos asi que esta tratando de que la princesa que el convierta en su esposa sea de un linaje de gran peso para hacer valer mas su derecho de ser mi heredero, la antigua ley de mi familia dice que si uno de los hijos del jefe de la familia se casa con una princesa o principe este automaticamente puede reclamar el liderazgo sin que nadie pueda oponerse ya que si el hijo se casa con una princesa o principe este automaticamente aumenta su rango al de Rey o Reina y obtiene el derecho de deslindarse de cualquier obligacion hacia su antigua familia si lo desea, de ahí que los antepasados crearan esta ley con el fin de mantener el control de las coronas de los paises en manos de los Kuroda, ahí es donde entras tu Hisui-Hime, tu linaje es todo menos el de una plebeya, entre las familias magicas es un hecho muy conocido que hace 200 años los Fiore fueron temidos y respetados por ser los progenitores de poderosos magos que fueron rivales de tal calibre que familias como la mia o incluso los D respetaban, tu pais mismo es todo menos debil en cuanto a fuerza militar, prueba de ello es que la mayoria de los magos santos son originarios de aquí, por ello mi hijo ha posado sus ojos en ti, si logra casarse contigo y convertirse en el proximo Rey de Fiore su poder sera tal que incluso yo sere incapaz de evitar por metodos politicos que herede mi posicion, en ese caso tendre que llegar a los extremos que serian acabar con su vida y como imaginaras es algo que deseo evitar a toda costa— no importa que tan delicada fuese la situacion ni mucho menos el peso de cada una de sus palabras, durante toda la explicacion Lord Kuroda mantuvo un temple tranquilo y sereno sin mostrar rastro alguno de emocion.

Por otro lado Hisui no fue capaz de mantener aquel temple estoico permitiendo a Lord Kuroda leer como un libro abierto las emociones de la princesa, indudablemente estaba molesta y no era para menos puesto que se estaba enterando que algun sujeto caprichoso la queria usar como un escalon al poder importandole poco o nada su sentir en el asunto, solo le miraba como un pedazo de carne que podria usar a su antojo.

— ¡Usted no debe preocuparse mas Lord Kuroda! ¡Con lo que me acaba de contar tenga por seguro que lo ultimo que haria seria siquiera darle la mano a su hijo! ¡Dare ordenes estrictas a mis soldados de que no le dejen acercarse ni un poco a mi!— declaro Hisui claramente decidido y de forma tan fria que impresiono al propio Kuroda.

—Vine hasta aquí para advertirle de todo esto sabiendo que usted no es la clase de mujer que se prestaria a este juego con mi hijo pero tambien me siento en la necesidad de advertirle que mi hijo no tomara muy bien un rechazo y optara por los medios necesarios para forzarla a aceptar, afortunadamente aun falta un tiempo considerable para que mi hijo inicie sus planes ya que aun tiene 7 años de tiempo limite para casarse puesto que son los años que me tomara hacer los tramites necesarios para derogar esa ley en mi familia— explico Lord Kuroda preocupando un poco mas a Hisui ya que lo ultimo que queria es tener a un acosador rondando libremente por ahí tratando de hacer daño a sus seres queridos para forzarla a hacer algo que no queria.

— ¡Gracias por su advertencia Lord Kuroda!— dijo Hisui seriamente pensando en cual seria su curso de accion para estos acontecimientos.

— ¡Pasemos a la segunda razon que me trajo aqui!— la expresion de Lord Kuroda se ensombrecio mas de ser posible preparando para lo que vendria a continuacion.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fairy tail**

En fairy tail las cosas no estaban tan bien como uno podria esperar, la situacion inevitablemente se habia salido de control en el momento en que la ultima fotografia del famoso mago de fairy tail Salamander se encuentra montando una motocicleta fue revelado a los ojos inquisidores de la maxima autoridad del gremio de magos Fairy tail, definitvamente al decir maxima autoridad no se refiere al maestro Makarov, hablamos de la unica persona en Fairy tail que impone sus reglas sobre los agremiados de forma tal que harian a un lider militar orgulloso, hablamos de Erza Scarlet, mejor conocida como Titania, la mujer mas fuerte de fairy tail.

Es un hecho muy conocido que la furia de la belleza pelirroja es algo que debe temerse y respetarse por sobre todas las cosas, los pocos que han tenido la mala suerte de verla en ese estado ya no estan entre los vivos, en este mismo instante los pobres magos de fairy tail tienen la pesima suerte de ver a la maga de clase S en un estado de furia como jamas lo habian visto antes, sus ojos antes marrones brillan en un intenso color escarlata demoniaco que congelaria al mismisimo rey de los dragones a causa del temor, el simple hecho de que su cuerpo luce la poderosa **Rengoku no Yoroi** y el aura escarlata emanando de su ser solo la hacen lucir aun mas intimidante, literalmente es la muerte misma encarnada en una candente mujer de cabellos rojos y dicha mujer se encuentra siendo contenida por los esfuerzos combinados de la mayoria de los magos de fairy tail pero tal parece que sus esfuerzos son inutiles puesto que a la mujer le falta poco o nada para ser libre y salir en busqueda del pobre diablo causante de su estado.

En situaciones normales ningun mago se habria tomado la molestia de tratar de frenar a la pelirroja ya que la mayoria de las veces es un caso perdido, desde el momento en que Erza se decide a castigar a una persona optara por los medios necesarios para lograrlo y nada ni nadie puede detenerla, pero esta situacion es mas que especial ya que nadie habia visto antes a Erza en este estado y no tienen ni la mas minima idea de que clase de cosas es capaz de hacerle al causante de su furia, ni el peor de los sujetos merece tener que enfrentar a Titania en este estado por lo que los magos decidieron solidarizarse y hacer que ese sujeto pueda vivir por unas horas mas, incluso Gray y Gajeel se habian unido.

— ¡Erza tienes que calmarte!— grito Max fuertemente agarrado de una de las piernas metalicas de Titania.

— ¡DE-BO-MA-TA-R-NAT-SU! ¡DE-BO-MA-TA-R-NAT-SU!— susurraba Erza de forma casi automatica tratando desesperadamente de llegar a la puerta con el fin de impartir su justicia (Torturar) al malvado pelirrosa que ha mancillado todo lo que es bueno y puro.

— ¡No podremos contenerla por mucho tiempo!— grito Gray que habia creado unas cadenas con pesos de hielo y las habia unido a los muslos de Erza pero esta las habia destrozado con gran facilidad.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si Salamander sale vivo de esta tendra que financear la proxima fiesta!— gruño Gajeel que usando su hierro y el fuego de Macao para soldar las botas metalicas de Titania al suelo.

— ¡Totalmente de acuerdo!— grito Wakaba sujetandose de uno de los brazos de Erza junto con otros varios magos.

En otra seccion del gremio la mayoria de las chicas del gremio junto a uno que otro cobarde se encontraban atrincheradas tras una barricada hecha con mesas, sillas y otros muebles observando de una distancia segura aquella escena sacada de una pelicula de terror.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!— dijo Levy muy preocupada mientras observaba como Erza quebraba con facilidad la soldadura de Gajeel y golpeaba a dicho Dragnslayer con su antebrazo lleno de las puas de su armadura.

— ¡Ni muerta voy a meterme en el camino de ese monstruo!— declaro Lucy cobardemente.

— ¡Pero Lucy ella va a matar a Natsu!— dijo Happy preocupado por la vida de su padre adoptivo.

— ¡El se lo busco!— dijo Lucy mirando con temor como Erza tomaba a Macao y lo usaba para golpear a varios magos tratando de hacerse camino hacia la puerta.

— ¿Y que hizo de malo exactamente Lu-chan?— cuestiono Levy enarcando una ceja.

— ¡Pues el…..bueno el….!— Lucy se quedo en silencio al igual que todas las chicas ya que es algo que no se habian preguntado hasta ahora, siendo justos Natsu no habia hecho nada fuera de lo comun entre los magos, beber, fumar, salir con chicas, era algo perfectamente normal, claro que ellas jamas esperaban ver a Natsu hacer esa clase de cosas.

— ¿Beber?, Maldita sea que es esta vida sin un poco de alcohol, ¿Fumar?, lo mismo, aun sigo pensando que fue muy injusta cuando obligo a Gray a fumar papel, ¿Tatuarse?, por el amor de dios si nos vamos a los extremos la marca de fairy tail es casi lo mismo que un tatuaje, ¿Salir con chicas?, Natsu ya se habia tardado demasiado en hacerlo, pense honestamente que terminaria saliendo con Lisanna o Lucy, es algo perfectamente normal, ¿La Motocicleta?, tendria mas sentido puesto que a Erza jamas le han gustado pero en todo caso Natsu es muy dueño de su dinero y puede gastarlo en lo que quiera— las palabras de la mayor bebedora del gremio, Cana Alberona, dejaron en un incomodo silencio a las magas ya que sus palabras estaban llenas de la mas cruda realidad.

Tanto Lucy como Lisanna no pudieron evitar bajar la cabeza cuando Cana menciono el interes romantico que llegaron a tener por el Dragonslayer de pelo rosa, fueron momentos muy tristes para ellas darse cuenta que dicho mago de fuego era un Asexual que ni en un millon de años mostraria interes por el genero femenino, verlo en aquellas fotos muy cariñoso con otras chicas fue como si les hubieran tirado un valde de agua fria y aun tenian sentimientos muy contrariados sobre el tema, otra persona que tampoco pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por las palabras de la hija de Gildarts fue Mirajane ya que ella en principio tenia la ilusion de formar una feliz pareja entre Natsu y Lucy o Natsu y Lisanna, en principio trato de alentar a las dos muchachas a seducir al hijo de Igneel pero estas terminaron por rendirse por lo que ella no pudo oponerse a que estas formaran nuevas parejas, era casi un insulto a sus planes casamenteros ver a Natsu con todas esas chicas.

— ¡Juvia cree que Cana-san deberia decirle eso a Erza-san!— dijo la maga de agua mirando con preocupacion al ver como Erza usaba a Gray como un poste para derribar la puerta mientras el resto de los magos trataban de aferrarse a ella.

— ¡Ni muerta pienso jugarme mi vida haciendo esa estupidez!— respondio Cana de forma muy tajante.

— ¡Happy puede decirle a Natsu que deben escapar de la ciudad hasta que Erza se calme!— exclamo Lisanna recordando las capacidades para volar del gato azul.

— ¡En ese estado de furia Erza lo buscaria por todo el pais de ser necesario!— rechazo rapidamente Cana sabiendo que ese plan no funcionaria.

— ¡Podria huir del pais! ¡Bosco esta lo suficientemente lejos!— exclamo Levy rapidamente mirando un pequeño mapa de Ishgar.

— ¡Con Erza en ese estado yo creo que lo mas seguro seria que huya del continente!— chillo Lucy mirando con terror como la cabeza de Gray comenzaba a sangrar despues de haber recibido tantos golpes.

— ¡Maldito seas Flamita mas te vale darme las gracias despues de esto!— susurro Gray con voz debil mientras sentia como su cabeza volvia a ser golpeada contra la puerta.

— ¡No podemos seguir frenandola por más tiempo!— grito Nab totalmente agotado al igual que el resto de los magos.

— ¡Lo sentimos Natsu! ¡El resto depende de ti!— exclamo Warren sintiendo como sus fuerzas llegaban al limite.

En ese momento Erza logro finalmente soltarse y sin perder el tiempo se preparo para volver a golpear la puerta usando a Gray pero cuando estaba por hacerlo la puerta se abrio de golpe haciendo que se impulsara hacia adelante con su propia fuerza cayendo al piso junto con el mago de hielo.

Todo quedo en un silencio letal mientras que las miradas de todos los magos se posaron en el sujeto que habia abierto las puertas, para gran sorpresa de todos era la manzana de la discordia de toda esta situacion tan problemática, Natsu Dragneel, el cual tenia los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, sus ojos estaban cerrados y lucia muy despreocupado mientras estraba al gremio, todos notaron los cambios en su fisico revelados en las fotografias de la Sorcerer Magazine y no podian dejar de asombrarse ya que el que fue el mago mas problemático de fairy tail sin duda habia cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo al punto en que muchas de las chicas del gremio no pudieron evitar ruborizarse un poco.

El protagonista de nuestra historia abrio lentamente sus ojos extrañado por el extraño silencio que habia en el gremio y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el estado del gremio, todas las chicas y Happy ocultas tras una barricada, la mayoria de los varones tirados por el piso muertos de agotamiento y algunos de ellos muy mal heridos y finalmente a Erza tirada en el piso usando una de sus armaduras mas poderosas.

— ¿Que diablos paso aqui?— pregunto Natsu a las chicas las cuales salieron de su estado de shock al escuchar su voz aunque enarcaron una ceja al notar que esta era algo distinta.

— ¡Natsu no hay tiempo para eso! ¡Debes irte antes de que sea tarde!— grito Lisanna preocupada pero para su sorpresa el mago de fuego solo la miro con molestia.

— ¡Tú ni me hables molestia!— rugio Natsu señalando acusadoramente a la peliblanca que al igual que el resto lo miro con sorpresa incluso Erza que comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Natsu! ¿Por qué me dices eso?— pregunto Lisanna confundida por la reaccion de su amigo de la infancia.

— ¡No quieras verme la cara! ¡Ya estoy al tanto de todas las groserias que ese hijo de puta de tu novio le hizo a Happy!— eso si que era algo que nadie se esperaba y la mirada de panico en el rostro de la Strauss confirmaba lo dicho por el Dragonslayer. —Tienes suerte de que Happy me dijo que tu lo defendias pero mas te vale nunca traer a ese Bastardo al gremio porque lo que hare con el hara que los castigos de Jii-chan sean un juego de niños— Lisanna asintio rapidamente sintiendose muy intimidada por la mirada fria que le dedicaba el pelirrosa pero muchos notaron el extraño rubor en sus mejillas.

Muchos no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco perturbados al ver esa personalidad del Dragonslayer, de cierta forma era similar a su antiguo yo pero a la vez era muy distinto, como si una parte de el se hubiera perdido, por su parte Natsu miro hacia donde se encontraba Gray tirado boca arriba y no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver el deplorable estado en que se encontraba.

— ¡Stripper!— exclamo el pelirrosa corriendo hacia su rival cuyo rostro estaba bañado en sangre.

— ¡No debiste….venir…estupido…cabeza de flama!— susurro Gray respirando con dificultad.

— ¡Largate de aquí…..maldito Salamander…..!— susurro la voz de Gajeelel cual se arrastraba con dificultad hacia el.

— ¡Hojalata!— exclamo Natsu en estado de shock al ver al hijo de Metallicana derrotado arrastrandose cual gusano, dedico otra mirada al gremio cuyos magos estaban regados por el piso con expresiones de agonia. — ¿Quién hizo esto?— exigio saber Natsu con una voz por demas escalofriante mientras su puño se encendia en unas llamas cuyo calor era tal que hizo sudar a muchos de los presentes.

La mayoria de los presentes aun les estaba costando asimilar el ver al hijo de Igneel actuando de esa forma pero Juvia fue de las pocas que supero el shock rapidamente y señalo hacia la puerta, la atencion del pelirosa se enfoco en donde señalaba la novia de su rival y no pudo enarcar una ceja al ver a Erza mirandolo de una forma tan fria como jamas lo habia hecho, esto sin duda explicaba el pesimo estado de los magos del gremio mas fuerte.

— ¡Natsu!— susurro Erza de forma gelida acercandose lentamente al Dragonslayer con su enorme mazo con puas arrastrando sobre el piso.

— ¡Corre Natsu!— gritaron todos los magos del gremio comenzando a entrar en panico mientras Happy se posaba sobre el hombro de su amigo preparandose para escapar por los aires pero el pelirosa hizo una seña con la mano frenando la accion del gato mientras miraba a Erza con clara confusion.

— ¿Erza?— pregunto Natsu confundido por las acciones de la pelirroja, era obvio que ella habia golpeado a todos los magos del gremio, nada nuevo en ella pero era curioso del porque de esto.

— ¡Explicate!— exigio la Scarlet mientras golpeaba el pecho del pelirosa entregandole la Sorcerer Magazine.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de molestia al sentir la mano blindada de la pelirroja golpear su pecho pero decidio no decir nada y en su lugar comenzo a revisar la revista Sorcerer Magazine minusiosamente ratando de entender porque tanto alboroto, no pudo evitar abrir de forma comica los ojos mientras leia el articulo y miraba las fotos, noto a la perfeccion que algunas habian sido tomadas por alguien que lo estuvo siguiendo por mucho tiempo ya que varias de estas fotografias eran de varios meses atrás como la foto de la motocicleta, pero sin embargo tambien pudo notar que varias de estas fotos estaban en su camara robada ya que el mismo las habia tomado, las fotos de su primer dia en el centro comercial, las fotos de su borrachera con los de Sabertooth, fotos suyas con Shizuka haciendo tonterias, fotos con los amigos de Shizuka haciendo tonterias, fotos suyas borracho, fotos suyas fumando, fotos suyas con algunas chicas con las que habia salido, fotos de sus tatuajes, las unicas fotos que faltaban eran las fotos de cuando fue al parque de diversiones con Hisui, sin duda omitidas a proposito para no tener problemas con la Familia Real.

Todos esperaban que el mago de fuego negara los hechos mostrados en las fotos incluso si era algo inegable ya que la ropa cara de mago que lleva puesta, los tatuajes en sus dedos y lo poco que la bufanda de escamar deja ver del tatuaje en la garganta eran una respuesta mas que clara que dejaba poco espacio a la negacion, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos la reaccion de Natsu fue…

— ¡LO SABIA! ¡El hijo de puta que escribio esto fue el mismo que robo mi camara!— exclamo Natsu orgulloso de si mismo de haber descubierto al **criminal** que allano su hogar solo para robar su camara sin molestarse en negar en absoluto ninguna de las cosas dichas en la revista.

— ¿No lo niegas? ¿Todo esto es verdad?— pregunto Erza de forma peligrosa y tratando de imponerse en un intento de intimidar al joven pelirosa, esto no estaba funcionando mucho puesto que el mago de fuego ahora era bastante mas alto que ella y tenia que mirarla un poco hacia abajo.

Los demas magos estaban demasiado asustados como para decir algo ya que temian provocar la furia de Titania pero interiormente rezaban por que el pelirosa no dijera nada estupido que solo le hundiera mas.

— ¿Por qué lo negaria? ¡Yo tome la mayoria de estas fotos!— respondio Natsu de forma inocente mientras la mirada de Erza se tornaba aun mas fria. — ¿El mago mejor pagado de fairy tail? ¡Cool! ¡Por fin pude superar en algo a Gildarts! ¡Jajajajaja yo…!—

 **¡PLAAFFFF!**

El silencio letal reino en todo el gremio mientras todos miraban con incredulidad lo que acababa de ocurrir, era algo que nadie esperaba y sinceramente algo que hasta ahora jamas hubieran pensado que ocurriria, el rostro de Natsu estaba estirado hacia atrás en un angulo extraño impidiendo ver la expresion de su cara pero lo que si era visible eran los dedos marcados en su mejilla, la pelirroja por su parte tenia una expresion llena de rabia y furia irracional mientras tenia la mano extendida con su palma abierta, ella se habia atrevido a darle una bofetada a Natsu, cosa que no habia hecho con nadie hasta ahora.

— ¡Lo golpeo!— chillaron Lucy y Lisanna horrorizadas mirando con preocupacion al pelirosa ya que esa bofetada habia sido demasiado fuerte.

— ¡Tsch! ¡Esto no terminara bien!— susurro Cana mirando seriamente a los dos magos de fairy tail habiendo escuchado claramente el sonido de un hueso romperse.

— ¡Se ha pasado!— gruño Mirajane de forma muy seria ya que pudo notar la gran fuerza que uso Erza en esa bofetada que era la suficiente para romperle la quijada a un hombre adulto.

— ¡Natsu!— susurro Happy soltando un par de lágrimas sin poder evitar preocuparse por la seguridad de su amigo.

—Debemos detenerlos— susurro Levy muy seriamente comenzando a temer seriamente por la seguridad de Natsu.

— ¡El maestro es el unico que puede detener esto!— dijo Juvia mirando con preocupacion aquella situacion que involucraba a la mujer mas fuerte del gremio y al mejor amigo de su novio.

— ¡Esto se va poner feo!— susurro Macao mirando incredulo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mi instinto me dice a gritos que esto no acabara bien!— gruño Gajeel mirando molesto la escena.

— ¡No necesitamos tu puto instinto para saber eso!— respondio Gray mirando con molestia la situacion.

— ¡Natsu Dragneel! ¿Cuál es tu problema maldito imbecil? ¡Te ambriagas con un gremio rival! ¡Andas de maldito mujeriego! ¡Desperdicias dinero en tonterias! ¡Tomas trabajos de un rango que no te corresponde! ¡Te pones a fumar! ¡Te tatuas! ¡Lo peor de todo es que compras una maldita motocicleta! ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres idiota? ¡Eres una desgracia para el gremio! ¡Todo esto termina aquí y ahora! ¡Te voy a quitar yo misma todos esos tatuajes! ¡No volveras cometer actos deshonrosos con ninguna inocente por el resto de tu maldita vida! ¡Vas a tirar a la basura la maldita Motocicleta y nunca jamas en tu miserable vida volveras retar mi autoridad! ¿Te quedo claro Natsu Dragneel?— El silencio letal reino en el gremio cuando Titania termino de despotricar todas esas palabras que nadie podia creer aun ya que todo aquello sonaba por demas absurdo.

Erza miro a su victima para observar su reaccion pero este seguia con el rostro volteado despues de aquella potente bofetada lo que molesto mucho a la pelirroja asi que trato de hacer valer su punto y se preparo para lanzar otra bofetada.

 **¡Crack!**

— ¡Ya cierra la puta boca!— rugio Natsu dedicandole una mirada tan espeluznante a la pelirroja que parecio sacarla de aquel estado de histeria y ahora miraba un tanto incredula lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El resto de los magos estaban tan incredulos como Erza por lo que acababa de pasar, un segundo Erza estaba por soltar una segunda bofetada y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada el pelirosa reacciono y sujeto con gran fuerza el brazo de Titania a pocos centimetros de su rostro, la fuerza con la que lo apreto fue tal que hizo pedazos el pedazo de armadura permitiendose sujetar su pequeño brazo con fuerza todo mientras la miraba con furia y usaba palabras dichas con tanta frialdad que estremecieron a los presentes.

El pandemonium se desato despues de eso.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Primero que nada agradezco el apoyo de todos los que han comentado esta historia, los que la han agregado a favoritos y followers, gracias por su apoyo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, estuvo intenso lo se pero la pequeña pelea tendra que continuar hasta el proximo capitulo, lo mismo con la demanda.**

 **Avances**

 **Capitulo 9: Rebeldia Parte 2.**

 **—** **Eres mi amiga pero eso no te da derecho a portarte como mi madre— gruño Natsu mirando muy molesto a su amiga de la infancia.**

 **—** **¡Estas pisando terrenos muy peligrosos Natsu! ¡Si prometes no volver a cuestionar mi autoridad podemos hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado!— dijo Erza tratando de calmarse en un intento de mantener el control.**

 **—** **¡Esta muy cerca! ¡Su dueño legitimo esta en este pais!— Declaro Lord Kuroda con una sonrisa mientras miraba el anillo en sus manos cuyos ojor demoniacos parecian perforar el alma.**

 **Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**El final de una Niñez**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales, en este caso no soy dueño de Fairy tail ni de Naruto, ambas pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo el material Oc me pertenece.**

 **Se que esto a simple vista podria parecer un Erza Bashing pero quiero dejar muy en claro que no lo es, aunque no lo crean escribir estas escenas no es precisamente facil para mi ya que Erza es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero todo es por el bien del fic, muchos me dicen que los capitulos son algo cortos y que los corto en la mejor parte, seamos realistas, si narrara todos los hechos en un solo capitulo las escenas ya no tendrian el mismo impacto que antes, es como el anime y el manga, nos enojamos cuando le cortan en la mejor parte pero al final quedamos muy satisfechos, aun asi tratare de que este sea el ultimo capitulo corto.**

 **Los que conocen mi prologo de** ** _El linaje de Abadon_** **les reitero que tardara un poco en actualizarse pero cuando lo haga se sorprenderan bastante porque tengo planes muy importantes para esa historia.**

 **Algunos por los PM me preguntan sobre Naruto en esta historia, de entrada aclara que aun falta muchisimo para que el haga una aparicion en este fic, mas haya de las sutiles menciones sobre el tratare de no hablar mucho de eso ya que si lo hago arruinaria la sorpresa un poco pero los que tienen sentido comun no les tomara mucho armar el pequeño rompecabezas.**

 **Seria todo por ahora y sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 9: Rebeldia Parte 2**

 **"** **La Rebeldia nace de la Represion"**

Un silencio incomodo reino por todo fairy tail mientras los presentes miraban con los ojos abiertos en proporsiones imposibles lo que acababa de ocurrir, una regla de oro en el gremio era que Erza Scarlet es la maxima autoridad en Fairy tail y nada ni nadie debe desafiar sus sagrados desgnios, mas que una regla casi oficial era un sentido comun de supervivencia, algo qe nadie en su sano juicio se atreveria a comter, sin embargo contra todo pronostico Natsu Dragneel habia tomado la regla de oro y la habia pisoteado como si fuese una cucaracha, todos sabian que el hijo de Igneel podia ser impulsivo y un tanto estupido pero esta vez habia cruzado esos limites y muchos no podian evitar pensar que este tenia algun deseo suicida.

Lo que estaban viendo no podia ser considerado menos que eso, un suicidio, una cosa era murmura a espaldas de Titania, una cosa eran desobedecerla, una cosa era tratar de escapar de ella pero lo que habia hecho el Dragonslayer cruzaba toda linea y lo unico que todos sabian era que esto terminaria muy mal, en este momento no podian hacer mas que observar la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, Natsu aun sostenia con fuerza la muñeca de Erza con una expresion que daba a entender que estaba mas furioso de lo que jamas lo habian visto.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Creo haber escuchado mal!— pregunto Erza con una voz tan helada que hizo estremecer a los presentes y una mirada de los mil diablos que haria morirse de miedo a cualquiera.

— ¡Me escuchaste muy bien! ¡Dije que cerraras tu puta boca!— Repitio Natsu apretando aun mas el brazo de Erza.

La pelirroja trato de ahogar el gemido de dolor, no podia negarlo, estaba en estado de shock por esta situacion que en principio penso que seria facil, solo tendria que golpear un poco a Natsu, obligarlo a hacer lo que ella queria y todo se solucionaria facilmente como siempre, se habia equivocado totalmente, no se esperaba que el Dragonslayer reaccionara de esta forma ni mucho menos que hubiera destrozado en brazo de su armadura ni mucho menos que pudiera apretar su muñeca con tanta fuerza.

— _¡Cuando se hizo tan fuerte!_ — penso la pelirroja tratando de mantener la compostura ya que nadie se habia atrevido a hablarle asi antes. — ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme asi Natsu? ¿Acaso se te olvida con quien estas hablando?— exigio Titania mirando con rabia al pelirosa mientras trataba de jalar su brazo pero el Dragonslayer no la dejaria ir.

— ¡No se me olvida!— gruño Natsu regresandole la mirada a la pelirroja.

— ¡Calmate Flamita! ¡Solo te estas hundiendo mas y mas!— grito Gray tratando de hacer entrar en razon a su rival ya que si seguia provocando a Erza sufriria un castigo peor que la muerte.

— ¡No Gray no me voy a calmar!— grito Natsu sorprendiendo al mago de hielo ya que su rival casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre. — ¡Estoy harto de toda esta mierda!— grito encarando a sus compañeros soltando finalmente a Erza la cual aprovecho para revisar su mano y para su sorpresa esta tenia unas marcas rojas a causa del fuerte agarre del pelirosa. — ¡Mirense! ¡Asustados! ¡Sometidos! ¡Esto es lo que Erza ha hecho con nosotros! ¡No se ustedes pero yo ya me harte de que trate de gobernar nuestras vidas como si fuera nuestra puta Reyna a la que le debemos obediencia absoluta! ¡Yo no pienso seguir aguantando todo esto!— la declaracion del pelirosa sorprendio hasta la medula a todos los presentes que no podian evitar mirarse entre ellos.

Los magos que habian sido golpeados bajaron la cabeza visiblemente avergonzados sintiendo el peso de las palabras del mago de fuego hundiendose en sus mentes, las magas estaban algo contrariadas, sentian que debian apoyar a Erza pero escuchar como se sentia el pelirosa tambien era un punto a su favor, Titania miro como todos se miraban entre si y supo que debia hacer algo o de lo contrario perderia el control total de esta situacion.

— ¡Estas pisando terrenos muy peligrosos Natsu! ¡Si prometes no volver a cuestionar mi autoridad podemos hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado!— dijo Erza haciendo un esfuerzo por calmar su temperamento tratando de retomar el control de toda esta situacion.

— ¿Tu autoridad? ¿Quién se murio y te nombro la maestra del gremio Erza?— gruño Natsu sumamente molesto por las palabras de Titania. — ¡Eres mi amiga! ¡Eso no va a cambiar pero ya deja de comportarte como si fueras mi madre!— recrimino el pelirosa ganando un jadeo de la pelirroja.

— ¡Golpe bajo!— susurro Cana a las otras chicas que no pudieron dejar de asentir ya que no se habian esperado eso.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Si no te odiara tanto diria que eres mi heroe!— gruño Gray sin poder evitar soltar una risa ya que el argumento de su rival habia dejado sin palabras a Erza, le habia ganado en una batalla verbal.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo…..!— Erza decidio quedarse callada ya que no encontraba argumentos contra el pelirosa, las palabras se habian ido al carajo por lo que apreto con fuerza su mazo con puas.

La tension era palpable mientras el lugar era sumergido en l incomodo silencio mientras ambos magos se miraban seriamente mas que listos para atacarse mutuamente, el resto miraba con temor la situacion cuya tension podia cortarse con un cuchillo.

— ¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya volvi!— exclamo Gildarts que habia entrado por la puerta despues de un trabajo que duro bastantes dias pero so sorprendio al ver la escena ante el, las chicas del gremio atrincheradas tras un muro hecho con mesas y muebles, los varones esparcidos por todo el suelo algunos mal heridos y finalmente Natsu y Erza mirandose el uno al otro con claros deseos de asesinarse mutuamente, solo pudo preguntar una cosa. — ¿Qué me perdi?— pregunto con clara confusion el As de fairy tail mandando al carajo toda la tension que se sentia minutos antes.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Mejor me voy!— gruño Natsu caminando hacia las puertas del gremio ya por demas fastidiado de toda esta situacion.

— ¿Estas huyendo Natsu? ¿No me esperaba que tu de todas las personas fueras a portarte como un cobarde?— provoco Erza en un inteto de hacer enojar al mago de fuego.

Un grave error.

Fue solo un segundo pero en ese segundo un aura de fuego inundo todo el gremio derritiendo algunos trozos de piedra, la mayoria sudaba a mares por aquel calor tan horrible, incluso el propio Gildarts no pudo evitar dar un silbido de impresión al sentir aquella aura magica tan fuerte, ni hablar de Erza que estaba sin habla ya que jamas imagino que su amigo de la infancia pudiese provocar algo asi, era agresivo, aplastante, lleno de rabia y sed de batalla.

— ¡Este no es un asunto de poder Erza! ¡Se trata simplemente de que ya me harte de que quieras controlar mi vida! ¡Pero si quieres resolver esto por la fuerza lo haremos!— gruño Natsu mirando decidido a la maga de armadura. — ¡Pero no ahora! ¡Lo último que quiero es tener que escuchar tonterias de que el gremio se destruyo por mi culpa! ¡Te advierto que no tengo pensado perder, ya no soy el mismo mocoso al que podias vencer de un golpe!— sin nada mas que decir Natsu salio del gremio dejando a todos en un silencio incomodo aun sin comprender todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, especialmente Gildarts que solo pudo preguntar una cosa.

— ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?—

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Crocus: Castillo Mercurius**

La Princesa Hisui miraba desde la ventana de su oficina como Lord Kuroda se retiraba del castillo subiendo a un elegante automovil muy costoso acompañado de sus dos guardaespaldas, su mente aun vagaba por la extraña peticion que le habia hecho el jefe de los Kuroda.

 _—_ _¡El favor que quiero de usted es su permiso para vivir por tiempo indefinido en su pais junto a algunos de mis hombres más leales!— pidio Lord Kuroda extrañando en gran medida a Hisui._

 _Era muy conocido que el hecho de que los Kuroda te deban un favor es algo que ninguna familia Real desperdiciaria ya que estos acostumbran pagar con creces los favores que les hacen pero sin embargo la peliverde estaba extrañada por tan extraña peticion ya que esperaba que el hombre le pidiera algo mas complicado._

 _—_ _¡En mi pais no acostumbramos discriminar a los extranjeros Lord Kuroda! ¡Usted no necesita de mi permiso ni mucho menos para tener una residencia aqui!— explico Hisui no queriendo que el mago de cabello negro se llevara una impresión equivocada de su pais._

 _—_ _¡Creo que no me has entendido Hisui-hime! ¡Soy muy consciente de que es un pais libre donde cualquiera puede establecer un hogar! ¡Sin embargo seamos realistas, usted debe entender que mi presencia en este pais atraeria la inevitable atencion de ciertos grupos!— explico Lord Kuroda mientras Hisui entendia muy bien a que grupos se referia._

 _—_ _¡El concejo magico aun no ha sido reformado y todo el poder que este ostentaba esta en manos de los Reyes mas importantes del continente! ¡Dudo sinceramente que algun Rey se tome el tiempo de investigar a alguien como usted!— dijo Hisui tratando de calmar al hombre._

 _No era precisamente un secreto que desde que el Concejo Magico se fundo estos tuvieron bastantes roces con las casas magicas, durante miles de años las Familias Magicas han tenido fuertes influencias en los distintos paises ademas de poseer secretos magicos antiguos y poderosos, debido a esto durante mucho tiempo las Familias Magicas han gozado de privilegios que harian a los magos normales ser arrestados o victimas de un violento interrogatorio, a raiz de esto el Concejo Magico se sintio amenazado por el poder de las Familias Magicas por lo que durante muchisimos años no han escatimado en esfuerzos para tratar de limitar los privilegios de las Familias Magicas y en los casos mas extremos hacerse con el control absoluto de estas, obviamente esto no fue tomado nada bien por ninguna de estas familias las cuales usaron toda su influencia para limitar las acciones del Concejo en contra de ellos, cuando el expresidente del concejo Magico Crawford Seam recien tomo el cargo de presidente del Concejo Magico no escatimo en intentos de forzar a las Familias Magicas de jurar lealtad al Concejo y como prueba de ello ceder todo el conocimiento de sus familias a las Bibliotecas Privadas del organo de gobierno Magico, como era de esperar las Familias Magicas se negaron rotundamente a estas demandas e incluzo formaron una tregua temporal para darle a entender al Concejo que no les quitarian sus Derechos y Privilegios que habian tomado miles de años obtener._

 _En aquel entonces las reacciones politicas y militares fueron caoticas por decir lo menos ya que los Reyes estaban desesperadamente tratando de frenar las acciones de Crawford ya que ellos eran muy conscientes de que una guerra entre las Familias Magicas y el Concejo Magico no terminaria en nada bueno, las cosas se pusieron peor cuando los miembros mas belicistas como Gran Doma, Michello, Leiji y Yuri sugirieron usar el Ehterion contra las Familias Magicas si no se unian a ellos, esto resulto en un terrible error ya que para ese entonces la mayoria de los Lores de las Familias Magicas poseian gran cantidad de metodos secretos para frenar el ataque de algo tan peligroso como Etherion, ademas amenazaron que si el conflicto llegaba a mayores no dudarian en retirar su apoyo economico, politico y militar a los Monarcas de los distintos paises de Ishgar, estos se vieron sumamente aterrados por esto ya que era un hecho muy conocido que muchos paises prosperaron gracias al apoyo de las Familias Magicas cuyas fortunas eran tan grandes como naciones, estos temian seriamente perder un respaldo tan importante por lo que amenazaron a Crawford y al resto del Concejo de que si no frenaban sus acciones contra las Familias Magicas todos serian destituidos de sus cargos._

 _Estas amenazas fueron suficientes para calmar las cosas por algunos años, aun hubo roces entre ambas facciones ya que al concejo no le gustaba que las cosas estuvieran fuera de su control pero casi siempre la situacion era frenada antes de que pasara a mayores, Fiore casi siempre se ha comportado neutral ante todas estas situaciones por lo cual este fue elegido como el pais donde se ubicaria la cede del Concejo Magico por lo cual a menudo las Familias Magicas evitaban entrar a dicho pais, un dato interesante es que hace bastantes años cuando el hoy difunto Lord D entro por primera vez al pais de Fiore fue convocado por el Concejo Magico para ser juzgado por crimenes de guerra ya que en el poco tiempo que estuvo en el pais junto a algunos de sus hombres mas leales el pequeño grupo diezmo mas Gremios Oscuros que la mayoria de los Gremios Legitimos algunas veces de forma tan brutal que la zona tenia que ser cerrada por bastante tiempo hasta hacer una limpieza adecuada, nadie mas que los propios concejales sabe que paso ese dia pero cuando termino la reunion el Concejo Magico retiro todos los cargos contra Lord D mientras que a su vez dio ordenes estrictas a los gremios legitimos de no involucrarse en asuntos de la Familia D, rumores dicen que Lord D amenazo de muerte al concejo pero es algo que hoy en dia no se sabe._

 _—_ _¡Soy muy consciente que aun no se ha reformado el Concejo Magico pero eso sera por muy poco tiempo, mis contactos me dicen que pronto comenzaran a tenerse conversaciones serias sobre el asunto! ¡No sabemos si este concejo tomara la misma posicion que los anteriores hacia las Familias Magicas! ¡Si toman esa posicion entonces mi presencia en Fiore levantara las alarmas y comenzaran a investigarme, probablemente incluso llamaran a un Concejo de Guerra! ¡Sin embargo si tengo la bendicion de la realeza mi estadia en el pais sera menos sospechosa ya que creeran que se trata de asuntos meramente de negocios! ¡Mientras que su padre esta de vacaciones usted vendria siendo algo asi como la Reina vitalicia por lo que pido su ayuda!— explico calmadamente Lord Kuroda dejando a Hisui con mucho en que pensar._

 _—_ _¿Cuál es su interes por vivir en Fiore?— pregunto Hisui entrecerrando los ojos un poco._

 _—_ _¡Solo digamos que estoy buscando algo muy valioso que lleva perdido 21 años!— dijo Lord Kuroda de forma tranquila._

Hisui sacudio la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente de aquella conversacion que tuvo con aquel hombre, al final habia terminado aceptando la peticion de la cabeza de la familia Kuroda, tenia mucha curiosidad de que era aquello que estaba buscando pero este no le habia dado muchas respuestas, no queriendo pensar mucho en ello decidio volver al papeleo cuando se encontro con una pequeña carta.

— ¿Del Alcalde de Magnolia?— susuro Hisui curiosa mientras leia la carta, cuando termino de leer dicha carta una hermosa sonrisa adorno su bello rostro. — ¡Parece que nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees Natsu!— murmuro la peliverde muy feliz.

Mientras tanto dentro del automovil Lord Kuroda disfrutaba de un Habano de la mas alta calidad mientras observaba por la ventana las siempre llenas de vida calles de Crocus,a su lado estaban sus dos guardaespaldas siempre alertas de cualquier amenaza contra su jefe.

—Las cosas cambian mucho con los años, ¿No cree Boss?— pregunto el guardaespaldas de pelo rojo mientras Lord Kuroda enarcaba una ceja.

— ¿Tu crees Taichi?— pregunto Lord Kuroda mirando curioso al hombre mas joven.

—Mi padre me decia que usted en sus mejores tiempos jamas hubiera pedido permiso para entrar a un lugar, usted hubiera recorrido las calles en una motocicleta causando terror en la poblacion solo porque usted es el mas fuerte y casi nada podria detenerlo, hacia las cosas por la emocion de la batalla y la destruccion— Dijo Taichi pensando en las historias que su padre le contaba sobre Lord Kuroda.

— ¡Escucharlo tras la puerta hablar de forma tan diplomatica, realmente cuesta creer que usted fue tan terrible como dicen las historias!— dijo el sujeto rubio de forma monotona ganando una risa de parte de Lord Kuroda.

— ¡Todo mundo me lo dice Kugo! ¿Que puedo decir? ¡Ya no soy el mocoso que en aquel entonces no le importaba nada mas que divertirse a costa de otros!— dijo Lord Kuroda con una risa mientras Taichi y Kugo le miraban curiosos.

—Sigo sin entender su interes por este pais, es cierto que hay sujetos fuertes aquí pero fuera de eso no le veo nada especial— dijo Taichi de forma desinteresada mientras Lord Kuroda no podia evitar soltar una risa fria.

— ¡Yo igual creia eso antes pero tiempos recientes me han hecho cambiar de opinion!— del bolsillo de su traje saco una caja negra, dicha caja contenia un anillo de oro con la cabeza de un Dragon con unos curiosos cuernos demoniacos, los ojos del dragon estaban hechos de unos rubies rojos. — ¡El reino de Fiore puede ser un lugar muy interesante!— dijo Lord Kuroda con una sonrisa oscura mientras el anillo emitia un brillo rojizo.

— ¡Eso es….!— susurro Kugo mirando con incredulidad el anillo en manos de su jefe.

— ¡Lo es Kugo! ¡El anillo brilla cuando su dueño legitimo esta cerca! ¡A juzgar por su brillo no nos debe caber la menor duda! ¡El dueño de este anillo esta en este pais!— declaro Kuroda sin dejar de mirar aquel anillo cuyos ojos rojos parecian perforar el alma de quien lo mirase.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **1 Semana despues**

Ha pasado una semana desde que ocurrio lo que podria cosiderarse como uno de los dias mas caoticos en Fairy Tail, ese dia seria recordado como el dia en que alguien tubo las bolas para plantarle cara a Erza Scarlet y sobrevivir, las reacciones eran muy contrariadas, algunos de los miembros particularmente chicas querian apoyar a Erza por que era su amiga ademas de que por ella el gremio no habia sido destruido por los chicos durante sus peleas, sin embargo las palabras dichas por Natsu aquel dia tenian demasiado sentido como para ignorarlas, dolia mucho aceptarlo pero era la triste realidad, Erza tenia demasiados complejos a la hora de controlar las vidas de sus amigos, tal vez por temor a que tomen decisiones equivocadas si los deja hacer lo que quieran.

Incluso hoy a una semana de aquel suceso la tension aun se sentia en el ambiente, cuando el Maestro Makarov habia sido informado de todo lo que habia pasado el hombre mayor se habia sentido en una situacion muy compleja, por un lado habia hecho lo posible para evitar encontrarse con la pelirroja ya que por lo que sabia ella estaba al tanto de que el habia consecuentado varias de las acciones de Natsu entre ellas la de tener la Motocicleta, lo ultimo que el pobre anciano queria era tener que hacer frente a la belleza de armadura que por lo que le contaban sus agremiados se habia puesto mas furiosa que nunca, por otro lado se sentia muy impresionado por el hecho de que Natsu se haya atrevido a enfrentarla, el niño tenia agallas y eso nadie podia negarlo, despues de todo dicen que no hay nada mas terrible que la furia de una mujer despreciada y solo un hombre entre hombres o tal vez alguien muy estupido se atreveria a enfrentar a dicha mujer en ese estado lleno de colera.

Por supuesto que al viejo hombre le dolia mucho ver a sus hijos pelear de aquella forma pero una parte de el sabia que esto tarde o temprano tendria que pasar, desde que era una niña el noto ese rasgo dominante y un poco controlador en la personalidad de Erza ya que esta tenia el extraño temor de que si no mantenia el control de las situaciones sus seres queridos sufririan mucho, era de cierta forma algo noble pero que podria ser muy mal interpretado, mas con alguien de la edad de Natsu que esta en aquella edad donde odia que traten de controlar su vida, si bien es cierto que el en multiples ocasiones habia dado luz blanca a las acciones de Erza a la hora de disiplinar a los miembros del gremio el debia reconocer que esta vez la maga clase S se habia excedido bastante, sabia que un enfrentamiento entre Natsu y Erza seria inevitable en el momento en que e encontraran y solo esperaba que todo terminara de la mejor forma posible.

Parecia que el destino les estaba comprando tiempo ya que al dia siguiente de aquella discusion Natsu se apersono en el gremio dispuesto a terminar con todo esto con el pequeño Happy siguiendolo mientras le gritaba que no cometiera alguna locura, afortunada o desfortunadamente cuando llego al gremio Erza ya se habia ido a un trabajo de ultimo momento donde la solicitaban especificamente a ella, era un trabajo de una semana y el tiempo se terminaba especificamente hoy, desde ese entonces Natsu no ha hecho mas que tomar trabajos pequeños junto con Happy o algunos otros magos del gremio esperando pacientemente la llegada de Titania, esto nos lleva a la situacion actual donde podemos ver a un Natsu sentado en una mesa con Gray, Juvia, Gajeel y Levy, el grupo bebia tranquilamente unos refrescos mientras observaban el panorama tan desolador hacia Salamander.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Cobardes!— gruño Natsu mirando con desden como algunos magos del gremio hacian lonas de apoyo a Erza donde suplicaban misericordia.

— ¡No puedes culparlos Flamita! ¡Es erza de quien estamos hablando!— gruño Gray de forma seria todavia no muy convencido de la estupidez de su rival de enfrentar al monstruo llamado Erza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Hielito?— exigio saber Natsu molesto por las insinuaciones de su rival.

— ¡Que apenas hace menos de un año intentaste pelear con Erza y ella te vencio de un solo golpe!— respondio Happy en lugar de Gray mientras devoraba un pescado.

— ¡Tu Neko tiene un punto Salamander! ¡Titania es un oponente fuerte! ¡Dudo que incluso yo en mi nivel actual pudiese vencerla!— reconocio Gajeel de forma inusualmente seria sin que el resto pudiera evitar mirarlo sorprendidos ya que el hijo de Metallicana reconozca que alguien es mas fuerte que el es algo muy poco comun.

— ¡Gajeel tiene razon! ¡Erza es todo menos debil tendras muchos problemas si la subestimas!— dijo Lily mientras comia un Kiwi.

— ¡Soy muy consciente de la fuerza de Erza! ¡Soy muy consciente de que es una maldita mujer demonio que puede destruir montañas con su mirada y romper huesos con sus dientes! ¡Todo eso ya lo se!— exclamo Natsu provocando que los que lo escuchaban sudaran una gran gota por su analogia sobre la fuerza de Erza. — ¡Pero yo tampoco eh perdido mi tiempo y a diferencia de las veces anteriores esta vez estoy obligado a ganar!— dijo Natsu totalmente decidido.

— ¿Obligado a ganar?— pregunto Levy curiosa sobre a que se referia.

— ¡Las palabras de Natsu-san fueron una declaracion muy seria ante todo el gremio!— dijo Juvia recordando el legendario discurso del hijo de Igneel.

— ¡Son la clase de palabras que no pueden ser dichas asi como asi!— agrego Gray que ya estaba desnudo.

— ¡En palabras simples si Salamander pierde quedara como un idiota por el resto de su vida y Titania nunca lo dejara vivir en paz!— explico Gajeel mientras comia un tornillo.

— ¡Las apuestas no parecen favorecerte mucho Natsu!— dijo Levy señalando hacia donde estaba Cana la cual era la encargada de las apuestas, estas en su mayoria eran a favor de Erza y solo algunos apostaban a favor de Natsu.

— ¿Happy? ¿Apostaste en mi contra?— exigio saber Natsu mirando con molestia al pequeño gato azul.

— ¡Apuesto sobre seguro Natsu!— respondio Happy sin dejar de comer su famoso pescado mientras que el Dragneel le miraba con molestia.

— ¡Gato traidor!— gruño Natsu mirando con enojo comico al neko.

— ¡Giji por lo menos tienes algo de apoyo Salamander!— se burlo Gajeel señalando a otros miembros del gremio.

Natsu señalo a donde le decia el mago de hierro y una gota corrio tras su nuca al ver que algunos pocos apostaban por el, otros hacian lonas en su apoyo que decian **Trata de salir vivo** u otras que decian **Al menos lo intentaste** , lo mas perturbador de todo era algunos que estaban decorando una lapida que decia **Natsu Dragneel, un Nakama, un Hermano, lo recordaremos**.

— ¡Tiene que ser una puta broma!— gruño Natsu irritado al ver la poca fe que tenian en sus habilidades pero ciertamente no podia culparlos, ellos desconocian totalmente cuanto habia mejorado, de la misma forma el desconocia que tanto habian mejorado los demas, no podia decir mucho de Erza ya que el la veia igual pero respecto a Gray y Gajeel podian sentir la gran diferencia de poder si lo comparaba con el que poseian antes, sin duda todo esto seria muy interesante.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Parece que a fin de cuentas los rumores eran ciertos!— gruño una voz indiferente llamando la atencion de los magos de fairy tail.

— ¡Laxus!— exclamaron los 5 magos y los dos gatos al unisono al ver que frente a su mesa se encontraba Laxus acompañado de los **Raijinshu** y Elfman este ultimo llendo acompañando a Evergreen.

— ¡Pensaba que los rumores exageraban! ¡Realmente cambiaste mucho Natsu! ¡Tu reciente popularidad con las chicas esta mas que justificada!— dijo Evergreen con una sonrisa mientras colgaba del brazo de Elfman.

— ¡Te has convertido en un hombre entre hombres Natsu!— exclamo Elfman levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobacion.

— ¡Ciertamente luces bien!— dijo Freed con una sonrisa.

— ¡Aunque parece como si estuvieran preparando tu funeral, Baby!— comento Bickslow señalando a donde habia varios miembros del gremio preparando la Lapida de Salamander y cabe destacar que estaban preparando unas coronas con flores.

— ¡Tiempo sin verlos chicos! ¿Dónde estaban?— pregunto Natsu con curiosidad.

— ¡Yo, Freed y Bickslow estabamos en un Trabajo, esos dos no tenemos ni idea!— respondio Laxus señalando a Elfman y Evergreen.

— ¡No es dificil adivinarlo Gijiji!— se burlo Gajeel ganando un sonrojo de Evergreen.

— ¡Gajeel!— regaño Levy entendiendo claramente lo que insinuaba el Dragonslayer del hierro.

— ¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas pedazo de hojalata!— gruño la mujer de cabellos castaños con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡OTOKO!— rugio Elfman sin negar la declaracion ganando un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su novia.

— ¡Casi siento lastima por el!— susurro Gray a Juvia en voz baja.

— ¡Gray-sama!— regaño Juvia pero sin poder evitar reir a costa del Strauss.

— ¿Que diablos es todo esto?— pregunto Curioso Laxus sentandose en una silla al igual que el resto de sus acompañantes.

— ¡Erza!— respondio Happy sacando un nuevo pescado de solo sabe dios donde mientras conversaba con Lily.

— ¡Supongo que no tomo muy bien ver todo lo que has hecho en Sorcerer Magazine! ¿Cierto?— dijo Freed mirando un promocional que decia Natsu vs Erza.

— ¡Fue peor que eso!— dijo Gray mientras procedian a contar todo lo que habia ocurrido entre Natsu y Erza mientras el Dragonslayer miraba en otra direccion no muy interesado en recordar la fuerte discusion con su amiga de la infancia.

— ¡Mierda!— mascullo Bickslow haciendo una mueca tras su casco estremeciendose al pensar en lo furiosa que debio estar Erza.

— ¡Jajaja hubiera sido divertido ver aquello!— se rio Evergreen tratando de imaginar la escena relatada.

— ¡Sera inevitablle que tengan una pelea entre hombres! ¡No seria de hombres dejar las cosas asi!— declaro Elfman de forma muy seria.

— ¡Pero Erza-san es una mujer!— corrigio Juvia pero fue ignorada por el hombre de cabello blanco.

— ¿Tu que opinas Laxus? ¿Quién crees que gane?— pregunto Freed a Laxus el cual miraba de forma inusualmente seria al pelirosa, esta accion duro varios minutos antes de que Laxus sacara de su bolsillo algunos billetes y los lanzara a Cana.

— ¡Le apuesto a Natsu Cana!— exclamo Laxus ganando una mirada sorprendida de la hija de Gildarts y de algunos que lo escuchaban pero esta asintio antes de anotar la apuesta de Laxus.

— ¿Laxus? ¿Crees que sea buena idea?— pregunto Freed mirando algo confundido las acciones de su lider.

— ¡Mis instintos me dicen que si!— respondio Laxus encogiendose en hombros ganando una mirada de sorpresa de Gajeel y Natsu ya que estos sabian de que instintos hablaba el Dragon de rayo.

Mientras el grupo de amigos dialogaba entre si sobre la inevitable pelea otro grupo formado por Lucy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Wendy junto con su exceed miraban con preocupacion al protagonista de nuestra historia el cual parecia le recirminaba algo a Gray mientras que el resto reia a costa de ello.

— ¡Algunas cosas nunca cambian!— gimio Lucy negando con la cabeza ante la actitud de sus amigos.

— ¡Solo espero que Natsu-san este bien!— susurro Wendy mirando con preocupacion al hijo de Igneel.

— ¡Mejor preocupate por guardar energia Wendy porque hoy tendras mucho trabajo!— le aconsejo Charle ganando una mirada temerosa de parte de la peliazul que ya se imaginaba en una sala de operaciones atendiendo a un Natsu medio muerto.

— ¡Natsu es un Baka! ¡Solo a el se le ocurre de todas las personas ponerse a enfrentar de esa forma a Erza!— gruño Lucy de forma molesta pero la preocupacion era palpable en su voz, el recuerdo de aquel dia que vio a sus dos amigos mirarse con tanta rabia aun estaba fresco en su mente.

— ¡Sin embargo debemos reconocer que Natsu tiene un punto! ¡A veces Erza puede ser demasiado mandona!— dijo Charle recordando como Happy les habia contado con lujo de detalles lo que habia pasado.

— ¡Pero es Erza! ¡Las cosas siempre han sido asi! ¿Por qué de repente ponerse asi?— se pregunto Lucy ya que aun se sentia extrañada por la reaccion tan violenta que tuvo Natsu hacia Erza.

— ¡La paciencia siempre tiene un limite!— respondio la gata blanca encogiendose en hombros.

— ¿Tu quien crees que gane Mira-nee?— pregunto Lisanna a su hermana que se habia mantenido callada durante toda la conversacion mirando hacia el mago de fuego de forma sombria.

— ¡Si hubiera sido meses antes diria que sin duda alguna ganaria Erza!— respondio Mira agudizando su mirada. — ¡Pero Natsu ya no es el mismo de antes, ha cambiado y no solo fisica y emocionalmente, su poder magico tambien ha cambiado mucho, no soy tan buen sensor como el Maestro pero tengo habilidad suficiente como para saber que el poder magico de Natsu es muy diferente al de antes, es similar pero a su vez tan distinto, como si hubiera evolucionado de una forma un tanto cruda y en consecuencia tambien ha crecido, y mucho!— respondio Mirajane mientras su mente divagaba en aquel minimo segundo en que Natsu elevo su magia y derritio algunos trozos de piedra del gremio.

— ¿Evolucionado? ¿Qué quieres decir Mira-san?— pregunto Wendy curiosa por las palabras de la mayor de las Strauss.

—¡El poder magico de una persona esta en constante cambio ya que este normalmente esta conectado en cierto grado con sus emociones, quienes no tienen un control para suprimir en cierto grado lo que sienten dan a conocer facilmente sus intenciones ya que la sensacion que emite su magia les delata, claro que no es tan facil ya que solo los sensores mas avanzados como el Maestro pueden leer como un libro abierto la sensacion de la magia en una persona, por ejemplo hace tiempo Laxus era una persona llena de ira y constantemente violento a sus compañeros!— explico Mirajane ganando una mirada un tanto sorprendida de Wendy que miro hacia donde estaba Laxus el cual bebia unas cervezas junto a los demas muy tranquilamente. — ¡Pero despues de ciertos acontecimientos empezo a cambiar y con ello la sensacion de su magia cambio un poco!— termino de explicar Mira dejando sorprendidas a las chicas.

— ¿Quieres decir que con el cambio de personalidad de Natsu su magia tambien cambio?— pregunto Lucy curiosa ganando un asentimiento triste de Mira.

— ¡El poder Magico de Natsu crecio mucho, no soy un sensor experto por lo que no puedo decir que tanto crecio pero puedo estar segura de que en estos momentos Natsu tiene mas magia que Erza!— la declaracion de Mira helo la sangre de Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy e incluso Charle que sabian el poder magico tan grande que poseia Titania y decir que Natsu poseia mas magia que esta no era cualquier cosa. — ¡Pero no solo su poder en cantidad ha cambiado, tambien la sensacion de este cambio, su poder antes reflejaba la personalidad de Natsu a la perfeccion, fuerte, calido y lleno de ganas de luchar, su poder refleja lo mismo en estos momentos pero algo cambio drasticamente, se ha vuelto aplastante, agresivo, repleto de sed de batalla, tan caliente que es insoportable!— las palabras de Mira se podia notar tenian cierto dejo de tristeza que era compartida por las otras magas.

— ¡Grandeeney solia decirme que los Dragones macho obtenian una personalidad asi cuando llegaban a la adolescencia, especialmente los de fuego que poseen una naturaleza rebelde casi por defecto! ¿Creen que eso le este pasando a Natsu-san?— pregunto Wendy curiosa ganando una negacion rotunda de Lucy y Lisanna.

— ¡De ninguna manera!— nego rapidamente Lisanna encontrandolo dificil de creer.

— ¡Natsu es mas como un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, juzgando por su poder magico deberia tener un poco mas de 20 años, si lo que dices fuera cierto entonces estariamos diciendo que Natsu tiene una edad de entre 13 o 16 años!— dijo Lucy seriamente pero Wendy no estaba muy convencida.

— ¡Pero todas las caracteristicas que muestra Natsu son claras señas de un adolescente rebelde, son demasiadas coincidencias como para ignorarlo asi como asi!— comento Charle recordando los libros de los humanos que habia leido para comprender el comportamiento adolescente, despues de todo Wendy pronto entraria en esa etapa y queria comprenderla lo mejor posible.

— ¡Pensandolo bien jamas supimos la edad de Natsu y sacamos conclusiones por su poder y un poco con su apariencia, tal vez es mucho mas joven de lo que pensabamos por ello solo recientemente mostro esos cambios en su persona, ustedes mejor que nadie deberian saber que es una posibilidad puesto que ustedes eran las que mas convivian con el!— dijo Mira haciendo que tanto Lucy como Lisanna bajaran la cabeza un poco.

— ¡Yo solo espero que Natsu-san y Erza-san puedan llevarse bien otra vez!— dijo Wendy mirando con preocupacion a Natsu el cual cabe destacar estaba obligando a Gray a beber de un barril de Cerveza con ayuda de Cana la que sostenia un embudo sobre la boca de este mientras era fuertemente sostenido por Laxus y Elfman mientras Juvia trataba desesperabamente de jalar a Natsu para que deje en paz al mayor desnudista del gremio.

— ¡Por favor dejen en paz a Gray-sama!— suplicaba Juvia jalando una de las piernas de Natsu tratando de alejarlo del mago de hielo.

— ¡Los hombres de verdad beben!— exclamo Elfman dejando de sostener a Gray ya que este dejaba de oponer resistencia.

— ¡Tu tranquila Juvia que lo hacemos por su bien!— respondio Laxus igual dejando de sostener a Gray.

— ¿Cómo esto puede ser por su bien?— pregunto Levy mirando algo temerosa como el alcohol del barril se terminaba haciendo que Natsu y Cana arrojen dicho barril y el embudo.

— ¡Queremos que supere sus traumas con el cigarro y la bebida, puede no parecerlo pero Erza lo dejo muy marcado y tratamos de hacer que lo supere!— respondio Cana observando como el mago de hielo negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza tratando de recuperar el sentido.

— ¡Ademas….!— Evergreen tomo por el hombro a la maga de agua y le susurro algo al oido. — ¡Si todo sale como lo planeamos el te hara muy pero muy feliz esta noche!— susurro la de vestido verde dejando a una Juvia muy sonrojada cuya imaginacion ya creaba escenarios nada inocentes.

Gray comenzo a ser mas consciente y su mirada se poso de inmediato en su novia la cual le miraba muy preocupada mientras lentamente y con pasos torpes producto de la borrachera se acercaba a ella con suma dificultad.

— ¡Gray-sama…!— susurro Juvia muy preocupada.

— ¡Juvia….!— susurro el Stripper borracho y lo que hizo a continuacion sorprendio a todos incluso a los que no habian prestado atencion a las acciones del grupo.

Gray en un acto de rapidez tomo por la muñeca a su novia jalandola hacia el, la rodeo con sus brazos y ante la incredulidad de todos los presentes la beso con tanta pasion que literalmente podrian derretir el hielo, fue un choque para todos ver aquella escena ya que era bien sabido que Gray casi no mostraba afecto por su novia en publico pero como dicen estando ebrio haces cosas que siempre quisiste hacer pero que por vergüenza jamas las harias en tu juicio.

— ¡Juvia esta….juvia…!— susurraba con dificultad la maga de agua roja como un tomate tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¡No digas nada…..!— respondio Gray respirando pesadamente sin soltar a la peliazul todo ante la mirada de los presentes donde las chicas miraban aquella escena con ternura.

— ¡Nos pasamos un poco no creen!— susurro Natsu mirando algo incredulo la escena maldiciendose por no tener su camara la cual le habian robado.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Debimos hacer esto hace mucho tiempo!— se burlo Gajeel observando como el mago de hielo y la maga de agua se sentaban en otra mesa abrazados y negandose a soltarse el uno al otro.

— ¡Ciertamente no me esperaba eso!— dijo Bickslow igual de incredulo que los demas.

— ¡Asi es el amor!— respondio Evergreen mirando con corazones en sus ojos aquella escena tan conmovedora.

—Por cierto Natsu ¿Qué vas a hacer con los de Sorcerer Magazine?— pregunto Freed curioso ganando la atencion del resto.

— ¡Es cierto!— dijo Bickslow recordando todo el escandalo que se armo a raiz de esa revista ya que en todos lados ese numero fue el mas vendido.

— ¡No se preocupen! ¡Una muy buena amiga ya se esta haciendo cargo de ello!— dijo Natsu distraidamente pensando en que diablos habra hecho Shizuka con aquellos pobres diablos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorcerer Magazine: Oficinas**

Las oficinas de Sorcerer Magazine tal como cabria esperar de uno de los medios de comunicación mas importantes del mundo de la magia es un lugar impresionante por decir lo menos, sus edifcios no son tan grandes pero tampoco son precisamente pequeños, es un edificio medianamente alto con el anuncio de **Sorcerer Magazine** en letras rojas y grandes, en la oficina ubicada en el ultimo piso se encuentra el jefe de toda esta compañía.

El jefe de e la revista **Sorcerer Magazine** es un hombre de baja estatura, su edad parece rondar por los 50 años, su piel es blanca, su cabello es castaño peinado hacia atrás, tiene bigote y usa unos lentes, su vestimenta consiste en un pantalon de vestir negro, camisa de vestir blanca y zapatos negros, el hombre se encuentra sentado en su oficina la cual cabe destacar esta decorada totalmente por articulos de revista, la placa de oro sobre su escritorio dice **Bash Sorzine** que es presumiblemente su nombre, el sujeto se encuentra fumando un puro mientras leia algunos papeles sobre su escritorio.

— ¡Magnifico! ¡Simplemente Magnifico! ¡El artículo de Thompsom sigue vendiendose a pesar de haber pasado una semana de su publicacion! ¡A final de cuentas tenia razon y el maldito chisme si que vende!— susurro Bash mirando con asombro las grandes ganancias generadas por el articulo de la semana pasada donde Natsu Dragneel dio mucho de que hablar cuando se mostraron fotos por demas comprometedoras del joven mago de fuego.

Seria una vil mentira si Bash dijese que el siempre supo que la idea de Thompsom generaria tales resultados, cuando el reportero se presento ante el hace casi dos semanas en su oficina con material explosivo al principio se mostro un poco incredulo ya que el sabia muy bien que el hombre estaba desesperado de encontrar una nota que lo catapultara a la fama para salir de la sombra de Jason al que consideraba el unico obstaculo para ser el mejor reportero en Sorcerer Magazine, sin embargo cuando le mostro las notas de su investigacion , las fotos tomadas por este ademas de la camara robada de Natsu Dragneel su opinion cambio totalmente, esto era oro puro por decir lo menos, este material involucraba informacion con evidencia fotografica sobre uno de los magos mas famosos de Fairy Tail donde basicamente se revelaban cosas que nadie jamas habria imaginado, rapidamente autorizo un articulo especial que tendria que ser escrito por el porpio Thompsom, el era muy consciente que esto le podria acarrear problemas ya que el robo de una camara para fines amarillistas no es algo precisamente muy bien visto pero el tenia la esperanza de que Salamander no hiciese mucho escandalo por esto, despues de todo no era la primera vez que Sorcerer Magazine publicaba cosas sobre el y hasta ahora no habian recibigo queja alguna, se sorprendio en gran medida al descubrir que en la camara habia bastantes fotos del mencionado mago de fuego junto a ni mas ni menos que Hisui E Fiore ademas de que el propio Thompsom tenia en su camara una foto muy comprometedora donde la princesa del reino limpiaba el rostro de Salamander con una servilleta mientras se miraban con gran cariño, se habia sentido muy tentado a publicar dichas fotos y Thompsom igual se habia mostrado muy insistente sobre esto pero al final decidio no hacerlo ya que lo ultimo que el deseaba era tener problemas con la familia real de Fiore.

— ¡Supongo que Jason tendra que esforzarse mas si no quiere que Thompsom comience a superarlo!— gruño Bash para si mismo ya que aunque el reportero habia hecho un articulo por demas explosivo aun le faltaba bastante para superar a Jason ya que dicho hombre cuenta en su haber con articulos con fotografias espectaculares con algunas de las magas mas hermosas del reino de Fiore y muy recientemente se volvio el mas grande reportero de Sorcerer Magazine cando publico las fotos de Jenny Realight totalmente como dios la trajo al mundo con poses y escenarios tan maravillosos que habian vuelto locos a los caballeros y algunas mujeres, la edicion mas vendida en toda la historia de Sorcerer Magazine hasta ahora, superaba con creces el articulo de Thompsom pero ya habia empezado a lo grande y el hombre no mostraba señal de parar pronto.

Nego con la cabeza mientras se undia sobre su comoda silla disfrutando de su habano pensando que nada podria salir mal.

 **¡Tock! ¡Tock! ¡Tock! ¡Tock! ¡Tock!** **¡Tock!**

— ¡Adelante!— grito Bash frunciendo el ceño al escuchar que alguien tocaba fuertemente su puerta.

— ¡Señor Sorzine! ¡Señor Sorzine!— grito una mujer joven de cabello negro y traje de oficina entrando a su oficina con una expresion preocupada, era su secretaria y asistente.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sora? ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?— pregunto Bash extrañado por la actitud de la joven que normalmente era una persona seria y profesional.

— ¡Es urgente! ¡Tiene que ver esto! ¡Lo dejo un abogado en la recepcion!— grito Sora con una expresion desconcertada mientras le entregaba un sobre a Bash.

El jefe de la revista genuinamente curioso comenzo a leer el contenido del sobre y a cada palabra su piel palidecia mientras una expresion de panico comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro mientras el puro caia de su boca al piso.

— ¡Esto es…..!— susurro el hombre con incredulidad.

— ¡Es una demanda! ¡Natsu Dragneel nos ha demandado señor Sorzine!— sentencio tristemente la secretaria dejando sin palabras a Bash.

Bash habia olvidado que nunca debes pensar que nada puede salir mal porque el destino puede ser una perra y por mero capricho todo se viene cuesta abajo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fairy tail**

— _¡Al final fue buena idea pedirle ayuda a Shizuka!_ — penso Natsu soltando un pesado suspiro ya que cuando le habia contado lo que habia pasado a la pelinegra esta al instante le sugirio que demandara.

El realmente no tenía mucho interes en pensar sobre esas cosas ademas de que no era la primera vez que Sorcerer Magazine escribia cosas sobre el por lo que realmente no tenia mucho sentido hacerlo a estas alturas sin embargo Shizuka le dijo que el hecho de sustraer fotografias de esa forma era peligroso y que si no tomaba acciones ahora en el futuro nada los detendria para hacer cosas peores, afortunadamente la familia de Shizuka contaba con abogados muy habiles e influyentes que eran capaces de convertir una demanda tan pequeña como el robo de una camara en todo un escandalo por lo que esta le dijo que dejara todo en sus manos.

— ¿Una buena amiga?— pregunto Laxus curioso pero antes de que Natsu pudiera decir algo un sonido muy particular enmudecio toda conversacion en el gremio.

 **¡Clank! ¡Clank! ¡Clank! ¡Clank! ¡Clank! ¡Clank!**

Era el inconfundible sonido de una armadura al caminar y las suposiciones se confirmaron rapidamente cuando por las puertas del gremio aparecio Erza Scarlet tan firme y autoritaria como solo ella sabe mirando hacia todos lados en busqueda del causante de todos sus males de la ultima semana.

— ¡Eh regresado!— declaro de forma seria mientras el maestro del gremio daba un salto desde el segundo piso para recibir a la pelirroja.

— ¡Erza!— saludo el anciano de forma seria sabiendo el caos que desataria la presencia de Titania. — ¿Terminaste el trabajo?— cuestiono el anciano de baja estatura.

— ¡El trabajo esta hecho Maestro!— afirmo igualmente seria mientras su mirada inquisidora se paseo por todo el gremio quienes tenian la decencia de encogerse ante esta.

La pelirroja fruncia el ceño visiblemente ante cada cosa reprobable que se encontraba, Macao y Wakaba escondiendo sus bebidas y cigarrillos y la revista pornografica que se encontraban leyendo momentos antes, Cana tratando inutilmente de esconder la pizarra con apuestas y sus barriles de cervezas, su mirada se endurecion visiblemente al ver a un Gray borracho hablando con Juvia y finalmente el unico grupo que no se habia mostrado en absoluto intimidado por su presencia, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Happy, Panterlily y finalmente el causante de todas sus frustraciones, Natsu Dragneel, el cual con todo descaro bebia de una botella de cerveza sin prestar absoluta atencion a la maga de la armadura.

— ¡Debi suponer que tu eras el causante de todo este desastre! ¡Veo que no pudiste resisirtir corromper a Gray con tos formas tan viles! ¡Que bajo has caido Natsu!— recrimino Erza mirando de forma muy helada al mago de fuego el cual le dedico una mirada molesta.

— ¡Ya nos dijimos todo lo que teniamos que decirnos Erza y no tengo ganas de discutir otra vez contigo! ¡Terminemos mejor con esto de una vez por todas!— gruño Salamander no queriendo perder el tiempo en discusiones inutiles.

— ¡Bien!— exclamo Erza igual queriendo acabar con aquella situacion tan fastidiosa.

Todos se alarmaron visiblemente ya que la tan esperada hora finalmente habia llegado, unos querian detener esta locura pero nadie se atrevia ya que ambos se veian muy decididos y sabian que nadie podria detenerlos, el maestro dio un pesado suspiro sabiendo que nadie podria parar esto asi que se poso entre ambos magos con una expresion fria.

— ¡Supongo que no puedo detenerlos asi que pelearan pero no aquí, iremos a las afueras de la ciudad!— dijo Makarov seriamente y rapidamente todos se encaminaron hacia las afueras de Magnolia.

Les tomo algunos mmomentos llegar a un lugar medianamente desabitado que parecia ser una zona un tanto desertica perfecta para pelear sin involucrar a terceros, todos los magos de fairy tail menos los que estaban trabajando se encontraban presentes en una zona segura mirando lo que estaba por pasar cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

— ¡Es un poco nostalgico! ¿No creen?— dijo Lucy mirando todo con una sonrisa triste, Natsu y Erza mirandose el uno al otro con Makarov en medio de ellos preparandose para dar inicio al combate.

— ¡Es tal como aquella vez cuando el Concejo interrumpio la pelea!— respondio Mirajane estando de acuerdo con Lucy.

— ¡Pero esta vez no hay Concejo Magico que detenga esto!— dijo Happy inevitablemente preocupado por su amigo de cabello rosa.

— ¡Giji esto sera interesante!— dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa macabra.

— ¡Ciertamente sera muy entretenido!— dijo Laxus de brazos cruzados sin despegar su mirada de la arena de batalla.

— ¡Esto es una batalla entre hombres!— exclamo Elfman mirando con gran interes la batalla por comenzar.

— ¿Erza no se supone que es una mujer?— cuestiono Lisanna siendo ignorada por su hermano que murmuraba sobre la virilidad de Erza y Natsu.

— ¡Ese es mi gallo! ¡No se te ocurra perder cabron que aposte todo mi dinero a tu favor!— grito Gray claramente borracho mientras Juvia negaba con la cabeza.

— ¡Sera mejor que Natsu-san no pierda o Gray-sama dormira en el sofa esta noche!— susurro Juvia negando con la cabeza ya que el Fullbuster no solo habia apostado su dinero sino tambien el de ella.

— ¡Hace mucho que no haciamos esto!— dijo Natsu sin poder evitar sonreir de la emocion, no importa lo enojado que pudiera estar simplemente no podia evitar sentirse muy feliz, hoy seria el dia en que Titania caeria ante su fuerza.

— ¡Hoy menos que nunca me contendre!— respondio Titania de forma tajante reequipando en su **Entei no Yoroi** pero agregando la **Espada de Cristal** que pertenece a la **Kaio no Yoroi** cosa que sorprendio a todos los presentes.

— ¿Una armadura de fuego y una espada de agua?— se pregunto Lisanna sorprendida ante tal combinacion.

— ¡Es la peor combinacion a la que Natsu-san podria enfrentarse!— dijo Wendy preocupada ya que era obvio que eso representaria un problema para el hijo de Igneel.

— ¡Moete Kitazo!— no pudo evitar susurrar soltando un silbido de impresión, sin duda erza se tomaria encerio esta batalla.

— ¡Comiencen!— grito Makarov tocando una campana antes de saltar lejos de ahí para no quedar en fuego cruzado.

Muchos no pudieron evitar sentir que miraban la repeticion de una pelicula, la igual que hace tiempo Natsu encendio sus puños y se lanzo contra Erza en un ataque frontal, al igual que en aquella ocasión Erza esquivo al Dragonslayer elevandose un poco sobre el aire y lanzo un corte de agua con su espada que el pelirosa esquivo habilmente lanzando una patada infundida con su magia de fuego al rostro de Erza la cual freno el ataque con ayuda de la espada de cristal.

— ¡No lograras nada si haces lo de siempre!— gruño friamente Titania tratando de dar una cuchillada de agua pero Salamander la esquivo obligandolos a separarse.

— ¡Lo mismo digo yo!— exclamo Natsu lanzandose contra Erza con la intencion de golpearla con un **Karyu no Tekken** mientras esta se aproximaba a gran velocidad preparada para bloquear el golpe con su espada.

— ¡Lo siento Natsu…!— dijo de repente Titania dando una voltereta en el ultimo segundo quedando justo detrás de la retaguardia desprotegida de Natsu. — ¡Pero debo terminar esta batalla rapido para comenzar con el castigo que te mereces!— murmuro de forma macabra mientras cambiaba su espada de cristal por un enorme martillo.

— ¡Natsu detrás de ti!—

— ¡Salamander esquiva eso!—

— ¡Natsu!—

— ¡Natsu-san!—

— ¡Cerebro de flama!—

La pelirroja se preparo para golpear la cabeza del pelirosa con una fuerza tal que sin duda lo dejaria noqueado, la mayoria pensaba que no reaccionaria a tiempo y que esto seria el fin asi que cerraron los ojos no queriendo ver lo que pasaria.

 **¡Crack!**

— ¡Imposible!— exclamo Erza no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar, el martillo que estaba usando no era precisamente un arma debil, despues de todo ya habia noqueado con este a Natsu en el pasado asi que no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con horror al ver lo que estaba pasando, en el ultimo momento y a pocos centimetros de que el martillo chocara con su craneo Natsu se habia dado la vuelta y para su incredulidad habia frenado en martillo con la mano desnuda formando una pequeña grieta en este.

— ¡Vas muy enserio ese golpe pudo haberme hecho bastante daño!— gruño Natsu con una sonrisa mientras sentia como la maga de espadas aplicaba mas fuerza en el martillo tratando de hacerlo retroceder pero muy para su incredulidad este no se movia en absoluto.

— _¡Ha mejorado mucho!_ — penso la pelirroja algo molesta ya que en otro momento se habria sentido muy complacida por este desarrollo pero en estos momentos no era mas que un fastidio ya que no podia darse el lujo de perder esta batalla.

— ¡Yo tambien lo siento mucho Erza!— gruño en voz baja el hijo de Igneel mientras una sonrisa un poco oscura adornaba su rostro. — ¡Pero no tengo pensado perder esta vez asi que no me contendre! ¡Te mostrare lo mucho que eh mejorado y no volvere a estar a tu sombra!— en un movimiento tan rapido que la propia Erza no fue capaz de seguir Natsu destruyo su martillo concentrando magia de Rayo sin rastro alguno de magia de fuego y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera reaccionar la tomo por el brazo y le dio un potente rodillazo en el estomago sin necesidad de usar magia.

— ¡Ahhhh!— se quejo la joven mientras saliba salia de su boca encogiendose ante el dolor del potente golpe, su mirada se poso sobre el area donde fue atacada y para su sorpresa su armadura estaba agrietada en esta zona.

Natsu dio un salto hacia atrás alejandose de su amiga de la infacia mientras el resto miraba lo que acababa de ocurrir con gran incredulidad, la verdadera batalla acababa de comenzar.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Primero que nada agradezco el apoyo de todos los que han comentado esta historia, los que la han agregado a favoritos y followers, gracias por su apoyo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, lamento la tardanza con este capitulo pero la verdad se me habian ido por unos dias las ideas ademas de que tuve demasiado trabajo, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones sobre el capitulo las cuales me ayudan a seguir mejorando.**

 **Avances**

 **Capitulo 10: Un escalon al poder**

 **—** **¡No puede ser…!— susurro Makarov mirando aquel ataque, como no reconocerlo, un ataque similar fue el causante de una de las heridas mas terribles que ha sufrido en su carrera como mago. —** ** _¡Tiene que ser una broma, pense que era una coincidencia pero no puedo seguirlo negando, se parecen demasiado, lo veo pelear y siento como si el hubiera renacido!_** **— penso Makarov mirando de forma indecifrable como el mago de fuego ponia contra las cuerdas a Titania.**

 **—** **¡Es hora de usar mi arma secreta!— gruño Natsu mientras entre sus manos se formaba algo que dejo en total estado de shock a sus compañeros y que dejo a la reina de las hadas tan palida como un fantasma.**

 **—** **¡Por unos momentos crei sentir la presencia del Boss a unos paises de distancia de aqui!— susurro aquella sombra mientras su acompañante negaba rotundamente lo dicho.**

 **—** **¡El Boss esta muerto y los muertos no pueden expulsar una magia de ese tamaño!— gruño de forma fria el sujeto. — ¡Pero no puedo negarlo hace mucho que no sentia un poder magico tan agresivo y salvaje! ¡Sin duda era muy parecido al del Boss cuando era un Gaki que solo le gustaba buscar problemas me atreveria a decir que era tan poderoso como el de un Mago Santo!— gruño la voz con genuina curiosidad en su voz.**

 **—** **Tal vez deberiamos investigar un poco, ya no hay concejo magico despues de todo y aunque debo reconocer que Fiore es un pais fuerte no hay muchos magos que podrian representar un problema— se burlo la otra voz con arrogancia en su voz.**

 **—** **¡Kukuku fuimos dos de los magos mas poderosos al servicio de Lord D solo los dioses de Ishgar podrian enfrentarnos Kukuku esto sera muy divertido!—**

 **Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**El final de una Niñez**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales, en este caso no soy dueño de Fairy tail ni de Naruto, ambas pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo el material Oc me pertenece.**

 **Se que esto a simple vista podria parecer un Erza Bashing pero quiero dejar muy en claro que no lo es, aunque no lo crean escribir estas escenas no es precisamente facil para mi ya que Erza es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero todo es por el bien del fic, muchos me dicen que los capitulos son algo cortos y que los corto en la mejor parte, seamos realistas, si narrara todos los hechos en un solo capitulo las escenas ya no tendrian el mismo impacto que antes, es como el anime y el manga, nos enojamos cuando le cortan en la mejor parte pero al final quedamos muy satisfechos, aun asi tratare de que este sea el ultimo capitulo corto.**

 **Los que conocen mi prologo de** ** _El linaje de Abadon_** **les reitero que tardara un poco en actualizarse pero cuando lo haga se sorprenderan bastante porque tengo planes muy importantes para esa historia.**

 **Algunos por los PM me preguntan sobre Naruto en esta historia, de entrada aclara que aun falta muchisimo para que el haga una aparicion en este fic, mas haya de las sutiles menciones sobre el tratare de no hablar mucho de eso ya que si lo hago arruinaria la sorpresa un poco pero los que tienen sentido comun no les tomara mucho armar el pequeño rompecabezas.**

 **Este capitulo es una batalla asi que les pido que no me juzguen tan duramente ya que las batallas no son precisamente mi fuerte.**

 **Seria todo por ahora y sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 10: Un escalon al poder.**

 **"** **¿No es mi palabra como fuego y como martillo que quebranta la tierra?"**

El dolor es una cosa a la que Erza Scarlet no es precisamente agena, la vida de la maga de clase S ha estado plagada del dolor y sufrimiento fisico y mental, su carrera como una de las magas mas poderosas de fairy tail teniendo un historial de innumerables batallas sin contar los terribles momentos de tortura la han vuelto una persona hasta cierto grado agena al dolor, son pocas las personas que pueden decir que le han provocado alguna clase de dolor pero ninguna de estas personas hasta ahora le habian provocado una sensacion similar a la que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

 _—_ _¡No parece que contaras con la fuerza de batalla de Natsu! ¿Verdad? ¡Es tan poderoso como yo, no se si es aun mas fuerte!—_

Fue inevitable que su mente vagara al momento en que de su boca salieron aquellas palabras, en aquel entonces no podia negar que habian sido meros alardes para fastidiar al maestro de **Phantom Lord** ya que aunque no podia negar que Natsu tenia potencial su fuerza estaba aun bastante lejos de coincidir con la suya, cuando esta pelea dio inicio sinceramente no esperaba una gran mejoria de parte del hijo de Igneel por lo que tenia planeado dejarlo fuera de combate lo mas rapido posible para asi obtener la victoria, ese fue un terrible error y lo estaba pagando con esta horrible sensacion mientras miraba la zona donde hace unos momentos su oponente la habia golpeado con fuerza tal que destruyo su armadura en aquella zona, de hecho su armadura fue la unica razon por la que aquel golpe no le habia dejado fuera de combate o minimo obligarla a vomitar un poco de sangre, ademas estaba el hecho de que destruyo el martillo usando magia relampago, sin duda la que habia absorbido de Laxus, hasta ahora ella creia que esa magia solo podia usarla en combinacion con su magia de fuego pero parece ser que el pelirosa habia aprendido a usarla a otro nivel.

— _¿De donde diablos saco esa fuerza? ¡Jamas habia golpeado de esta forma y mucho menos sin magia y tambien esa magia de rayo! ¡Maldita sea debo dejar de su subestimarlo! ¡Por nada del mundo debo perder en esta batalla!_ — penso Erza reponiendose del dolor mirando con claro enojo al Dragneel.

Mientras tanto el resto de los magos tenian expresiones de incredulidad ante lo que acababan de presenciar, no era para menos ya que Erza Scarlet era muy conocida por su gran poder y fuerza, golpearla es algo muy dificil y el mago de fuego que hasta ahora siempre habia sido noqueado antes de siquiera poder intentarlo habia logrado lo que hasta ahora muchos en fairy tail pensaban era imposible.

— ¡Imposible!— exclamo Gray olvidando su borrachera mirando lo que recien ocurrio con gran incredulidad.

— ¡Eso si debio doler!— dijo Levy estremeciendose visiblemente ya que todos habian notado que aquel rodillazo fue todo menos un ataque debil.

— ¡La armadura la protegio de casi todo el daño, si hubiera recibido eso de lleno la habria noqueado!— dijo Mirajane de forma muy seria sin despegar la vista de la arena.

— ¡Natsu va muy enserio con esto!— dijo Lisanna muy preocupada ya no solo por Natsu sino tambien por Erza.

— ¡Debemos detenerlos!— exclamo Lucy no queriendo que ninguno de sus dos amigos salga mal herido.

— ¡No podemos hacer eso, seria solo empeorar las cosas!— declaro tajantemente Laxus ganando una mirada molesta de la rubia.

—Aun asi ¿Cuándo se hizo Natsu tan fuerte?— pregunto Cana a nadie en especifico.

— ¡Como ya sabran Natsu ha estado tomando trabajos de mayor dificultad en solitario! ¡Trabajos que muchas veces se tornaron en situaciones clase S! ¡Pocos entrenamientos son tan productivos como la experiencia en batallas para las que normalmente no estas listo! ¡Esto es el resultado de todos esos meses de duro entrenamiento y experiencia!— explico Makarov de forma seria dejando a sus agremiados interesados.

— ¡Creo que exagere un poco!— gruño Natsu en voz baja mientras observaba como la pelirroja se recuperaba de aquel golpe y su semblante se ensombrecia.

— ¿Querias que me lo tomara enserio Natsu?— pregunto Erza en voz baja y escalofriante que hizo que todos incluso Natsu se estremecieran mientras la pelirroja reequipaba en su Kimono rosa que uso en los Grandes Juegos Magicos incluso usando el mismo peinado sostenindo con firmeza dos Katanas. — ¡Pues lo has logrado maldito!— acto seguido la pelirroja aparecio frente a Natsu con una velocidad impresionante tomandolo ligeramente por sorpresa.

— ¡Mierda!— exclamo Natsu esquivado con dificultad un corte que dejo un rasguño en su mejilla sin embargo la cosa no termino ahí ya que tuvo que esquivar otro ataque con la segunda Katana.

— ¡Quedate quieto y recibe tu castigo como un hombre!— ordeno Erza comenzando una serie de ataques rapidos que consistian en lanzar habilmente multiples cuchilladas que el Dragonslayer esquivaba con dificultad.

— ¡Es muy rapida!— exclamo Max mirando con gran dificultad todos los ataques de Titania.

— ¡Natsu esta en serios problemas Baby!— gruño Bickslow sudando ligeramente al ver como la muerte misma no dejaba a Natsu hacer otra cosa que esquivar.

— ¡Tu puedes Natsu!— grito Happy tratando de apoyar a su amigo.

— ¿Tu que crees Gajeel?— pregunto Lyly mirando con interes el combate.

— ¡Si Salamander no se toma esto enserio va sufrir!— respondio el Redfox encogiendose en hombros.

Mientras tanto Natsu trato de dar un salto hacia atrás en un intento de separarse de Erza y lanzar un ataque pero sin embargo Titania no permitio esto ya que a velocidad vertiginosa aparecio frente a el reanudando su poderoso ataque.

— _¡Debo dejar de jugar o sino ella me hara pedazos!_ — penso Natsu esquivando un espadazo y para sorpresa de Erza dio un potente salto hacia arriba.

— ¡No huyas!— exigio Erza preparandose para reequipar su **Kureha no Yoroi** para atrapar al hijo de Igneel pero para su gran sorpresa este le dedico una sonrisa.

— ¡Yo no huyo Erza, solamente me preparo para atacar!— respondio el Dragneel tomando una profunda respiracion.

Todos sabian lo que significaba esto y el sensor mas habil que era Makarov sabia que ese ataque causaria mucho daño ya que podia sentir las grandes cantidades de poder magico que comenzaban a concentrarse en la zona absominal del pelirosa.

— ¡Todos alejense!— grito Makarov saltando del lugar al igual que todos los magos que se alarmaron al escuchar el grito del maestro.

— _¡Observa esto Igneel!_ — penso Natsu sin poder evitar recordar los potentes rugidos que solia lanzar el Rey Dragon de Fuego. — _¡_ _ **Modo Enryuo!**_ — exclamo mentalmente gracias a su ropa fue imposible que alguien notara el tatuje en forma de Dragon que aparecia en su brazo derecho. — **¡Enryuo no Hoko!** — lo que pazo a continuacion dejo en estado de shock a Erza.

Directamente de la boca del mago de fuego emergio un chorro igneo de proporciones colosales, un rugido tan poderoso y bestial que hizo retumbar la tierra mientras sus abrazadoras llamas consumian todo a su paso reduciendo la creacion a cenizas, la pobre maga de cabello carmesi tenia una expresion de horror puro viendo claramente aquel ataque lanzado desde el hocico de un enorme dragon se acercaba a ella, el resto de los pobres incautos tenian que poner sus brazos frente a ellos en un intento de protegerse del intenso calor generado por el asesino de dragones.

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma!— gruño Freed con sus ropas mojadas a causa del sudor.

— ¡Esto es horrible!— susurro Juvia sudando a mares siendo gracias a que estaba en los brazos de Gray que su cuerpo no se habia derretido ya que este con su magia la mantenia estable.

— ¡Erza!— chillaron algunos de los magos preocupados por la maga de armadura que sin duda no saldria bien parada de aquel ataque.

— ¡A ese idiota se le olvida que tambien estamos aqui!— gruño Gray sin poder evitar estremecerse al sentir el poder de su rival.

— ¡Estas llamas son insuperables!— gruño Wakaba que habia tirado el puro de su boca ya que el calor insoportable le habia quitado las ganas de fumar.

— ¡Al igual que su padre!— añadio Macao sin poder evitar sentirse asombrado por tan poderosas llamas que no habia visto desde la aparicion del Rey de los Dragones de fuego.

Aquel ataque duro por lo que parecieron ser horas pero cuando este culmino algunos soltaron un suspiro de alivio que fue remplazado con el horror ante la escena con la que se encontraron, todos los alrededores estaban carbonizados, la destruccion era lo unico que reinaba en aquel sitio olvidado por dios y en medio de todo esto se encontraba Erza Scarlet con la piel roja a causa del intenso calor mientras vestia la siempre imponente **Kongo no Yoroi** aunque esta ya no era tan imponente ya que parecia ser mas una masa de metal derretido con formas irreconocibles.

— ¡Erza-san es increible! ¡Pudo resisitir ese ataque con pocos daños!— susurro Wendy ya que sobrevivir casi intacto de un ataque de tal magnitud no era cualquier cosa.

— ¡Te equivocas!— dijo de repente Makarov llamando la atencion de todos. —¡Todas las armadura de Erza por si mismas son dificiles de destruir, la compañía que las fabrica tiene a los mejores herreros y algunos hechiceros muy habiles a su disposicion para hacer las mejores armaduras, de ahí que no sean tan baratas, la **Kongo no Yoroi** en particular es tan resisitente que solo el Cañon Jupiter fue en su momento capaz de destruirla, sin embargo la cantidad de magia que uso Natsu en ese ataque fue monstruosa, la armadura de adamantio por si misma hubiera sido incapaz de resisitirlo!— explico Makarov dejando a todos palidos.

— ¿Entonces como fue que…?— tartamudeo Lisanna siendo interrumpida por Laxus.

— ¡ **Entei no Yoroi**!— explico Laxus de forma seria dejando a todos curiosos. — ¡Ella reequipo en el último segundo su armadura de fuego y absorbio todo el daño que pudo antes de que esta se destruyera y despues de eso utilizo la Armadura de Adamantio que como veran tampoco resisitio mucho!— explico Laxus de forma seria sin dejar de mirar la batalla.

Los magos se quedaron estaticos ante la explicacion del nieto de Makarov incapaces de articular palabra alguna, solo podian mirar la batalla entre dos de los magos mas poderosos de fairy tail, Salamander cayo al piso aterrizando con gracia en el momento en que su ataque culmino, no pudo evitar pasar su mano por su frente limpiandose el sudor, aquel ataque habia consumido mucha magia pero habia valido la pena ya que habia hecho un daño considerable a Titania.

— _¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso fue peligroso!_ — penso Erza haciendo una mueca de dolor ya que su piel se encontraba muy sensible a causa del intenso calor del que fue victima.

— ¡Eres muy fuerte Erza! ¡Tenia pensado terminar con ese ataque pero parece que otra vez te subestime!— dijo Natsu sonriendo como solo el sabe ganando una mirada helada de Titania.

— ¡Lo admito yo tambien te subestime…pero...!— haciendo gala de su velocidad para reequipar Erza se elevo sobre Natsu usando su **Tenrin no Yoroi** aprovechando que el Dragonslayer habia bajado su guardia. — ¡Eso no volvera a pasar!— exclamo Erza invocando una cantidad masiva de espadas y lanzandose contra el pelirosa a velocidad vertiginosa. — **Blumenblatt** — rugio Erza antes de dar dos cortes en el pecho del Dragneel.

Los presentes se horrorizaron al ver las dos profundas heridas en el pecho de Natsu pero antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar una lluvia de espadas golpeo al pelirosa generando una explosion de polvo, esta nube de polvo duro lo que parecieron ser horas y cuando se disipo todos observaron con temor a Natsu sangrando profundamente, sus ropas normalmente resisitentes tenian algunos cortes, los mas serios eran la herida en forma de X en su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo tenia profundas cortadas producto del ataque de Titania, lo peor de todo era la sangre que salia de boca del mago de fuego indicando que estaba seriamente herido.

— ¡Te has pasado Erza!— grito Mirajane mirando con claro enojo a la pelirroja.

— ¡Natsu!— exclamaron algunos como Happy y Gray mirando con preocupacion el estado deplorable del pelirosa.

— ¡Natsu-san….!— susurro la pequeña Wendy al borde de las lagrimas.

— ¡Nooooo! ¡Natsu!— grito Lucy horrorizada apunto de correr hacia el pelirosa al igual que muchos otros pero todos frenaron al ver la mirada fria del maestro Makarov.

— ¡No interfieran!— ordeno el maestro de fairy tail de forma seria.

— ¡No nos detengas Jii-san esto ya se salio de control!— grito Gray mas que listo para arremeter contra Erza y detener esta locura.

— ¡Gray tiene razon Maestro si esto continua Natsu morira!— exclamo Lisanna al igual que muchos lista para detener la batalla.

— ¡Natsu estara bien! ¡Solo sigan observando!— ordeno Makarov ganando la mirada incredula de sus agremiados.

— ¡Pero Maestro….!— Levy estaba por quejarse pero Gajeel puso su mano en su hombro para detenerla.

— ¡Salamander es fuerte y si el maestro dice que esta bien entonces debemos creer en el!— declaro Gajeel frenando todos los intentos de frenar la batalla mientras observaban la batalla con clara frustracion.

Erza por su parte tenia una expresion de horror en su rostro mientras miraba el pesimo estado de su Nakama, daño causado por su propia espada, una que hasta ahora solo habia usado para proteger a sus seres queridos, se sentia basura, peor que la basura y una lagrima traicionera salio de su ojo sano.

— ¡Natsu!— exclamo Erza tirando su espada y apunto de correr hacia el pelirosa pero una bola de fuego la hizo frenar.

— ¡No deberias bajar tu guardia Erza!— susurro Natsu sonriendo de forma tonta mientras que para incredulidad de todos sus heridas comenzaban a cerrarse. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me gustaban mucho esas ropas! ¡Supongo que con toda su resisitencia no podian resisitir el poder de la mujer mas fuerte del gremio!— gruño tronandose el cuello mientras sus heridas terminaban de cerrarse como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Todo quedo en un silencio incomodo mientras todos trataban de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, hace tan solo unos momentos Natsu estaba mal herido y apunto de morir desangrado y de pronto sus heridas se cerraban como si nada, incluso Laxus y Gajeel no pudieron evitar quedar en estado de shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Como?— pregunto Mirajane expresando lo que todos pensaban.

—¡Sinceramente no tengo idea, un dia fue a una serie de trabajos de los cuales no salio precisamente bien parado, el mismo desconoce lo que paso pero me conto que cuando cayo inconsciente y desperto estaba casi curado, desde entonces ese poder se ha vuelto cada vez mas fuerte al grado en que puede regenerar sus heridas casi al instante!— explico Makarov dejando en silencio a todos los presentes.

— ¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso y porque no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? ¡Pense que te habia lastimado!— rugio Erza mirando con clara molestia al Dragonslayer.

— ¡No lo se! ¡Lo he podido hace desde hace meses, no se lo que es pero sin duda es bastante cool! ¡No te lo dije porque nunca me lo preguntaste!— respondio Natsu encogiendose en hombro ganando la mirada cada vez mas molesta de Titania la cual hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calmarse.

— ¡Algunas cosas no cambian! ¡Me alegro de que este bien!— dijo Erza negando con la cabeza pero sin poder evitar sonreir por la actitud de su Nakama.

— ¿Osea que ya no estas enojada conmigo?— cuestiono el pelirosa ganando una mirada seria de la peliroja.

— ¡Aun no me has vencido!— respondio la pelirroja simplemente mientras el pelirosa sonreia enormemente.

Fue solo un segundo en que la perdio de vista antes de verse forzado a esquivar una estocada de parte de Erza la cual ya usaba su **Hisho no Yoroi** la cual le daba una velocidad aun mayor.

— ¡Estuvo cerca!— exclamo Natsu mientras concentraba un poco de la magia relampago en su cuerpo y desaparecia en un destello amarillo.

— ¡Mi magia!— exclamo Laxus en estado de shock reconociendo al instante sus relampagos.

— ¡Salamander ha dominado casi en su totalidad el elemento que absorbio de rayito! ¡Impresionante!— gruño Gajeel algo impresionado ya que el sabia lo dificil que era dominar el elemento absorbido de otro Dragonslayer ya que el tuvo que pasar por un duro entrenamiento para dominar el poder de las sombras de Rogue.

— ¡Uso el rayo de Laxus para aumentar su velocidad!— susurro Freed sorprendido de ver el ataque del lider de su equipo siendo usado por el mago de fuego.

— ¡Otoko!— exclamo Elfman como solo el sabe.

Tanto Levy como Lucy observaban en silencio aquella batalla pero sus mentes vagaban al mil por hora ya que todo esto les sonaba muy familiar, de algun libro que habian leido pero en este momento no podian recordar de donde.

— _¡Curar sus heridas al instante y moverse a velocidad de un rayo! ¡Me suena muy familiar!_ — penso Levy tratando de recordar en que libro habia leido esto.

— _¡Mama solia contarme historias sobre un mago que se movia tan rapido que destruia a sus enemigos en un parpadeo y que podia curarse tan rapido que parecia inmortal! ¡Esto es demasiado parecido!_ — penso Lucy haciendo una nota mental de buscar entre las historias que le contaba su madre cuando era pequeña.

Makarov desafortunadamente tenía pensamientos similares a las dos magas amantes de los libros y no hace falta decir que la expresion de su rostro era inusualmente seria.

— _¿Qué diablos esta pasando? ¡La ropa pudo ser una coincidencia pero esto definitivamente es demasiado parecido! ¡Solo espero ser el unico en notar las similitudes! ¡Dios sabe que aquel hombre tenia enemigos a mas no poder y lo ultimo que quiero es que estos enemigos vean parecido entre Natsu y aquel sujeto!_ — penso Makarov sombriamente.

— ¡Impresionante!— elogio Erza tratando de apuñalar una vez mas a Natsu pero este la volvia a esquivar haciendo gala de una gran velocidad, la mayoria solo podia ver unos destellos chocando entre si.

— ¡Gracias pero aun tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga!— dijo Natsu mientras concentraba un poco de poder magico en sus brazos y para sorpresa de todos unos sellos se hacian visibles.

— ¡Sellos magicos!— exclamo Levy con incredulidad.

— ¿Sellos Magicos?— pregunto Juvia curiosa ya que jamas habia escuchado sobre el termino.

— ¡Es una version mas avanzada de las runas!— explico Freed seriamente sin dejar de mirar los sellos en brazos de Natsu que parecian ser unos pequeños circulos negros con un diseño intrincado.

— ¡Los sellos magicos como dice Freed son la version avanzada de las runas, son magia escrita muy compleja que conduce a efectos devastadores si no se sabe usarla, normalmente es usada por hechiceros para rituales, jamas pense que Natsu pudiera usar ese tipo de magia!— explico Makarov mirando al igual que Freed los sellos que parecian ser un diseño muy basico.

— ¡Y tiene razon, Salamander no sabe absolutamente nada de sellos magicos, le pago a un mago especialista en esta magia para crear esos sellos!— respondio para sorpresa de todos Gajeel el cual lucia una sonrisa un tanto presuntuosa lo que desperto la curiosidad de algunos.

— ¿Sellos magicos?— cuestiono Erza enarcando una ceja sin frenar sus ataques los cuales Natsu seguia esquivando.

— ¡No eres la unica que puede usar armas Erza!— lo que ocurrio a continuacion saco totalmente de balance a todos incluso a la propia Erza, de los sellos magicos de sus brazos comenzaron a emerger largas cadenas negras con puas las cuales se enroscaban en sus brazos cual serpientes, al final de estas cadenas tenian sujetas unas peculiares cuchillas similares a los nudillos americanos, cada nudillo tiene una cierra y tiene una hoja filosa sobresaliendo de un extremo.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso?— pregunto Erza curiosa ya que ella jamas se espero ver al pelirosa portando un arma, no eran precisamente lo suyo.

— ¿Acero Negro? ¡Gajeel tu hiciste esas cosas!— pregunto Levy a su novio ya que desde la distancia pudo reconocer que el material del que estaban hechas aquellas armas era similar al que creaba el hijo de Metallicana.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Incluso Salamander reconoce mis dotes como herrero! ¡No podia dejarlo solo cuando queria con tanto desespero un arma!— declaro Gajeel de forma casi heroica mientras algunos no podian evitar mirarlo con un nuevo respeto.

— ¡Gajeel-san!— susurro Wendy mirando a Gajeel con estrellas en sus ojos sintiendo un nuevo respeto por el hombre.

— ¡Ara ara parece que aprecias a Natsu mas de lo que demuestras!— dijo Mirajane con su eterna sonrisa.

— ¡Eres un buen tipo despues de todo!— dijo Laxus mientras Gray le daba un pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobacion mientras que el Redfox sonreia con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡La verdad es que perdio en un piedra papel o tijera con Natsu y como no le quiso pagar con dinero tuvo que fabricarle esas armas como pago!— explico Lily ganando una mirada de muerte de Gajeel mientras el resto de los magos caian hacia atrás.

— ¡Y todo su respeto se fue al desague!— se burlo Happy observando como todos le daban miradas castigadoras a Gajeel.

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

El sonido de las armas chocando entre si resonaba por doquier mientras dos destellos chocaban entre si en una feroz batalla de poder, habilidad y fuerzas de voluntad mientras producto de cada choque los vientos huracanados rugian obligando a los espectadores a cubrirse, los movimientos de Natsu eran brutales, fuertes y devastadores pero los movimientos de Erza eran agiles y mas refinados sumandole que reequipaba en distintas armas a cada segundo los cual dejaba la situacion en un punto muerto.

— _¡El definitvamente es un novato en el uso de armas, su postura es torpe, sus movimientos son predecibles, carecen de toda gracia y refinamiento, tiene varias aberturas que me permiten desarmarlo en tan solo un instante, su nivel de habilidad con armas es casi el de un niño! ¿Entonces como diablos es que bloquea cada uno de mis ataques?_ — se preguntaba Erza mentalmente ya que para ella el Dragonslayer era como un libro abierto en la lucha con armas sin embargo mientras transcurria la lucha noto que cada vez que estaba por explotar algun punto debil el pelirosa se anticipaba a sus movimientos lo que los dejaba en igualdad de condiciones

— ¡Juvia jamas imagino que Natsu-san fuera tan bueno con armas!— comento Juvia ganando un asentimiento de todos los presentes.

— ¡Flamita es pesimo con los objetos afilados! ¡Una vez casi se corta el solo tratando de untar mantequilla a su pan con un cuchillo de plastico!— gruño Gray a sabiendas de que su rival siempre ha sidpo malo manipulando objetos afilados.

— ¿Entonces como es que Natsu-san esta manteniendo a raya a Erza-san?— pregunto Wendy curiosa mientras todos tenian la misma duda.

— ¡Instintos!— respondio Laxus mientras Gajeel asentia de forma seria.

— ¡No lo comprendes aun puesto que tus instintos aun no estan suficientemente desarrollados pero los Dragones y Dragonslayer incluyendo artificiales poseemos un fuerte instinto con poder casi premonitorio que nos salva de situaciones como esta!— explico Gajeel dejando a la mayoria asombrados y a un Gray fastidiado ya que no era la primera vez que los hijos de los dragones le hechaban en cara los dichosos instintos.

— ¡Basicamente Natsu puede carecer del entrenamiento en armas pero sus instintos de batalla le dicen como reaccionar!— dedujo Laxus mientras todos miraban con mayor interes la batalla.

— ¡No esta mal Natsu!— elogio Erza mientras reequipaba en una nueva armadura la cual Natsu reconocio rapidamente como su **Yosei no yoroi** la cual era posiblemente una de las armaduras mas poderosas de la maga de armaduras.

— ¡Yosei no yoroi!— susurro Natsu apretando el agarre sobre sus cuchillas esquivando justo a tiempo un poderoso rayo de energia que hizo estremecer la tierra.

— ¡Esta armadura no lleva por nada el nombre de nuestro gremio, tendras que hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres vencerla!— exclamo Erza lanzando otro rayo de energia cortesia de su espada que rozo la mejilla del Dragonslayer dejando una herida que se cerro casi al instante.

— ¡Desearas no haber dicho esas palabras!— rugio Natsu mientras soltaba sus cuchillas y la cadena de estas se alargaban, comenzo a girar las cadenas y sin que nadie lo notara Makarov comenzaba a palidecer.

— _¡No puede ser! ¡Esa tecnica es….!_ — exclamo mentalmente el maestro de fairy tail mientras por un breve instante la silueta de Natsu era remplazada por la silueta de otro hombre cuya sonrisa sedienta de sangre haria estremecer al mismo diablo.

— ¡Preparate Erza!— grito Natsu corriendo hacia la pelirroja mientras sus cadenas comenzaban a prenderse.

— ¡No pienso contenerme Natsu!— grito igualmente la Scarlet corriendo hacia su compañero con su espada destellando una potente energia verdusca.

El poder que ambos magos emitian era tal que la tierra misma retumbaba, magos como Laxus y el maestro Makarov no podian evitar silbar de impresión ante las colosales cantidades de magia emitidas por los dos jovenes que al momento de chocar armas provocaron una potente explosion.

— **¡Karyu no Slash!** — exclamo la voz del pelirosa al momento de que sus cadenas girando chocaron con la espada de Erza.

 **¡BAAAAMMMMMMMM!**

La magnitud de la explosion verde y roja fue tal que los espectadores tuvieron que apartarse del lugar para no salir heridos, un enorme crater adornaba la zona y en medio de esta estaba un Natsu cuyas heridas comenzaban a cerrarse, sus ropas estaban casi destruidas con excepcion de sus pantalones andrajosos, sus botas y su bufanda, respiraba con pesadez pero estaba relativamente bien, Erza sin embargo no habia tenido tanta suerte, la pelirroja apenas se mantenia en pie con el apoyo de su espada, su armadura estaba destruida y su escultural figura era apenas cubierta por su ropa interior, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y su expresion de agotamiento decia claramente que no duraria mucho.

— ¡Ellos son…..ellos son….!— tartamudeaba Lucy palida como una fantasma al ver la destruccion que ambos habian generado.

— ¡Monstruos!— completo Max la frase tan asustado como la rubia de pechos grandes.

Makarov miraba a sus dos hijos que habian estado peleando con una expresion sombria incapaz de articular palabra alguna, ¿Cómo no reconocer el ataque usado por el hijo de Igneel?, el habia sido victima de este hace años dejando como resultado una terrible herida, la peor que ha recibido en sus años como un mago, su mente vagaba por recuerdos del pasado cuando en un evento de gran importancia habia bebido de mas y se habia metido en una batalla de la cual no salio muy bien parado.

 _—_ _¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente Mocoso!—_

 _—_ _¡No me importa si eres un anciano o un mago santo, te atreviste a tocar a MI MUJER! ¡Tal transgrecion no puede quedar impune!—_

 _—_ _¡Tendre que enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores!—_

 _—_ _¡Hahahahahaha mas bien yo te enseñare lo que pasa cuando enfureces a un D viejo!_ _ **¡SLASH!**_ _—_

— ¡Jiji! ¿Estas bien?— pregunto Laxus sacando de sus pensamientos al maestro de fairy tail.

— ¡Estoy bien!— respondio Makarov seriamente mientras miraba a los dos magos de los cuales sin duda Natsu parecia tener la ventaja. — _¡Todo esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Pensaba que todo era una mera coincidencia pero no puedo seguir negandome a los hechos! ¡Se parecen demasiado! ¡Pelean igual e incluso se visten igual! ¡Hoy mientras le veia pelear por un breve instante parecia que era ese hombre que habia renacido!_ — penso el maestro no muy contento con sus deducciones ya haciendo una nota mental para llegar al fondo de esto.

Mientras tanto Erza y Natsu se miraban fijamente de forma seria sin articular palabra alguna, ambos lo sabian, esto habia llegado a su fin y el proximo movimiento no definiria todo.

— ¡Te has vuelto muy fuerte Natsu!— dijo Erza con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el pelirosa.

— ¡Tu siempre has sido fuerte Erza! ¡Lamento que hayamos empezado la batalla de tan mala forma! ¿Pero sabes? ¡No pude evitar sentirme muy feliz cuando empezo! ¡Fuiste la primera persona que se convirtio en mi meta a vencer en el gremio! ¡Tambien queria vencer a Laxus, Gildarts, Jii-chan e incluso a Mystogan cuando solia estar pero tu siempre fuiste la primera a la que quise vencer!— Erza nego con la cabeza conmovida por las palabras de su compañero mientras preparaba su **Nakagami no Yoroi** para su ataque final mientras el pelirosa volvia a entrar en el **Modo Enryuo** mientras ambos magos volvian a liberar grandes cantidades de poder magico. — ¡Es hora de mostrarte mi arma secreta Erza!— exclamo Natsu mientras en su mano comenzaba a formarse algo que hizo palidecer a todos los presentes.

— ¡Eso es…!— susurro Lisanna incredula mientras todos abrian los ojos como platos incluso el propio Makarov.

— ¡La magia de Sting!— exclamo Erza incredula ya que en el puño derecho del mago de fuego comenzaba a formarse una Luz blanca que hasta ahora era firma unica del Maestro del gremio Sabertooth, la luz comezaba a fundirse con sus llamas dando como resultado a un fuego blanco resplandeciente que cegaba la vista de algunos.

— ¡Realmente fue dificil devorar esta Luz pero al final valio la pena!— susurro Natsu corriendio hacia Erza la cual hizo lo mismo con la espada de la armadura Nakagami lista para atacar. — ¡Erza!— rugio Natsu con su puño envuelto en fuego blanco mas que listo para golpear a Erza.

— ¡Natsu!— exclamo Erza con su espada lista para atacar.

— _¡Tantos años luchando! ¡Tanto tiempo esperando la oportunidad para vencerla! ¡Aun hay magos mas poderosos haya fuera esperandome! ¡No puedo seguir estancandome! ¡El dia de hoy subire un escalon mas! ¡Un escalon al poder!_ — pensaba mientras seguia corriendo hacia la pelirroja su poder magico elevandose a cada segundo mientras el terreno por el que pasaba se hacia pedazos.

— ¡ **Nakagami Seisai!** — exclamo la pelirroja lanzando un corte en el espacio generando un ataque de luz que se aproximaba hacia el Dragonslayer el cual pese a esto seguia corriendo sin dudar mientras el fuego blanco se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

Lo que ocurrio despues quedaria en la memoria de todo fairy tail por muchas generaciones y daria inicio a una de las leyendas más grandes del mundo magico, Natsu Dragneel, Salamander de fairy tail, quien seria recordado por emerger victorioso de una batalla contra la mujer más poderosa de fairy tail y de muchas cosas mas que aun le esperaban en su futuro.

— **¡Puño de Destruccion del Rey Dragon del Fuego Blanco!** — exclamo Natsu mientras su puño chocaba directamente con el **Nakagami Seisai** destruyendolo con brutal facilidad pero el ataque no terminaba ahí, Salamander seguia corriendo hasta llegar hasta Titania y su puño impacto directamente con la espada de esta.

 **¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam!**

La explosion fue colosal, todo el paisaje habia sido rediseñado, fuego blanco era lo unico que quedaba y en medio de un gran crater se encontraban los contricantes de lo que seria una de las batallas mas recordadas de la historia del gremio, Natsu Dragneel estaba de pie respirando con pesadez a causa del agotamiento y a sus pies el cuerpo derrotado de Erza la cual miraba distraidamente el cielo azul.

— ¡El ha….el ha….!—

— ¡Imposible…..Erza ha….!—

— ¡Lo ha logrado!—

— ¡El ganador es Natsu!— exclamo Makarov mientras todo el gremio comenzaba a gritar animando a los dos magos que habian dado todo de si en la batalla, incluso quienes habian perdido las apuestas no paraban de gritar de emocion mientras los pocos que apostaron a favor de Salamander lloraban de felicidad ya que tendrian dinero por mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto Natsu se recosto junto a cuerpo de Erza mirando el cielo ambos en un silencio comodo ya que nadie podia acercarse hasta que las llamas pudieran disiparse en su totalidad ya que el Dragneel no podia devorar sus propias llamas.

— ¡Peleabamos por diversion y siempre ganaba y ahora que peleaba por tratar de controlar tu vida termine derrotada! ¡Que patetico!— susurro Erza sin dejar de mirar hacia el cielo mientras el Dragonslayer solo gruñia.

— ¡Fue algo molesto pero no te odio! ¡Supongo que estaba harto de que nos sobreprotegieras!— dijo Natsu soltando un suspiro mientras reia al ver que habia una nube curiosamente similar a Happy.

— ¡El gremio es todo para mi y daria mi vida si eso significa protegerlos! ¡Tenia miedo de que si no tenia el control de la situacion algo malo les pasaria! ¡Me olvide de que ustedes son personas que deben tomar decisiones propias!— dijo Erza con claro pesar y arrepentimiento mientras sentia la mano de su Nakama entrelazarse con la suya.

— ¡Solo no volvamos a pelear por tonterias!— pidio Natsu mientras le daba una sonrisa a la pelirroja la cual le devolvio el gesto.

 **¡Si te haces daño te ayudare!**

 **¡Si tú no puedes moverte entonces yo peleare en tu lugar!**

 **¡Si sientes dolor entonces sentire dolor tambien!**

 **¿Somos amigos verdad?**

La batalla habia terminado, Natsu Dragneel habia ganado.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Al mismo tiempo en algun lugar de Ishgar**

En algun lugar a algunos paises de distancia de Fiore recostadas sobre un arbol se encontraban dos figuras muy inusuales, su mera presencia daba a entender que eran magos, su porte era imponente y ambos estaban recostados en ramas separadas disfrutando de la brisa fresca y la sombra.

La primera figura era la de una mujer muy hermosa que sin lugar a dudas despertaria las pasiones del hombre mas puro y casto, poseia una estatura media, su piel blanca como la nieve solo puede ser descrita como la perfeccion, su rostro digno de un angel enamoraria a cualquier incauto que piense puede tener oportunidad con ella, su figura curvilinea dotada de grandes atributos no envidiaria en nada a una supermodelo y sin duda los hombres irian a la guerra por tenerla en sus apocentos una noche, sus ojos rojos hipnotizarian a cualquiera y finalmente su rasgo mas notable era su cabello verde oscuro largo hasta sus muslos dandole un aspecto por demas celestial, su atuendo consiste en un pantalon negro ajustado que llega hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla, botines de tacon alto negro, una blusa negra sin mangas, un chaleco gris de botones y finalmente sus orejas son adornadas por unos aretes con un curioso dragon demoniaco hecho de oro.

El segundo sujeto a diferencia de la hermosa mujer era un hombre extremadamente alto cuya altura no estaba muy alejada de los 3 metros de estatura, su piel era bronceada producto de largas horas bajo el intenso sol, su fisico era sin duda la perecta maquina demoledora, una montaña de musculos que podria llevar ejercitos enteros a la derrota lleno de cicatrices sin duda producto de años y años de luchar sin descanzo, su rostro de facciones fuertes encaja con el estereotipo de un hombre rudo y violento, sus ojos negros con una mirada endurecida hacen pensarselo dos veces antes de involucrarte con el, su cabello es negro semilargo totalmente de punta peinado hacia atrás, la vestimenta del enorme sujeto consiste en una armadura cromada con puas en algunas partes haciendolo ver mucho mas intimidante y un detalle curioso es que poseia un arete similar al de la mujer.

— ¡Esto fue aburrido!— gruño el hombre con claro aburrimiento en su voz mientras tomaba una manzana de una de las ramas y la devoraba de un solo bocado.

— ¡No te quejes Kisho! ¡Deberias agradecer que alguien se tomo la molestia de contratarnos! ¡La mayoria de la gente tiene la idea de que somos demasiado costosos! ¡Deberias ajustar un poco el anuncio por nuestros servicios!— dijo la mujer mientras el identificado como Kisho gruñia algo molesto.

— ¡No soy un puto economista como para saber cuanto debo cobrar Hikari!— respondio Kisho mientras Hikari solo rodaba los ojos.

— ¡Eres un idiota!— respondio Hikari fastidiada tratando de relajarse e ignorar a su compañero pero de repente ambos estrecharon los ojos ligeramente.

— ¡Raro! ¡Por unos momentos crei sentir la presencia del Boss a unos paises de distancia de aqui!— dijo Kisho de forma seria mientras Hikari solo le miraba de forma fria.

— ¡El Boss esta muerto Kisho! ¡Un muerto no puede expulsar poder magico y mucho menos uno tan poderoso!— declaro Hikari de forma tajante pero podia notarse algo de amargura en su voz.

— ¡Yo se que esta muerto!— respondio molesto Kisho apretando su puño con rabia. — ¡Pero tu debiste sentir ese pulso de poder magico! ¡No puedes negarlo Hikari, ese poder era agresivo, aplastante, lleno de sed de batalla y con esa sensacion que te obliga a seguir peleando sin importar que tan deplorable sea el panorama!— dijo Kisho sin poder evitar sentirse curioso por aquel poder magico que habian sentido.

— ¡Igual que el Boss cuando era un niño!— comento Hikari sonriendo de forma triste mirando hacia el cielo. — ¡No puedo negarlo Kisho, hace muchos años que no sentia un poder magico asi, me atrevo a decir que era al nivel de los magos santos, no tanto como el de un Dios de Ishgar pero aun asi era impresionante! ¡Supongo que cuando terminemos con este trabajo deberiamos investigar un poco!— dijo Hikari respirando con pesadez mientras Kisho sonreia algo emocionado.

— ¡Si mis calculos no fallan el poder magico provenia del Reino de Fiore! ¡El lugar donde han nacido casi todos los santos incluyendo a los Dioses de Ishgar!— gruño Kisho con clara sed de batalla ante la perspectiva de enfrentar a los que **oficialmente** son los magos mas poderosos de Earth-Land.

— ¡Los dioses de Ishgar! ¿Eh? ¡El orgullo del anterior Concejo Magico! ¡Se decia que solo magos como nosotros, Lord Kuroda, Lord Nygrum, Yomi y otros mas podian pelear a la par e incluso vencer a un Dios de Ishgar! ¡Mejor ni mencionemos al Boss que se decia era la segunda venida de Zeref!— reflexiono Hikari casi tan emocionada como Kisho pero a diferencia de este lo disimulaba muy bien.

— ¡El titulo de Mago Santo y Dios de Ishgar es solo un titulo! ¡Nosotros, Kuroda y muchos magos más somos la prueba de ello! ¡Ellos pueden ser muy fuertes pero jamas saldrian bien parados de una batalla con nosotros! ¡Dos de los magos más fuertes al servicio del difunto Lord D! ¡El mago mas poderoso que alguna vez piso ese pais!— exclamo Kisho claramente confiado de su habilidad.

— ¡Decidido entonces! ¡Iremos a Fiore! ¡Tengo curiosidad sobre quien posee este poder magico tan parecido al del Boss!— exclamo Hikari antes de dar un potente salto lejos del arbol siendo seguida por Kisho.

Ambos sujetos dejaron aquella zona cuyos alrededores estaban destrozados de forma tal que sin duda los mapas tendrian que ser redibujados, montañas cortadas, arboles arrancados de rais, cicatrices por toda la tierra y una ciudad hecha ruinas, a sus alrededores los cuerpos derrotados de muchisimos magos oscuros.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Primero que nada agradezco el apoyo de todos los que han comentado esta historia, los que la han agregado a favoritos y followers, gracias por su apoyo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, lamento la tardanza con este capitulo pero la verdad se me habian ido por unos dias las ideas ademas de que tuve demasiado trabajo, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones sobre el capitulo las cuales me ayudan a seguir mejorando.**


	12. Chapter 12

**El final de una Niñez**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales, en este caso no soy dueño de Fairy tail ni de Naruto, ambas pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo el material Oc me pertenece.**

 **Los mas inteligentes o con mayor sentido comun a estas alturas ya habran notado que yo solo copio y pego las letras negritas del principio y no me tomo la molestia de editarlas, es una de las razones por las que actualizo tan rapido, no escribo cosas de mas ni cosas de menos, escribo unicamente lo que yo en lo personal considero absolutamente necesario, tambien muy probablemente habran notado que a diferencia de mis otros proyectos esta vez estoy dando menos detalles y aclaraciones en un intento de no Spoilear pero al mismo tiempo eh dejado muy ligeros cameos a lo largo del fic tratando de que algunos armen el rompecabezas que es esta historia y del porque es un Crossover, no soy tan discreto y siento que hasta cierto grado eh sido demasiado obvio pero como eh notado que algunos aun no lo han descubierto me siento en la necesidad de hacer algunas aclaraciones en pos de no confundirlos demasiado.**

 **Para empezar "Lord D" y "El Boss" son la misma persona, que eso quede muy claro y aclaremos que su nombre no es "Boss" sino que la palabra es la forma de decir "Jefe" en el idioma ingles, en este caso los subordinados de "Lord D" o "Lord Kuroda" llaman a sus respectivos lideres "Boss" ya que es el que ostenta el rango mas alto dentro de sus respectivas estructuras jerarquicas.**

 **Muchos me dicen que quieren que haya Harem y creo que ya dije muchas veces que habra y a su vez no habra harem, como todo adolescente Natsu tendra muchas aventuras de indole romantica y sexual pero al final de la historia tendra una sola pareja, no usare el argumento trillado de la poligamia ni mucho menos, a los que me estan recomendando que Natsu tenga algo con Erza o Shizuka lamento informarles que eso no pasara ya que estas cumpliran principalmente el papel de hermanas mayores, tendra algunos roces con Erza pero seran motivos que no dire para no arruinar la historia.**

 **Lo siguiente que quiero aclarar es que creo que es mas que obvio que "Lord D" y "Natsu" tienen alguna conexión, esto nos lleva inevitablemente a "Zeref" y esta por demas decir que sus deducciones son correctas y no tiene mayor sentido ocultarlo, estos tres personajes comparten relacion dentro de este fic pero no es la relacion que ustedes piensan y si leen la parte final del capitulo anterior veran que es practicamente imposible.**

 **Finalmente me gustaria aclarar la parte de lo que son realmente "Los Lores", no es un concepto tan complicado, son basicamente los lideres absolutos de las Familias Magicas de Earth-Land algunas tan antiguas como el propio mundo magico, quienes leen fics de Harry Potter notaran el parecido con las cabezas de las familias de esas historias, sin embargo mi intencion es dar cierto equilibrio a los personajes de los Lores que seran la clara combinacion de Nobleza, Aristocracia o Realeza por su asendencia, abolengo y conexiones con la realeza de distintos paises, Politicos por el hecho de que algunos ostentan cargos importantes en el Gobierno y finalmente Mafiosos ya que los Lores no son presisamente santos y en ocasiones han llevado a cabo actos reprobables por el Concejo Magico con ayuda de sus organizaciones en busqueda de un beneficio y han salido impunes gracias a sus conexiones.**

 **Si se dan cuenta cuando aparecio el personaje de Lord Kuroda su descripcion es una perfecta combinacion de las cosas antes mencionadas, su personalidad diplomatica al hablar con Hisui es un claro indicio de un Politico Consumado, el anillo de oro que lleva es el simbolo de su Familia, su traje costoso y sus dos guardaespaldas son la clara alusión de sus acciones mafiosas, como un pequeño Spiler les dire que en vida Lord D fue mucho mas un Mafioso que un Politico o un Noble.**

 **Este capitulo sera muy corto ya que es basicamente lo que ocurre despues del capitulo anterior, no habra nada de mucha relevancia mas haya de algunas menciones, el por decir así el final de lo que podriamos llamar el Arco de Erza y el siguiente capitulo sera el comienzo de la siguiente fase del fic, quisiera disculparme por la gran tardanza que tuve con este capitulo, confieso que ya tenia dias de haberlo escrito pero cuando lo lei antes de subirlo algo en el no me gustaba asi que lo elimine para volverlo a escribir, cuando estaba por empezar tuve que salir de viaje hasta Hidalgo a uno de esos putos pueblos olvidados por dios donde ni el maldito internet conocen, como imaginaran los datos de mi celular casi no funcionaban lo que me retraso bastante.**

 **Es todo lo que tengo que aclarar por ahora y una vez más quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen, leen y comentan esta historia, sus criticas, concejos y apoyo me han ayudado mucho y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Seria todo por ahora y sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capitulo 11: Un momento de Paz**

Muchos dicen que la Calma es algo que precede a la Tormenta, esto es algo muy cierto y que nadie puede negar, algunos de los hechos mas sanguinarios en la historia de la humanidad han ocurrido cuando hace tan solo unos momentos los seres vivos disfrutaban de momentos de Paz tan efimeros que parecia jamas terminarian, solo para ser tomados con la guardia baja por la llegada de la calamidad, lo que casi nadie toma en cuenta es que todo esto es in circulo eterno inevitable que parece jamas terminara, las nubes negras se disipan, los vientos huracanados culminan, el sol volvera a salir y los sobrevivientes de la Tormenta volveran a disfrutar de la Paz hasta que el siguiente desastre vuelva a ocurrir, ironicamente la Calma que precede a la Calamidad se disfruta mucho mas.

Esta sensacion solo puede ser comprendida por quien emerge victorioso de una situacion asi y en este momento el protagonista de nuestra historia la comprende a la perfeccion, Natsu Dragneel en estos momentos se siente en santa paz consigo mismo luego de haber pasado por una de las batallas mas dificiles de su vida en contra de su amiga de la infancia, como si hubiera avanzado un paso mas en una escalera que aun tenia un camino muy largo por delante, actualmente el pelirosa se encuentra rodeado de sus compañeros de gremio en el mismo lugar donde momentos antes habia ocurrido la batalla, despues de minutos de gritos y felicitaciones por parte de todos hacia ambos peleadores la euforia se habia calmado un poco mientras todos observaban como la pequeña Wendy hacia gala de la mejoria en sus habilidades y terminaba de curar a Erza la cual ya tenia casi todas sus heridas curadas con solo algunos raspones que eran cubiertos por vendas.

— ¡Las otras heridas desapareceran en unos dias Erza-san!— explico Wendy mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente ya que habia gastado mucha magia para curar todas las quemaduras de Titania, su cabello azul estaba atado en una cola alta para evitar que este le estorbase.

— ¡Gracias Wendy!— agradecio Erza la cual en estos momentos vestia unicamente su falda azul hasta las rodillas algo sucia, sus botas negras y una blusa de manga larga blanca igualmente algo sucia con una corbata roja desarreglada.

— ¡Aun asi…! ¿Estas seguro de que no necesitas que te cure Natsu-san?— cuestiono Wendy mirando con preocupacion al hijo de Igneel cuyas ropas estaban destrozadas con excepcion de sus pantalones y botas cosa que agradecian algunas feminas ya que no podian negar que el pelirosa estaba creciendo muy bien, sin embargo no tenia herida alguna como si la batalla no hubiese hecho mella en el.

— ¡Descuida estoy bien!— dijo Natsu encogiendose en hombros mientras cruzaba sus manos tras su cabeza en un gesto despreocupado. — ¡Solo estoy algo agotado!— Natsu era muy conciente de las limitaciones de sus poderes de curacion, no era algo muy complejo, curaba sus heridas tanto externas como internas, tan simple como eso, el problema de esta habilidad es que entre mas graves fueran las heridas mayor cantidad de poder magico gastaba en curarlas, Erza le habia hecho algunas heridas considerables y sumando el hecho de que habia hecho tecnicas que consumian mucha magia lo habian dejado por demas agotado aunque exteriormente no lo demostrase.

Wendy le miro un tanto insegura pero asintio de igual forma al ver que de hecho el pelirosa tenia su cuerpo casi carente de heridas.

— ¡Por cierto Salamander tengo una duda! ¿Cuándo obtuviste la magia de Sting?— cuestiono Gajeel de forma seria ganando la atencion de los presentes ya que tenian la misma duda.

Natsu se quedo en silencio por lo que parecieron ser minutos meditando sobre como responder a esa pregunta ya que si era honesto consigo mismo el tampoco sabia precisamente como lo habia hecho, en esa ocasión actuo por instintos, nada mas ni nada menos, al igual que las ocasiones que comio de los rayos de Laxus, al igual que cuando comio Etherion y al igual que cuando comio del fuego negro de Zancrow, todas esas ocasiones habia actuado unicamente por instintos, que un Dragonslayer devore un elemento de una naturaleza totalmente distinta a la que el domina es algo que Igneel le decia de niño que estaba estrictamente prohibido ya que si se hacia el cuerpo podia resentirlo de manera negativa, esto no era una mentira del todo ya que el mismo habia sido testigo de ello en muchas ocasiones sin embargo el hecho de obtener otro tipo de magia despues de devorarla hacia que todo malestar valiese la pena.

— ¡Lo que paso fue…..!—

 **Flashback**

 **Sabertooth: Meses atrás**

En un campo de entrenamiento de Sabertooth se encuentra un Natsu Dragneel muy agotado enfrentandose al mismo tiempo con Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney, los Dragones Gemelos de Sabertooth, estos no estaban precisamente en mejor estado que el Dragneel, ambos parecian estar en las ultimas y tendrian que dar todo de si o si no serian derrotados.

— ¡No has perdido el tiempo Natsu-san!— declaro Sting respirando con dificultad sin poder evitar sonreir de forma depredadora.

— ¡Es mucho mas fuerte que la ultima vez que peleamos Natsu-san!— dijo Rogue con seriedad mientras al igual que Sting trataba de mantenerse de pie.

— ¡Gracias chicos pero ustedes tambien han mejorado mucho!— dijo Natsu haciendo una mueca de dolor a causa de sus heridad. — ¡Si hubieran tenido ese nivel en los Grandes Juegos Magicos tenganlo por seguro de que me hubieran derrotado en un instante!— dijo el pelirosa sin poder evitar sonreir con entusiasmo.

Los dos magos de Sabertooth se prepararon para su proximo ataque, el ultimo ataque antes de que esto terminase, energia negra y blanca comenzo a salir de sus mano hasta formas dos grandes esferas blancas y negras que comenzaban a fusionarse.

— _¡El mismo ataque de aquella ocasion!_ — penso Natsu sin poder evitar dar un silbido de aprobacion al sentir las grandes cantidades de poder magico que el ataque emitia. — _¡No! ¡Es mucho mas poderoso que en aquella ocasion!_ — penso algo sorprendido antes de sonreir de forma depredadora.

— ¡Preparate Natsu-san!— exclamo Rogue mientras las dos grandes esferas se comprimian hasta formar una esfera mas pequeña que era la perfecta combinacion del blanco y el negro, la luz y las sombras, esto era un **Unison Raid** en su maxima expresion.

— **¡Seieiryu Senga!** — rugieron los Dragones Gemelos al mismo tiempo mientras lanzaban su poderoso ataque.

El joven mago de fuego miro aquel ataque con una expresion sedienta de batalla, era poderoso sin duda alguna y si no hacia algo seria aniquilado, estaba por contrarrestarlo con su **Guren Bakuenjin** cuando la voz en su cabeza conocida como su instinto le dijo algo que lo saco totalmente de balance.

¡Cometelo!

Eso sin duda era algo totalmente fuera de lugar, era un claro suicidio ya que si se comia eso quedaria muy mal del estomago y no podria seguir peleando, era el peor plan a seguir y en situaciones normales jamas lo consideraria pero eran sus instintos lo que lo decian y ya se habia prometido no volver a cuestionar a sus instintos asi que algo dudoso se preparon para devorar el ataque.

Los Dragones gemelos por su parte quedaron en total estado de Shock, primero comenzaron a preocuparse al ver que el hijo de Igneel no tenia la intencion de esquivar su ataque combinado pero la preocupacion se transformo en incredulidad al ver que el pelirosa tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y para horror de ambos su ataque comenzaba a entrar en la boca de este como si de sopa se tratase, siendo Dragonslayers sabian muy bien que lo que estaba haciendo el mago era peligroso por no decir suicida entre Dragonslayers, el hecho de que Gajeel lo haya hecho una vez por si mismo era increible pero que Natsu lo haga con no uno sino que con dos elementos al mismo tiempo solo podia ser considerado una locura.

— ¡Natsu-san!— exclamo Sting al ver que el pelirosa respiraba con dificultad mientras trataba de no vomitar.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sera culpa de ustedes si no puedo ir al baño por dias!— gruño en forma de broma tratando de calmar la sensacion tan horrible que sentia luego de comerse la magia de aquellos dos. — ¡Es mi turno de atacar!— rugio Natsu mientras en sus manos comenzaba a formarse magia negra y blanca que comenzaba a fundirse con sus llamas formando fuego negro y blanco.

Sin perder el tiempo Natsu se lanzo contra ambos Dragonslayer, lo último que vieron fue un brillo negro y blanco formarse antes de que una potente explosion sacudiera el gremio Sabertooth hasta los cimientos.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— ¡Luego de eso quedaron incoscientes y despertaron dos horas despues! ¡Realmente fue un precio muy caro a pagar por obtener los poderes de ambos! ¡Me tomo dos dias poder comer sin sentir ganas de vomitar!— termino de relatar Natsu mientras todos los que escuchaban su relato le miraban con una gigantesca gota tras sus cabezas.

— ¡Eso explica muchas cosas pero a su vez deja con mas preguntas!— susurro Erza en una pose pensativa.

— ¡No es la primera vez que Natsu come un elemento distinto a la magia de fuego!— susurro Lucy igual de pensativa.

— ¡Cuando eramos niños comio muchas veces la magia de Laxus y una vez trato de comer la magia de Gray!— explico Lisanna de forma nostalgica recordando todas esas ocasiones en que tuvo que cuidar del pelirosa ya que despues de esos intentos de comer otras magias terminaba muy enfermo del estomago.

— ¡Tampoco olvidemos que ha intentado comer llamas negras de un Godslayer!— comento Makarov uniendose a la conversacion.

— ¡El Etherion y las llamas doradas de Jellal, ademas recientemente la magia de Rogue y Sting!— agrego Erza con algo de amargura ante la mencion de su novio quien cabe mencionar llevaba bastantes tiempo sin apareserse por ahí.

— ¡Sin embargo de todas esas ocasiones las unicas magias que has asimilado de forma permanente son las de otros Dragonslayer!— comento Laxus de forma analitica pero por su mente ya pasaban las distintas posibilidades y sin poder evitar preguntarse que pasaria si el devoraba otro elemento.

— ¡Jamas habia pensado en ello!— respondio Natsu encogiendose en hombros ya que si bien un par de ocasiones se habia hecho las mismas preguntas que sus compañeros realmente el preferia no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

— ¡Tal vez sea porque de cierta forma todos somos de la misma clase y nuestras magias son compatibles!— explico Wendy de forma inocente mientras todos la miraban ya que su argumento sonaba muy logico.

Por la mente de tanto Wendy como Gajeel ya pasaban nuevos escenarios sobre esta informacion, la pequeña hija de Grandeeney comenzaba a plantearse sobre devorar otro elemento para ampliar tan siquiera un poco su poder, la opcion mas factible era el fuego ya que combinado con su magia de viento podria crear ataques devastadores, sin duda tendria una conversacion con Natsu para pedirle ayuda, por otro lado Gajeel ya se planteaba la idea de comerse otro elemento para hacerse mas fuerte, sin duda la magia de sombras de Rogue era poderosa y habia reforzado en gran medida su magia de hierro pero no podia evitar preguntarse en como seria su magia si la combinace con otros elementos, si la combinace con la magia de viento de Wendy podria atacar con armas muchisimo mas afiladas gracias al efecto cortante del viento, si la combinace con fuego podria usar armas al rojo vivo de calor como las de Natsu o incluso podria usar metal liquido, por otro lado si la combinaba con el Rayo podria electrificar su cuerpo de hierro haciendo sus ataques mucho mas devastadores.

— ¡Estoy hecho un desastre!— gruño Natsu haciendo una mueca al ver el estado de su ropa.

— ¡Lo mismo digo!— dijo Erza al ver el estado de sus ropas las cuales estaban sucias y algo rotas. — ¡Supongo que tendre que tomar un trabajo para reponer mi ropa y las armaduras que destruiste!— gruño Erza de forma acusadora al Dragonslayer.

— ¡Tu destruiste mi ropa!— acuso igualmente Natsu dejando sin argumentos a la peliroja.

— ¡Creo que yo tengo la solucion a sus problemas!— dijo una voz fememina que atrajo la atencion de los presentes mas de Natsu y Gajeel quienes conocian muy bien aquella voz.

Todos enfocaron su mirada en el origen de la voz y no pudieron evitar abrir mucho los ojos al ver que de hecho frente a ellos habia un enorme trailer totalmente pintado de azul y en la seccion de la caja tenia pintado el emblema de **Heart Kreuz** en color aluminion, saliendo de dicho trailer era ni mas ni menos que Shizuka que en estos momentos seria indudablemente la fantasia de todos los traileros, actualmente viste un mayon negro ajustado, botines negros, una playera blanca sin mangas y encima una camisa de color franela roja sin abotonar y como complemento unos lentes oscuros, un gorro de lana gris y una mascada del mismo color,.

Algunos de los miembros varones no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver a la chica indudablemente bella mientras que las chicas no podian evitar preguntarse como es que la joven aparentemente fragil y delicada podia dominar aquel armatoste de capacidad de mas de 5 toneladas,

— ¡Natsu-kun! ¡Redfox!— saludo la pelinegra alegremente ignorando las miradas de incredulidad que le daban los miembros del gremio al ver que la chica saltaba desde el trailer cayendo habilmente en el piso.

— ¡Yo! ¡Shizuka!— saludo Natsu levantando el brazo en señal de saludo mientras que Gajeel asentia de forma brusca.

— ¡Yo! ¡Chica oscura!— gruño Gajeel tan brusco como siempre mientras el resto de la hermandad miraba curioso a ambos Dragones ya que estos indudablemente conocian a la pelinegra.

— ¿Quién es ella?— pregunto Lucy seriamente sin poder evitar tener un tic en su ojo al escuchar el sufijo cariñoso con el que la joven habia llamado a su amigo.

— ¿De donde la conoces Natsu?— cuestiono Lisanna igual de molesta que la rubia al escuchar el sufijo cariñoso por el que habian llamado al pelirosa.

— ¿Shizuka? ¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡La conoci en una tienda de ropa!— respondio Natsu sin notar la creciente molestia en las dos magas.

— ¡Soy su amiga y tambien algo asi como su compañera de parranda!— respondio Shizuka tranquilamente sin poder evitar sonreir cual gato de alicia en el pais de las maravillas al notar la mirada molesta que le dedicaban esas dos magas, esto si que iba a ser muy divertido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí y de donde sacaste esa cosa?— pregunto Natsu curioso señalando el trailer.

— ¡Cuando me dijiste que tu y la rojita del novio emo se enfrentarian supe que necesitarias de mi servicios si no querias tener que irte desnudo a tu casa!— explico Shizuka ganando un asentimiento de Natsu mientras el resto se alejaba cuidadosamente de Erza al ver que un aura espeluznante emanaba de esta.

— ¿Rojita? ¿Novio emo?— cuestiono Erza en estado de shock al escuchar a esa pelinegra que fue lo suficientemente audaz como para insltar de esa forma a su novio. — ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para insultar a Jellal de esa forma?— exigio la Scarlet encarando a la pelinegra con una mirada que aterraria al propio Lucifer pero para sorpresa de todos Shizuka lejos de mostrarse intimidada le dio una sonrisa astuta.

 **N/A: No tengo nada contra los emos ni lo escrito refleja mi opinion sobre ellos, todo esto es mera comedia, ni mas ni menos.**

— ¡Veamos…! ¡Tendencias suicidas! ¡Se pone a gritar que no es digno de ser amado! ¡No tiene las bolas de tratarte como una mujer con novio quiere ser tratada! ¡Dime algo Rojita necesitas mas pruebas de que tienes un novio emo y maricon!— un silencio letal inundo a todos los presentes que escucharon aquellas palabras tan directas y sin pizca de misericordia alguna.

La pelirroja quedo petrificada tratando de refutar aquellas palabras dichas por Shizuka, por su mente pasaban posibles argumentos para decir pero para su sorpresa ninguno la dejaba del todo convencida, era cierto que un par de ocasiones Jellal quizo quitarse la vida en un intento desesperado de eliminar su culpa por sus crimenes, muchas veces le habia gritado que lo dejara porque no era digno de ser amado, su relacion amorosa era distante por decir lo menos ya que para empezar la relacion solo habia iniciado por iniciativa de ella y no de el y aun asi le costo mucho convencerlo, dificilmente la trataba como una pareja puesto que el peliazul aun no se sentia digno de ella, dolia mucho aceptarlo pero le costaba refutar las palabras de Shizuka por lo que solo podia atinar a mirarla con rabia.

— _¡Tan directa como siempre Shizuka!_ — penso Natsu negando con la cabeza sabiendo que era la forma de ser de su amiga, cruel y muy directa pero siempre diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Tu como sabes eso?— exigio saber Erza dedicandole una mirada mordaz a Natsu pensando que este le habia contado todos esos detalles a **la desconocida** sin embargo este nego rotundamente con la cabeza sabiendo lo que pensaba la pelirroja.

— ¡El no dijo nada! ¡Magnolia no es precisamente una ciudad pequeña! ¡Te sorprenderia saber la cantidad de rumores que circulan en la ciudad de las escenitas que te ha hecho el emo! ¡Natsu-kun y yo hemos sido testigos de ello en ocasiones!— explico la pelinegra tranquilamente dejando a Erza sorprendida.

— ¡Golpe bajo!— susurro Mirajane al ver a Erza decaida despues de perder en aquella batalla verbal.

— ¡Asi es esa chica! ¡Loca! ¡Directa y muy cruel!— dijo Gajeel con un tic en su ojo.

— ¿Tu tambien la conoces Gajeel?— pregunto Levy curiosa notando que Gajeel bufaba por lo bajo.

— ¡Es una historia que te contare despues!— respondio el Redfox soltando un pesado suspiro.

— ¡Venga no te pongas asi Rojita!— dijo Shizuka tomando del menton a Erza mirandola cara a cara. — ¡Despues de todo tambien estoy aquí por ti!— dijo Shizuka sonriendo tranquilamente dejando a Erza totalmente confundida.

— ¿Por mi?— cuestiono Erza enarcando una ceja preguntandose que asuntos podria tener esta mujer con ella.

— ¡Eres uno de mis clientes mas valiosos y Natsu-kun puede ser un salvaje!— Shizuka camino hacia la parte de atrás de su trailer y comenzo a abrir las puertas de la caja, para sorpresa de todos una parte considerable estaba repleta de armaduras y ropa de mujer de todo tipo, cabe destacar que la mayoria de las armaduras tenian el logo de **Heart Kreuz**.

Pronto unas brillosas estrellas aparecieron en los ojos de Titania quien de forma casi automatica comenzo a caminar hacia las armaduras mirandolas con curiosidad genuina y analizandolas con mirada casi analitica.

— ¿Como?— fue lo unico que pudo preguntar Erza mientras que Natsu se acercaba y ponia su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

— ¡Su familia son los dueños de la compañía **Heart Kreuz** que fabrica las armaduras que usas, podria decirse que su compañía creo el 90% de lo que has usado a lo largo de tu vida, dice que tiene que cuidar a sus clientes valiosos porque tú eres una de sus principales clientes!— explico Natsu dejando en estado de shock tanto a erza como a todos los que escuchaban la conversacion.

Un silencio incomodo rodeo a todos los presentes mientras observaban como Erza miraba por bastantes minutos a Shizuka con clara incredulidad, a Titania le tomo unos minutos reaccionar antes de hacer algo que jamas esperaron.

— ¡Kya!— chillo Erza lanzandose hacia Shizuka sangoloteandola una y otra vez murmurando cosas por demas inentendibles.

— ¡No puede ser realmente eres tu! ¡Eh escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti cada vez que compro una armadura! ¡Los rumores dicen que has diseñado armaduras para la compañía de tus padres desde que eran una niña! ¡Cuando compre la **Armadura de Perforacion** y la **Kyojin no yoroi** me costo mucho creer que una niña no mayor que Wendy haya creado obras tan geniales!— mientras Erza divagaba cosas que algunos no comprendian los miembros de fairy tail miraban con extrañeza ese lado de la personalidad de la mujer mas fuerte del gremio que mantenia oculto casi todo el tiempo.

—Ella…— murmuro Wendy tartamudeando.

—…D..D..ij..o— completo Lucy con dificultad.

—Kya…..— susurro Makarov tan incredulo como los demas.

— ¡Eso es tan…..!— trato de decir Laxus incapaz de completar la frase.

— ¡Kawai!— completo Natsu tan sonrojado como el resto de ver que de hecho Erza tiene un lado adorable.

— ¡Bien soy genial! ¡Eso ya lo se!— gruño Shizuka quitandose a Erza de encima, de su trailer saco un paquete mas pequeño y lo lanzo hacia Natsu el cual lo atrapo habilmente, dicho paquete contenia una muda exacta de sus ropas de mago.

A diferencia de Gray el cual comenzaba a desvestirse otra vez Natsu tenia el pudor suficiente como para ocultarse tras una de las enormes llantas del trailer para poder cambiarse mientras que Shizuka guio a Erza a lo mas profundo del cajon del vehiculo donde podria escoger algo de ropa y cambiarse, a Natsu le tomo tan solo unos minutos salir pero Erza comenzaba a tardar un poco.

— ¡Mientras las esperamos…! ¿Por qué no me cuentas de donde conoces a Shizuka-san Gajeel?— pregunto Levy curiosa notando que una mirada abochornada aparecia en el rostro del Redfox y una sonrisa burlona amenazaba partir el rostro de Salamander.

— ¡No les importa!— mascullo Gajeel con la esperanza de evadir el tema pero Panterlily no tuvo la misma idea.

— ¡Yo les contare!— dijo el gato negro mientras todos comenzaban a prestarle atencion.

 **Flashback**

Era un viernes por la noche en Magnolia y tanto Natsu como Shizuka caminaban por las calles con expresiones de aburrimiento total, ambos compartian lo que parecia ser un abano acorde a la fria noche, por el piso habia multiples charcos, inequivoca señal de que habia llovido las ultimas horas.

— ¡Más te vale que ese Bar que tanto mencionas valga la pena como para haberme sacado de mi cama!— gruño Natsu dando una bocanada al habano mientras Shizuka asentia muy convencida.

— ¡Lo valdra te lo garantizo! ¡Mis amigos me han contado muchas cosas geniales de este lugar! ¡El mejor alcohol y la mejor musica! ¡Incluso si son bandas Underground las que tocan los dueños del lugar son muy selectivos y no permitirian que cualquiera toque!— explico Shizuka totalmente convencida de sus palabras. — ¡Ademas! ¿Realmente preferias pasar el viernes por la noche viendo un maraton de una caricatura para niños?— cuestiono la pelinegra enarcando una ceja mientras Natsu hacia una mueca de molestia.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hora de Aventura no es para niños!— gruño Natsu totalmente molesto mientras un tic aparecia en su ojo.

— ¡Sus protagonistas son un perro que habla y un niño con un gorro de animal!— replico Shizuka con una sonrisa victoriosa notando que el Dragneel se quedaba petrificado.

Ambos caminaro en silencio por unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a las afueras del tan mencionado Bar el cual parecia sin duda tener estilo, sus paredes estaban pintadas de negro con grafitis y el anuncio consistia en un enorme hombre metalero bebiendo un tarro de cerveza, estaban por entrar cuando el inconfundible sonido de abucheos provenientes de el interior del lugar llamo la atencion de ambos.

— ¡Bajen a ese hijo de puta de ahi!—

— ¡Apestas imbecil!—

— ¡Bajate de ahí idiota!—

— ¡Tocas horrible!—

— ¡Que alguien lo saque de aqui!—

Ambos jovenes se quedaron en un incomodo silencio mientras escuchaban el inconfundible sonido de una pelea, botellas rompiendose, mesas arrojandose, el sonido de una guitarra mal tocada, Natsu conocia muy bien todos esos sonidos puesto que en el gremio se escuchaban a diario.

— ¿Asi que no dejan tocar a cualquiera?— pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa burlesca mientras la pelinegra desviaba la mirada visiblemente avergonzada.

— ¡Callate!— respondio tajantemente tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

— **¡Shubi du bau!** —

Aquella voz y canto tan desafinado fue algo que Natsu reconoceria en cualquier lado y no pudo evitar golpearse la frente en señal de frustracion mientras negaba una y otra vez con a cabeza tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que no podia ser posible.

— ¡Que no sea ese idiota porfavor!— suplico Natsu mirando hacia al cielo esperando que si algun dios existia este se apiadase de el.

Lamentablemente aquel dios le ignoro olimpicamente ya que segundos despues ante la mirada incredula de los dos adolescentes salio arrojado por las puertas del Bar la inconfundible imagen de Gajeel Redfox el cual vestia su traje blanco con una corbata roja, sombrero y lentes oscuros, llevaba su curiosa guitarra morada de la parte superior y una curiosa forma de cadena saliendo de la parte inferior, el Dragon del Acero cayo estrepitosamente sobre unos boes de basura cortesia de dos hombres altos y calvos con evidente pinta de guaruras.

— ¡Y no regreses!— exclamaron los dos hombres antes de cerrar fuertemente las puertas del Bar.

— ¡Ustedes no saben lo que es bueno!— rugio Gajeel enfurecido mientras agitaba su puño en señal de ira.

— ¿Lo conoces?— pregunto Shizuka curiosa al ver la clara pena ajena en el rostro de Salamander ante aquella escena tan lamentable.

— ¡Algo asi!— respondio Natsu negando con la cabeza y por una vez Shizuka fue lo bastante amable para no burlarse de el.

— ¡Y llevate a tu cochino gato!— rugio uno de los hombres arrojando a Pantherlily justo en la cara del Redfox antes de volver a entrar al Bar.

— ¡Te dije que esto era pesima idea!— gruño Pantherlily limpiandose el polvo del cuerpo luego de haber sido hechado de aquella forma.

El Redfox gruño molesto y estaba por replicar pero noto que alguien lo observaba detenidamente, algo molesto decidio encarar y tal vez silenciar al testigo de su humillacion pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de ni mas ni menos que Salamander y una extraña chica a la que jamas habia visto, entrecerro su mirada ya que no pudo evitar notar que habia algo muy distinto en el hijo de Igneel, su color de piel, su forma de vestir, algunos de sus rasgos faciales, esos tatuajes, todo en el era muy distinto.

— ¿Salamander?— cuestiono Gajeel sacudiendo sus ropas de todo el polvo y basura que tenian.

— ¡Hojalata!— gruño Natsu tratando de suprimir la pena ajena que sentia en este momento. — ¿Qué diablos paso ahi?— pregunto Natsu señalando hacia la puerta del Bar donde segundos antes Gajeel habia sido hechado.

— ¡Solo unos idiotas que no entienden lo que es la buena musica!— gruño Gajeel tratando de hacer que su reputacion no se viera manchada sin embargo Pantherlily tenia otros planes.

— ¡La verdad es que hizo audiciones para poder tocar aquí hace unos dias pero dijeron que era una mierda tocando asi que trato de mezclarse entre el publico y robarse el escenario que como imaginaran no salio nada bien!— explico Lily tranquilamente sacandole una gran gota a Natsu y Shizuka tras sus cabezas.

— ¡Gato traidor!— rugio Gajeel molesto pero el pequeño gato negro le ignoro totalmente.

— ¿Una mierda tocando? ¡Viejo eso fue cruel!— murmuro Shizuka tomando la guitarra del Redfox antes de lanzarsela. — ¡Muestrame de que estas hecho!— exclamo curiosa sobre que tan malo podria ser Gajeel mientras que tanto Natsu como Pantherlily adoptaban expresiones de terror puro,.

— ¡Shizuka no lo hagas!— suplico Natsu mirandola suplicante pero esta le ignoro totalmente.

— ¡Señorita usted no sabe en lo que se ha metido!— dijo Pantherlily sacando unos tapones para sus sensibles orejas.

Gajeel por su parte miro confundido a la extraña chica que queria que tocase sin embargo decidio no cuestionar sobre ello y de solo sabe dios donde saco un amplificador y un banco, conecto la guitarra, se sento sobre el banco y se preparo para demostrar su vision musical.

— ¡Yo escribi esta cancion!— comenzo con voz profunda producto de un microfono volador salido de quien sabe donde. — ¡Se llama **Best Friend**! ¡Espero que les guste!— Terminoo de decir y acto seguido comenzo a tocar su guitarra emitiendo un sonido tan horrible que hizo que algunas ventanas se rompiesen. — ** _¡Colorido! ¡Colorido! ¡Shubi du bau! ¡Tiembla de amor, de acero gris metalico! ¡Du du duu Shalalala! ¡Shubi du baa! ¡Shalalala! ¡Muerdelo Fuerte…!_** — aquel horrible canto digno de un ave con cancer de pulmon fue frando por una botella de cerveza estrellandose contra la cabeza del Redfox.

Todos miraron la direccion de la cual vino esa botella que era curiosamente de una de las ventanas del Bar junto al que estaban, el responsable era uno de los tantos clientes de dicho Bar que tenia una expresion de desagrado puro.

— ¡Ya cierra la puta boca!— rugio el hombre antes de cerrar la ventanas estrepitosamente.

El Redfox hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tranquilizarse y no lanzar un rugido de Dragon sobre aquel Bar antes de encarar a sus otros espectadores, el mago de fuego tenia un cubo de basura sobre su cabeza que tenia la funcion de callar aquel ruido infernal mientras que Pantherlily tenia una calabaza sobre su pequeña cabeza igualmente tratando de alejar ese horrible ruido de su mente, por ultimo Shizuka mantenia un gesto inexpresivo pero si prestabas atencion notarias el tic que amenazaba aparecer en su ojo derecho ademas de la pequeña gota de sangre escurriendo de sus oidos.

— ¡Cantas y tocas horrible!— dijo Shizuka sin tapujo alguno ganando provocando que Gajeel literalmente se petrificase.

— ¿Y quien diablos eres tu y quien te crees que eres como para decir que toco horrible?— exigio saber Gajeel enojado.

— ¡Ella es Shizuka, una amiga mia!— respondio esta vez Natsu mientras Shizuka asentia.

— ¡Y respecto a quien me creo realmente no me creo nadie, solo una fan inconforme con tu musica!— explico Shizuka muy tranquila sin inmutarse por la forma agresiva de Gajeel.

— ¡Tan siquiera yo toco un maldito instrumento cosa que dudo tu o Salamander puedan hacer Giji!— se burlo Gajeel creyendo haber ganando la batalla verbal.

El pelirosa por su parte fruncion el ceño visiblemente sabiendo que lo dicho por Gajeel era verdad sin embargo para incredulidad de los dos varones y el gato Shizuka arrebato la guitarra morada de manos de Gajeel y se sento en el banco que este ocupaba hace unos momentos.

— ¡Linda guitarra! ¡Lastima que este en manos de un Baka!— murmuro Shizuka acariciando las cuerdas de la guitarra.

La joven comenzo a tocar aquel instrumento pero nada preparo a Gajeel ni al mismo Natsu para lo que ocurriria a continuacion, en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron las cuerdas de la guitarra un sonido celestial comenzo a salir de aquel instrumento, la tierra temblo, el espacio se distorsiono, el piso se cuarteo dando lugar a llamas y demonios saliendo del mismo aberno, durante el tiempo que duro lo que la pelinegra tocaba la gente a los alrededores gritaba de emocion.

 **N/A: Vean el video donde Purohueso toca Stairway to Heaven de Led Zeppelin, es exactamente lo mismo.**

— ¿Y que tal lo hago?— pregunto Shizuka en un tono un tanto arrogante y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver que el mago de hierro apretaba los dientes. — ¡Sabes existe algo llamado lecciones de guitarra, no te vendria tomar algunas!— comento en un tono superior mientras Gajeel la miraba confundido.

— ¿Lecciones de guitarra? ¿Qué diablos es eso?—

 **Fin del Flashback**

— ¡Oigan van a subir o prefieren ir a pie!— grito Shizuka sacando a todos de sus cavilaciones sobre la historia de Gajeel.

En un parpadeo todos los magos se subieron al trailer, en la parte de adelante iba Shizuka como chofer, Makarov, Erza y mirajane como pasajeras, el resto de los magos iban en la caja o sujetados de la parte de arriba entre ellos Natsu y Gajeel con sus respectivos Exceed sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿Como puede manejar esa cosa?— pregunto Mirajane curiosa al ver a la joven aparentemente fragil preparandose para conducir sin problemas el trailer.

— ¡No es tan dificil!— respondio Shizuka encogiendose en hombros. — ¡Mi padre se empeño en enseñarme a conducir apenas cumpli los 15 años! ¡Sus propias palabras **No permitire que ningun niñito mimado trate de seducir a mi princesa con sus autos de lujo**!— explico Shizuka moviendo sus dedos de forma exagerada recordando los sermones que solia darle su padre.

Sin dar tiempo a responder Shizuka acelero el trailer avanzando hacia el horizonte sin mirar atrás, era el final de una historia y el inicio de otra.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Primero que nada agradezco el apoyo de todos los que han comentado esta historia, los que la han agregado a favoritos y followers, gracias por su apoyo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, lamento la tardanza con este capitulo y mis razones estan por demas explicadas en el inicio del capitulo, la verdad es que siento este capitulo muy forzado al final pero no habia de otra, sentia que si no hacia este capitulo el arco de Erza quedaria inconcluso.**

 **Capitulo 12: El festival Parte 1.**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Hisui?— pregunto Natsu en shock al ver a la princesa frente a las puertas del gremio._**

 ** _—_** ** _¡Estamos cerca Kisho!— afirmo Hikari con una sonrisa mientras miraba en direccion a la ciudad de magnolia._**

 ** _—_** ** _¡Ellos estan aquí Lord Kuroda!— informo Kugo con una expresion muy seria en su rostro mientras le entregaba la informacion que sus informantes le habian enviado._**

 ** _—_** ** _¡Ningen no Yama Kisho! ¡Satsugai Hikari! ¡En su momento dos de los magos mas peligrosos que estuvieron del lado de D! ¡Ambos tan poderosos que solo un Dios de Ishgar podria enfrentarles a la par!— comento Lord Kuroda sin poder evitar sonreir de forma un poco depredadora._**

 ** _Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo._**


	13. Chapter 13

**El final de una Niñez**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilación, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales, en este caso no soy dueño de Fairy tail ni de Naruto, ambas pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo el material Oc me pertenece.**

 **Normalmente yo no acostumbro responder los reviews de esta forma, casi siempre los respondo por PM por ciertas razones, pero los Reviews de esta ocasión yo creo que ameritan que los responda de esta forma, los reviews corresponden al capítulo anterior únicamente.**

 **** **: Gracias por tus comentarios tan efusivos siempre son bien recibidos.**

 ** _Gjr-Sama_** **: Gracias por tus comentarios que siempre son bastante apreciados al igual que tus sugerencias, tienes toda la razón, fue un capitulo bastante irrelevante y realmente no le metí mucho esfuerzo, era lo que llamo un mal necesario, quería saltarme directo al siguiente arco, pero sentía que si lo hacia el fic tendría demasiados errores argumentales, el capítulo en si fue la forma de no sentirme incomodo escribiendo el próximo capítulo.**

 ** _BrandonX0_** **: Me alegra que te guste mi historia y tienes razón, uso mucho el signo de admiración, confieso que esos signos desde que empecé este fic jamás los use con fines narrativos, yo los colocaba porque se veían geniales, la verdad es que estoy tratando de aprender otra vez como escribir ya que llevaba ausente más de un año, no me considero un profesional así que no esperen que mejore pronto, pero hare el esfuerzo por remediar ese tipo de fallas, gracias por hacérmelo saber.**

 ** _bladetri_** **: XD**

 ** _Hg_** **: ¿Qué puedo decir? Fuiste el review que más quería responder porque eres de los que tiene el valor de enunciar objetivamente mis fallos, eso me ayuda muchísimo a mejorar, tienes razón puedo hacer mejores narraciones pero como respondí en un review anterior estoy volviendo a aprender algunas cosas que ya sabía, mas con este fic que jamás había escrito algo remotamente similar y aun se me complica un mínimo, por ejemplo aun no aprendo a manejar muchos personajes por lo cual me limito mucho y espero mejorar eso con el tiempo. Sobre los verbos y todo eso no soy precisamente detallista con esas cosas, trato de no escribir con las patas como hacen muchos autores pero aún me falta mucho por aprender y me alegra que me lo digas, me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea entre Natsu y Erza te confieso que la escribí un poco a lo tonto porque las batallas no son mi fuerte, respecto a que estoy infravalorando la fuerza de los personajes estoy y no estoy de acuerdo con eso, tienes razón de que la fuerza de muchos de los personajes es similar a la que tenían en los Juegos Mágicos y en Tenrou cuando en el manga actual son muchísimo más fuertes que eso, pero tomemos en cuenta un detalle, en este fic ellos no salieron a entrenar por un año y fairy tail no fue disuelto, esta acción ha limitado bastante el desarrollo de los personajes, por ejemplo Natsu en la batalla con Erza demostró un nivel solo un poco por encima del de esta la cual a su vez posee un nivel similar al que tenía en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, el Natsu del canon actual podría destrozar a la Erza de los Grandes Juegos Magicos sin problemas, por ese simple detalle, Natsu aún se puede desarrollar mucho más pero tan simple como suena quiero hacer un desarrollo realista del poder de Natsu y los demás, en el fic abundaran personajes muy poderosos, como un Spoiler te diré que en el próximo arco aparecerán personajes más poderosos que Makarov y Gildarts, creo que ya mencione mucho que esto no será un harem, es cierto que Natsu tendrá una que otra amante a lo largo del fic pero al final solo tendrá una pareja.**

 **Guest: Lamento decepcionarte, pero Natsu no tendrá Harem ya que siento que le quitaría demasiada seriedad a la historia, es cierto tendrá una que otra amante pero para el final del fic solo tendrá una pareja.**

 **Dark-feel: Me alegra que te guste mi historia.**

 **Seria todo por ahora y sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _—_ _¿Cómo puede manejar esa cosa? — pregunto Mirajane curiosa al ver a la joven aparentemente frágil preparándose para conducir sin problemas el tráiler._

 _—_ _¡No es tan difícil! — respondió Shizuka encogiéndose en hombros. — ¡Mi padre se empeñó en enseñarme a conducir apenas cumplí los 15 años! ¡Sus propias palabras No permitiré que ningún niñito mimado trate de seducir a mi princesa con sus autos de lujo! — explico Shizuka moviendo sus dedos de forma exagerada recordando los sermones que solía darle su padre._

 _Sin dar tiempo a responder Shizuka acelero el tráiler avanzando hacia el horizonte sin mirar atrás, era el final de una historia y el inicio de otra._

 **Fairy Tail: Opening 20**

 **Never- End Tale**

 **Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku**

 **Chikattan nara hajime yō**

 **Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale'**

 _Natsu siendo un niño esta solo en medio del bosque buscando a su padre Dragon, Makarov aparece en medio del bosque al escuchar el llanto del pequeño, poza su mano sobre el hombro de Natsu y le lleva a Fairy Tail._

 **Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō…**

 **Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita**

 _El cuerpo de Natsu durante la batalla con Tartaros comienza a brillar y de este emerge el Rey de las Llamas, Igneel, el cual se lanza en ese instante contra el Dragon del Apocalipsis._

 **Kono shōdō no honō**

 **Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa**

 **Kesshite hodokanai**

 _Natsu camina hacia adelante sin siquiera mirar el paisaje destruido tras de si que consta de una extraña casa en medio del bosque, tras de el se ven dos extrañas siluetas observando como se aleja._

 **Tachidomatte mo, mō "kinō" wa oitsuke nai**

 **"** **Asu" he tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa**

 **Sono te ni "ima" tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara**

 _Natsu con su apariencia adolescente enfrenta a cientos de enemigos que tienen forma de sombras siendo observado de cerca por Lord Kuroda el cual esta sentado en un tron bebiendo una copa de vino._

 **Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte!**

 _Natsu mal herido sale de enmedio de un gran crater y se lanza contra Kishi y Hikari quienes no pueden evitar sonreir con orgullo mientras se lanzan con la intencion de atacar a Natsu._

 **Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike**

 **Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de**

 **Negattan nara kanae yō**

 **Shinjiru 'monogatari'…** **NEVER-END**

 **I believe never-ending tale!**

 **So, I'm going with my fellows!**

 _Natsu va en su motocicleta alejandose de Fairy Tail ante la Mirada de tristeza de sus amigos pero el no se detiene, sigue accelerando sin siquiera mirar atras, se ve la silueta de un hombre con cuernos y alas y finalmente un anillo con cabeza de Dragon Demoniaco de oro en un estuche._

 **Capítulo 12: El Festival de la cosecha Parte 1**

 **Magnolia**

 **Un mes después**

Han pasado 30 días desde que la siempre llena de vida ciudad de Magnolia fue testigo de una de las más grandes batallas en su historia, fue un gran shock para los habitantes de la ciudad descubrir que los temblores que se sintieron en la ciudad eran causado por una batalla entre dos de los magos más destructivos del gremio representante de su ciudad, fairy tail, muchos de los habitantes no pudieron evitar maldecirse de no ser testigos visuales de aquella épica batalla que era literalmente Dragón vs Caballero al igual que en los cuentos que sus padres solían leerles cuando eran niños.

Las cosas desde aquel día han sido inusualmente tranquilas por decir lo menos, durante el último mes el gremio más problemático del país se ha encontrado inusualmente pacifico, hay que comprender que la palabra pacifico puede verse de distinta forma según de las personas que hablemos, para las personas normales Pacifico es una persona que no recurre a la violencia o que no es propenso a fomentar conflictos, para los queridos magos de fairy tail la palabra pacifico significa solamente no meterse en problemas demasiado grandes, a su vez hay que entender que en fairy tail el sentido común no es precisamente una cualidad muy valorada entre los magos con sus contadas excepciones por lo que para los magos del gremio lo que es considerado un problema demasiado grande puede ser algo muy variado.

¿Ir a prisión? Definitivamente no es considerado algo grave en fairy tail, después de todo hablamos del gremio más destructivo en Fiore, un 80% de sus miembros ha estado en una celda del Concejo Mágico o alguna otra prisión por destrucción a propiedad privada o cualquier otro delito en un mínimo de 3 ocasiones, todas estas siendo salvados por el maestro Makarov el cual para su pesar debía pagar las cuantiosas Fianzas que pedía el ayuntamiento para liberar a sus agremiados, en resumen ir a prision no era una preocupación grande para los magos de Fairy tail.

¿Iniciar una guerra con otro gremio? De nuevo esto no es algo que preocupe demasiado a las hadas ni mucho menos lo consideran un problema grande a estas alturas de la vida, después de todo hablamos de un gremio que ha entrado en disputa con por lo menos 5 gremios distintos y salido victoriosos, dos de estos cabe destacar eran legítimos.

¿Problemas monetarios por toda la destrucción causada por el gremio? Difícilmente es considerado un problema grande, incluso hoy en día es considerado todo un misterio el cómo es que el gremio ha sido capaz de pagar todas las deudas ocasionadas por las tendencias destructoras de los miembros de este, algunas de las cuales son en cantidades millonarias que habrían sido más que suficientes como para financiar sucursales u otros lujos.

En resumen, existe poco o prácticamente nada que pueda preocupar en gran medida al gremio fairy tail por lo que para los ciudadanos de Magnolia es muy común ser testigos de las locuras y rarezas de las que son artífices los pobres desquiciados que rondan en el castillo de las hadas, peleas diarias, borracheras, fiestas raras por la madrugada, gritos desgarradores a media noche y otras cosas a un peores son cosas que ya no preocupan demasiado a los ciudadanos, es lo común en un lugar como Fairy Tail.

En base a todos estos datos es inevitable que una interrogante surja en nuestras mentes, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en Magnolia? ¿Qué es aquella sensación tan escabrosa que estremece hasta la medula a todo aquel que se atreve a acercarse a esta ciudad normalmente llena de vida? ¿Cómo puede definirse la situación actual de la ciudad? Solo hay una palabra que puede definir el actual estado en que se encuentra sumergida esta ciudad, pero por más que nos ponemos a pensar en ellos no podemos evitar pensar que esto no debería ser así.

Normalidad.

La simple y tranquila normalidad, no hay gritos de guerra, no hay magos borrachos rondando por las calles molestando a las personas, no hay explosiones ni edificios derrumbándose sin que nadie pueda hacer algo para detenerlo, no hay invasiones de parte de cubos gigantes con dientes demoniacos, no está ocurriendo nada anormal en términos de personas ordinarias, todo es tan pacifico, los únicos sonidos que retumban por la ciudad son los de los ciudadanos haciendo sus actividades rutinarias, desde comerciantes ofreciendo sus productos hasta estudiantes conversando entre sí de cosas banales, fuera de eso y los sonidos de la naturaleza no hay nada que pueda considerarse anormal.

Extrañamente esto lejos de alegrar a la población los tiene en un estado de ánimo particularmente perturbado, existe un famoso dicho que dicta que la Calma solo precede a la Tormenta, este dicho es algo que los pobladores más antiguos de la ciudad tienen muy presente y para ellos la extraña calma que rodea a Fairy tail no es más que el preludio de que algo grande se acerca, algo demasiado grande si tomamos en cuenta que este comportamiento del gremio más fuerte lleva ya casi un mes de estar presente, los ciudadanos nos les queda más que implorar a cualquier deidad en la que crean que esto no arruine el tan siempre esperado festival de la cosecha para el cual faltan escasos dos dias.

— ¡Ah! Jamás pensé que pudiera existir tanta paz en este lugar — declaro Lucy Heartfilia mientras estiraba su cuerpo soltando un gemido de satisfacción producto del tronar de sus huesos.

— Ciertamente es relajante — admitió Lisanna mientras observaba el panorama tan pacifico que jamás imagino ver en el gremio.

A pesar de que algunos de los magos más destructivos del gremio se encontraban presentes casi ninguno estaba mostrando el mínimo interés en iniciar alguna batalla, de hecho, casi todos los presentes estaban tan concentrados en armar sus carros alegóricos para el festival de la cosecha que de hecho estaban trabajando en un silencio perpetuo totalmente concentrados en sus labores, entre las pocas personas que no estaban trabajando estaban Lucy y Lisanna las cuales conversaban en la barra del gremio junto a la siempre alegre Mirajane que preparaba la comida para alimentar al resto de los miembros del gremio.

— ¿Qué harán ustedes en el festival? — pregunto Lucy curiosa sobre lo que harían las hermanas Strauss durante el festival.

—Pensábamos salir en un carro transformándonos al igual que hice en el festival anterior— respondió Mirajane mientras Lisanna asentía igualmente con una sonrisa señalando hacia el carro alegórico de ambas el cual constaba sencillamente de grandes arreglos florales y la marca del gremio tamaño grande en un color blanco.

— No creo que a Elfman le guste mucho eso — comento Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de imaginarse al peliblanco transformado en una bestia tratando de intimidar al público rodeado de flores primaverales, ciertamente un panorama demasiado femenino para alguien como el Strauss.

— Elf-niichan no saldrá con nosotros — respondió Lisanna con una mueca un tanto triste ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar en el festival y realmente le hubiera gustado salir junto a sus dos hermanos.

— ¿Elfman no saldrá con ustedes? ¿Porque? — pregunto Lucy en estado de Shock ya que era bien conocido por todos lo protector que era el peliblanco hacia sus hermanas y el difícilmente les permitiría salir en el festival sin estar en el mismo carro como si de un perro guardián se tratase.

— Velo por ti misma — respondió Mira señalando hacia una de las esquinas del gremio.

La rubia enfoco su atención hacia el lugar señalado por la mayor de las Strauss pero quedo totalmente petrificada ante la escena con la que se encontró, sentado en una mesa se encontraba ni más ni menos que Elfman acompañado de Shizuka y de Gajeel, no fue el hecho de que estuviera acompañado de estas dos personas lo que sorprendió a la joven rubia, lo que realmente la saco de balance fue la forma en que el hombre de cabellos blancos vestía, llevaba un par de pantalones de cuero negros, botines negros estilo militar, una chaqueta de cuero negro abierta que dejaba ver su torso musculoso y lucia unos picos en las hombreras, una corbata blanca atada a su frente con la palabra **Otoko** escrita en letras rojas y la cereza sobre el pastel unas marcas negras hechas con maquillaje a los lados de sus mejillas.

— ¡El Rock es para hombres! — exclamo Elfman golpeando con unas baquetas cualquier cosa a su alrededor que produjese algún sonido medianamente llamativo.

— Lo que digas viejo, lo que tú digas— dijo Shizuka de forma aburrida ignorando los gritos del peliblanco, la joven vestía unos tenis negros de mezclilla con una estrella, unos shorts azules cortos que llegaban un poco por debajo de sus muslos y una playera negra algo grande para ella, cabe destacar que la pelinegra se encontraba afinando una guitarra que tenía un curioso diseño similar a un tablero de ouija.

Gajeel solo bufo claramente molesto mientras masticaba fuertemente un tornillo tratando de hacer notar su rabia, a su lado estaba Levy tratando de calmar el mal humor de su novio.

— ¡Salvaje! — chillo Lucy sin poder evitar sentirse intimidada por la actual vestimenta de Elfman.

— Nosotras reaccionamos igual — gruño Lisanna negando con la cabeza por la vergüenza ajena.

— ¿Cómo fue que Evergreen permitió esto? — quiso saber Lucy conociendo bien lo **especial** podía ser la única mujer de los **Raijinshuu** y estaba segura de que esta jamás habría permitido a Elfman vestirse de una forma tan radical.

La maga estelar noto al instante que ambas peliblancas se estremecían visiblemente ante la mención de la novia de Elfman mientras un aura oscura que reflejaba el terror que sentían inundaba a las dos hermanas.

 **Flashback**

 **Un día antes en el apartamento Strauss**

 _En el departamento compartido por los tres hermanos Strauss se desarrolla una escena por demás peculiar, algo un tanto fuera de lo común en este hogar normalmente tranquilo, tanto Lisanna como Mirajane observan algo preocupadas a su único hermano con sus ropas extravagantes tocando lo que indudablemente es una batería, el peliblanco indudablemente poseído por dicho instrumento musical se encuentra golpeando los platos y tambores con sus baquetas con algo que solo podría ser descrito como furia y bestialidad mientras mueve su cabeza al ritmo de la música._

 ** _N/A: Eyeless-Slipknot_**

 _—_ _¡Los hombres escuchan metal! — exclamo Elfman fuera de sí, pero sin perder el ritmo al tocar._

 _—_ _¡Elf-niichan debes detenerte este no eres tú! — grito Lisanna tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, pero este le ignoro olímpicamente._

 _—_ _Elfman si sigues así los vecinos vendrán a quejarse — regaño Mira mientras tapaba sus oídos tratando de bloquear aquel sonido sacado del infierno._

 _—_ _¡Que alguien calle a ese puto anormal! — rugió la voz de un hombre mayor indudablemente uno de los vecinos cuya voz fue tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta su apartamento._

 _—_ _¡Otoko! —exclamo Elfman en respuesta al grito haciendo que sus dos hermanas golpeen sus frentes con las palmas de sus manos._

 ** _¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Ding! ¡Dong!_** ** _¡Ding! ¡Dong!_**

 _El impertinente ruido del timbre llamo la atención de ambas Strauss que supieron en un instante de quien se trataba puesto que era la única persona que tocaba el timbre de forma tan insistente por lo que ambas aparecieron en un parpadeo frente a la puerta con la esperanza de que esta persona sea capaz de frenar la locura de Elfman._

 _—_ _Vengo a buscar a Elfman — dijo Evergreen en toda su gloria frente a la puerta mientras abanicaba su rostro tratando de sonar lo más educada posible._

 _A pesar de que la usuaria de ojos mágicos se llevaba relativamente bien con Lisanna eso no quería decir que esta se llevara de la misma forma con Mirajane sin embargo desde que esta salía con el hermano de ambas trataban de mantener una interacción civil._

 _—_ _¡Ever que bueno que bienes Elf-niichan está fuera de control! — exclamo Lisanna con clara preocupación en su mirada mientras que Evergreen soltaba un pesado suspiro al escuchar las palabras de su casi cuñada._

 _—_ _Ese hombre siempre metido en problemas — gruño la mujer de lentes negando con la cabeza. — ¿No me digas que otra vez está bebiendo Tequila para ser más hombre? — cuestiono Ever sin poder evitar recordar la experiencia que sufrió Elfman con aquella bebida tan fuerte._

 _El que le vendió las botellas al Strauss le dijo que en algunos lugares era considerado una bebida de machos lo que llevo al hombre a comprar cajas y cajas de este, aquel día nadie exactamente lo que ocurrió, pero al final del día el gremio entero tuvo que lidiar con un Elfman totalmente borracho que trataba de destruir la ciudad usando solamente sus puños._

 _—_ _Es peor que eso — dijo Mirajane mientras guiaba a la novia de su hermano hacia la habitación donde se encontraba este._

 _La mujer enarco una ceja ante la reacción de Mirajane pero se dejó guiar curiosa sobre que podría estar haciendo Elfman que tuviese tan preocupadas a sus hermanas, mientras caminaban escuchaba claramente un sonido estridente pero que tenía cierto buen ritmo, su curiosidad aumentaba en gran medida hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba el Strauss solo para quedar petrificada ante lo que vio._

 _—_ _¿Ever? — cuestiono Elfman dejando de tocar y mirando con curiosidad la expresión de shock de su novia a cuál iba en compañía de sus hermanas._

 _La maga se quedó en un silencio perpetuo durante lo que parecieron ser horas mientras su mirada se ensombrecía comenzando a preocupar a Elfman y a las hermanas de este pensando que la mujer estaba furiosa._

 _—_ _¡LARGO DE AQUI! — sin darles tiempo de reaccionar Evergreen arrojo a las hermanas Strauss fuera de la habitación y en un rápido movimiento cerro dicho lugar con llave._

 _—_ _¿Qué hemos hecho Mira-nee? Va a matar a Elf-niichan — dijo Lisanna preocupada observando por varios minutos la puerta de la habitación de su hermano._

 _—_ _Solo espero que no vaya a ser muy dura con el — respondió Mirajane igual de preocupada que su hermana pequeña._

 _Los minutos pasaban y la ansiedad se hacía cada vez más grande, sin poder resistir mas ambas se acercaron a la puerta y pegaron sus oídos a esta con la esperanza de poder escuchar un poco de lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación de Elfman, en principio no escuchaban nada, absolutamente nada, ni golpes ni gritos de dolor, estaban por rendirse cuando unos extraños sonidos llamaron la atención de Mira y Lisanna._

 ** _¡Flap! ¡Flap! ¡Flap! ¡Flap! ¡Flap! ¡Flap! ¡Flap! ¡Flap! ¡Flap! ¡Flap! ¡Flap! ¡Flap!_**

 _—_ _¡Ohhh! ¡Ahhhh! —_

 _—_ _¡Ever…! ¡Ahhhh! —_

 _—_ _¡Ohhh que rico no pares! —_

 _—_ _¡OTOKO! —_

 _Las hermanas Strauss no eran precisamente inocentes por lo que no les tomo mucho tiempo interpretar adecuadamente esos sonidos, piel chocando con piel, gemidos y vítores lujuriosos, era difícil no imaginarse que ocurría dentro de aquella habitación, las dos jóvenes estaban tan rojas como cerezas y sabiamente salieron de aquel lugar esperando poder superar este trauma emocional._

 **Fin del Flashback**

La rubia de grandes atributos termino de escuchar atentamente el relato de sus dos amigas y no pudo evitar darles una mirada de lastima imaginando el tan terrible trauma que habían pasado, a su vez no pudo evitar mirar discretamente a Evergreen la cual estaba con su equipo arreglando su carro alegórico, la Heartfilia tomo nota de que la mujer tenía algunos problemas para caminar, pero de igual forma lucía una sonrisa estúpida.

— ¡No quiero saber más! — dijo Lucy negando con los brazos de forma dramática sin poder evitar estremecerse de tan solo imaginar por lo que habían pasado Mira y Lisanna, de pronto un nuevo pensamiento llego a su mente y no pudo evitar expresar sus dudas. — ¿Desde cuándo Elfman toca la batería y quien fue el que le enseño? — cuestiono Lucy algo intrigada ya que en el tiempo que llevaba en Fairy tail jamás había visto que Elfman mostrara interés alguno en la música, de hecho el Strauss era prácticamente ignorante sobre el tema, esto le quedo más que comprobado cuando el gremio descubrió que tanto ella como Lisanna salían con dos músicos y el hombre de cabellos blancos era de los pocos que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quienes eran y lo que representaban los nombres de Ryuzaki y Kaito dentro del mundo de la música, era una gran sorpresa enterarse de que el Strauss tocaba un instrumento y que de hecho lo hacía de forma increíble, sin duda debió tener un muy buen maestro.

Las hermanas de ojo azul se miraron entre si antes de soltar un pesado suspiro.

— ¡Natsu! — respondieron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo revelando el nombre del causante de corromper a su hermano, según ellas.

— ¿Natsu? — pregunto Lucy extrañada por la mención de su mejor amigo, aunque realmente ya no sabía si seguía ocupando ese puesto en la vida del Dragonslayer ya que durante los últimos meses este había estado muy ausente con ella, llevaban meses sin hacer un trabajo juntos e incluso sin tener una charla que durase más de unos segundos.

Ante esos pensamientos no pudo evitar dar una mirada oscura hacia Shizuka la cual parecía estar conversando con Levy, en la mente de la rubia era claro que la pelinegra comenzaba a ocupar el puesto de mejor amiga de Natsu, un puesto que antes le pertenecía a ella, sinceramente no podía culparle ya que ella se había alejado primero del pelirosa cuando comenzó a salir con Ryuzaki sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse algo herida por ello, de ahí que desde que la pelinegra comenzó a rondar por el gremio hace un mes casi siempre porque Natsu la llevaba jamás habían podido llevarse bien, los comentarios sarcásticos por parte de esta no ayudaban en absoluto.

Lisanna capto rápidamente que la mirada de la maga estelar estaba enfocada en Shizuka, a la usuaria de Take Over no le tomo demasiado tiempo saber exactamente qué estaba pasando por la mente de la rubia, honestamente no podía culparla, cuando regreso de Edolas se había sentido exactamente de la misma forma, se había negado rotundamente a tener cualquier relación con la rubia que le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo y no fue hasta días después que comenzó a tratarla que pudieron llevarse y bien y con el tiempo volverse muy buenas amigas, ahora los papeles se habían invertido con la diferencia de que Lucy no había podido llevarse muy bien con Shizuka, nuevamente no podía culparla ya que al igual que la rubia la peliblanca tampoco tenía en muy buen concepto a la nueva amiga de Natsu, no parecía ser mala persona pero una parte de ella no podía evitar culpar en gran medida a la pelinegra por los cambios de personalidad de Natsu en los últimos meses, de forma muy irónica la joven pelinegra había conseguido llevarse de maravilla con Erza pese a sus personalidad totalmente opuestas, mientras que Titania era considerada estricta y admirable con un fuerte sentido de la justicia Shizuka solo podía ser descrita como una persona liberal y muy despreocupada con un sentido del humor un tanto negro, tal vez por las personalidades tan desiguales era que se llevaban bien.

Afortunadamente Mirajane pudo notar fácilmente lo que pasaba por la mente de las dos chicas y sabiamente opto por sacarlas de pensamientos tan problemáticos.

— Podríamos decir que Natsu es en gran parte culpable del comportamiento de Elfman pero siendo honestos esos dos contribuyeron bastante— explico Mirajane señalando hacia Shizuka y Gajeel el cual cabe destacar estaba por estallar por la furia aunque desconocían las causas de ello, Lucy miro confundida a la peliblanca mayor la cual al ver su expresión siguió hablando. —Empezó unos días después de la pelea con Erza, esos tres según parece querían formar un pequeño grupo de rock para debutar el día del festival pero el problema era que no tenían baterista, buscaron por días y no parecían encontrarlo pero un día cuando Elfman esperaba su comida comenzó a golpear el plato con la cuchara, no tengo idea de qué clase de sonido era eso pero parece que Natsu lo escucho y le gusto por lo que literalmente secuestro a Elfman y le hizo aprender como tocar la batería, parece que le gusto ya que decidió quedarse con ellos— explico Mirajane dejando a Lucy con una gran gota tras su cabeza.

— ¿Piensan tocar durante el festival? ¿Creen que vayan a estar bien? — pregunto Lucy sin poder evitar sentirse algo preocupada por los chicos, parecía que Elfman y Shizuka tocaban bien, pero por lo que ella tenía entendido Natsu no llevaba mucho tiempo de empezar a tocas y desconocía totalmente que tan bien o que tan mal lo hacía, sumándole el hecho de que Gajeel hasta hace un tiempo tocaba horrible solo hacía que su preocupación aumentase.

— Tenemos las mismas preocupaciones que tú, pero sabes que cuando algo se les mete en la cabeza nada puede hacerlos cambiar de opinión — comento Lisanna igual de preocupada que Heartfilia, las preocupaciones que sentían no eran para menos, el festival de la cosecha de Magnolia es un evento en particular concurrido, toda la ciudad y personas de otras ciudades se presentaban cada año a observar el festival, este año parecía que sería mucho más concurrido que nunca puesto vendrían magos de otros gremios en plan turístico, la idea de hacer el ridículo ante tantas personas podría aterrar a cualquiera.

 **¡CRACK!**

La atención de Mira, Lisanna y Lucy se enfocó en el origen de aquel ruido de alguien quebrando una mesa, enarcaron una ceja visiblemente al ver a un Gajeel furibundo golpeando repetidamente su mesa destrozándola en un solo instante.

— ¡Ya estoy harto de toda esta mierda! — grito el Redfox a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todos los presentes. — ¿Dónde mierdas está el puto de Salamander? ¡Lleva más de 4 putas horas de retraso! — volvió a gritar una vez más Gajeel muy enojado.

— Ya te dije que el maestro le envió a un trabajo de último momento, tal vez llegue más tarde así que deja de gritar— regaño Mira frunciendo el ceño tratando de parecer enojada pero lejos de eso parecía algo adorable.

— ¡Eso fue ayer por la tarde! — respondió el hijo de Metallicana aun alzando la voz. — Un trabajo de clase A es algo que Salamander debería manejar rápidamente, él sabe bien que el tiempo se viene encima y que no hemos ensayado lo suficiente, invertimos demasiado tiempo haciendo el maldito carro— declaro Gajeel un poco más tranquilo, pero aun de forma muy seria mientras señalaba el carro alegórico.

Nadie podía negarlo, el carro alegórico hecho por Gajeel y los demás era por demás imponente, tenía una forma circular sobre la cual se encontraban las estatuas de hierro gigantes de Happy y Phanterlily, dichos gatos tenían expresiones faciales de tipos rudos muy realista y ambos sostenían guitarras con la curiosa forma del emblema del gremio, el contorno del carro tenía unas curiosas espinas gigantes y en medio de todo esto se encontraban los instrumentos musicales que el grupo usaría.

Mirajane tenía que darle un punto a Gajeel, el pelirosa hijo de Igneel ya se había tardado demasiado en regresar, el día anterior el maestro le había encomendado un pedido de último minuto, se había marchado muy temprano por la mañana para regresar por la noche ya que el lugar al que iba no era muy lejano y con su motocicleta podría llegar rápidamente, sin embargo, ya era muy tarde y Salamander no se había aparecido.

— Hablando de músicos…— comento Cana que estaba con Macao, Wakaba y Romeo trabajando en su propio carro. — ¿No iban a venir los novios de ustedes dos para ver el festival? — cuestiono la hija de Gildarts a Lucy y Lisanna cuyas expresiones se tornaban en unas de Shock ya que habían olvidado por completo ese detalle.

— ¡Es cierto lo había olvidado por completo! ¡Ryuzaki-kun me había dicho que llegarían hoy por la tarde ya no deben tardar! — exclamo Lucy maldiciéndose por haber olvidado algo tan importante.

Lisanna se quedó en un silencio perpetuo mientras su expresión se tornaba en una de terror al recordar que su novio vendría al gremio el día de hoy.

 ** _—_** ** _¡Por Dios Natsu ya deja de ignorarme y hablemos no puede estar evitándome toda la vida! — exclamo Lisanna mirando algo molesta a su amigo el cual ni se tomaba la molestia de darle una mirada ya que su atención estaba totalmente enfocada en el pizarrón de los trabajos._**

 ** _—_** ** _No te estoy evitando solo que no tiene sentido hablar con alguien cuya pareja no respeta a su hijo adoptivo — respondió Natsu de forma aburrida haciendo que la peliblanca suelte un gruñido de frustración._**

 ** _Estaba más que claro que Salamander aún estaba molesto por lo de Kaito, su molestia era más que justificada ya que Happy era testigo inequívoco de que el novio de la peliblanca jamás se molestó en ocultar su desprecio por el pequeño gato azul haciéndole groserías a cada oportunidad, sin embargo, para Lisanna era un tanto injusto que su amigo de la infancia tomase una actitud tan hostil hacia ella._**

 ** _—_** ** _Tú te paseas por las calles con cualquier zorra y yo no digo nada — contrataco Lisanna molesta ya que las tendencias de mujeriego se volvían cada vez más notorias y sin descaro alguno, ella y los demás del gremio habían visto al mago de fuego saliendo con distintas chicas en más de una ocasión y eso le molestaba mucho._**

 ** _—_** ** _Pero Happy no convive con ninguna de ellas y mucho menos le hacen las estupideces que tu mariconcito le hace así que no me vengas con esas tonterías que no vienen al caso — respondió Natsu cada vez más molesto por las palabras de la Strauss mientras que hacia el esfuerzo sobrehumano de tranquilizarse._**

 ** _Sin previo aviso el pelirosa pozo su mano sobre la cabeza de la peliblanca y comenzó a revolver sus cabellos en un gesto cariñoso que sorprendio y sonrojo a la joven._**

 ** _—_** ** _No peleemos por tonterías, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y no voy a echar a la basura eso por un idiota— comenzó Natsu ganando un asentimiento débil ya que su mirada se perdió en la sonrisa de su amigo, el encanto no duro mucho tiempo porque la expresión del pelirosa se tornó en una sonrisa diabólica acompañada de un aura de fuego a su alrededor. —Pero si veo a ese bastardo a un metro de distancia de gremio lo hare sufrir de tal forma que no tendrá descendencia nunca—_**

Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar Lisanna salió corriendo del gremio rumbo a la estación de trenes siendo seguida por Lucy la cual miraba con preocupación la repentina reacción de su amiga.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Al mismo tiempo**

 **Ubicación Desconocida**

Mientras Lisanna trata inútilmente de salvar la vida de su novio en otra ciudad a algunas horas de Magnolia veamos que hace la persona que todos esperábamos ver, el protagonista de nuestra historia, Natsu Dragneel, mejor conocido como Salamander, el cual supuestamente se encuentra haciendo un trabajo de extrema dificultad lo cual justifica totalmente su ausencia del gremio en un momento tan crucial.

— ¡Kampai! — exclamo la voz inconfundible de nuestro protagonista mientras levantaba un Sakazuki de gran tamaño al aire y daba un gran trago de Sake.

La situación de Salamander es todo menos la de un trabajo de extrema dificultad, por lo menos no lo es para cualquiera que tenga sentido común, se encuentra recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol en lo alto de una colina cubierta de un césped verde muy bien cuidado, la sombra hace muy bien su trabajo de protegerlo del intenso calor causado por el sol, la cereza sobre el pastel un Sakazuki de gran tamaño lleno de Sake que hace muy bien su trabajo de mantenerle hidratado, sus ropas están hechas un desastre y eso es decir poco, lo único que permanece intacto de sus ropas son unos pantalones negros ajustados, unos botines negros y una playera blanca manchada de sangre, su abrigo y chaqueta habían sido totalmente destrozados.

¡Alguien va a morir! ¡Ese alguien es un músico! ¡Tú eres el asesino!

— A Jii-chan no le va hacer muy feliz eso — susurro Salamander para sí mismo asintiendo ante la voz de sus siempre exactos instintos, si estos decían que alguien moriría entonces eso iba a pasar, su decían que era un músico entonces eso era, si estos decían que iba a ser por su mano entonces solo tenía que esperar a que estos apareciesen, bueno no precisamente tenía que matarlos puesto que sus instintos le estaban advirtiendo, ¿Dejarlos lisiados?, tal vez ya que eso no lo llevaría a la cárcel, por lo menos no por un tiempo muy largo.

— Natsu las voces de tu cabeza me dan miedo — declaro la voz de su fiel amigo Happy el cual estaba recostado en una de las ramas del árbol observando como el pelirosa se debatía mentalmente producto de la voz de su instinto.

— Mismas voces que nos han salvado el trasero en más de una ocasión — replico Natsu mirando hacia arriba y haciendo una mueca de molestia al notar que el gato azul le ignoraba totalmente por comer un pescado que solo dios sabe de dónde saco.

— ¿Qué te dicen esta vez? — cuestiono el gato sin sacar el pez de su boca.

— Dicen que un músico va a morir y que yo voy a ser el asesino — respondió Natsu no muy preocupado por ello mientras que Happy solo le daba una mirada curiosa.

— ¿Crees que sean Ryuzaki o Kaito? — pregunto el Neko con una sonrisa nada inocente ganando una esto curioso del mago de fuego.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? No son los únicos músicos en el mundo — dijo Natsu queriendo entender a que se refería su amigo azul.

— Pero son los novios de Lucy y Lisanna, pensé que ellas te gustaban y que tal vez por ello quisieras hacer algo contra ellos — respondió Happy tan directo como siempre esperando que su amigo se sonrojara o tuviera alguna reacción, pero para su sorpresa este solo dio una risa ladina mientras le daba otro sorbo a su sake.

— ¿Happy cuantos años crees que tengo? — pregunto Natsu curioso sobre la respuesta de su amigo el cual le miro confundido por la pregunto, pero sin embargo respondió.

— 22 años — respondió el gato sin dudar un solo segundo más sin embargo el Dragonslayer volvió a reír a causa de la respuesta.

— Eso solía creer yo también pero hace unos meses Shizuka me comento que con un aparato mágico ella podía ver mi edad y dijo que mi edad biológicamente es apenas de 15 años, tal vez 16 en unos pocos meses— no hace falta decir que esa información saco totalmente de balance al gato ya que al igual que muchos él tenía la creencia de que Natsu era un adulto con la mente de un niño, su habilidad y poder mágico no eran las de un niño y sin embargo se revelaba que de hecho era mucho más joven de lo que muchos pensaban.

— ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Lucy y Lisanna? — volvió a preguntar Happy tratando de superar su shock inicial.

— Tiene mucho que ver Happy, trata de verlo de esta forma, ¿Crees que alguien de mi edad debería estar pensando en tener una pareja para formar una familia? — ante la pregunta de Natsu el gato negó rotundamente con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus pequeños brazos en forma de equis encontrando difícil de imaginar a Natsu siendo tan joven teniendo que hacerse cargo de una mujer o hijos cuando apenas ambos pueden cuidar de sí mismos. — Aun tengo mucho por hacer, enemigos que derrotar, lugares por ver, como diría Gildarts diosas en espera de ser conquistadas, tener una familia y todo eso tendrá que esperar por lo menos otros diez años o incluso más, en estos momentos no es más que una cadena que me retendría— las palaras inusualmente crueles por parte del pelirosa tenían demasiado sentido e incluso el pequeño gato tenía que aceptar que eran una realidad innegable sin embargo seguía sin comprender que tenía que ver con Lucy y Lisanna. — Esas dos sin embargo no piensan como yo, para empezar, no siento atracción por ellas más allá de la física y aunque la sintiera no funcionaria, ellas ven a sus novios actuales como al hombre con el que posiblemente pasaran el resto de sus vidas, el resto de sus vidas es demasiado tiempo para mi gusto y más si no siento nada por ellas— termino de explicar Salamander ganando un asentimiento serio de su amigo azul.

— ¿Sabes? Por un segundo llegue a pensar que sentías algo por Erza cuando casi peleas con Jellal la última vez que vino — comento Happy como quien no quiere ganando una expresión inusualmente sombría de Salamander quien de forma inconsciente comenzó a recordar el suceso mencionado por el gato.

 **Flashback**

 **Fairy Tail: Dos semanas atrás**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el gremio y al decir cualquier otro día se entiende como las peleas diarias entre algunos miembros del gremio quienes sin reparo alguno se arrojaban botellas, sillas y mesas ante la mirada indiferente de sus compañeros que no participaban, para ellos esta visión era de lo más común por lo que no hacían más escándalo del necesario, entre los que no estaban participando se encontraba increíblemente Natsu Dragneel el cual estaba sentado en la barra del gremio demasiado concentrado en comerse la pierna de algún animal como para prestar atención a las actividades del resto de la hermandad.

— ¿Por qué no participas Natsu-nii? — pregunto Romeo curioso el cual estaba sentado al lado derecho del mago de fuego bebiendo un vaso de limonada.

— Tengo demasiada hambre como para patearle el trasero a esos idiotas, nuestro último trabajo fue realmente agotador, ¿No Happy? — pregunto Natsu dando un gran trago a un tarro lleno de café.

— ¡Aye! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es arrastrar los cuerpos de todos esos magos que derroto Natsu hasta donde estaban los Rune-Knight? — respondió Happy como solo él sabe ganando un estremecimiento del hijo de Macao quien se imaginaba al dúo gato-humano arrastrando cadáveres mientras reían de forma tétrica.

— Lo que sorprende es que Erza no este frenando todo esto — comento Natsu señalando a todo el caos que estaba ocurriendo en el gremio, Elfman golpeando a Max y Warren en la cabeza con sus nuevas baquetas, Laxus y Gajeel jalando de los brazos a Gray discutiendo sobre quien pelearía con el Devilslayer, Juvia conversando con Levy mirando en ocasiones la situación de su novio con una expresión de preocupación, otros miembros de menor rango arrojándose la comida y finalmente Cana lanzando barriles vacíos contra todo aquel que se ponga en su camino.

Era por mucho el menor grado de libertinaje y conducta inapropiada que ocurría normalmente en el gremio, pero aun así era algo lo suficientemente reprobable como para llamar la atención de la máxima autoridad en el gremio, Erza Scarlet, la mujer más fuerte del gremio, por si se lo preguntan después de la pelea con Natsu muchos creyeron que la pelirroja dejaría de lado sus tendencias disciplinarias y que el gremio seria víctima del vandalismo perpetrado por sus propios miembros, esto demostró ser un error terrible cuando al día siguiente el gremio fue testigo de una pelea masiva entre casi todos los miembros importándoles poco o nada que Titania les estuviese observando, no hace falta decir que todos los participantes fueron víctimas de lo que hoy en día se conoce como la furia escarlata.

Ese día todo quedo muy claro, Erza había cambiado en su actitud para bien puesto que ya no se metía demasiado en las vidas de sus amigos, también era mucho menos mandona que antes y de hecho en ocasiones se unía a la diversión, pero cuando las cosas se salían de control entraba en el modo ejecutor de las reglas y volvía a imponer el orden en el gremio, se podría decir que era una forma de mantener el equilibrio en el gremio ya que a regañadientes muchos tenían que aceptar que de no ser por la maga de armadura y su actitud estricta el gremio hace muchísimo tiempo que hubiese sido destruido.

De ahí que Natsu se sintiese extrañado de que las peleas típicas del gremio no estuviesen siendo frenadas por la pelirroja y la expresión nerviosa de Romeo no presagiaba nada bueno.

— En realidad ella está en una cita — dijo Romeo sin poder evitar sonreír de forma nerviosa mientras señalaba hacia el segundo piso.

Ambos Gato y Humano miraron a la dirección señalada por Romeo y no pudieron evitar sudar un poco al ver que de hecho había cortinas rojas adornadas con rosas cubriendo ciertas áreas del segundo piso, a través de la cortina se podía apreciar el inconfundible brillo de unas velas y prestando más atención sus fosas nasales se deleitaban por el esquicito aroma de una cena romántica.

— ¡Eso es pescado! — exclamo Happy reconociendo el inconfundible aroma de uno de sus alimentos favoritos y estaba por volar hacia el lugar para **tomar prestado** un trozo de aquel manjar sin embargo apenas desplego sus alas fue jalado abruptamente de su cola por Natsu obligándole a sentarse donde estaba anteriormente.

— A juzgar por el olor queda claro que Erza se esforzó mucho cocinando para el emo de Jellal y si tú vas y te robas el mas mínimo trozo de esa comida entonces ella cocinara Gato en trozos— comento Natsu con una sonrisa macabra que mostraba sus dientes afilados.

Aquel comentario fue más que suficiente para intimidar al pequeño Gato por cuya mente pasaba un escenario nada bonito donde estaba sujeto con gruesas cuerdas en brazos y piernas a una tabla para cortar y por encima suyo se encontraba una Erza totalmente furiosa sujetando un cuchillo de cierra.

— ¡Eres cruel Natsu-nii! — dijo Romeo mirando con pena al pobre Happy que se encontraba en posición fetal murmurando cosas acerca de monstruos de cabello rojo.

— Solo evito que Erza lo mate — respondió Natsu sin poder evitar estremecerse de imaginarse los terribles tormentos que le haría pasar Erza a Happy de encontrarlo robando la comida que concino **con mucho amor** para el maestro de Crime Sorciere, en honor a la verdad el segundo piso estaba inundado de un olor esquicito, tanto como el olor que despedían las cosas que acostumbraba cocinar Mirajane, no pudo evitar mascullar una cosa. — Puto emo suertudo — gruño el Dragonslayer y Romeo al escucharlo asintió rotundamente.

Una exquisita cena romántica en la parte más solitaria del segundo piso a la luz de la luna a solas en compañía de una sexy pelirroja, Jellal era un puto emo suertudo.

— ¡YA ME TIENES HARTA MALDITO IMBECIL! —

Tal vez no era tan suertudo puesto que todo el gremio quedo en un silencio incomodo cuando todos los presentes escucharon el inconfundible grito de su compañera de gremio quien a juzgar por su tono de voz estaba hecha una furia indudablemente por algo que hizo su cita, algunos solo pudieron orar por la pobre alma de Jellal que sin duda en unos momentos estaría cenando en el otro mundo ya que muy probablemente seria asesinado por su novia, otros sin embargo adoptaron expresiones de seriedad pura y discretamente se preparaban para subir al segundo piso si era necesario, entre estas personas se encontraban Natsu y Gray quienes escuchaban en silencio las voces en el segundo piso.

— Pensaba que eras una persona comprensiva Erza pero veo con tristeza que no es asi — dijo tranquilamente la voz de Jellal.

— ¿Qué yo no comprendo? ¡Tu eres el que parece que no comprende Jellal! ¡Eh tratado de hacer que esto funcione pero tu no pones nada de tu maldita parte! — ahora si que todos comenzaban a preocuparse ya que la voz de la mujer mas fuerte de Fairy Tail comenzaba a quebrarse un poco.

— Soy el maestro de un gremio que se dedica a destruir gremios oscuros, es inevitable que tenga muchas responsabilidades, en este momento mis compañeros me necesitan mas de lo que tu me necesitas ahora — replico el peliazul con voz fuerte ocasionando que los que conocían los detalles de su relación con la pelirroja se golpearan la frente sabiendo que acababa de decir algo muy estúpido.

— ¡No me vengas con esa excusa Jellal que se bien que tienes en tu gremio a los ex miembros de Oracion Seis! ¿Realmente quieres que crea que ellos no pueden estar un rato sin que los cuides? ¿Por qué no admites de una puta vez que solo te estas buscando excusas para evitarme?— exclamo la voz de Erza con clara rabia en sus palabras y quien presto atención pudo notar claramente que la pelirroja comenzaba a llorar.

— Piensa lo que quieras igual me voy — declaro la voz de Jellal tajantemente con sus pasos resonando muy claramente.

En ese momento por todo el gremio se escucharon claramente los sonidos de cosas cayéndose y finalmente el sonido de un golpe, eso saco de sus pensamientos a todos los presentes de quienes Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar para salir corriendo hacia el segundo piso siendo seguido de cerca por sus compañeros de gremio.

El Dragneel haciendo gala de su velocidad apareció rápidamente en el segundo piso y no teniendo la paciencia para formalidades arranco con una mano las cortinas rojas abriéndose paso hacia donde estaba la Scarlet, lo que el y los demás magos se encontraron los dejo en estado de shock e incredulidad con algunos incluso tallando sus ojos pensando que estaban viendo mal, erza que vestia un vestido azul ceñido con adornos de flores blancas, con su cabello suelto con las puntas enchinadas estaba tirada en el piso con la mejilla roja producto de un golpe, el maquillaje sobre su rostro estaba corrido a causa de las lagrimas.

Jellal por otra parte quien vestia un smoking negro tenia la palma de su mano abierta y sudaba enormemente, para muchos la interpretación de aquella escena fue muy clara y la persona que reacciono lo hizo de forma tan veloz que el propio Makarov que se había despertado por los gritos de Erza no fue capaz de frenar a esta persona antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! — la gutural voz de Natsu Dragneel resonó por todo el edificio, este en un parpadeo apareció frente a Jellal quien no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para evitar un poderoso golpe en su rostro que por poco y rompe su mandibula.

La potencia del golpe fue tal que el cuerpo del peliazul salio volando a velocidad vertiginosa por una ventana hacia rumbo desconocido y sin que nadie pudiese frenarle Natsu salio por dicha ventana propulsándose con su magia de fuego, no le tomo mucho tiempo al pelirosa alcanzar el cuerpo del peliazul que sobrevolaba por encima de un almacen abandonado, sin darle tiempo de volver a reaccionar le dio una potente patada descendente en la cabeza obligándolo a estrellarse contra el almacen abandonado.

— ¡Uhhh! — gruño el exmago santo de dolor ya que su cuerpo se había estrellado contra unas vigas de acero provocando que sufriera aun mas golpes.

El amante de Erza trataba de reaccionar luego de aquellos golpes y a su vez trataba de asimilar que estaba ocurriendo, en un momento estaba en Fairy Tail en una cita con su novia, de un momento a otro todo se salio de control y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de ser brutalmente atacado por ni mas ni menos que Natsu Dragneel, el no podía negar que el mago de fuego era bastante fuerte mas sin embargo no pensó que el pelirosa golpeara tan fuerte aun sin hacer uso de su magia, el primer golpe estuvo apunto de quebrarle la quijada.

No pudo seguir pensando en ello puesto que un borron de velocidad entro al almacen por la parte de arriba dejando un enorme agujero en el techo, al aterrizar el impacto fue tal que provoco un ligero temblor acompañado de una espesa nube de polvo.

— Crei que te lo había advertido antes Jellal — comenzó una voz mientras una silueta comenzaba a emerger desde el polvo. — Te lo dije mas de una ocasión, si volvia a ver llorar a Erza y sabia que tu eras el responsable…Te mataria de la forma mas horrible posible— la voz se quedo en silencio por unos momentos pero los ojos de Jellal se abrieron como platos al sentir un poderoso instinto asesino que inundo toda la zona.

El corazón del exmago santo se aceleraba a causa del inmenso terror que sentía en estos momentos, jamas en toda su vida había sentido algo tan horrible, era aplastante, agresivo y repleto de deseos homicidas,casi como si estuviera en presencia de un demonio, esto no era nada remotamente parecido a Natsu Dragneel, incluso su silueta era muy distinta, tal vez sea a causa del instinto asesino que este viendo visiones, aquella silueta media fácilmente 1.90 m de estatura, tenia largos cuernos demoniacos sobre su cabeza y un par de alas demoniacas sobresalían de su espalda, esos ojos amarillos resplandecientes no ayudaban en mucho por lo que sintió una gran sensación de alivio cuando el humo se disipo revelando al mago de fuego tan normal como cabria de no ser por la mirada furibunda que tenia lo que decía claramente que no estaba en sus cabales.

El pelirosa se acercaba a paso lento hacia su victima desatando una presión mágica tan potente que el piso se desquebrajaba con cada paso que daba, tal vez por mero instinto de supervivencia el mago celestial no pudo evitar lanzar un ataque con la esperanza de hacer retroceder al hijo de Igneel.

— **¡Tenku no Hikari!** — exclamo Jellal lanzado varias vigas celestiales color amarillos que se aproximaban a velocidad vertiginosa hacia el pelirosa, este en situaciones normales se habría visto forzado a esquivar aquel poder sin embargo estando dominado por la furia lo desestimo con una facilidad por demás escalofriante.

— Patetico — gruño el Dragonslayer atrapando todas las vigas con la mano y aplastándolas como si de algo insignificante se tratase, todo ante la incredulidad del maestro de Crime Sorciere.

Todo fue demasiado rápido que incluso Jellal fue incapaz de reaccionar, en otro borron de velocidad Natsu apareció frente a el y en un rápido movimiento le tenia totalmente sometido en el suelo con su bota sobre su cabeza ejerciendo una presión tal que si aplicaba un poco mas de fuerza le reventaría el cráneo.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! — de un momento a otro el peliazul solto un chillido de dolor al sentir como una potente corriente eléctrica corria por todo su cuerpo, estaba claro que el mago de fuego no quería que escapase.

— ¡Ultimas palabras! — ordeno Natsu con una gran bola de fuego en su mano claramente dispuesto a segar la vida del hombre de una vez por todas.

— ¡NATSU DETENTE! — de un momento a otro Natsu se vio siendo sujetado por la propia Erza y los demás magos de fairy tail.

— ¡NO TRATES DE DEFENDER A ESTE MALDITO ERZA! ¡NO DESPUES DE LO QUE TE HIZO! ¡SUELTENME PARA QUE PUEDA ACABAR CON EL! — rugio Salamander fuera de si mientras miraba a sus camaradas que se estremecieron ante su mirada pero sin embargo Makarov se mantuvo imperturbable y fue capaz de hablar.

— Natsu todo esto es un mal entendido—

 **Fin del Flashback**

Aquel dia luego de lograr calmarle pasaron los siguientes minutos tratando de explicarle al pelirosa todo lo que había sucedido, resulta que todo se trato de un simple accidente, Erza trato de abofetear a Jellal pero tropezó con los tacones y se golpeo con el filo de la mesa, las lagrimas habían sido a causa de la discusión, Jellal había tenido la palma de la mano abierta porque había tratado de evitar que Erza cayese al suelo pero fue incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

La maga de armadura al igual que las mujeres del gremio se habían visto muy tentadas a no interferir y dejar que el Dragonslayer le diese su merecido a Jellal por haber tratado tan mal a Erza mas sin embargo al ver que el joven estaba muy decidido a matarle tuvieron que detenerle ya que no querían que el chico se comprometiera y termirara en la cárcel esta vez sin oportunidad de salir libre, luego de aquel altercado y que llevaran a Jellal a un hospital este se fue y desde entonces no había regresado, sorprendentemente Erza no había tomado represalias contra Natsu por haber alejado al peliazul, de hecho se había mostrado muy agradecida por haberla defendido pese a que este no había hecho nada.

— ¡Quiero a Erza Happy! — comenzó Natsu haciendo que los ojos del gato se abrieran como platos al escucharlo confesar algo asi. — Pero no de la forma que tu crees, Erza para mi es como Shizuka, la hermana que no tuve, por eso me enfureci tanto cuado creei que Jellal la había golpeado, se que el la ama pero esta demasiado sumergido en el pasado como para valorarla como debería, por eso no me arrepiento mucho de haberlo golpeado— explico Natsu dejando al Neko con mucho en que pensar.

— ¡Vencer a un exmago santo con esa facilidad es todo un logro Natsu! ¡Ahora esta un paso mas cerca de Gildarts!— exclamo Happy algo orgulloso sin embargo Natsu solo sonrio divertido mientras miraba las nubes.

— ¿Bromeas? Aquello no fue mas que una ventaja ocasionada por mi furia, si hubiéramos peleado en otros términos nos hubiéramos matado el uno al otro, no respeto para nada a Jellal como persona ni mucho menos como novio de Erza, pero como mago las cosas son muy distintas, el sigue siendo muy poderoso, tal vez no sea muy distinto a Laxus y además nos lleva 7 años de ventaja por lo de Tenrou, paso mucho tiempo escapando del Concejo Magico y además eh oído rumores en mis últimos trabajos que dicen que el vencio por su cuenta a los antiguos magos del Oracion Seis, los mismos magos que requirió de 3 gremios para derrotarles, yo también eh progresado mucho desde la ultima vez que pelee con el pero siendo honesto si peleara con el en mi nivel actual muy posiblemente terminaríamos en un empate— explico Natsu de forma seria pero podía apreciarse claramente los deseos de pelear en su mirada.

El pequeño gato no dijo nada pero miro por bastantes minutos a su mejor amigo y no podía evitar pensar en cuanto había cambiado, en otros tiempo el habría hecho una rabieta y decir que era mucho mas poderoso que Jellal, pero ahora no solo analizaba el panorama de forma realista sino que también parecía ser que esto le motivaba a ser mas fuerte aun.

— ¿Un momento? ¿No tenias que ensayar hoy con Gajeel y los demas? ¡El festiva ya es pasado mañana! — exclamo Happy de repente llamando la atención de Natsu el cual se quedo en silencio por bastante tiempo antes de entrar en estado de pánico.

— ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Hojalata y Shizuka me van a matar! — se puso de pie rápidamente y tomo su motocicleta que estaba estacionada tras del árbol, el gato azul volo hacia su hombro y salieron a gran velocidad rumbo a la ciudad de Magnolia.

Si alguien hubiera puesto su mirada tras de la colina habría visto una escena sacada de una pesadilla, lo que parecía ser una miniciudad con todos sus edificios destruidos y algunos incluso cortados por la mitad, todo estaba en llamas y todo el lugar estaba repleto por los cuerpos medio muertos de una gran cantidad de magos oscuros y bandidos por igual.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Al mismo tiempo en las ciudades fronterizas de Fiore**

Mientras que nuestro protagonista va a toda velocidad rumbo a su hogar en un lugar mucho mas lejano nos encontramos con uno de los personajes mas polémicos del gremio Fairy Tail, Mest Gryder, antiguamente conocido como Doranbolt, el mismo hombre que espiaba a su propio gremio y a su vez sin siquiera el mismo recordarlo fungía como un agente doble al servicio de Makarov, un hombre cuya habilidad no radica precisamente en la batalla pero pese a esto sus poderes pueden ser peligrosos según el uso que se les de, dicho hombre actualmente se encuentra en una aduana acompañado de un ejercito de Rune-Knight vigilando celosamente quien entra y quien sale.

Muchos pensarían que una vez que recordase quien era realmente saldría corriendo hacia el gremio que alguna vez fue su hogar, las cosas no fueron asi, Mest sabia muy bien que aun cuando el poder del Concejo Mágico actualmente estaba en manos de los reinos toda la organización seguiría siendo un desastre hasta que un nuevo Concejo se formase asi que con la bendición de Makarov el joven había tomado la decisión de quedarse con el Concejo mientras las cosas se regularizaban.

— Es muy raro que usted este aquí supervizandonos personalmente señor — comento un Rune-Knight curioso ya que era muy extraño ver a alguien de tan alto rango como Mest sirviendo como un guardia fronterizo.

— ¡No podía evitarse! Esa presencia que sentimos hace unos días no deja de inquietarme y esta cada vez mas cerca, debemos saber quienes son y que intenciones tienen — declaro seriamente Mest mientras el Rune-knight asentia de forma sombria.

Fue tan solo hace unos días cuando en el concejo mágico los sensores se pusieron en alerta Maxima ya que a muy corta distancia de Fiore se sentían dos presencias poderosas acercándose a una velocidad considerable, naturalmente todos entraron en alerta máxima ya que no todos los días sentias la presencia de dos magos tan poderosos, sus niveles de poder mágico eran absurdos, tal vez tan grandes como los de un Dios de Ishgar quienes supuestamente son los magos mas fuertes del continente, de ahí que Mest en persona estuviese en la frontera.

— ¡Señor! ¡Se están acercando! ¡Son dos personas! — exclamo un rune-Knight sacando de sus pensamientos a Mest mientras señalaba hacia la parte de afuera de la aduana.

Cubiertas por una densa neblina eran las siluetas de dos personas, una de un hombre gigantesco de unos 3 metros de estatura y la otra indudablemente de una mujer que movia sus caderas con gracia y elegancia, todos se tensaron al instantey como no hacerlo, aquellas personas emitían un poder mágico descomunal, tan poderoso que algunos se desmayaron, aquellos dos llegaron a la caseta de la aduana ante un Mest que estaba palido y con una expresión de terror.

— ¡Nuestros pasaportes querido! — hablo una voz delicada mientras le entregaba dos pasaportes al hombre quien trataba de hablar.

— ¡Alto! ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cual es su negocio en Fiore? — exigió saber Mest tratando de mostrar valentía pero internamente se sentía sumamente aterrado, esta sensación empeoro al escuchar el sonido gutural que emitio el sujeto gigantesco claramente nada contento por sus palabras.

— ¡Nada que te importe niño! ¡Solo tienes que sellar nuestros pasaportes y punto! — hablo la mujer con voz tranquila pero emitiendo una sensación tan atemirizante que hizo que Mest sellara rápidamente ambos pasaportes y los entregase.

Aquellos dos sujetos asintieron complacidos antes de seguir caminando hacia adelante, nadie trato de frenarlos, estaban demasiado asustandos como para siquiera articular palabra alguna.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Yo se que tarde mucho en actualizar y espero que haya valido la pena, la verdad es que me había tomado un pequeño descanzo de esta historia ya que literalmente actualizaba tan rápido que comenzaba a fastidiarme y es algo que no quería, además estaba indeciso de como iniciar el Arco del Festival de la Cosecha ya que este será uno de los mas importantes y por obvias razones no puedo cometer errores argumentales en este, las cosas que vieron en los avances no serán hasta el siguiente capitulo ya que el este me había quedado demasiado largo, espero con ansias sus comentarios, criticas y concejos, de verdad significan mucho y me ayudan mas de lo que creen, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aviso Importante**

 **Ni Naruto ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, los dos mangas pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece.**

 **Quiero dejar muy en claro que ni Temprano Despertar ni El final de una niñez, mis dos historias principales, están siendo abandonadas, me sentí en la necesidad de escribir esta nota ya que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar y no quería preocupar a los lectores, de hecho llevo medio capitulo escrito de las dos historias, sin embargo me he detenido ya que he estado prestando mucha atención al manga de Fairy Tail en últimas fechas en pos de que quería rescatar algunas ideas del canon antes de cometer algún error y seguir escribiendo.**

 **El final de una niñez es un fic que no se apega mucho al canon, lo de Alvarez no ocurre, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no pueda rescatar algunas ideas de ese arco que muy probablemente sea el último, sin embargo Temprano despertar si que es mi fic más apegado al canon, de ahí que me sienta en la necesidad de esperar un poco más antes de seguir escribiendo, más que nunca con el capítulo 503 que salió hoy, lo que muchos esperábamos finalmente ocurrió, los escritores de algunos fics deben estar al borde del orgasmo mental ya que sus teorías de como ocurriría no distaban mucho del canon, me alegro por ellos.**

 **Actualizare esas dos historias dentro de otro par de semanas hasta que en mi cabeza se forme una idea remotamente acertada de que ocurrirá, tengan paciencia solo quería dejar muy en claro que no estoy abandonando mis historias.**


End file.
